Maid and Employer
by apalahapalah298
Summary: "[COMPLETE] Berawal dari Chanyeol yang dengan sengaja memasukan batang kelelakian miliknya pada lubang hangat nan ketat milik asisten rumah tangganya. 'Aaaaaahhhhh tuannnn sakittthh.. " Chanbaek/YAOI/Genderswitch/Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Pria mungil bernama baekhyun itu duduk disebuah sofa panjang yang dibatasi oleh sebuah meja klasik khas properti eropa yang ia taksir berharga lebih mahal dari sebuah apartemen. diseberang nya duduk seorang wanita anggun dengan gaun sewarna perrmata yang melekat ditubuh mungilnya

'Cantik sekali'

Gumam baekhyun dalam hati, harus baekhyun akui wanita itu sangat cantik dengan proporsi tubuhnya yang mungil

"Namamu byun baekhyun? Kau yang dikirim minseok ssi kemari? "

"N-ne, saya byun baekhyun nyonya" jawabnya gugup

"Baiklah, kita langsung ke intinya saja. kau ku pekerjakan disini untuk menjadi asisten rumah tangga. ini daftar tugas yang harus kau kerjakan dari mulai pagi sampai malam hari, kau juga diharuskan untuk menetap disini. Kamar untukmu sudah disediakan dan biaya makan akan ditanggung oleh kami. dan untuk gaji.. Apa 5 juta won dalam satu bulan sudah cukup?"

"L-lima juta? I-itu sudah lebih dari cukup nyonya.. "

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini juga.. semuanya sudah jelas baekhyun so?"

"N-ne, saya akan melakukan yang terbaik nyonya.. "

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mencuci piring, sekarang ia tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. ini bahkan sudah hampir setengah hari ia bekerja dikediaman keluarga park

Berbicara mengenai keluarga majikannya itu, keluarga park bisa disebut sebagai keluarga yang cukup tersohor di seoul. wanita yang tadi pagi berbicara dengan baekhyun adalah nyonya dirumah ini, usianya sekitar 34 thn dan namanya Do kyungsoo atau yang sekarang telah berganti marga menjadi park kyung soo, kyungsoo sendiri merupakan seorang designer yang cukup terkenal. dia mengelola butik yang sudah punya banyak cabang di seoul dan juga jeju. suaminya bernama park chanyeol, usianya 38 thn dan ia bekerja sebagai seorang brigadir jenderal kepolisian besar seoul. banyak prestasi yang sudah dicapai pria itu selama masa jabatannya sebagai seorang jenderal besar polisi, ia bahkan pernah mendapat penghargaan langsung dari presiden atas pengabdian nya terhadap negara. lalu yang terakhir adalah park sehun, pria berusia 20 thn itu merupakan anak satu-satunya kyungsoo dan chanyeol. sekarang ia masih kuliah, dari yang baekhyun dengar sehun itu sangatlah bandel, ia sering ikut balapan liar dan berkelahi dengan kelompok dari kampus lain, tak jarang pria itu ditangkap polisi karena membuat keonaran dijalanan dan tentu saja hal itu membuat chanyeol malu. sungguh ironi sebenarnya, ayahnya adalah seorang pemberantasan keonaran sedangkan anaknya adalah biang keonaran ckckck

Awalnya baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka akan dipekerjakan dikediaman keluarga park, ia yang hanya lulusan sekolah menengah atas ikut bekerja di kantor tenaga penyalur kerja milik tetangganya kim minseok. sampai pada akhirnya dia dipanggil untuk bekerja di kediaman keluarga park yang menurut minseok sedang membutuhkan asisten rumah tangga. Baekhyun yang memang sedang membutuhkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan ibunya langsung mengiyakan tawaran itu

Dan alangkah bersyukur nya baekhyun karena dengan bekerja disini ia mendapat penghasilan yang cukup banyak, selain untuk pengobatan ibunya uang itu bisa ia tabung untuk biaya kuliahnya kelak dan untuk biaya sekolah adiknya juga. baekhyun berjanji untuk bekerja segiat dan serajin mungkin mulai sekarang

TING TONG TING TONG

sadar dari lamunannya baekhyun langsung bergegas menuju pintu depan dan melihat siapa yang datang

CKLEK

"Nuguseyo?"

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria berbadan tegap dan berbahu lebar dengan kulit putih seputih salju, wajahnya tampan luar biasa meskipun penampilan agak berantakan dan sangat urakan seperti preman-preman seram yang sering baekhyun lihat di drama-drama

Pria itu bersiul genit ketika melihat baekhyun yang membuka pintu

"Siapa namamu manis?" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya genit

Baekhyun cukup risih dipandangi seperti itu

"Saya baekhyun, saya asisten rumah tangga baru disini"

"aaaahhh asisten rumah tangga rupanya, aku pikir tadinya kau itu bidadari yang tersesat dirumahku"

Baekhyun mengernyit antara harus tersipu atau risih dengan gombalan pria albino ini, tapi dia bilang ini rumahnya kan? apa jangan-jangan?

"Aku park sehun, Putra dari pemilik rumah ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi majikan mu juga" ucapnya sambil mengecup tangan kanan baekhyun

Baekhyun risih sekali diperlakukan seperti itu, buru-buru ia tarik tangannya dan membungkuk hormat

"Selamat datang dirumah tuan"

Sehun tersenyum geli, darimana ibunya mendapatkan pembantu cantik seperti ini? Sepertinya sehun akan betah tinggal dirumah mulai sekarang

"Kau bisa menyiapkan air panas?"

"Ne? Ah ye saya bisa tuan"

"Kalau begitu tolong siapkan aku air panas untukku mandi, dan setelah itu kau bisa ikut mandi bersamaku juga jika kau mau"

Baekhyun tertawa canggung "ah tidak usah tuan, saya sudah mandi tadi"

"Ah sayang sekali, yasudah kalau begitu.. " ucapnya lalu sambil meremas bokong baekhyun pelan

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat berusaha meredam emosi

'Jika bukan majikan sudah aku pukul dia' gumamnya dalam hati

.

.

Sehun duduk di meja makan dengan tatapan mata yang terus tertuju pada si mungil yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam. Sesekali pria itu tersenyum geli melihat baekhyun yang seolah berusaha untuk tidak menatap balik sehun. baekhyun bukannya tidak tau, ia tahu sedari tadi sehun memang tengah menatapnya. dan jujur saja itu membuatnya risih, tapi ia tidak bisa protes karena bagaimana pun sehun majikan nya juga

TING TONG TING TONG

baekhyun berucap syukur ketika suara bel pintu berbunyi, setidaknya ia bisa menghindar dari situasi canggung antara dirinya dan sehun

Buru-buru ia berlari kedepan dan membuka pintu, seperti dugaannya kyungsoo yang datang kerumah

"Selamat malam nyonya.. "

"Malam baekhyun ssi.. Suamiku sudah pulang?"

"Belum nyonya, tapi di dalam ada tuan sehun"

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu" kyungsoo berujar lalu sambil masuk kedalam

Dalam hati baekhyun begitu mengagumi kecantikan majikannya itu, beruntunglah tuan park bisa memiliki istri secantik dan sesempurna nyonya park

"Sehun kau pulang? tidak biasanya kau ada dirumah.. "

Sehun yang sedang mencicipi beberapa kentang goreng menoleh menatap ibunya

"Jadi ibu tidak suka jika aku pulang?"

"Bukan begitu sayang, biasanya kan kau tidak pernah suka berada dirumah"

"Seperti nya mulai sekarang aku akan lebih senang ada dirumah"

Ucapnya sambil melirik baekhyun dengan tatapan yang menggoda, baekhyun yang berada dibelakang kyungsoo hanya mengernyit kesal melihat tatapan itu

"Ibu senang jika kau banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah sehun ah, terlalu banyak bergaul dengan anak-anak nakal diluar sana itu tidak baik"

"Oh ya baekhyun ssi, kau bisa siapkan makanan tambahan lagi?"

"Untuk apa nyonya?"

"Adik sepupunya suamiku akan datang untuk makan malam bersama disini"

"Ne.. "

.

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya baekhyun ketika adik sepupu yang dimaksud majikannya adalah kim jongin, jongin yang juga tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran baekhyun dirumah sepupunya berusaha bersikap acuh seperti tidak ada apa-apa

"Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu chanyeol..mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang"

Baik Kyungsoo maupun sehun sama sekali tidak merasakan aura dan tatapan canggung dari jongin dan baekhyun, baekhyun yang merasa tidak enak akhirnya memutuskan untuk undur diri ke dapur

TING TONG TING TONG

"Ah itu pasti suamiku.. Tunggu sebentar biar aku buka dulu pintunya"

Chanyeol masuk berdampingan dengan kyungsoo yang berjalan disampingnya

"Apa kabar kai? Sudah lama tidak bertemu.. "

"Aku baik hanya saja belakangan ini aku sedang sedikit sibuk.. "

"Lalu bagaimana dengan taemin? Kenapa tidak mengajaknya kemari?"

"Dia sedang tidur saat aku menjemputnya dirumah ibu, aku tidak tega membangunkannya"

"Mau sampai kapan kau menitipkan taemin pada orangtuamu? Cepat-cepatlah mencari istri kamjong"

Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban

"Heyy anak nakal, kau tahu jalan pulang juga rupanya"

Sehun mendecih malas mendengar penuturan ayahnya "aku pulang bukan karena ayah, tapi karena aku merindukan ibu"

"Terserah kau saja, ingat kalau sampai kau berbuat ulah lagi kartu kredit mu akan ayah tarik"

"Ayah suka sekali mengancamku begitu "

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu chanyeol ah, akan kusuruh baekhyun menyiapkan air panas untukmu "

"Siapa itu baekhyun?"

"Asisten rumah tangga kita yang baru.. Baekhyun ssi tolong siapkan air panas untuk mandi tuan! "

"Baik nyonya"

.

.

.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang sudah menujukan pukul 12 malam, makan malam sudah usai beberapa jam yang lalu dan kini ia tengah terbaring dikamarnya dengan sang istri yang tidur memunggunginya

Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini kyungsoo selalu menolak ajakan untuk bercinta dengannya, chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa tapi yang pasti ia merasa istri mungilnya ini mulai berubah secara perlahan

Malam ini chanyeol terpaksa harus kembali menahan hasrat biologis nya karena sang istri lagi-lagi menolak untuk melayaninya

Merasa haus, pria jangkung itu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air putih di dalam kulkas

Alisnya cukup mengernyit ketika tanpa sengaja ia melewati kamar asisten rumah tangga barunya yang pintunya terbuka sedikit.

Chanyeol mendekat dan berniat menutup pintu itu rapat, namun atensinya sedikit teralih ketika melihat posisi tidur baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan. Pria mungil itu hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran super tipis yang memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh sempurnanya, ia tidak menggunakan bawahan sama sekali karena kemeja itu menutupi tubuhnya sampai atas paha. chanyeol tertegun sejenak melihat paha dan betis yang sangat mulus itu terpampang jelas di depan matanya

Baekhyun sepertinya merasa kepanasan karena dikamarnya memang tidak dipasang AC. ruangannya bahkan cukup pengap karena tidak ada jendela sama sekali

Chanyeol bisa menahami kenapa baekhyun berpakaian seterbuka itu, tapi jujur saja ia cukup terusik melihatnya. ditambah lagi hasrat seksualnya yang tidak sempat tersalurkan selama berbulan-bulan membuatnya jadi semakin linglung

Ia genggam gagang pintu itu erat, ia teguk ludahnya kasar. perlahan tapi pasti ia buka pintu itu, menoleh sebentar keluar berjaga-jaga supaya tidak ada yang melihat.. dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati ia kunci pintu itu dari dalam

Tatapan matanya kini tertuju pada baekhyun yang masih tidur dengan lelap diatas ranjangnya

Sekali lagi ia teguk ludahnya kasar "Ya tuhan tolong maafkan aku.. "

.

.

Baekhyun terusik dalam tidurnya, ia buka matanya perlahan dan membelalak kaget ketika melihat tuan besarnya tengah mengulum kejantanan mungil miliknya

"T-tuan.. apa yang-"

Chanyeol langsung membekap mulut baekhyun dengan salah satu tangannya

"Ssstt.. maafkan aku baekhyun ssi.. aku terpaksa melakukan ini, aku janji ini tidak akan lama"

"T-tapi tuan.. "

"Ssssttt cukup diam dan nikmati saja, biar aku yang bergerak"

Chanyeol memposisikan kejantanan miliknya di lubang anal baekhyun

Baekhyun yang tau itu langsung meronta panik, tapi sayangnya kedua pahanya langsung dicengkeram kuat oleh kedua tangan chanyeol

"T-tuan bagaimana jika nyonya sampai tahu?"

"Ia tidak akan tau jika kau bisa tenang baekhyun ssi.. "

"T-tapi tuan kumohon jangan lakukan itu, saya takut tuan"

"Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan pelan-pelan"

"T-tidak tuan hiks"

"Aku akan memecatmu jika kau menolak"

Baekhyun langsung terdiam. Dipecat? Aniyo! Bagaimana dengan keluarganya jika ia dipecat?

"Maafkan aku baekhyun ssi, aku terpaksa melakukan ini. aku akan menuruti semua permintaan mu jika kau mau tidur denganku"

Baekhyun tergugu, disatu sisi ia merasa terhina tapi disisi lain ia merasa tawaran chanyeol cukup menggiurkan apalagi keadaan nya sedang sangat terjepit sekarang

"Aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan " ungkap chanyeol ketika melihat baekhyun yang hanya diam

Ia mulai menggesekkan kejantanan miliknya pada lubang baekhyun, baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat tak sadar airmata mulai menetes dari pelupuk indahnya

JLEBBBB

"Aaaaaahhhhh tuannnn sakittthh.. "

.

.

.

Tubuh baekhyun masih terus terguncang dengan gerakan cepat, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas karena ini sudah hampir pagi tapi chanyeol masih belum berhenti bermain-main dengan tubuhnya

Setidaknya sudah empat kali chanyeol menyetubuhi baekhyun dan entah sudah berapa kali baekhyun orgasme walaupun tidak ada kenikmatan sama sekali disetiap sperma yang ia keluarkan

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah asal tidak menatap majikannya, jujur ia merasa sangat terhina melihat ekspresi kenikmatan diwajah tuan besarnya itu

CROTTT CROTTT CROTTT

Pada akhirnya chanyeol menjemput ejakulasi ke empatnya, ia terengah lelah walau terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat puas. hasrat birahi yang ia tahan selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini akhirnya bisa tersalurkan juga

Ia tatap baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah, kondisinya cukup berantakan dengan tanda cupang disekujur tubuhnya, bau sperma dan anyir darah juga tak kalah menyegat Indra penciumannya

Ia cabut kejantanan nya perlahan yang menghasilkan ringisan kesakitan dari yang lebih mungil

Buru-buru ia ambil tisu dan membersihkan noda darah serta sperma ditubuh asisten rumah tangganya itu

Setelahnya ia tutupi tubuh mungil baekhyun dengan selimut tebal

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku baekhyun ssi, aku janji kau akan mendapat imbalan setimpal atas apa yang telah kau berikan padaku malam ini.. "

Setelah berucap janji pada baekhyun, chanyeol dengan cepat memakai kembali pakaiannya asal dan bergegas keluar dari kamar baekhyun, ia takut sehun atau istrinya tau ia telah bermain api dengan asisten rumah tangga mereka

Sekilas chanyeol kembali melirik baekhyun dan menutup pintu kamarnya rapat

CKLEK

tepat setelah pintu itu tertutup, baekhyun langsung menangis tersedu hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan dan tertidur

.

.

Pagi harinya baekhyun bangun kesiangan dan sukses mendapat omelan dari kyungsoo karena telat menyiapkan sarapan. Baru dua hari bekerja tapi ia sudah punya point minus dimata kyungsoo sang nyonya rumah, tapi untungnya chanyeol sedikit membantunya dengan membawa sehun dan kyungsoo untuk sarapan bersama diluar, setidaknya ia bisa terhindar dari omelan kyungsoo di pagi hari

'Drrrt.. Drrrt.. '

Ada sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya, ia mengecek sebentar dan langsung gemetar begitu melihat id si pengirim

'Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku baek, kita bertemu di cafe ice cream seperti biasa jam 1 nanti. aku menunggumu'

Baekhyun mengehembuskan nafasnya lelah, itu sms dari kai

'Ne, aku akan datang'

Send

Setelahnya ia matikan ponselnya dan kembali fokus dengan pekerjaan rumah walaupun ia kesulitan saat berjalan akibat perbuatan chanyeol semalam..

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ff pertama author di ffn, ada yang minat? Kalo banyak yang suka kita lanjut chapter berikutnya tapi kalo ga ada ya author hapus ~

Review juseyo :v


	2. Chapter 2

"Suatu kehormatan bagi kami bisa dikunjungi oleh seorang jenderal besar kepolisian seperti anda tuan park, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sebelum berangkat kerja, chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kantor penyalur tenaga kerja milik minseok. masih dengan seragam brigjen kepolisian yang terlihat sangat pas ditubuh tegapnya, kedatangan chanyeol langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dari penghuni kantor yang kebanyakan adalah ibu-ibu asisten rumah tangga.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang baekhyun"

"Ah baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi tuan park? Apa baekhyun membuat masalah?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Meskipun Baru kemarin ia bekerja dirumahku tapi aku rasa baekhyun bisa menghandle semua pekerjaan nya dengan baik"

"Jika tidak ada masalah lalu apa yang ingin anda tau tuan?"

"Ini tentang latar belakangnya, aku ingin tahu segala informasi yang berhubungan dengan baekhyun. kau tau minseok ssi, sebagai seorang majikan kita harus mengetahui segala seluk beluk tentang orang yang kita pekerjakan bukan?"

Ya, alasan chanyeol datang kemari adalah untuk mengetahui segala informasi mengenai pembantu barunya itu. tidak mungkin ia bertanya langsung pada istrinya, ia takut istrinya itu akan curiga dan salah paham nanti

Minseok tersenyum simpul, ia menghela nafas pelan

"Baekhyun adalah tetanggaku, ia baru bergabung dengan kami sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. sebelumnya ia bekerja secara tidak tetap dibanyak tempat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan juga keluarganya"

"Kenapa harus dia? kemana kedua orangtua nya?"

"Ayah baekhyun meninggal ketika ia berusia 9 thn karena penyakit jantung, sejak saat itu setelah pulang sekolah baekhyun ikut bekerja membantu ibunya berjualan lobak dipasar. tapi suatu kejadian yang tidak terduga terjadi sekitar 3 thn lalu, ibunya mengalami sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menyebabkan ia koma sampai sekarang. sejak saat itu kehidupan baekhyun jadi semakin sulit, ia harus banting tulang untuk membiayai pengobatan ibunya dan juga membiayai sekolah adik bungsunya"

Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya, ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah karena perbuatan bejat nya kemarin malah menambah beban dikehidupan baekhyun

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Ia tidak melanjutkan sekolah?"

"Ia hanya bersekolah sampai jenjang SMA saja tuan, ia tidak punya biaya untuk melanjutkan kuliah"

Chanyeol mengangguk "lalu bagaimana dengan adiknya? Apa kau tau dimana ibunya dirawat?"

"Baekhee duduk di bangku kelas 5 SD sekarang, ia sering menghabiskan waktunya setelah pulang sekolah dirumah sakit untuk menemani ibunya. ibunya dirawat dirumah sakit hanseol tuan"

"Baiklah, apa aku bisa meminta alamat rumah dan juga sekolah baekhee?"

"Untuk apa tuan?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja.. "

Tanpa pikir panjang minseok langsung mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan alamatnya dengan sebuah pena

"Ini tuan.. "

"Terimakasih minseok ssi.. Kalau begitu aku pamit"

"Tuan"

Chanyeol tidak jadi bangkit dari duduknya ketika minseok kembali memanggil nya

"Jika alasan anda bertanya banyak hal tentang baekhyun karena anda tidak mempercayainya, anda bisa percaya pada ucapan saya tuan"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung mendengar penuturan minseok yang terdengar ambigu

"Saya mengenal baekhyun dari semenjak ia masih kecil, dan percayalah tuan dia adalah orang paling jujur yang pernah saya temui. ia tidak akan mungkin berbuat macam-macam tuan"

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya tipis "aku tau itu minseok ssi, aku percaya pada baekhyun.. "

.

.

.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam tak berani menatap balik tatapan tajam dari pria yang duduk dihadapannya. sudah 15 menit yang lalu mereka terus diam dalam keheningan ini, ice cream red velvet yang sudah ia pesan dari tadi juga mulai meleleh karena baekhyun terlalu lama mendiamkannya

"Ada yang bisa kau jelaskan padaku tuan byun baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendongak gugup, ia teguk ludahnya sulit saat manik indahnya bersiborok dengan tatapan datar tapi tajam dari pria dihadapannya

"Aku... Seperti yang kau tahu aku bekerja dirumah keluarga park sekarang. dan... Maafkan aku kai, aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memberi tahumu. aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan mengijinkan ku jika kau tau aku bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga"

Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan

"Apa kau tau chanyeol itu kakak sepupuku?"

"Awalnya aku tidak tau kai, aku sama sekali tidak tahu! Aku baru tahu semuanya setelah kau datang kemarin"

"Baekhyun kau tau kan aku tidak suka kau bekerja seperti ini? Mau sampai kapan kau terus hidup seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan kai, aku harus melakukan ini demi keluarga ku, demi adikku dan juga demi ibuku. ini bukan hanya untukku saja kai, aku mohon mengertilah"

"Tapi tidak harus menjadi asisten rumah tangga juga baek, aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau. aku juga bisa mencarikan pekerjaan yang lebih layak"

"Kai! Kita sudah bicarakan ini sebelumnya, kau tau aku tidak bisa memanfaatkan orang lain demi kepentingan ku sendiri"

Nada bicaranya mulai meninggi

"TAPI AKU BUKAN ORANG LAIN BAEK! AKU KEKASIHMU"

pelanggan lain dan beberapa pegawai terlihat menolehkan tatapan mereka pada meja baekhyun dan kai ketika pria berkulit eksotis itu berteriak geram

Baekhyun diam membatu ditempatnya, selama ini kai tidak pernah berteriak padanya. jujur ia cukup kaget dibentak seperti itu di hadapan banyak orang

Kai menghela nafasnya kesal, ia pejamkan matanya sesaat berusaha meredam emosinya

Perlahan tatapannya melembut, ia ulurkan tangannya untuk menggengam tangan yang lebih mungil

"Apa selama ini aku hanya orang asing bagimu? Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu kan? Kenapa kau selalu menolak bantuan dariku? Aku bisa memberimu segalanya! Rumah, apartemen, mobil. Apapun baek, apapun yang kau mau bisa aku berikan. kenapa kau selalu menolak diriku? Kenapa kau memperlakukan ku seperti orang asing baek.. "

Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, ia lepaskan genggaman tangan kai perlahan

"Apa aku serendah itu dimatamu? Apa aku semenyedihkan itu hingga kau harus selalu mengasihani ku setiap saat?"

"Bukan begitu baek, kau tau maksudku bukan-"

"Kalau begitu berhenti lah.. Berhenti bersikap mengasihani ku, aku ini kekasihmu! Aku bukan pengemis untukmu kim jongin"

Kai kehabisan kata-kata, selalu saja seperti ini jika ia meminta baekhyun untuk berkeluh kesah padanya, sebagai seorang kekasih tentu saja ia ingin meringankan beban dipundak baekhyun. ia ingin memposisikan diri sebagai orang yang bisa diandalkan oleh baekhyun. tapi baekhyun terlalu keras kepala, ia sangat pantang menerima bantuan dari orang lain karena itu membuatnya merasa seperti pengemis. padahal maksudnya tidak seperti itu, jongin sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap baekhyun pengemis. Baekhyun memang berbeda dari perempuan dan uke diluar sana yang kebanyakan hanya mengincar hartanya saja

"Baiklah, maafkan aku jika kau merasa tersinggung. aku hanya ingin kau mau berbagi semua bebanmu padaku.. Hanya itu "

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya pelan "aku juga minta maaf jongin-ah, kau tau aku bukan orang yang- kau tau bagaimana aku kai"

Jongin tersenyum, ia usap airmata kekasihnya pelan

"Aku mengerti"

.

.

Berbicara mengenai hubungan baekhyun dan jongin, mereka telah menjalin hubungan semenjak satu tahun terakhir. semuanya berawal dari taemin putera satu-satunya jongin yang secara terang-terangan menjodohkan baekhyun dengan ayahnya, taemin mengenal baekhyun dari sahabatnya onew. dulu baekhyun pernah bekerja sebagai pegawai toko buku milik ayahnya onew. Taemin yang memang sangat suka membaca sering menghabiskan waktunya di toko buku ayahnya onew hampir setiap hari, dari situlah ia mengenal baekhyun. pribadinya yang ceria, ramah dan baik hati membuat taemin sangat terkesan pada pria mungil itu, ditambah lagi baekhyun yang juga hobi membaca membuatnya semakin klop dengan baekhyun. Hingga terlintas lah ide gila dipikarannya untuk menjodohkan ayahnya dengan baekhyun. Jongin dan baekhyun pada awalnya tidak menolak perjodohan yang dilakukan taemin kepada mereka, tapi meskipun begitu keduanya tidak lantas langsung memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap masing-masing. Baik jongin maupun baekhyun sama-sama mengaku nyaman dengan hubungan keduanya tapi tidak lebih dari sekedar hubungan kakak adik. Baekhyun yang berusia 14 thn lebih muda dari jongin membuat jongin jadi merasa segan untuk melanjutkan hubungan lebih dengan pria mungil itu. tapi taemin tidak menyerah, ia terus berusaha mendekatkan keduanya hingga akhirnya perasaan itu muncul dihati masing-masing seiring seringnya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Jongin yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya pada baekhyun dan bak gayung bersambut baekhyun pun membalas perasaan jongin padanya

"Taemin merindukanmu, kau sudah jarang berkunjung kerumah sekarang. ibu juga terus-menerus menanyakan kabarmu padaku"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul "sampaikan salamku pada mereka, aku akan berkunjung jika punya waktu luang"

"Kau juga sudah jarang menghubungi ku akhir-akhir jongin ah, kau tidak sedang bermain dibelakang ku bukan?"

Jongin tertawa geli "Aku tidak. aku banyak melakukan penerbangan keluar negeri akhir-akhir ini"

Ya. Jongin adalah seorang pilot pesawat korean airlines yang sering melakukan penerbangan keluar negeri, terkadang baekhyun merasa cemburu dengan pramugari-pamugari cantik yang ikut melakukan penerbangan bersama jongin

"Bagaimana ibumu? Apa sudah ada perkembangan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan

"Baek.. Aku bisa membayar perawatan medis terbaik di amerika supaya ibumu bisa-"

"Kai, jangan mulai lagi"

Kai menghela nafasnya lagi

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahan kita? Kau tidak lupa kan?"

Jongin memang berniat menikahi baekhyun secepat mungkin, tapi baekhyun meminta jongin untuk bersabar sampai ibunya sadar

"Aku janji, kita akan menikah setelah ibuku sadar"

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih dimeja samping tempat tidur ibunya baekhyun

'Byun sohee' namanya, setidaknya itu yang chanyeol baca dari papan nama yang terpasang di ranjang. Wanita yang menjadi ibunda baekhyun itu terlihat cantik meskipun wajahnya pucat dan banyak alat bantu pernafasan yang dipasang ditubuhnya

Pria tinggi itu membungkuk dalam

"Aku harap anda segera sembuh nyonya, aku telah berbuat kesalahan kepada putramu. tapi aku janji baekhyun akan mendapat imbalan yang setimpal nyonya. sekali lagi saya minta maaf"

Chanyeol membungkuk sekali lagi

CKLEK

"Tuan park, anda disini?"

Dokter kim, dokter yang menangani ibunya baekhyun langsung datang menghampiri begitu tau brigjend park datang berkunjung

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa suho hyung.. "

Dokter tampan itu terkekeh geli

"Ya sudah lama.. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu hyung.. "

"Apa itu? Katakan saja, aku pasti akan membantu mu jika aku bisa"

.

.

Baekhyun dan kai sudah berada di dalam mobil di parkiran cafe yang letaknya dibelakang, suasananya cukup sepi karena kebanyakan pengunjung akan parkir di depan

"Hari ini aku libur kerja, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama jika kau mau"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "Aku harus bekerja kai, kau tau aku baru bekerja dua hari.. "

Kai menganggukan kepalanya pelan, ia mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil selama beberapa lama

"Kenapa tidak jalan kai? Kau akan mengantar ku pulang kan?"

Kai berdehem sejenak, ia genggam tangan kekasihnya pelan. Ia dekatkan tubuhnya secara perlahan

"Baek.. "

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia hilangkan jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman yang lembut

Baekhyun terkejut, ia tidak menduga ini sama sekali sebelumnya

Kai menutup matanya pelan, ia hisap bibir atas dan bawah baekhyun bergantian

Tangannya dengan perlahan merambat naik dan membuka kancing teratas kemeja yang baekhyun pakai

Sadar akan keterkejutannya, baekhyun langsung menahan pergerakan tangan jongin

Ciuman itu terputus

"Wae..?" jongin mengernyit bingung

"Aku harus segera pulang kai, nyonya park bisa sangat marah jika aku terlambat pulang"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela kemudian

Jongin tersenyum kecut, ia kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya dan menyalakan mesin mobil

Setelah sampai dikediaman keluarga park, baekhyun membuka seatbelt nya perlahan dan beralih menatap kekasihnya

"Bisakah kau tidak memberitahu keluarga park tentang hubungan kita?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka salah paham terhadapku"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia tolehkan kembali pandangannya kedepan..

"Kai.. "

Jongin menoleh kembali

CUP

sebuah kecupan manis ia terima dibibir tebalnya

"Sampai bertemu lagi, aku mencintaimu.. "

BRAAAKK

baekhyun langsung keluar dari mobil setelah memberikan ciuman manis itu

Sadar akan keterkejutannya jongin mengulum senyum tipis

"Aku juga mencintaimu baekhyun ah.. "

.

.

Baekhyun melamun memikirkan kekasihnya kai, apakah ini sebuah kebetulan? Ternyata ia bekerja pada sepupu kekasihnya. Bagaimana jika kai tau apa yang sudah sepupunya itu lakukan pada baekhyun? Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Baekhyun jadi ingat saat dimobil tadi jongin menciumnya dan berusaha membuka kancing bajunya, baekhyun tidak bodoh, ia tahu kekasihnya itu menginginkannya, sudah beberapa kali jongin memintanya untuk berhubungan seks tapi baekhyun selalu menolak. baekhyun hanya ingin melakukan itu jika sudah terikat tali pernikahan. tapi sepertinya niatnya untuk melakukan itu pertama kali dengan jongin setelah menikah nanti tidak akan bisa terwujud. sekarang apa yang telah ia jaga selama ini justru telah direnggut oleh majikannya, sepupu dari kekasihnya sendiri

Pukul 12.30 siang, waktunya makan siang tapi baekhyun tidak menyiapkan makanan. kyungsoo sudah memberitahu nya lewat sms kalo dia akan pulang larut, sedangkan chanyeol baru akan pulang pukul 6 sore nanti, untuk sehun baekhyun tidak tahu apakah pria albino itu akan pulang atau tidak

Mengingat soal chanyeol, apa yang harus ia lakukan jika bertemu pria itu lagi? rasanya ia benar-benar malu sekarang, yang ia takutkan adalah jika kyungsoo tau tentang apa yang telah dilakukan chanyeol padanya semalam. ia tidak mau jika harus dipecat dari sini

TING TONG TING TONG

Baekhyun mengernyit, siapa yang memencet bel seperti orang kesetaraan begitu?

TING TONG TING TONG

Dengan tergesa baekhyun berlari menuju pintu depan dan terkejut melihat sehun yang datang dengan kondisi wajah yang babak belur, bajunya kotor penuh debu dan noda darah, penampilannya benar-benar acak-acakan seperti habis dipukuli orang satu kampung

Greppp

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika sehun langsung memeluknya begitu saja, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukannya tapi tenaga sehun terlalu kuat

"T-tuan sehun.. "

"Sssttt.. Sebentar saja baekhyun ssi, biarkan seperti ini"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Fast update mumpung lagi ada waktu luang wkwk.. Gimana sama chapter ini? Boring banget ya pasti? :v btw ini ga edit, maafin yak kalo banyak typo 😁

See you in the next chap 😉


	3. Chapter 3

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan posisi saling berhadapan, baekhyun membersihkan luka dan darah diwajah sehun kemudian ia oleskan obat merah diwajah tampan yang kini penuh dengan luka lebam itu. Sehun menatap wajah manis dihadapannya dengan intens, tak ia kedipkan matanya barang sedetikpun untuk menikmati kecantikan alami yang memancar dari wajah pembantu barunya itu

Baekhyun yang terus ditatapi seperti itu merasa sangat risih, ia berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung dan setelah selesai ia bereskan kembali kotak p3k yang ia bawa tadi

"Sudah selesai tuan, saya harap tuan lekas sembuh.. "

"Kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa mendapat luka-luka ini?"

"Saya rasa tidak.. "

Baekhyun merasa ia tidak perlu tau alasan mengapa sehun terluka sampai seperti ini, lagipula bukannya sehun sudah terbiasa dengan luka-luka semacam ini?

"Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan.. "

"Besok malam datanglah ke distrik myungcheon, aku akan menunggu mu disana.. "

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menoleh ke arah sehun ketika pemuda albino itu bicara padanya

"Kenapa saya harus datang kesana tuan?"

"Kau datang saja, aku tunggu jam 10 malam"

"Tidak bisa tuan, nyonya kyungsoo pasti tidak akan mengijinkan saya-"

"Ibuku akan pergi ke paris besok, dia akan pergi selama 2 minggu untuk urusan bisnis, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Ne? Lalu bagaimana dengan tuan chanyeol? Ia pasti tidak akan menginjinkanku-"

"Kau bisa cari alasan untuk pergi baekhyun ssi"

Baekhyun mengernyit kesal, mencari alasan katanya? Mudah sekali ia bicara begitu

"Saya tidak bisa tuan, besoknya saya harus bangun pagi lagi.. lagipula saya tidak suka keluar malam"

Sehun menghela nafas "jika kau tidak datang, ibuku akan langsung memecatmu"

"Kenapa nyonya kyungsoo harus melakukan itu?"

"Ibuku itu sangat menyanyangi ku, dia pasti akan menuruti semua keinginan ku, jika aku meminta ia untuk memecatmu. dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan itu"

"Nyonya kyungsoo tidak akan memecat saya jika tanpa alasan yang jelas tuan. saya yakin itu"

Sehun menyeringai "oh ya? Kau lihat ini.. "

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju salah satu guci mahal koleksi milik ibunya

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, apa yang akan dilakukan sehun?

PRAAAANG

Pembantu manis itu membelalakan matanya kaget ketika sehun dengan sengaja menjatuhkan guci import dari Italia milik ibunya hingga hancur berkeping-keping

"Tuan apa yang anda lakukan?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis "Aku akan bilang pada ibu jika guci ini pecah karena ulahmu"

"Apa? tapi kenapa-"

"Kau pikir ibuku akan lebih mempercayai asisten rumah tangga yang baru bekerja selama 2 hari dirumahnya ketimbang anak kesayangan nya sendiri begitu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, dalam hati ia mengutuk habis-habisan pria albino itu

"Sekarang cepatlah cari alasan apapun agar ayah mengijinkanmu keluar besok malam atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaan barumu"

.

.

"Meminta ijin untuk apa baekhyun ssi?"

"Besok adalah hari pernikahan temanku, jadi aku ingin meminta ijin untuk pergi kesana"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan rumah jika kau pergi?"

"Aku akan pergi setelah pekerjaan ku selesai, jika boleh aku akan pergi pukul 9 malam?"

Chanyeol sudah pulang sekitar satu jam yang lalu, ia baru selesai mandi dan kini hendak bersiap makan malam, tapi tiba-tiba saja asisten rumah tangga nya itu datang dan meminta ijin padanya

"Pukul 9 malam? apa tidak terlalu larut? kau mau aku antar?"

"Ah tidak usah tuan, saya bisa sendiri"

"Baiklah, aku mengijinkan mu"

Baekhyun tersenyum lega "terima Kasih tuan, saya janji akan segera pulang"

Pria tinggi itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan, atensinya teralih pada meja makan yang sudah diisi penuh oleh makanan. sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak melihat makanan rumahan seperti ini

"Kau yang memasak ini semua?"

"Iya tuan, saya yang memasaknya"

"Dimana sehun? Dia tidak pulang? "

"Siang tadi tuan sehun sempat pulang, tapi hanya sebentar lalu setelah itu pergi lagi"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan "kalau begitu kau ikut makan denganku disini, kyungsoo seperti nya tidak akan pulang malam ini.. Aku tidak suka makan sendirian"

"N-ne? t-tapi tuan-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian baekhyun ssi"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, dengan perlahan ia duduk tepat dihadapan chanyeol, tempat yang biasanya ditempati kyungsoo

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang terasa sangat canggung bagi keduanya, baekhyun kini tengah sibuk dengan cucian piring bekas makan malam mereka tadi, suara air dari wastafel mewah itu masih terdengar deras dan nyaring tapi pikiran baekhyun seolah melayang entah kemana

Besok adalah waktu terakhir pembayaran untuk perawatan ibunya dirumah sakit, belum lagi biaya spp sekolah adiknya yang sudah menunggak selama 3 bulan

Dia baru bekerja selama 2 hari dan belum mendapat gaji, ia tidak berani meminta gaji dimuka kepada majikannya. Meminjam pada minseok? Rasanya tidak mungkin, ia sudah terlalu sering merepotkan pria mungil yang mirip hamster itu

"Baekhyun ssi? Kau melamun?"

Lamunan baekhyun langsung buyar ketika suara berat chanyeol menginterupsi pendengarannya

"Ah tuan, maafkan saya.. "

"Tidak apa-apa baekhyun ssi, ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak tuan saya baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun masih merasa canggung dengan chanyeol, begitu juga chanyeol yang terlihat sangat kikuk berbicara dan berhadapan dengan baekhyun

"Anda perlu sesuatu tuan?"

"Aku ingin membuat kopi.. "

"Biar saya buatkan tuan"

"Tidak usah baekhyun ssi, aku bisa membuat kopi sendiri.. Kau lanjutkan saja cuci piringnya"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kilas, baekhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan nya namun sesekali pria mungil itu memperhatikan chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan

Pria tinggi itu membuat kopi dengan asal, ia memasukan bersendok-sendok kopi hitam kedalam cangkir dan bahkan memasukan beberapa sendok garam yang sepertinya ia kira gula

Baekhyun berusaha menahan senyumannya sambil masih terus mencuci piring

Dengan perlahan chanyeol mengaduk kopinya, sambil tersenyum tipis ia minum kopi itu langsung dari cangkir. tak selang berapa detik kedua alisnya langsung mengernyit dan ekspresi wajahnya langsung terlihat kecut

"Kenapa asin sekali?.."

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi

"Biar saya saja yang membuat kopi tuan, anda sepertinya tidak bisa membuat kopi"

Sadar baekhyun yang terlihat seperti menahan tawa, chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya malu

"Nanti setelah pekerjaan saya selesai, akan segera saya antarkan kopinya ke kamar anda tuan"

Chanyeol tersenyum malu "Ne, kamshamnida baekhyun ssi.. "

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar majikannya setelah chanyeol mengijinkan nya masuk, dengan membawa secangkir kopi hangat ditangannya baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamar yang luasnya 5x lipat dari rumahnya

"Tuan apa yang sedang anda lakukan?"

Chanyeol terlihat memegang kemeja dan celana kerja yang seperti nya akan digunakan besok, ia juga memutar-mutar tombol di setrikaan yang entah ia dapat darimana

"Apa anda hendak menyetrika pakaian?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ya, aku harus menggunakan seragam ini besok, tapi bajunya kusut dan belum disetrika.. "

Pria mungil itu berjalan kearah meja dan meletakan kopinya disana

"Berikan padaku tuan, biar saya saja yang melakukan nya"

"Tidak usah baekhyun ssi, aku bisa melakukannya"

"Membuat kopi saja anda tidak bisa, lalu bagaimana caranya anda menyetrika pakaian tuan?"

Chanyeol bungkam seribu bahasa, ia memang tidak pandai mengurus pekerjaan rumah

"Berikan itu padaku tuan.. "

Dengan sigap baekhyun mengambil pakaian kerja chanyeol dan mulai menyetrikanya

"Anda memutar tombolnya terlalu panas tuan, jika saya tidak datang. Mungkin baju anda sudah berlubang karena terlalu panas"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, entah apa jadinya jika dirumah ini tidak ada baekhyun

"Selesai.. Saya akan menyimpan pakaian anda dilemari tuan, besok anda bisa memakainya"

"Terimakasih baekhyun ssi.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, jika tidak ada asisten rumah tangga dirumahnya sudah bisa dipastikan chanyeol akan sangat kerepotan. kyungsoo bukanlah tipikal istri yang suka dengan pekerjaan rumah, ia cenderung lebih suka mempercayakan semuanya pada asisten rumah tangga termasuk dalam hal melayani chanyeol, selama pernikahan mereka kyungsoo tidak pernah memasak makanan untuknya, menyetrika bajunya, atau membuatkan kopi untuknya. satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan kyungsoo sebagai seorang istri adalah melayani kebutuhan biologis chanyeol diatas ranjang saja, itupun sudah tidak pernah ia lakukan lagi selama beberapa Bulan terakhir ini

"Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan.. "

Baekhyun melangkah hendak keluar dari kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti takala suara berat chanyeol kembali menginterupsi

"Sekali lagi terimakasih baekhyun ssi.. "

DEG

jantung baekhyun berdetak cepat tak karuan ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat senyuman manis dari wajah majikannya

'Tampan'

Ya, chanyeol memang sangat tampan meskipun usianya sudah hampir kepala empat. tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan si jenderal besar kepolisian seoul itu. menurut baekhyun chanyeol terlihat sangat matang dan dewasa diusianya sekarang. benar-benar tipikal idaman baekhyun sekali

ah.. Tidak-tidak, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan byun baekhyun?

"N-ne, k-kalau begitu saya permisi tuan"

Buru-buru baekhyun berbalik dan pergi Dari kamar itu. dibalik pintu baekhyun berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seolah menggila, baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas hanya karena senyuman kecil diwajah majikannya.

"Yatuhan, ada apa denganku?"

.

.

Pukul 7 pagi baekhyun sudah selesai menghidangkan sarapan di meja makan, dan disaat bersamaan chanyeol datang dengan seragam kepolisian yang sudah lengkap ditubuh tegapnya, selama beberapa detik baekhyun seolah terpesona dengan penampilan chanyeol pagi ini. pria itu benar-benar sangat cocok menggunakan seragam kepolisian itu

"Ada apa baekhyun ssi?"

Merasa diperhatikan chanyeol pun langsung bertanya pada baekhyun,

"T-tidak ada apa-apa tuan, s-silahkan sarapannya" jawabnya gugup

"Maafkan aku baekhyun ssi, aku tidak bisa, pagi ini aku harus menghadiri upacara kemerdekaan di istana negara"

Istana Negara? Ah iya baekhyun sampai lupa, hari ini kan hari kemerdekaan korea selatan. karena terlalu banyak pikiran ia sampai lupa hari kemerdekaan negaranya sendiri

"Ah baiklah tuan, saya mengerti.. tapi setidaknya minum susu dulu tuan, minum susu dipagi hari bagus untuk kesehatan"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia meminum segelas susu putih yang sudah disediakan baekhyun dengan cepat

"Aku pergi baekhyun ssi.. "

"Tuan.. "

Chanyeol menoleh, ada apa lagi?

"Dasimu terlihat kurang rapi tuan, jika anda ingin menghadiri sebuah upacara kenegaraan bukankah anda harus terlihat sempurna?"

DEG

Chanyeol membatu ditempatnya ketika tangan baekhyun bergerak membetulkan dasinya, jarak mereka hanya terpisah beberapa centi saja

Dalam jarak sedekat ini chanyeol bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah cantik baekhyun. kulit wajahnya putih dan sangat mulus seperti kulit bayi, matanya kecil namun terlihat sangat Indah dengan bulu-bulu mata yang lentik, hidungnya juga kecil namun seolah terpahat sempurna diwajah manisnya, dan bibir itu.. bibir yang sudah pernah ia kecup berkali-kali sampai bengkak, sampai sekarang chanyeol bahkan belum bisa melupakan bagaimana tekstur lembut bibir itu dan bagaimana manisnya benda itu ketika ia kulum dengan bibir tebalnya

"Selesai.. "

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya,

"Terimakasih baekhyun ssi, aku pergi... "

.

.

.

"Jadi seluruh biaya perawatan ibuku sudah dilunasi semua? tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada seseorang yang sudah melunasi semua biaya nya tuan, tapi seseorang itu tidak ingin identitas nya diketahui"

Baekhyun terkejut sekali ketika ia datang kerumah sakit untuk meminta tenggang waktu lagi tapi ternyata tunggakan biaya perawatan ibunya sudah lunas dibayar

Apa mungkin jongin? Jika benar pria itu yang melakukannya, ia pasti akan sangat marah

"Hey lihat, bukankah itu brigjen chanyeol?"

"Ah iya, astaga kenapa ia tampan sekali?"

"Dia terlihat sangat gagah dengan pakaian jenderal itu"

"Dia sangat sempurna, sungguh beruntung orang yang menjadi istrinya"

Suasana di lobby rumah sakit tiba-tiba saja menjadi ricuh ketika televisi yang terpasang di dinding rumah sakit menayangkan acara live upacara peringatan hari kemerdekaan di istana negara

Bukan tentang upacara itu yang menjadi topik pembicaraan, melainkan sosok brigadir jenderal park yang tampak gagah menjadi pemimpin upacara

Ya, harus baekhyun akui majikannya itu terlihat sangat mempesona meskipun hanya dilihat dari televisi

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan?"

"Ah tidak, terimakasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar rumah sakit, ia mendial nomor seseorang yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala

"Halo sayang, apa-"

"Kai apa kau yang sudah melunasi tunggakan biaya rumah sakit ibuku?"

"Aku tidak-"

"Kai, ada seseorang yang melunasi seluruh biaya perawatan ibuku. aku tidak tahu siapa itu, tapi aku berpikir satu-satunya orang yang mungkin melakukan nya hanya kau seorang jongin"

"Sayang, aku tidak-"

"Kai, kau tau aku akan sangat marah jika kau melakukan itu?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana

"Baekhyun, aku tidak membayar biaya perawatan ibumu sama sekali. kau sendiri yang selalu melarang ku melakukan itu bukan?"

"Lalu siapa lagi jika bukan kau?"

"Aku tidak tau sayang.. "

Baekhyun menghela nafas, jika bukan kekasihnya yang melakukannya lalu siapa?

"Yasudah, maaf aku sudah menganggumu kai"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu"

"Kau dimana? Sekarang hari libur, apa kita tidak bisa pergi berkencan?"

"Maafkan aku baek, hari ini aku ada jadwal penerbangan ke paris"

"Ah begitu, yasudah tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati lah jangan lupa makan dan jangan tergoda oleh rayuan pramugari-pramugari haus belaian itu jongin-ah"

Jongin tertawa pelan "iya baek, kau tidak perlu khawatir.. "

"Yasudah, aku tutup teleponnya.. Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae baekhyunie.. "

.

.

"Paman apa harganya tidak bisa kurang?"

"Tidak bisa tuan, harga segitu sudah harga pas"

Setelah dari rumah sakit baekhyun pergi menuju pasar swalayan untuk membeli bahan makanan, ia sengaja tidak pergi ke supermarket untuk mendapat harga yang lebih murah

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku beli telur ayamnya satu kilo"

"Paman, aku ingin beli telur dan juga sayurannya"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika suara seseorang yang terdengar sangat familiar terdengar dari arah samping

"Oh luhan hyung?"

Pria itu terlihat terkejut melihat baekhyun "baekhyunie?"

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak di kedai tteopokki pinggir jalan setelah pertemuan yang tak terduga

"Aku sangat merindukan mu hyung, semenjak kau diterima kerja di rumah keluarga choi, kau sudah jarang menemui ku lagi"

Luhan adalah salah satu asisten rumah tangga dari perusahaan penyalur tenaga kerja milik minseok, ia diterima bekerja 5 bulan sebelum baekhyun bekerja di rumah keluarga park. luhan bekerja di rumah keluarga choi, sebuah keluarga yang memiliki kerajaan bisnis properti yang tersebar hampir diseluruh wilayah korea Selatan. hubungan mereka terbilang cukup dekat, baekhyun bahkan memanggil pria cantik itu dengan sebutan hyung

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu baekhyunie, maaf aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menghubungimu.. Aku dengar dari minseok kau sudah diterima bekerja?"

"Iya hyung, aku sudah bekerja dirumah keluarga park"

"Keluarga park? Maksudmu park chanyeol? Jenderal besar kepala kepolisian seoul itu?"

"Iya hyung, aku bekerja disana sekarang"

"Wah rumah keluarga park tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah keluarga choi, sekarang kita bisa lebih sering bertemu baekhyunie"

"Ah benarkah? Aku tidak tau jika keluarga park dan keluarga choi bertetangga, tapi apapun itu, aku senang sekali jika sekarang kita bisa lebih sering bertemu"

Keduanya kemudian tertawa bersama

"Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat lebih berisi sekarang hyung"

Tubuh luhan tiba-tiba saja menegang, dan itu tidak luput dari perhatian baekhyun

"Dan ada apa dengan lehermu hyung? Itu terlihat memar.. "

"ahahaha belakangan ini aku memang banyak makan, jadi mungkin itu yang membuatku terlihat lebih gemuk, dan soal ini.. tadi pagi aku jatuh, dan leherku terpentuk meja"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ia tahu luhan tengah berbohong, luka dileher luhan itu bukan luka biasa, jelas sekali itu kissmark

Huweeekk

luhan mendadak mual dan hendak muntah, buru-buru ia pergi ke toilet untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?"

"Sepertinya aku masuk angin baekhyun ah, aku harus segera pulang"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang bersama saja"

"Ah tidak usah baek, aku bisa pulang sendiri.. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi, sampai jumpa baek"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran melihat tingkah luhan yang menurutnya aneh

.

.

Siang harinya, baekhyun pergi kesekolah baekhee untuk menjemput anak itu sekaligus menanyakan soal spp baekhee yang masih menunggak

"Apa? Jadi sudah lunas? Siapa yang membayarnya?"

Anak kecil berkuncir kuda itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu

"Ada seorang ahjussi tampan yang membayarnya oppa, dia bahkan mentraktir ku makan siang dan membelikan ice cream"

"Apa paman jongin?"

"Bukan paman jongin, yang ini jauh lebih tampan dari paman jongin"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung "siapa baekhee ya?"

"Baekhee sudah janji pada ahjussi tampan itu untuk tidak memberitahu oppa"

"Dia kenal oppa?"

"Iya, dia bilang dia kenal oppa"

Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung, pertama biaya rumah sakit lalu biaya sekolah adiknya

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

.

.

Chanyeol pulang kerumah tepat pukul 7 malam, ia langsung disambut baekhyun yang sudah menunggunya di depan rumah, ia membawakan tas, jas serta sepatu kerja chanyeol. setelah itu ia bahkan disiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, dan dihidangkan makanan-makanan lezat yang sangat menggugah selera, terakhir baekhyun kembali menyuguhkan nya kopi hitam yang menjadi minuman favorit chanyeol, baekhyun melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh kyungsoo istrinya

"Terimakasih baekhyun ssi"

"Sama-sama tuan.. "

"Tuan, apa saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Begini.. Aku punya tunggakan biaya perawatan rumah sakit ibuku dan juga biaya sekolah adikku, seharusnya hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku harus melunasi semuanya, tapi saat dirumah sakit tadi aku dikejutkan dengan kabar jika seluruh biaya perawatan ibuku sudah lunas begitu juga dengan biaya sekolah adik bungsuku.. Aku tidak bisa menebak siapa yang melakukan semua ini, tapi... Aku mendapat informasi dari minseok hyung jika anda pernah datang kesana untuk meminta informasi pribadi tentang saya.. "

Chanyeol masih terdiam tenang ditempatnya

"Apa mungkin jika-"

"Ne, aku yang melunasi semuanya"

Baekhyun terdiam, jadi.. Ini semua karena chanyeol?

.

.

"Aku melakukan ini demi menebus kesalahan ku padamu, kau tau aku telah melakukan tindakan asusila padamu waktu itu"

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya jika chanyeol yang melakukan semua ini

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf baek, aku.. Biar bagaimanapun aku ini pria normal, istri ku menolak melayani ku dan aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, jadi saat aku melihatmu waktu itu-"

"Cukup tuan, jangan dibahas lagi"

Jujur baekhyun cukup risih jika kembali di ingatkan akan kejadian itu

"Apapun itu aku benar-benar minta maaf baek, sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan menanggung semua biaya pendidikan adikmu dan juga biaya perawatan ibumu"

Baekhyun tidak tau harus bicara apa, disatu sisi ia tidak mau menerima bantuan chanyeol karena itu membuatnya merasa seperti pengemis. tapi disatu sisi lagi chanyeol memang telah melakukan hal yang tak senonoh padanya. bukankah tidak adil jika chanyeol bisa mendapatkan keperjakaannya secara cuma-cuma?

"Baiklah, tapi akan aku anggap ini sebagai hutang. aku pasti akan melunasinya"

"Aku tidak berharap uangku dikembalikan, tapi jika kau memang berniat melakukan nya aku tidak akan menolak"

.

.

Pukul 21.30, baekhyun berbaring terlentang diatas kasur kamarnya. masih sulit dipercaya baginya jika chanyeol lah yang melunasi semua tunggakan hutangnya, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa seperti pelacur karena telah menerima bantuan chanyeol atas apa yang telah pria tinggi itu perbuat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sedang dalam kondisi terdesak dan ia juga tidak mau jika keperjakaan nya direnggut secara cuma-cuma oleh orang yang bukan suaminya

Hah.. Sudahlah, ia tidak mau memikirkan ini terlalu jauh.

Baekhyun melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, sudah pukul 21.35 apakah ia harus pergi menemui sehun sekarang?

.

.

"Sudah hampir jam sepuluh, apa orang yang kau tunggu itu akan benar-benar datang?"

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi jonghyun ah, dia pasti datang"

.

.

Bandar Udara Paris-Charles de Gaulle

Pesawat yang dimana jongin menjadi pilot disana baru saja mendarat dengan selamat

"Kerja bagus jongin ah" ucap jinwoo co-pilot pesawat korean airlines

"Kau juga sudah bekerja keras jinwoo ah"

"Kapten jongin, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. dia menolak turun dari pesawat jika belum bertemu dengan anda"

Ucap kahi, salah seorang pramugari korean airlines yang tiba-tiba masuk keruang pilot

"Siapa?"

"Aku.. "

Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang terlihat sangat anggun berjalan menuju ruang pilot

Jongin menghela nafas "bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Kahi dan jinwoo tampak saling pandang dalam kebingungan sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruang pilot

"Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

"Kenapa kau terus berusaha menghindari ku? Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telepon dariku semalam"

"Kenapa aku harus mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang sudah punya suami?"

Wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya erat

"Kau bisa menghindariku, tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengelak dari sehun"

Jongin menajamkan tatapan matanya ketika wanita itu menyebut-nyebut nama sehun

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gimana sama chapter ini? Makin ngebosenin ya? 😂 diusahain update seminggu sekali ya, dan makasih banget buat yang udah ngefav, follow sama review ff ecek-ecek ini hehehe see you in the next chap bye bye bye 😘😘😘


	4. Chapter 4

"Tuan sehun.. "

Sehun tersenyum samar ketika sosok baekhyun akhirnya muncul. dengan menggunakan kaos tipis yang dibalut jaket berwarna merah muda serta celana pendek selutut, baekhyun terlihat jadi semakin menggemaskan dimata sehun, dengan langkah lebar pria yang luar biasa tampan itu datang menghampiri baekhyun

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang"

"Aku datang karena tidak ingin dipecat tuan"

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah, ayo ikut aku"

Sehun menarik tangan baekhyun untuk menuju arena balap

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini tuan?"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan ketika kita tidak sedang dirumah"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian baekhyun sayang"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal, tuannya ini selalu saja memaksakan kehendaknya. apa katanya tadi? Baekhyun sayang? Heol, ingin sekali rasanya baekhyun melempar wajah tampan itu dengan sepatunya

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada sekeliling dimana sudah ada beberapa pria yang sudah siap dengan motor sport masing-masing, tapi yang baekhyun bingung adalah pria-pria itu juga di dampingi oleh wanita-wanita yang berpakaian minim

"Temani aku balapan malam ini"

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus menemanimu tuan- ah maksudku sehun ssi?"

"Ini adalah ajang balapan liar yang dimana pesertanya diharuskan membawa pasangan masing-masing sebagai penyemangat"

Pasangan untuk penyemangat balapan? baekhyun baru tahu ada jenis balapan liar yang seperti ini

"Tapi sehun ssi, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. lagipula kita ini bukan sepasang kekasih"

"Anggap saja kau kekasihku untuk malam ini, ayolah baek bantu aku kali ini saja. jika aku menang aku akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak"

"Tapi sehun-ssi.. "

"Panggil aku sehun saja, berhentilah bersikap formal padaku"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi "baiklah sehun, begini.. Bukankah kau ini orang kaya? Jika kau butuh uang kenapa tidak minta pada orangtuamu saja? bukankah melakukan balapan liar seperti ini terlalu beresiko?"

Sehun menyeringai "jadi kau mengkhawatirkan ku begitu?"

Baekhyun gelagapan "ti-tidak, bukan begitu maksudku"

Sehun tertawa pelan "kau tidak perlu khawatir, dunia malam seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untukku. dan asal kau tau baek, yang Kaya itu orangtuaku.. Bukan aku"

Baekhyun kembali melihat sekeliling nya, ia bergidik ngeri ketika melihat arena balapan yang sangat curam. Apa tidak apa-apa jika ia ikut menjadi pasangan sehun? Tapi jika ia menolak, ia takut akan dipecat nantinya

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sehun?"

"Kau cukup duduk dibelakang ku, jika kau takut, kau bisa memelukku dari belakang. ini helm mu"

Baekhyun menerima helm itu dengan tangan bergetar

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu terluka"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, semoga saja apa yang dikatakan sehun itu benar

.

.

.

Pertandingan itu telah usai sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu, hasil akhirnya sehun berhasil menjadi juara pertama dengan selisih waktu 0,5 detik dari lawannya yang bernama hanbin

Baekhyun turun dari atas motor dalam kondisi linglung, beberapa kali ia terjatuh karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan. tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan perutnya mual luar biasa

Gilaaaaa! Sehun benar-benar gilaaa! Ia melajukan motornya seperti orang kesetanan, baekhyun bahkan terus berteriak ketakutan selama balapan tadi berlangsung. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mau diajak balapan lagi seperti ini

"Hey bro! Aku tau kau pasti akan menang sehun, kau memang yang terbaik"

Jonghyun datang menghampiri sehun ketika sahabatnya itu baru diumumkan sebagai jawara dari turnamen balap liar ini

Sehun turun dari motor dan tersenyum tipis pada jonghyun, tak selang beberapa lama motor sehun langsung dikerubuti oleh wanita-wanita berpakaian minim yang berharap mendapat perhatian dari sehun, syukur-syukur jika sehun mau mengajak salah satu dari mereka untuk tidur bersama

Baekhyun yang masih merasa pusing hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon besar yang menjulang dipinggir jalan

Diam-diam ia memandang kesal pada sehun yang malah bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita itu setelah membuat baekhyun hampir mati ketakutan

"Sendirian saja cantik?"

Pria mungil itu menoleh ketika 2 orang pria mabuk tiba-tiba saja datang dan secara terang-terangan menggoda dirinya

Baekhyun yang memang tengah kesal jadi tambah kesal setelah 2 pria itu menyebutnya cantik. kenapa juga semua orang selalu menyebutnya cantik? demi tuhan baekhyun itu laki-laki

"Hei kenapa diam saja? Sepertinya kau tipikal wanita yang sombong ya, tapi tak masalah.. Aku suka wanita yang sok jual mahal sepertimu"

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya ini laki-laki"

"Kau laki-laki? Hahaha jangan bercanda, mana ada laki-laki yang bahkan lebih cantik daripada wanita"

Teman dari pria tadi ikut menanggapi

Baekhyun menggeram kesal, tapi ia lebih memilih diam saja karena menanggapi orang yang sedang mabuk adalah sebuah lelucon

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi mencari tempat yang lebih sepi. ayo kita bersenang-senang, kau tidak akan menyesal. kami akan membawamu ke surga dunia yang sebenarnya"

Ucap pria itu lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya genit

Baekhyun yang mulai merasa risih akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari situ, tapi baru selangkah ia berjalan kedua tangannya sudah dicekal oleh pria-pria itu.

"Lepaskan aku tuan-tuan, aku harus pergi"

Baekhyun berusaha berontak tapi cengkaraman pria itu pada tangannya terlalu kuat

Kedua pria itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan permintaan baekhyun dan terus menyeret tubuh mungil itu ke semak-semak

"Tolong!"

"Lepaskan Dia!"

Kedua pria itu menoleh ketika sehun tiba-tiba muncul dan berteriak menyeramkan

Tatapan matanya sangat tajam, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal erat. terlihat sekali jika pria albino itu sedang menahan amarah

"Lepaskan dia brengsek!"

"Hey sehun tenanglah, kami hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya sebentar. kau bisa ikut dengan kami jika kau juga mau mencicipi tubuh gadis ini"

Sehun semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat

"BRENGSEK!"

BUGH

.

.

.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya baekhyun mengobati luka memar diwajah tampan pria albino itu, yang pertama adalah ketika ia datang kerumah dan memeluknya tiba-tiba dan kali ini pria itu kembali mendapat banyak luka diwajahnya akibat perkelahian dengan 2 orang pria mabuk tadi

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membuat wajahmu babak belur seperti ini sehun? Bagaimana jika wajahmu rusak permanen?"

"Jika kau yang mengobati luka ku seperti ini, aku tidak keberatan jika harus babak belur setiap hari"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, percuma saja berbicara dengan pria idiot ini

Saat baekhyun masih fokus membersihkan luka diwajahnya, sehun terus menatap intens pria mungil dihadapannya

Selama 20 thn ia hidup di dunia, jujur saja sehun belum pernah merasa setertarik ini pada seseorang

Baekhyun benar-benar sangat cantik, tubuhnya juga kecil dan mungil. pasti akan sangat pas jika ia peluk dengan tubuh besarnya

"Baekhyun.. "

Fokus baekhyun langsung teralih ketika sehun memanggil namanya, sialnya ia seolah terpaku ditempat ketika matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata setajam burung elang itu

Entah sadar atau tidak, sedikit demi sedikit sehun mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka

Baekhyun yang tahu itu seolah tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, tatapan mata tajam setajam burung elang itu seolah memenjarakan nya dalam pesona yang tak terbantahkan

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum..

"Sehun kau-..owh maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika kalian.. "

Jonghyun tiba-tiba saja muncul dan merusak suasana

Sehun menggeram kesal, tadi itu hampir saja.. Ingatkan sehun untuk memenggal kepala jonghyun nanti

"Ada apa?"

"Kau harus menerima hadiahmu sehun ah"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam, saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah sehun mendapat uang tunai senilai 500 juta dari balapan tadi, baekhyun tidak tahu akan sehun apakah uang sebanyak itu.. berandalan kasar seperti sehun pasti akan menghabiskan semua uangnya untuk berfoya-foya, entah kenapa memikirkan nya saja sudah membuat baekhyun kesal

Sehun yang tengah fokus mengendarai motor di depan sesekali melirik baekhyun di belakangnya yang terus menundukan kepala, diam-diam ia menyeringai jahil dan menarik tuas gas hingga secara refleks baekhyun memeluk tubuh sehun erat

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan ngebut.. Aku takut"

Tak mengindahkan ucapan baekhyun sama sekali, sehun justru semakin mempercepat laju sepeda motornya

BRUUUUUMMM

"AAAAHHHH PARK SEHUN!"

sehun tertawa dalam diam, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang kemudi motor sedangkan satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang lembut tangan baekhyun yang memeluk perutnya erat

Sepertinya malam ini ia bisa tidur nyenyak karena pembantu mungilnya ini

.

.

.

Pierre Gagnaire cafe paris, prancis

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup pelik di dalam pesawat tadi, jongin akhirnya memutuskan membawa wanita itu untuk pergi menuju cafe yang cukup populer di paris

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya jongin to the point

"Kau tahu apa yang selalu aku inginkan dari mu kai.. "

Jongin menghela nafas "kau tau kita sudah lama berakhir kyungsoo ya"

Wanita yang ternyata park kyung soo itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyesap minuman mahal yang baru saja ia pesan

"Tapi aku tidak pernah setuju untuk berpisah denganmu jonginie.. "

"Kita sudah menjalani kehidupan masing-masing sekarang kyungsoo ya, coba pikirkan perasaan suami mu, ia sangat mencintaimu"

"Tapi aku tidak, sedari awal kau tau hati dan perasaan ku hanya untuk siapa jongin ah"

Jongin terdiam tidak ingin menanggapi

Kyungsoo memegang tangan jongin lembut

"Aku sangat mencintaimu jongin, kau tahu itu. dan aku tahu kau juga masih mencintaiku kan?"

"Aku tidak, sudah lama perasaan itu hilang kyungsoo ya, aku sudah mengikhlaskan mu untuk chanyeol sepupuku"

"Kau bohong! Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku"

Kyungsoo mulai menaikan nada bicaranya

Jongin tidak berbohong, perasaan nya pada kyungsoo memang sudah lama hilang. kini hati dan pikirannya sudah terisi penuh oleh baekhyun baekhyun dan baekhyun saja

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi jongin ah.. tolong mengertilah perasaanku hiks"

Wanita itu menunduk dan menangis sendu, jongin tau dia pasti tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini. tapi apa boleh buat? nasi sudah menjadi bubur sekarang

"Ada baiknya kita tidak saling berhubungan lagi kyungsoo ya"

Kyungsoo sontak balik menatap jongin sengit

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin chanyeol salah paham"

"PERSETAN DENGAN CHANYEOL! DIA YANG SUDAH MEMISAHKAN KITA BERDUA, DIA YANG SUDAH MEMBUAT KU MENDERITA"

kyungsoo berteriak meluapkan segala emosi di hatinya, jongin yang melihat itu hanya terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali bersama seperti dulu? aku mohon jongin aku tidak bisa seperti ini hiks"

Tidak ingin berlama-lama disana jongin memutuskan untuk berdiri dan hendak pergi..

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sehun?"

Jongin mematung ditempatnya berdiri

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan semua kebenaran itu darinya?"

Jongin menutup matanya pedih, hatinya seolah teriris setiap kali mengingat anak itu

"Biar bagaimana pun dia berhak tau siapa ayah kandungnya yang sebenarnya, apa kau tidak iri melihat dia justru memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan ayah? apa kau tidak ingin memeluk dan menyanyangi anakmu sendiri?"

Airmata perlahan menetes dari kedua mata jongin, ia kepalkan tangannya erat dan pergi dari cafe sialan itu

"Aku pergi.. "

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis pedih melihat kepergian jongin

.

.

Pukul 6.30 pagi baekhyun mendapat sebuah memo yang ditempel di kulkas, disana tertulis jika chanyeol sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena urusan pekerjaan

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, padahal tadinya ia berniat membuatkan sarapan yang enak untuk tuan besarnya itu. entah kenapa ia jadi sering merasa khawatir pada tuannya itu, baekhyun tahu sekali jika nyonya kyungsoo memang jarang memperhatikan segala kebutuhan suaminya itu. baekhyun hanya takut jika tuan park jatuh sakit

Sebentar, kenapa juga baekhyun harus mengkhawatirkan pria tampan itu?

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika sehun tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang

"Selamat pagi.. "

"S-sehun apa yang-"

"Sssttt sebentar saja.. Tubuhmu harum sekali"

Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman, buru-buru ia lepaskan pelukan sehun ditubuhnya dan berbalik

DEG

baekhyun menyesal sekali telah berbalik, sehun benar-benar sialan! Kenapa ia terlihat jutaan kali lebih seksi ketika baru bangun tidur?

Rambutnya acak-acakan dan ia hanya menggunakan celana boxer pendek diatas lutut tanpa memakai atasan baju sama sekali

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Apa kau mulai jatuh Cinta padaku?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya kesal, lagi-lagi pria itu terlewat percaya diri

"Sudahlah tuan, aku mau membuat sarapan"

"Ck, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan memanggilku tuan?"

"Tapi ini kan dirumah, aku tidak bisa bersikap tak sopan pada atasanku"

"Tapi kita hanya berdua saja sekarang"

Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Baekhyun balas menatap datar sehun, ia kemudian berbalik dan hendak membuat sarapan

"Nanti siang jangan kemana-mana, aku akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat"

Ucap sehun sambil membuka kulkas dan menuangkan cola

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung "mau kemana?"

"Kau akan tau nanti"

Baekhyun beralih menatap gelas cola yang sehun pegang

"Minum cola di pagi hari itu tidak baik, akan lebih baik jika kau meminum susu"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, gelas yang tadi ia akan minum hanya mengambang di udara sebelum ia menyimpan gelas itu di meja makan, ia kemudian mengambil sekotak susu putih dari dalam kulkas dan meminumnya langsung

Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihatnya sedangkan sehun sendiri bingung kenapa ia dengan mudah menuruti ucapan baekhyun, padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapan siapapun termasuk orang tua nya sendiri

.

.

.

Tepat Pukul 1 siang sehun pulang kerumah setelah pergi kuliah dan menjemput baekhyun sesuai janjinya tadi pagi

Baekhyun mengernyit heran ketika sehun mengajaknya membeli banyak mainan dan baju anak-anak, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya untuk apa sehun membeli itu semua?

"Sehun untuk apa semua mainan ini?"

"Kau akan tau nanti.. "

Rasa penasaran baekhyun akhirny menguap setelah sehun mengajaknya ke sebuah panti asuhan di daerah pinggiran ibukota seoul

Ternyata uang hasil balapan semalam sehun gunakan separuhnya untuk membeli mainan dan baju anak-anak panti, lalu sisanya yang lain ia gunakan untuk merenovasi panti dan untuk kebutuhan panti lainnya

Jujur baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali jika sehun peduli terhadap hal-hal seperti ini, baekhyun jadi merasa berdosa karena sempat berpikir jika uang hasil balapan semalam akan sehun gunakan untuk foya-foya saja

"Sehun hyung/oppa... "

Anak-anak panti itu berlomba-lomba menghampiri sehun dengan semangat, sehun sendiri dengan senang hati langsung memeluk dan mencium anak-anak itu

Sepertinya sehun memang sering kesini terlihat dari anak-anak panti yang sepertinya sudah sangat akrab dengan sehun

"Sehun ah kau datang.. "

"Ne aku datang yoona noona.. "

Sehun berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada seorang wanita yang baekhyun perkirakan adalah ibu panti

"Kau membawa temanmu sehun ah?"

"Ah iya, baekhyun ah kemari.. Kenalkan ini yoona noona, dia ibu panti disini"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan membungkuk sopan pada wanita cantik itu

"Halo saya baekhyun.. "

"Ne, kau cantik sekali nak, apa kau kekasihnya sehun?"

"Ya/bukan"

Yoona tertawa pelan melihat tingkah mereka berdua

"Yasudah kalau begitu kalian masuklah dulu.. "

.

.

.

Baekhyun, yoona dan beberapa anak perempuan panti yang sudah dewasa terlihat sibuk membuat kue-kue yang akan dijual dipasar

"Aku dan anak-anak panti biasanya membuat kue-kue seperti ini untuk dijual dipasar, hasil dari penjualan kue bisa untuk menutupi kebutuhan sehari-hari anak-anak panti"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar cerita yoona, ia senang sekali bisa membantu membuat kue seperti ini

"Apa kau benar kekasihnya sehun?"

"Ne? Ah tidak, sebenarnya aku hanyalah seorang asisten rumah tangga yang bekerja dirumah keluarga park"

"Ah begitukah? Tidak biasanya sehun dekat dengan seseorang.. "

"Kami juga tidak sedekat itu noona.. "

"Apa sehun sudah sering kesini?"

"Iya, hampir setiap minggu ia datang kemari, bagiku sehun sudah aku anggap seperti saudara ku sendiri. ia sudah banyak berjasa untuk panti ini"

"Maksudnya?"

"Dulu panti ini sempat akan digusur oleh sebuah perusahaan konstruksi besar, tapi sehun berusaha keras agar panti ini tidak jadi digusur. ia mengikuti banyak balapan liar agar bisa melunasi denda uang pada perusahaan itu. dia juga sering memberikan makanan dan pakaian untuk anak-anak panti"

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana bisa sehun tahu tentang panti asuhan ini?"

Yoona tersenyum simpul "pertemuan kami pada awalnya terjadi ketika sehun tidak sengaja menabrak ku ketika aku pulang dari pasar. Dia membawaku kerumah sakit dan membayar semua tagihannya, lalu setelah itu dia mengantarku pulang ke panti. dari semenjak itu sehun jadi sering datang kesini dan dekat dengan anak-anak"

Baekhyun memperhatikan sehun yang tengah bermain bola bersama anak-anak panti diluar, tidak disangka sehun yang terlihat sangat berandalan itu memiliki sisi lembut seperti ini juga

.

.

.

"Dan pada akhirnya cinderella dan pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya.. "

Setelah selesai membantu yoona, baekhyun memutuskan untuk membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuk anak-anak panti, sehun duduk disebelahnya dengan yoon ji (salah satu anak panti) yang berbaring di paha sehun

"Baekhyun oppa sangat cantik.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, biasanya ia akan marah jika dibilang cantik, tapi itu pengecualian untuk anak-anak ini

"Kau jauh lebih cantik yoon ji ya"

Gadis cilik itu tersenyum kecil

"Apa oppa benar-benar bukan kekasih sehun oppa? Kalian terlihat sangat serasi"

"Tidak-"

"Iya kami memang sepasang kekasih dan akan menikah di masa depan"

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan sehun

"Wah benarkah? Kalau begitu yoon ji ingin menjadi pembawa bunga di pernikahan kalian nanti"

"Tentu saja, oppa akan mengundang seluruh anak panti dipernikahan oppa nanti"

Anak-anak panti itu tersenyum senang mendengarnya sedangkan baekhyun mencubit perut sehun pelan yang menghasilkan ringisan pelan dari si empunya walaupun beberapa detik kemudian hanya senyuman jahil yang tampak di wajah tampan bak pangeran eropa itu

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam baekhyun duduk dimeja makan setelah selesai menyiapkan makanan, dalam pikiran nya ia masih tidak menyangka jika sehun punya sisi baik seperti itu. sepertinya baekhyun sudah salah menilai pada pria Badung itu

CKLEK

chanyeol tiba-tiba saja masuk kerumah tanpa memencet bel terlebih dahulu, baekhyun yang terkejut langsung berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan tuan besarnya itu

"Selamat datang tuan.. "

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan, baekhyun bisa melihat jika tuannya itu terlihat sangat kelelahan

"Apa anda ingin makan sekarang tuan?"

"Aku ingin mandi dulu.. "

"Baiklah, biar saya siapkan air panasnya"

Setelah selesai mandi, chanyeol makan dengan diam. malam ini pun ia kembali meminta baekhyun untuk menemaninya makan karena ia tidak ingin makan sendirian

"Apa anda ingin dibuatkan kopi tuan?"

"Sepertinya tidak, malam ini aku akan bekerja sampai malam diruang kerjaku.. Kau istirahatlah"

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat dan hanya memandang kepergian chanyeol dalam diam

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan-jalan disekitaran jalan populer dikota paris, terkadang ia masuk ke beberapa toko untuk membeli oleh-oleh untuk taemin, ibunya, baekhyun dan juga sehun

Sehun?

Jongin tersenyum, iya dia juga berniat membelikan sesuatu untuk anak itu

"Aku ingin membeli cincin ini untuk kekasihku"

Jongin berhenti disebuah toko perhiasan terkenal di paris, ia membeli sebuah cincin berlian cantik seharga lebih dari 10 juta won

Ya, jongin berniat melamar baekhyun setelah pulang dari paris, pria berusia 37 thn itu tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi untuk mempersunting kekasih mungilnya itu. ia akan membuat kejutan spesial untuk sang kekasih setibanya ia diseoul nanti

"Terimakasih.. "

Jongin tersenyum tampan sebelum meninggalkan toko perhiasan itu

.

.

.

Berbaring, terlentang, tertelungkup. segala posisi tidur sudah baekhyun coba tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun

Uhukk.. Uhukk

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, suara siapa itu?

Uhukk.. Uhukk

Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melihat chanyeol tengah berdiri di dapur sambil memegang segelas air

"Tuan?"

Chanyeol menoleh, pucat sekali..

Wajah majikannya itu terlihat sangat pucat dan tak bertenaga

"Apa terjadi sesuatu tuan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit haus"

"Kau kembalilah tidur"

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan ruang kerja chanyeol dengan membawa secangkir air susu jahe hangat untuk tuannya, ia tau pria itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"tuan?.."

Uhukk.. Uhukk

Chanyeol terus terbatuk-batuk dengan keras

Dengan sigap baekhyun meletakan cangkir yang ia bawa dan menghampiri chanyeol

"Tuan.. "

Ia menyentuh kening chanyeol yang ternyata sangat panas

"Tuan anda demam.. Sebaiknya anda istirahat tuan"

"Tidak apa-apa baek, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan"

Baekhyun menyentuh tangan chanyeol pelan hingga pria itu menoleh menatapnya

"Tapi kesehatan anda jauh lebih penting tuan.. "

.

.

Chanyeol terbaring tertelungkup di ranjang kasurnya dengan baekhyun yang memijat kepalanya lembut, pria itu mengeluh jika kepalanya sakit juga pusing luar biasa

Dengan cekatan baekhyun memijat seluruh tubuh chanyeol dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan hingga otot-otot ditubuh pria itu tidak tegang

Setelah selesai baekhyun meminta chanyeol untuk terlentang dan mengompres kening pria itu dengan es batu

Chanyeol memegang tangan baekhyun lembut dan tersenyum

"Terimakasih baek"

DEG

lagi-lagi senyuman itu, senyuman yang mampu membuat baekhyun salah tingkah, jantungnya sering bertalu tidak normal setiap kali chanyeol tersenyum lembut seperti itu padanya

"Temani aku sampai aku tertidur baekhyun ssi, aku tidak suka sendirian"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, dalam kondisi seperti ini istrinya itu justru sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya diluar negeri. sedangkan anaknya juga lebih sibuk dengan dunia luar dan teman-temannya dibandingkan sekedar menemani ayahnya yang sedang sakit

Ia sampai tersenyum miris..

Setelah chanyeol tertidur, baekhyun menaikan selimut sampai sebatas dada..

Ia menutup pelan pintu kamar chanyeol dan kembali ke kamarnya

Drrt.. Drrrt

Ponselnya berbunyi ketika ia hendak berbaring, ia sedikit mengernyit karena nomor asing yang menelepon nya

"Yoboseyo.. Siapa ini?"

"B-baekhyun to-tolong selamatkan aku.. Hiks"

"Luhan hyung?.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Untuk usianya baekhyun dia 14 thn lebih muda dari jongin yang udah berumur 37 tahun. 37-14 hasilnya berapa itulah usia baekhyun yang sebenarnya kekeke~

Oh iya untuk gaji baekhyun di chapter awal author tulis 5 juta won, tapi anggep aja itu sama kaya 5 juta rupiah ya, karena ternyata 5 juta won kalo dirupiahin itu sekitar 59 jutaan. Gaji segitu terlalu gede buat ukuran seorang asisten rumah tangga wkwk

Yaudah deh segitu aja dulu, sok atuh author minta reviewnya lagi buat chapter ini yang pasti makin ngebosenin ~~~

 **See you in the next chap**


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah lebih dari 1 jam baekhyun menemani luhan yang terbaring diruang perawatan gawat darurat rumah sakit hanseol, begitu mendapat telepon dari luhan, baekhyun bersama beberapa penduduk kompleks yang lain langsung menuju kediaman keluarga choi

Luhan dipaksa melakukan aborsi setelah ketahuan mengandung benih dari CEO Choi corporation yakni tuan choi siwon

Ternyata selama ini luhan telah menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan majikannya sendiri. namun sayang beribu sayang, ketika luhan dinyatakan positif mengandung benih dari pria kaya itu, ia justru dipaksa untuk menggugurkannya demi menyelamatkan image keluarga choi

Tuan choi yang juga sudah mempunyai istri sedikitnya memiliki kekhawatiran jika istrinya itu tau hubungan gelap yang telah ia jalin bersama luhan

Baekhyun sudah melaporkan kasus ini ke polisi, dan mereka berjanji akan segera memprosesnya

Uuhh

Lenguhan lirih terdengar dari mulut luhan

"Hyung kau sudah sadar?"

"Baekhyun?.. Anakku hiks"

"Ssst.. Sudahlah hyung, akan aku panggilkan dokter"

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun ketika dirasa kondisi tubuhnya sudah lebih baik, saat ia mencoba untuk duduk kain lap putih yang digunakan baekhyun untuk mengompres keningnya terjatuh

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, kemana perginya pembantu cantiknya itu?

"Grrrrhh.. "

Dahi chanyeol mengernyit, ia menoleh kesamping dan baru sadar jika sehun disana tertidur sambil duduk dengan kondisi menelungkup, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan suara dengkuran ngoroknya terdengar sangat keras

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya, sejak kapan anak itu tidur disini?

"Sehun bangunlah, jangan tidur sambil duduk. nanti pinggangmu sakit"

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya pelan sebelum akhirnya bangun dan tersenyum jenaka melihat ayahnya

"Sejak kapan kau tidur disini anak nakal?"

"Sudah sekitar satu jam yang lalu, baekhyun menghubungi ku jika ayah sakit. aku diminta untuk menjaga ayah"

"Memangnya kemana baekhyun?"

"Dia bilang temannya sakit, jadi dia harus pergi kerumah sakit"

"Malam-malam begini? kau tidak mengantarnya?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah jika aku pergi mengantar baekhyun?"

"Memangnya ayah anak kecil sampai harus kau temani segala?"

"Oh jadi begitu? Ayah tidak mau aku temani begitu? Baiklah aku pergi.. "

"Eyyy bukan begitu, kau ini sensitif sekali sih. Yasudah kau boleh tinggal"

Sehun tersenyum pongah melihatnya

"Rasanya aneh sekali melihatmu ada dirumah sehun ah, kau terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu diluar"

"Seorang anak laki-laki memang harus menghabiskan banyak waktu diluar rumah, memangnya ayah mau aku bermain boneka saja dirumah?"

Chanyeol tertawa geli, anaknya ini selalu saja bisa membalas kata-katanya

"Yasudah, karena sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. bagaimana jika kita bermain catur lagi seperti dulu sehun ah?"

"Bukankah ayah sedang sakit? lagipula ini kan sudah malam"

"Eyy ayah sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang, kapan lagi ayah bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama anak laki-laki ayah?"

Sehun menyeringai "baiklah, kita taruhan. jika aku menang aku ingin sebuah mobil sport baru, bagaimana?"

"Catur untuk sebuah mobil?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap "Ne.. "

"Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintainya baek, aku benar-benar mencintainya"

Baekhyun duduk diam mendengarkan segala isi hati luhan, setelah diperiksa oleh dokter luhan sudah bisa duduk dan berbicara walaupun masih terdengar lemah

"Dia pria yang sangat tampan dan gagah, dia memperlakukan ku dengan sangat baik meskipun aku hanya seorang pembantu. segala sikap lembutnya padaku itu berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. hingga pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang mengajakku untuk menjalin hubungan terlarang di belakang istrinya. kami sering bercinta tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya, aku tidak menolak karena aku pikir ia juga sama mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. tapi ternyata aku salah, setelah aku memberitahu nya jika aku sedang hamil sikapnya perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. ia jadi bersikap dingin dan acuh, sampai pada akhirnya ia dan keluarganya memaksaku untuk menggugurkan anak kami yang baru berusia 2 bulan. aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika mereka melakukan itu padaku.. sekarang.. sekarang aku.. Hiks"

Baekhyun mengusap punggung kecil itu dengan lembut, dari yang baekhyun dengar keluarga choi menyewa seorang dokter penggugur kandungan untuk menggugurkan kandungan luhan. luhan tidak bisa melawan karena tangan dan kakinya dipegangi oleh orang-orang suruhan siwon hingga pada akhirnya kandungan luhan tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. sungguh biadab memang. luhan bahkan sampai mengalami pendarahan hebat karenanya

"Sudahlah hyung, kau harus kuat. lagipula kau juga salah disini, kenapa kau tidak menolak saat pria itu mengajakmu untuk berhubungan dibelakang istrinya? Bukankah kau tau jika itu salah?"

"Aku tau aku salah baek, aku hanya terlalu mencintainya saja. aku tidak tau jika akhirnya akan begini.. "

"Yasudah. ambil hikmahnya saja, jangan sampai kau terjatuh ke lubang yang sama lagi luhan hyung"

Luhan mengangguk, ia masih terus menangis dan menangis pilu..

.

.

Malam sampai menjelang pagi, pasangan anak dan ayah itu menghabiskan waktu bersama. mereka bermain catur, remi, dan juga karambol dengan seru

Mereka saling ejek dan bercanda satu sama lain dan tertawa bersama-sama. sebuah moment yang sudah sangat jarang sekali terjadi karena kesibukan masing-masing

"Skak!.. Aku menang lagi" sehun tersenyum pongah mengejek ayahnya

Chanyeol terkekeh, harus dia akui sehun memang pandai bermain catur

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau memang anak nakal. kau akan mendapatkan mobil barumu besok digarasi.. "

Sehun menyeringai senang "Yosss.. Itu baru ayahku.. "

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan

"Sekarang sudah hampir pagi, sebaiknya kita tidur.. ayah juga butuh istirahat"

Mendengar itu Sehun berpura-pura menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya

"Ayah ingin tidur denganku? jangan ayah, aku ini masih perawan"

PLETAKK

Chanyeol mengernyit kesal "jaga bicara mu anak nakal, ayah juga tidak bernafsu padamu"

Sehun terkekeh geli sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul chanyeol

"Oke, malam ini aku tidur dikamar ayah"

.

.

.

"Belajar yang rajin byun baekhee.. "

Gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ceria pada baekhyun sebelum ia masuk ke sekolah

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, ia kemudian berbalik dan hendak pulang menuju kediaman keluarga park

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sepasang sepatu mahal menghalangi jalannya

DEG

baekhyun menyesal sekali telah mendongak dan menatap siapa pemilik sepatu mahal itu

.

.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan kedua ibu jarinya, tak ia hiraukan secangkir kopi panas yang tersaji dihadapannya

Seorang pria berstelan jas hitam yang duduk di depannya menyesap kopi pesanannya dalam diam

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa

"Aku akan membawa baekhee jika kau masih seperti ini.. "

Seketika baekhyun mendongak "aniyo, baekhee adikku. dia harus tetap bersamaku"

Pria itu terkekeh geli "iya dia memang adikmu, tapi dia tidak bisa hidup bahagia jika bersama kakaknya"

"Tau apa kau? Kami baik-baik saja selama ini "

"Kau sangat pandai berbohong baekhyun ah, aku tau baekhee sering kelaparan karena kakaknya tidak becus mencari uang"

DEG

Baekhyun terdiam, hatinya sakit sekali.. Ia kembali menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam

"Baekhee tidak akan kekurangan apapun jika ia ikut denganku"

"Dan membiarkan ia menjadi pelacur setelah ia dewasa begitu maksudmu?"

Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan baekhyun menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian

"Aku tidak akan bersikap lunak lagi padamu, jika kau tidak bisa memberikan kehidupan yang layak bagi baekhee. aku akan mengambil anak itu darimu"

.

.

Baekhyun kalut, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana.. yang tadi itu pamannya. byun ahjussi adalah adik dari ayahnya, sedari dulu ia memang tidak terlalu menyukai baekhyun dan ibunya, tapi pamannya itu menaruh perhatian lebih pada baekhee adiknya. bukan tanpa alasan pria itu tertarik pada adiknya, byun ahjussi punya usaha prostitusi yang cukup besar, ia berkeyakinan jika baekhee akan menjadi ladang penghasilan besar baginya setelah anak itu dewasa nanti. Maka dari itu pria itu sangat gencar untuk mengadopsi baekhee. tentu saja baekhyun tidak ingin jika adiknya itu jatuh ketangan pamannya, tapi pamannya itu mengancam akan benar-benar merebut baekhee jika baekhyun tidak bisa memberikan kehidupan yang layak bagi gadis cilik itu

Baekhyun bingung sekali sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia butuh perlindungan hak asuh dari pengadilan agar pamannya tidak berani berbuat macam-macam pada baekhee. tapi untuk itu semua diperlukan dana yang tidak sedikit

Tanpa terasa baekhyun sampai dirumah keluarga park, di dalam rumah suasana masihlah terasa sangat sepi. ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamar tuannya

Ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat pasangan ayah dan anak itu tidur bersama diatas ranjang

Baekhyun memegang dahi chanyeol pelan, demamnya sudah turun tapi memang belum sepenuhnya sembuh

Yah setidaknya baekhyun bisa sedikit bernafas lega

Baekhyun kemudian memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan.. Saat tengah asyik-asyiknya membuat sarapan, sehun tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Selamat pagi sayang.. "

CUP

Dengan seenak jidat pria albino itu mencium leher baekhyun sensual

Buru-buru baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dan memandang tajam sehun

"Jangan menciumku sembarangan seperti itu! Aku tidak suka"

Sehun terkekeh "'baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti, jangan marah seperti itu sayang.. kau jadi tambah keliatan cantik"

Baekhyun yang kesal, bersiap memukul kepala pria albino itu dengan spatula ditangannya

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung sigap berlari menghindari amukan baekhyun

"Ada apa ini..?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja muncul, sehun yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke belakang tubuh ayahnya

Baekhyun yang terkejut melihat chanyeol tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan saat berlari dan akhirnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan chanyeol

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat, baekhyun terdiam kaku dalam pelukan chanyeol begitu juga chanyeol yang langsung terdiam seperti patung. jarak mereka terlalu dekat hingga membuat keduanya grogi setengah mati

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung memisahkan mereka berdua

"Hey ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kalian terlihat sangat grogi"

Baekhyun dan chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan "aku harus ke kamar mandi" ucapnya lalu

"Aku akan memasak" balas baekhyun kemudian

Sehun mengernyit bingung melihat kelakuan mereka berdua

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di Taman kampus sambil bermain dengan laptopnya, ia mencari artikel di internet tentang bagaimana cara mendekati seseorang yang disukai

"Hey sehun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Itu jonghyun, ia datang setelah melihat sehun duduk sendirian dibangku Taman kampus

"Aku sedang mencari cara bagaimana mendekati orang yang kita sukai"

"Jadi kau sedang jatuh Cinta begitu? Wanita mana yang menjadi incaran mu sekarang?"

"Dia bukan wanita, dia laki-laki"

"Jadi sekarang kau mulai melirik pria juga rupanya"

"Aku tidak, aku hanya tertarik pada satu pria saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, perlu bantuan ku?"

"Apa?"

"Saat kau berusaha mendekati seseorang, berikan sesuatu yang dia suka. misalnya orang yang kau suka itu sangat menyukai boneka, kau bisa memberikannya boneka sebagai hadiah.. Yahh semacam itu lah"

Sehun tertawa pongah "klise sekali.. "

"Memang seperti itu sehun, kau harus bisa menyenangkan orang yang kau suka agar ia juga tertarik padamu.. "

"Tapi masalahnya aku tidak tau apa yang dia suka.. "

"Haisssh kau ini bagaimana, menyukai seseorang tapi tidak tau apa-apa tentang dia"

Sehun tertawa lagi "aku hanya belum tau saja jong.. Bukan tidak tahu"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.. "

"Oh Astaga.. "

PRAANGG

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya, piring yang sedang ia pegang (karena ia sedang mencuci piring) jatuh dan pecah dilantai

Baekhyun mendongak

BLUSSHHH

wajahnya langsung memerah melebihi merahnya buah ceri.. chanyeol baru selesai mandi, ia hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya saja

Demi saus tartar pedas, chanyeol 1 juta kali lebih seksi dari pria manapun. tubuhnya benar-benar terbentuk sempurna dengan dada bidang dan juga perut kotak-kotak itu, belum lagi bahunya yang lebar dan otot bisepnya yang terbentuk sempurna

Beberapa tetes air masih mengalir ditubuh sempurna nya membuat baekhyun jadi semakin tak karuan

"Piringnya jatuh baekhyun ssi"

Baekhyun yang tersadar langsung membungkuk dan membereskan pecahan piring tersebut

"Aaaaaaaah"

Jari telunjuk baekhyun teriris pecahan piring itu, darah segar langsung mengalir dari sana. chanyeol yang melihatnya secara refleks ikut membungkuk dan memegang tangan baekhyun

Secara otomatis chanyeol memasukan jari telunjuk pria mungil itu dan menghisap darahnya

BLUSSSH

baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu semakin merona hebat sedangkan chanyeol sendiri terus fokus pada luka di jari tangan baekhyun. ia sama sekali tidak sadar jika baekhyun tengah gugup setengah mati sekarang

TING TONG TING TONG

suara bel berbunyi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian chanyeol, ia mendongak dan melihat wajah baekhyun memerah parah

Chanyeol mendadak jadi khawatir "baekhyun kau baik-baik sa-"

"Aku akan membukakan pintu tuan" ucap baekhyun cepat ketika chanyeol hendak menyentuh wajahnya

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah laku baekhyun

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Baekhyun terus memegang wajahnya yang memerah

Jantungnya juga terus berdetak tak karuan

Sial! Berada di dekat Chanyeol benar-benar membahayakan kesehatan jantungnya

TING TONG TING TONG

"ya sebentar.. "

CKLEK

"Baekhyun hyung?.."

"Huh? Taemin..?"

.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini hyung bekerja dirumah paman chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat

"Yaampun, aku tidak menyangka sama sekali.. apa paman chanyeol tau kau kekasih ayahku?"

"Tidak tae, aku harap kau tidak memberitahu keluarga park tentang hubungan ku dengan ayahmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin keluarga park salah paham.. "

Taemin mengangguk mengerti, anak laki-laki berusia 15 thn itu melirikan pandangan matanya ke segala penjuru ruangan

"Dimana paman chanyeol?"

Mendengar nama chanyeol disebut membuat baekhyun malu sendiri

"Dia ada diruangannya.. "

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan lama hyung.. Aku datang kesini untuk meminjam buku ensiklopedia pada sehun hyung"

"Buku ensiklopedia? tapi sehun- ah maksudku tuan sehun sedang tidak ada dirumah"

"Iya, aku akan mengambil sendiri dikamarnya. Oh iya hyung, sabtu ini luangkan waktu untuk makan malam dirumah, halmoeni sudah sangat merindukanmu"

"Sabtu ini? Ayahmu sudah pulang kan hari sabtu nanti..?"

"Iya sudah, kau harus datang hyung"

"Tentu, aku akan datang.. "

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk diam diatas kursi ruang kerjanya, tatapan matanya seolah fokus pada tab yang ia pegang, sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu salah satu orang suruhannya mengirimkan beberapa foto seorang wanita dan seorang pria dewasa yang sedang duduk di sebuah cafe di paris

Ya, mereka adalah kyungsoo istrinya dan jongin adik sepupunya. beberapa foto lain seolah membuat hati chanyeol teriris, bagaimana tidak? Dalam foto-foto itu terlihat cukup jelas jika kyungsoo dan jongin tengah berciuman panas di dalam sebuah mobil

Chanyeol menutup tab itu dengan pelan, ia lepas kacamata baca yang sedari tadi ia gunakan dan memijat pelipisnya pelan

Chanyeol bukannya tidak tau jika selama ini istri dan sepupunya itu sempat menjalin hubungan khusus, tapi ia kira hubungan itu sudah lama kandas sebelum kyungsoo menikah dengan chanyeol, dari foto-foto yang ia lihat tadi seperti nya mereka masih menjalin hubungan itu

Marah? Tentu saja chanyeol marah, ia kecewa dan juga cemburu, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? jika dipikir secara logika chanyeol tidak berhak marah, karena pada kenyataannya dia lah yang telah memisahkan kyungsoo dan jongin. dia yang sudah merebut wanita itu dari pelukan adik sepupunya sendiri

Memikirkan semua ini rasanya seperti akan membuat kepala chanyeol pecah, apakah ini saatnya? haruskah ia melepaskan kyungsoo dan berpindah ke lain hati?

.

.

.

"Kau gilaaa kyungsoo ya!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap lelehan saliva dibibirnya, ia melirik kearah mobil audi hitam yang terparkir beberapa meter dari mobilnya

Wanita berusia 34 thn itu tahu betul jika selama perjalanan nya ke paris ia telah dibuntuti oleh orang suruhan chanyeol. maka dari itu ia sengaja menjebak jongin dimobilnya, agar orang suruhan chanyeol itu segera memberitahu tuannya

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal?"

"Ya, aku sudah kehilangan akal. aku gilaa karena mu jongin-ah"

"Cepat buka pintu ini!"

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin membicarakan tentang sehun, tapi nyatanya aku malah dijebak!"

"Aku memang ingin membicarakan tentang sehun, tapi sebelum itu.. Bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu? aku sangat merindukanmu jongin ah"

Kyungsoo mulai meraba-raba dada bidang jongin dan berusaha melepas kancing kemejanya

"Jauhkan tangan kotor mu itu dari tubuhku!"

DEG

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum miris. sebegitu hina nya kah ia dimata jongin sekarang?

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang sehun? cepat katakan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu"

Kyungsoo mengusap airmatanya pelan

"Aku akan memberitahu sehun tentang semua kebenaran orang tuanya, biar bagaimanapun ia berhak tahu tentang siapa orangtua kandungnya yang sebenarnya"

"Apa kau sudah gila? kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu apapun pada sehun"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? apa aku harus membiarkan putraku terus hidup dalam kebohongan begitu maksudmu?"

"Ini adalah keputusan yang sudah kita sepakati bersama, jika kau berani berbicara sepatah katapun pada sehun anakku, kau akan tahu akibatnya. aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! Camkan itu park kyungsoo"

Hati kyungsoo seolah hancur di iris pisau belati, mata yang dulu selalu menatapnya penuh cinta kini justru menatapnya penuh kebencian. dan bibir yang dulu selalu membawanya pada ciuman yang memabukan dan berbicara penuh rasa cinta padanya kini justru berkata kasar padanya

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup untuk tidak menangis, airmatanya terus keluar tanpa bisa ia komando

"Cepat buka pintunya, aku harus pergi!"

Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya, ia buka kunci lock pada pintu mobilnya dan secepat kilat jongin langsung keluar dan membanting pintu mobil kasar

.

.

.

Malam harinya, chanyeol pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. baekhyun sedang ijin keluar sebentar untuk membeli gula

TING TONG TING TONG

Chanyeol tersedak minumannya ketika seseorang memencet bel pintu rumahnya, ia terbatuk pelan dan mengumpat siapapun orang yang sudah memencet bel pintu rumahnya dengan tidak sabaran

CKLEK

"Nuguseyo?"

"Benar ini rumah kediaman keluarga park?"

"Ya benar, aku pemilik rumah ini.. Siapa kau? Dan ada perlu apa datang kemari?"

"Aku datang kemari untuk mencari byun baekhyun.. "

.

.

Chanyeol duduk diruang tamu seorang diri, baekhyun masih juga belum datang padahal tamu yang mencarinya tadi juga sudah pulang

CKLEK

"Tuan maafkan saya pulang terlambat, aku harus mengantri untuk bisa membeli satu bungkus gula putih"

"Duduklah baekhyun ssi.. "

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Tadi ada seseorang yang mencarimu.. "

"Siapa?.. "

"Namanya jung daehyun, ia anak buahnya byun jaeho.. "

DEG

untuk apa pria itu mencari baekhyun?

Chanyeol memfokuskan pandangannya ketika pria mungil itu terlihat gugup

"Jaeho berniat mengambil baekhee darimu bukan?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk lemah

"Jaeho adalah seorang pengusaha bisnis prostitusi ilegal, dia biasa mengadopsi anak-anak kecil dan setelah dewasa ia akan jadikan pelacur ditempat usahanya, jika baekhee jatuh ketangan pria itu maka.. "

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam, ia tidak berani mendengar penuturan chanyeol berikutnya. airmata tanpa terasa mulai menetes dari kedua kelopak mata indahnya

"Aku tidak bisa menangkap jaeho karena dia punya kekuasaan yang membuatnya licin terhadap hukum negara, tapi pihak kepolisian bisa melindungi anak-anak yang hendak dijadikan pelacur oleh pria itu"

Refleks baekhyun mendongak cepat "apa tuan bisa melindungi adikku? kau pasti bisa melakukan nya tuan, kau seorang jenderal polisi"

"Untuk itu kau membutuhkan surat pengesahan perlindungan hak asuh dari pengadilan.. "

Senyum baekhyun perlahan pudar, ia tahu itu, dibutuhkan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk membuat pengesahan semacam itu

"Aku bisa membantumu"

Baekhyun terkejut lagi dengan ucapan chanyeol "maksud tuan?"

"Aku bisa membantumu membuat surat pengesahan itu.. "

Senyum diwajah baekhyun kembali muncul

"Benarkah?.. "

"Tapi ada syaratnya.. "

"Katakan saja tuan, apapun akan saya lakukan.. "

"Kau harus mau jadi simpanan ku"

DEG

Bahu baekhyun langsung merosot lemas mendengar ucapan chanyeol barusan, menjadi simpanan?

"Jadilah simpananku, maka akan aku berikan segala yang kau butuhkan"

"Apa maksudmu tuan.. "

"Jadilah pengganti kyungsoo untukku, kita menjalin hubungan dibelakang kyungsoo. layani aku seperti seorang istri, termasuk melayaniku diatas ranjang.. "

Chanyeol terdengar sangat serius dengan ucapannya, baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi

"Semua keputusan ada padamu baekhyun ssi.. Kau harus bisa berkorban demi masa depan adikmu"

Baekhyun menunduk, sekelebat ingatan tentang adiknya seolah terus berputar dikepalanya.. Ia menangis lagi ketika melihat senyuman manis diwajah cantik adiknya

Pelan tapi pasti, baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui syarat yang diajukan oleh chanyeol

Chanyeol tidak menunjukan ekspresi berarti diwajahnya, mungkin kedengarannya ia sangat jahat karena memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan

Tapi biarkan lah ia egois untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin sedikit membalas perbuatan kyungsoo padanya. selain itu ia tetaplah seorang laki-laki normal yang butuh pelampiasan hasrat biologis, disaat istrinya tidak bisa memberikan itu apakah salah jika ia melampiaskan nya pada orang lain? Toh pada dasarnya baekhyun juga akan mendapatkan imbalan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun lembut

"Ayo kita ke kamar.. "

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Update sebelum lebaran haji, ditunggu responnya untuk chapter ini wkwk

See you in the next chap~


	6. Chapter 6

Hy Hy maaf sebelumnya, harusnya sekarang update chapter selanjutnya entah kenapa tiap author mau upload file ke ffn gagal terus, ada tulisan 'please select a compatible file from your computer'

gatau deh author ga ngerti ini kenapa, yang jelas author jadi susah buat update chapter baru,

Maafin author ya, author ga bermaksud ngaret update chapter baru... entahlah author juga ga ngerti ini kenapa, mungkin ada readers yang bisa bantu bisa langsung komen dkotak review

serius author sedih deh kalo ga bisa update kaya gini :'(


	7. Chapter 7

"Lepaskan semua pakaianmu"

Baekhyun perlahan melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan satu persatu, dimulai dari kemeja tipis sampai dengan celana dalamnya hingga kini ia sudah telanjang bulat

Chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya berdiri sambil memandangi tubuh telanjang baekhyun yang terduduk diatas ranjang kasurnya

Pria itu merasa tenggorokannya langsung kering ketika melihat betapa mulusnya tubuh cantik baekhyun

Tangannya perlahan memutar kenop pintu kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam

Ia buka kaos abu-abu pendek yang ia kenakan sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh kekar dengan abs sempurna yang ia miliki

Baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam sambil memainkan kedua ibu jarinya pertanda ia tengah dilanda gugup yang teramat sangat

Chanyeol kembali membuka celana training panjang yang ia pakai dan menyisakan celana hitam pendek diatas lutut

Ia bisa merasakan jika penisnya mulai berkedut kencang karena melihat tubuh telanjang baekhyun

Dengan langkah pasti pria berusia 38 thn itu berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan berjongkok dihadapannya

Ia pandangi wajah serupa boneka barbie itu dengan tatapan intens

Haruskah ia melakukan ini? Apakah chanyeol terdengar sangat keterlaluan?

Ia usap pipi putih dihadapannya dengan menggunakan tangan besarnya

"Rileks.. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

Mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca, tidak menyakitiku dia bilang? Bukankah dengan melakukan ini chanyeol sudah menyakiti baekhyun?

Dengan perlahan chanyeol mendorong tubuh tak berdaya itu untuk berbaring dan ia kungkung dengan tubuh besarnya

Ia cium bibir semerah ceri itu dengan cepat, ia mengulum bibir itu dengan rakus seolah hendak memakannya habis

Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari mulut baekhyun ketika lidah chanyeol masuk dan melilit lidahnya

Refleks baekhyun mencengkeram bahu chanyeol gemetar namun chanyeol seolah tak peduli, ia tangkup kedua pipi baekhyun dengan tangannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka

Ckkpmhh.. Cmmkph.. Hhh

Suara kecipak saliva itu terus terdengar sampai baekhyun memukul-mukul dada bidang chanyeol karena kehabisan nafas

Haaaahh... Aaaahh

Ia langsung terengah payah setelah chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka

Chanyeol menatap wajah memerah baekhyun yang terengah dibawahnya, sungguh chanyeol sangat memuji kecantikan alami yang memancar dari wajah asisten rumah tangganya itu

Ia alihkan pandangannya pada leher jenjang yang terekspos bebas dihadapannya

Dengan cepat ia hisap leher itu kuat hingga terdengar suara seruput yang sangat kencang

Slrupppppp

Ahhhhh

Baekhyun mendesah antara geli dan juga sakit, chanyeol menghisap lehernya terlalu kuat. Ini pasti akan meninggalkan bekas yang sulit dihilangkan

Chanyeol tersenyum samar melihat tanda merah besar yang tercetak jelas dileher jenjang baekhyun

Kembali ia menggauli leher baekhyun sampai pria mungil itu tak berhenti mendesah gila

Setelah puas dengan leher baekhyun, chanyeol beralih pada dada berisi milik baekhyun dan menghisap nipple sebelah kanan dengan kuat

Slruppppp

Baekhyun menutup matanya kuat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan agar tidak keluar

Chanyeol beralih pada nipple sebelah kiri dan menghisapnya pula

Ciuman dan cumbuan chanyeol terus berjalan turun kebawah hingga berhenti pada kemaluan mungil milik baekhyun yang sudah menegang

Ia hisap benda itu pelan hingga baekhyun tak mampu menahan desahannya lagi

Chanyeol menghisap penis baekhyun hingga pemuda itu menyemburkan mani nya untuk pertama kali

Baekhyun terengah lemas, tubuhnya seolah kehilangan semua tulang-tulang nya...

Chanyeol kemudian melepas celana pendek yang ia kenakan dan mengocok penisnya yang sudah tegang

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping karena malu melihat kejantanan chanyeol yang sangat besar dan panjang, bulu-bulu kemaluan tumbuh dengan sangat lebat disana, belum lagi urat-urat tegang yang terlihat di batang kemaluan lelaki itu benar-benar membuat baekhyun tak mampu untuk menatapnya lebih lama

Chanyeol menggesekan kepala penisnya pada lubang rapat itu, lubangnya seolah tertutup dan menolak penis chanyeol untuk masuk

"Rileks baekhyun ssi.. Akan terasa sangat sakit jika kau tegang.. Ijinkan aku masuk kedalam tubuhmu.. "

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya, perlahan lubang anusnya pun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit

Melihat itu chanyeol langsung melesakan kejantanan nya masuk kedalam lubang baekhyun

JLEB

AHHHHHH

Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan hingga ia menangis tesedu-sedu

.

.

KRIET KRIET KRIET

Ranjang tempat dimana mereka melakukan persetubuhan terus berbunyi semenjak satu jam yang lalu saking panasnya permainan yang mereka lakukan

Penis besar chanyeol keluar masuk lubang sempit baekhyun dengan cepat, tubuh keduanya sudah dipenuhi oleh peluh

Tubuh baekhyun terus terguncang tak beraturan dibawah kungkungan chanyeol, rambutnya berantakan dan banyak sekali kissmark disekujur tubuh mungilnya, selain itu tubuhnya juga bau cairan sperma nya sendiri karena baekhyun sudah orgasme lebih dari 4 kali

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol masih terus bersemangat menggenjot lubang baekhyun, ia seolah tidak merasa lelah padahal sudah satu jam pergumulan mereka berlangsung, sesekali ia menggeram lirih ketika dirasa lubang itu mengapit penisnya kuat

"T-tuan aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.. " baekhyun berujar lemah

Dia memang tidak berbohong karena nyatanya dia sudah sangat lelah, sampai berapa lama lagi ia harus melayani chanyeol?

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya dan mengulum telinga kanan baekhyun sensual

"aaaaahhhh... "

"Sebentar lagi sayang, tahan sebentar.. '

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika chanyeol dengan sengaja memanggilnya sayang

Chanyeol menangkup wajah baekhyun pelan dan memaksa pria mungil itu untuk menatapnya

"Tatap aku ketika kau sedang melayani tuanmu"

Atensi baekhyun langsung teralih menatap tuannya langsung yang tengah diliputi hawa nafsu

Tatanan rambutnya lepek karena terkena keringat dan seluruh tubuhnya juga basah oleh keringat, jujur saja chanyeol terlihat amat sangat sexy sekarang

Pria itu menundukan wajahnya kembali dan memagut bibir baekhyun dalam

PLOK PLOK PLOK

gerakan chanyeol semakin cepat dan kasar, baekhyun bisa merasakan jika penis chanyeol mulai berkedut-kedut di dalam rektumnya

PLOK PLOK PLOK

CROOOT... CROOT

Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya ketika ejakulasi itu akhirnya datang,

"aaaaaahhh.. "

Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh masing-masing

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dalam, begitu juga baekhyun yang menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

.

.

Pukul 10 malam, baekhyun melamun diatas ranjang kasur tuannya, chanyeol tidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang

Haruskah ia merasa senang sekarang? Apa yang dia lakukan ini salah? Baekhyun hanya ingin menyelamatkan adiknya saja bukan?

Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tangan chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya

Dengan tertatih-tatih pria bertubuh kecil itu berjalan keluar kamar..

Saat telah sampai dikamarnya, baekhyun mendapati ponselnya berdering pertanda ada panggilan masuk

DEG

tangan baekhyun bergetar hebat setelah melihat id si penelepon

Sambil meneguk ludah kasar ia menekan tombol hijau

"Yeoboseyo.. "

"Yeoboseyo hyung, ini aku taemin.. "

"N-ne taemin ah, a-ada apa?"

"Beberapa hari lagi apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.. Aku menelepon mu sekarang karena takut tidak sempat"

"K-kemana?"

"Kesuatu tempat, akan ku beritahu nanti.. "

"Tapi aku harus meminta ijin pada tuan chanyeol terlebih dahulu tae"

"Nanti biar aku yang berbicara padanya, yang penting kau ikut saja dulu hyung"

"N-ne b-baiklah taemin ah"

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku jemput nanti, sampai jumpa hyung.."

"Ne, sampai jumpa.. "

PIIP

baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi

"Otthokae.. "

.

.

"Jalan pak.. "

"Baik nyonya"

Seminggu sudah kyungsoo berada di prancis dan sekarang ia sudah dalam perjalanan dari incheon menuju rumah

Ngomong-ngomong soal prancis wanita cantik itu jadi teringat akan mantan kekasihnya kim jongin, apakah pria itu sudah pulang juga ke korea?

Kyungsoo membuka tas belanjaan miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang ia beli di toko bunga yang tak sengaja ia lewati di jalan tadi

Ia pandang dan ia hirup bunga mawar itu lama dan tersenyum sendu mengingat masa lalu

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**...

'Itulah tegukan pertama dari cawan yang telah diisi oleh para dewa dari air pancuran cinta.

Itulah batas antara kebimbangan yang menghiburkan dan menyedihkan hati dengan takdir yang mengisinya dengan kebahagiaan.

Itulah baris pembuka dari suatu puisi kehidupan, bab pertama dari suatu novel tentang manusia.

Itulah tali yang menghubungkan pengasingan masa lalu dengan kejayaan masa depan.

Ciuman pertama menyatukan keheningan perasaan-perasaan dengan nyanyian-nyanyiannya.

Itulah satu kata yang diucapkan oleh sepasang bibir yang menyatukan hati sebagai singgah sana, cinta sebagai raja, kesetiaan sebagai mahkota.

Itulah sentuhan lembut yang mengungkapkan bagaimana jari-jemari angin mencumbui mulut bunga mawar, mempesonakan desah nafas kenikmatan panjang dan rintihan manis nan lirih.

Itulah permulaan getaran-getaran yang memisahkan kekasih dari dunia ruang dan mata dan membawa mereka kepada ilham dan impian-impian.

Ia memadukan taman bunga berbentuk bintang-bintang dengan bunga buah delima, menyatukan dua aroma untuk melahirkan jiwa ketiga.

Jika pandangan pertama adalah seperti benih yang ditaburkan para dewa diladang hati manusia, maka ciuman pertama mengungkapkan bunga pertama yang mekar pada ranting pohon cabang pertama kehidupan'

Salju pertama di tahun 1997, gadis remaja berusia 14 thn itu tengah duduk dibawah pohon cemara sambil membaca sebuah puisi dari penyair favoritnya

Ciuman pertama?

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, bagaimana rasanya? Ia belum pernah merasakannya bahkan ketika ia sudah memiliki kekasih..

HUP

Gadis belia yang bernama kyungsoo itu tersentak kaget ketika sepasang tangan menutup kedua matanya

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis ketika ia tahu itu adalah jongin kekasihnya

"Kai.. "

Pria tampan itu tersenyum lembut dan duduk disamping kekasihnya

"Aku terlambat, aku harus ikut rapat keanggotaan osis dulu tadi.. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa oppa, aku juga baru datang tadi.. "

"Ini untukmu.. "

"Bunga mawar putih..?"

"Ne, bunga mawar putih melambangkan cinta sejati. Aku memberimu ini karena kau adalah cinta sejatiku.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menghirup bunga itu

"Kau terlalu berlebihan oppa, darimana kau tau jika aku ini cinta sejatimu?"

"Dari sini.. "

Ucap jongin sambil menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu mendengarnya

"Dasar gombal.. "

Jongin tertawa pelan "hatiku tidak pernah salah, dia berkata kau lah cinta sejatiku kyungsoo ya.. "

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan

"Apa yang sedang kau baca kyungsoo ya?"

"Aku membaca sebuah puisi dari penyair favoritku.. "

"Puisi tentang apa?"

"Tentang ciuman pertama"

"Ne? Kenapa kau membaca puisi semacam itu?"

"Aku sangat suka setiap makna yang tersimpan disetiap bait yang ada dalam puisi ciptaannya.. Ini sangat menyentuh"

"Apa kau pernah berciuman dengan seseorang?"

"Ne? t-tentu saja tidak oppa, k-kau kekasih p-pertama ku"

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya malu

"Mau mencoba denganku?"

"Ne?"

Sontak kyungsoo mendongak dan terkejut melihat jongin

Kai tersenyum lembut, tanpa membiarkan kyungsoo untuk berpikir, kai langsung mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir mungil kyungsoo

CHU

kyungsoo tersentak kaget, jongin menatapnya dengan lembut ditengah ciuman mereka

Kyungsoo akhirnya terbawa suasana dan ikut menikmati ciuman yang memabukan itu

Hari itu, dibulan desember ditahun 1997, dibawah rimbunnya pohon cemara dan ditengah turunnya salju pertama, mereka saling bebagi kehangatan melalui ciuman lembut penuh perasaan cinta dari keduanya..

 **FLASHBACK OFF..**

.

.

Ia menangis lagi, ia peluk bunga itu erat

"Aku sangat merindukanmu jongin ah.. sangat"

.

.

"Baekhyun ssi.. "

"Oh astaga.. "

Baekhyun tesentak kaget di depan mesin cuci, ia baru hendak mencuci pakaian ketika tiba-tiba saja chanyeol datang dan mengejutkannya

"A-ada a-apa tuan?"

"Layani aku sebentar"

"Mwo?"

"Buka celana mu.. "

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, chanyeol sudah memakai pakaian kepolisian lengkap, bukankah sekarang ia harus berangkat bekerja?

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi baekhyun ssi, ayo cepat buka celana mu"

Dengan perlahan baekhyun akhirnya membuka celananya hingga memperlihatkan junior kecil dan pantat montoknya

"Berbaliklah"

Baekhyun berbalik, tangannya bertumpu pada mesin cuci

Chanyeol membuka sabuknya cepat dan menurunkan resleting celananya

Ia mengocok kejantanannya dengan tempo teratur hingga miliknya menegang sempurna

"Tahan sebentar baekhyun ssi.. "

JLEB

"aaaaaahhhh.. "

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat ketika untuk yang kesekian kalinya penis besar chanyeol kembali mengoyak lubang hangat miliknya

"Ouggghhhh.. "

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya keatas ketika dirasa lubang baekhyun mencengkram penisnya erat

"k-ketat sekaliii... '

.

.

.

KRIIING

Pemuda cantik itu menoleh dan tersenyum ramah ketika ada pelanggan yang datang

"Selamat datang di Rainbow flowers, nama saya luhan.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Oh aku ingin membeli sebuket bunga untuk seseorang.. "

Luhan tersenyum lembut "anda ingin bunga yang seperti apa tuan?"

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang, aku mau bunga yang bisa mewakili perasaanku"

"Ada beberapa bunga yang bisa saya rekomendasikan kepada anda tuan. Disini ada bunga anggrek merah muda yang melambangkan rasa kasih sayang yang murni, bunga anyelir putih yang melambangkan cinta yang tulus, bunga mawar merah yang melambangkan kesetiaan dan bunga mawar putih yang melambangkan cinta sejati.. Anda tinggal pilih saja tuan"

Pria itu kemudian menunjuk bunga anyelir putih

Luhan tersenyum "kenapa anda memilih bunga ini tuan?"

"Aku ingin menunjukan pada orang yang aku sukai jika perasaanku ini tulus padanya, aku harap bunga ini bisa melambangkan rasa cintaku pada orang yang aku sukai.. "

Luhan tersenyum lagi, sambil merangkai bunga bunga itu

"Beruntung sekali seseorang yang anda suka itu tuan.. Anda benar-benar romantis"

Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya pelan "sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang, ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain dan jujur saja itu membuatku gugup"

Luhan agak terkejut mendengarnya, pria setampan dan sekeren ini belum pernah pacaran? Heol, yang benar saja..

"Yang terpenting dalam mengungkapkan perasaan adalah kau harus bisa mengatasi rasa gugup mu sendiri, kau juga harus yakin dengan perasaanmu jika si dia adalah yang terbaik untukmu"

Luhan memberikan bunga yang sudah ia rangkai pada pria itu

Pria itu menerima bunga yang diberikan luhan

"Aku ingin sebuah moment yang berkesan saat aku menyatakan perasaan ku padanya nanti, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"Kau bisa mengajaknya untuk kencan romantis tuan, candle light dinner aku rasa bukan ide yang buruk"

Pria itu tersenyum samar "ya aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, terima kasih luhan ssi. Kau benar-benar membantu"

Luhan balas tersenyum manis "sama-sama tuan senang bisa membantu"

"Jadi berapa semuanya?"

"15 ribu won tuan.. "

Pria itu merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan uang pada luhan

"Tuan kami baru buka, kami belum punya uang kembaliannya.. "

"Ambil saja kembaliannya luhan ssi, anggap saja sebagai bayaran tambahan untuk saran yang kau berikan tadi"

Luhan terkejut "t-tapi tuan.. "

"Kalo begitu aku pergi, sekali lagi terima kasih luhan ssi.. "

"t-tuan.. "

Luhan menatap kepergian pria itu dengan bingung, ia pandangi uang 100 ribu won ditangannya

"Luhan.. "

Luhan menoleh "oh noona.. "

"Siapa itu tadi ? Dia tampan sekali.. "

"Park sehun, dia putra dari brigjen park.. "

"Wah benarkah? Mimpi apa aku semalam? Aku tidak menyangka putra dari polisi paling berpengaruh dikorea bisa datang ke toko ku"

"Tadi pagi ibunya sehun, park kyungsoo juga datang kemari, ia membeli sebuket bunga mawar putih"

"Jinjayo? Ah sayang sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku sangat mengidolakan wanita itu"

"Lihat, dia memberiku uang 100 rb won untuk bunga yang ia beli tadi.. Begitu juga dengan sehun yang memberiku 100 rb won padahal harga bunganya hanya 15 ribu won"

"Jinja? Haha kau beruntung sekali luhan"

Luhan juga ikut tertawa pelan

Dalam hati ia berharap sehun berhasil menyatakan perasaan nya dan ia juga berharap cinta pria albino itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan

.

.

Keduanya terengah-engah dengan peluh yang mengucur dari tubuh masing-masing, chanyeol mengungkung tubuh baekhyun ditembok dapur setelah pergumulan panas yang mereka lakukan

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun intens yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, ia cium bibir baekhyun kasar hingga menciptakan lenguhan tertahan dari si empunya

"Mmmmptthh aaahhh.. "

"Aku akan segera mengesahkan surat hak asuh dari pengadilan untuk adikmu, aku jamin jaeho tidak akan bisa menyentuh adikmu meskipun hanya sehelai rambutnya saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, meskipun ia harus menjual harga dirinya seperti ini tapi setidaknya keselamatan adiknya baekhee sudah terjamin sekarang

"Dan ini.. "

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit dalam dompetnya

"Untukmu.. Saldonya sudah aku isi sekitar 50 juta won, setiap bulan akan aku isi dengan jumlah nominal yang sama asal kau mau memanjakan penisku untuk seterusnya "

Baekhyun menerima kartu itu dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengangguk pelan

"Bagus.. "

Chanyeol mengusap rambut baekhyun pelan, ia pakai kembali celananya dan bersiap untuk pergi

"Tuan.. "

Chanyeol menoleh ketika baekhyun memanggilnya kembali

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun berjalan pelan dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu, ia usapkan tisu itu pada wajah dan leher chanyeol

Setelah itu ia kancingkan 2 kancing teratas kemeja chanyeol dan merapihkannya

"Sebagai seorang jenderal.. Kau harus terlihat rapi dan bersih tuan"

Chanyeol terkejut dengan perlakuan manis asisten rumah tangganya itu, ia genggam kedua tangan baekhyun yang sedang memegang kancing bajunya hingga pria itu juga menatapnya

Perlahan namun pasti chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka

Tepat sebelum chanyeol mendaratkan ciumanannya dibibir mungil baekhyun, pria kecil itu telah lebih dulu mendaratkan satu jari telunjuknya dibibir chanyeol

"Wae?" chanyeol mengernyit heran

"Kau sudah banyak membuang waktumu tuan, pergilah bekerja. seorang jenderal tidak boleh terlambat datang bukan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "baiklah aku pergi dulu"

"Nanti malam kau mau aku masakan apa tuan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak "apa pun yang kau buat pasti akan ku makan.. "

BLUSSH

Ucapan sederhana dari majikannya itu sukses membuat baekhyun merona parah, ia seolah merasa jadi seorang istri yang sebenarnya sekarang

"B-baiklah.. "

"Kyungsoo pulang hari ini, seharusnya dia sampai pagi ini tapi dia memilih untuk pergi ke butiknya dulu"

"Ne?"

Kyungsoo pulang hari ini? Astaga, bagaimana jika wanita itu tahu apa yang sudah ia dan suaminya lakukan?

"t-tuan bagaimana jika nyonya kyungsoo tahu kita sudah.. "

"Dia tidak akan tahu, kalaupun ia tahu dia pasti tidak akan peduli"

"Ne? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sendu sebagai balasan

"Aku pergi.. "

"t-tuan"

"Apa lagi?"

"b-bolehkan aku ijin keluar sebentar hari ini? tuan muda taemin-"

"Kau boleh keluar.. Taemin sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku, kau boleh keluar asal tidak lebih dari jam 3 sore, sore nanti kyungsoo sudah pulang kerumah"

"B-baik tuan, terima kasih"

"Ne, aku pergi.. "

Baekhyun menatap kepergian lelakinya itu dalam diam

Apa katanya tadi? Lelakinya? Ada apa denganmu byun baekhyun?

.

.

"Ini... "

Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi ketika taemin membawanya ke taman pemakaman kelas elit di wilayah gangnam

"Makam ibuku, jung soojung. Tapi marganya sudah diganti mengikuti marga ayahku"

"Hari ini adalah peringatan 4 tahun ibuku meninggal, ayah seharusnya juga ada disini tapi ia masih belum pulang dari paris"

Baekhyun ikut berjongkok disamping taemin, di dekat batu nisan itu terpajang foto cantik mendiang istri kai yang sedang tersenyum lembut

Cantik

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa baekhyun ungkapkan untuk mendeskripsikan betapa cantiknya wanita itu

"Aku datang eomma, maaf aku tidak bersama ayah, aku datang bersama calon ibu baruku namanya byun baekhyun.. Dia cantik kan eomma?"

Ucap taemin sambil menuangkan air dan menaburkan bunga dipusara ibunya

Baekhyun hanya terdiam kaku mendengar penuturan taemin

"Aku tidak bermaksud menggantikan posisi eomma dengan baekhyun, percayalah.. Kau selalu menempati posisi teratas di dalam hatiku.. Aku melakukan ini untuk ayah, eomma tahu? Ayah tidak pernah tersenyum lagi semenjak eomma meninggal, tapi setelah dia bertemu baekhyun.. Hidupnya kembali cerah seperti sedia kala, dia jadi lebih banyak tersenyum dan terlihat sangat bahagia.. "

Taemin beralih menatap baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut

"Aku tahu baekhyun pemuda yang baik, dia adalah sumber kebahagiaan ayahku.. Jika ayah bahagia, aku juga pasti ikut bahagia. Eomma, tolong restuilah baekhyun.. Aku yakin dia pasti akan menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik bagi kami berdua.. Iya kan baekhyun hyung?"

'Tidak, kau salah taemin ah.. Aku bukan pria yang baik, aku sudah mengkhianati ayahmu' gumam baekhyun dalam hati

"Aku berdo'a agar ibu selalu bahagia disana, aku mencintaimu eomma.. "

Taemin mengecup nisan ibunya lembut

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu.. Aku janhi akan lebih sering mengunjungi eomma.. Ayo hyung"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku "Ne.. "

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan dari paris, akhirnya jongin mendaratkan kakinya di ibukota seoul

Ia sengaja mengambil jadwal dan maskapai yang berbeda agar tidak bertemu kyungsoo, akan sangat merepotkan jika ia bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu lagi

Jongin merogoh sakunya dan tersenyum lebar melihat cincin yang ia beli untuk baekhyun.. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melamar baekhyun secepat mungkin

Drrt.. Drrt

Jongin melihat iphone 7 miliknya ketika gadget mahal itu berdering pertanda ada pesan masuk

'Aku membeli bunga ini tadi pagi, jongin ah kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kau memberi bunga ini padaku? Mawar putih yang melambangkan cinta sejati.. '

Jongin termangu melihat foto bunga mawar putih yang dikirimkan kyungsoo melalui aplikasi line

"Tuan jongin"

"Ah pak lim, kau sudah datang.. "

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sopir pribadi keluarganya datang menjemput

"Pulang sekarang?.."

"Ne, kita pulang sekarang"

.

.

Di dalam mobil jongin melihat bungkus kotak kecil berwarna abu-abu, itu adalah hadiah yang ia beli untuk putranya sehun

Jam tangan rolex keluaran terbaru.. Jongin tahu anaknya yang satu itu sangat menyukai aksesoris jam tangan, ia bahkan punya banyak koleksi jam tangan dengan harga selangit, chanyeol sering sekali membeli jam tangan super mahal untuk sehun, sebagai seorang ayah jongin tentu saja merasa cemburu. Harusnya ia yang ada di posisi chanyeol, ia yang lebih berhak membahagiakan putra sulungnya itu..

Seandainya saja ia bisa memutar waktu..

 **FLASHBACK**..

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis ketika ia sampai di pesta ulang tahun kekasihnya kim jongin yang ke enam belas tahun

Pria berkulit tan itu berlari kecil untuk menghampiri kekasihnya

"Kau datang?"

"Tentu saja aku datang, tidak mungkin aku tidak menghadiri pesta ulang tahun kekasihku sendiri bukan?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "yasudah ayo masuk"

Mereka berpesta sampai larut malam..

"Oppa.. "

Setelah puas berpesta, kyungsoo mengajak jongin kesalah satu kamar di hotel yang jongin sewa untuk mengadakan pesta

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini sayang?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Aku tidak membawa hadiah apapun saat datang kesini.. Aku merasa malu"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau datang saja aku sudah sangat senang"

Kyungsoo menggelang "sudah menjadi etika wajib bagi tamu undangan untuk memberikan hadiah pada pemilik pesta"

Gadis cantik itu menarik tali gaun yang ia kenakan hingga melorot dan memperlihatkan 2 payudara mungilnya

Jongin terperangah kaget ditempatnya, saking kagetnya ia bahkan tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun

"Ini adalah hadiah dariku.. Kita.. Bisa melakukan nya jongin ah.. Aku milikmu malam ini"

"Kyungsoo aku-"

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati jongin dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dengan cepat

Jongin yang awalnya merasa ini adalah sebuah kesalahan akhirnya ikut terlena juga dengan ciuman hangat itu

Ia remas dua gundukan kecil di dada kyungsoo dan mendorongnya pelan keatas ranjang

Malam itu mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dan kenikmatan bersama

Suara desahan erotis saling bersahutan satu sama lain pertanda panasnya persetubuhan yang mereka lakukan..

.

.

"Aku hamil jongin ah.. "

"Apa?"

Jongin tersentak kaget ketika kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja datang ke sekolahnya dan mengaku tengah mengandung

Sambil menghapus airmatanya kyungsoo berkata lagi dengan tegas "aku hamil.. Anakmu"

Dunia jongin seolah runtuh detik itu juga

"Apa chanyeol dan orangtuanya tau soal ini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "tidak ada yang tau termasuk keluargaku"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia tidak menyangka perbuatannya satu bulan yang lalu ternyata berhasil membuat kyungsoo hamil

"Gugurkan kandungan itu.. "

"Mwo?"

"Gugurkan"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya lemah ketika jongin memintanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya

"Apa kau gila? Ini anakmu, darah dagingmu kim jongin"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab sedangkan kau sendiri sudah dijodohkan dengan pria lain.. "

kyungsoo menunduk dalam.. Ia sendiri bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang

"Chanyeol pasti akan sangat kecewa jika tahu ini.. "

Kyungsoo langsung mendongak ketika jongin menyebut nama chanyeol

Sebuah ide gila langsung terlintas dikepalanya

"Aku akan meminta keluarga park untuk langsung menikahkan ku dengan chanyeol.. "

"Mwo? Apa yang-"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan kai? Kau menolak untuk bertanggung jawab dan malah menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan kandungan ini.. Daripada aku harus kehilangan darah dagingku sendiri, aku lebih memilih menjadikan chanyeol sebagai ayah dari bayi yang aku kandung sekarang.. Anakku butuh status yang jelas, dan chanyeol bisa memberikan itu")

Jongin terdiam kaku ditempatnya berdiri

"Apa kau pikir chanyeol akan mau menikah denganmu sekarang? dia masih sekolah dan kau pun masih duduk di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama"

"Kenapa tidak? Ia sangat **mencintaiku**.. "

Kyungsoo sengaja menekankan kata mencintaiku agar membuat jongin semakin sakit hati

Itu berhasil, jongin langsung mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan emosi

"Baiklah lakukan apapun yang kau mau"

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku tau siapa ayah biologisnya.. "

Jongin terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis "Ne, lakukan itu.. Karena jika sampai anak itu tau siapa ayah kandungnya, ia pasti akan sangat membenci ibunya karena telah merahasiakan identitas asli ayahnya dan memberikan kehidupan yang penuh dengan kepalsuan"

Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, ucapan jongin seolah menusuk sampai kedalam hatinya

"Aku pergi.. Semoga kau bahagia dengan chanyeoll"

Jongin pergi.. Ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang menangis tersedu dibelakangnya

 **FLASHBACK OFF..**

.

.

.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mengingat masa lalu selalu berhasil membuat hatinya panas.. Tepat 3 hari setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan kyungsoo waktu itu, jongin memutuskan untuk pindah dan melanjutkan pendidikan di jerman. satu minggu setelah nya ia mendapat kabar jika kyungsoo dan chanyeol sudah resmi menikah dan menjadi pasangan suami istri, ia tidak tahu kehidupan mereka setelahnya karena ia baru pulang ke korea setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan penerbangan pilot di kanada dan menikah dengan wanita blasteran korea-amerika bernama krystal

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, ia sudah banyak melewatkan tumbuh kembang putra sulungnya, ia ingin menebus semua waktu yang telah hilang itu.. Apapun.. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar bisa menikmati waktu yang telah hilang bersama buah hatinya

.

.

Chanyeol termenung di ruang kerjanya, sudah 15 menit ia lalui hanya dengan memandang pemandangan diluar melalui jendela diruangannya

Banyak sekali pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya, ia bahkan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk tidak masuk keruangannya dulu selama beberapa jam kedepan..

Chanyeol hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya untuk sementara waktu

Ia alihkan atensinya pada bingkai foto keluarga yang selalu terpajang di meja kerjanya

Disana chanyeol, sehun dan kyungsoo berfoto bersama sambil memasang senyum bahagia layaknya keluarga yang sesungguhnya

Tatapan terluka ia tujukan kepada kyungsoo istrinya, ternyata setelah menikah selama lebih dari 19 thn tidak membuat kyungsoo beralih mencintainya

Ia masih tetap saja mengharapkan jongin sebagai tambatan hatinya, fakta ini sungguh menyakiti hatinya. kyungsoo yang ia pikir sudah mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati ternyata masih mengharapkan pria lain

"Aku sangat mencintaimu kyungsoo ya, perasaan ku tulus padamu. kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?"

 **FLASHBACK** **..**

"Kenapa kai lama sekali.. "

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit chanyeol menunggu jongin yang ijin pergi ke toilet, chanyeol adalah siswa pindahan dari amerika dan ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di seoul international school sebagai siswa tingkat akhir, sedikit merepotkan sebenarnya karena hanya kurang dari setahun lagi ia lulus sekolah, tapi karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang dipindah tugaskan ke korea, mau tidak mau ia harus kembali lagi ke korea dan melanjutkan pendidikan di tanah kelahirannya. Chanyeol lahir dan besar dikorea namun karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang seorang tentara angkatan laut yang dipindah tugaskan ke amerika membuat chanyeol yang kala itu masih berusia 5 tahun dan ibunya ikut pindah ke amerika sampai ia berusia 17 thn

Sepupu hitamnya itu berjanji akan mengantarnya keruang kepala sekolah dan menemaninya berkeliling sekolah, tapi sampai sekarang sepupu sexy nya itu belum juga kembali dari toilet

BUGH

chanyeol tersentak kaget ketika ltiba-tiba saja seorang gadis bertubuh mungil menabrak tubuhnya

"m-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, aku sedang terburu-buru"

Gadis itu berjongkok dan membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan ditanah

Dengan sigap chanyeol ikut berjongkok dan membereskan buku-buku itu

"Ah kamsahamnida.. "

Gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis, membuat chanyeol ikut melebarkan senyumnya

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, aku buru-buru.. Annyeong"

Chanyeol menatap kepergian siswi berseragam smp itu dalam diam.. Terkadang ia tersenyum menatap tingkah polos gadis kecil itu

.

.

Pukul 11 pagi, chanyeol menatap bosan keluar jendela kelasnya dilantai 3. Pelajaran sejarah selalu terasa membosankan, banyak siswa dikelasnya yang bahkan sudah tertidur

Tak sengaja tatapannya tertuju pada lapangan di gedung sebelah yang merupakan gedung siswa smp, disana terlihat sekelompok siswi smp yang menggunakan pakaian cheers. salah satu diantara mereka tampak menarik perhatian chanyeol. Itu si anak smp yang tadi menabraknya, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat manis dengan rambut kuncir kudanya, tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan keringat, payudara mungilnya bahkan terlihat bergoyang naik turun ketika ia melompat untuk gerakan cheers

GLUP

chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, ia palingkan kembali pandangannya kearah depan

Yaampun, kenapa tubuh chanyeol jadi terasa panas begini?

.

.

Chanyeol tau ia mulai merasa tertarik pada gadis berkuncir kuda itu, diam-diam ia selalu memperhatikan gadis mungil itu dari kejauhan. ia tidak pernah berani berbicara langsung pada gadis itu karena terlalu gugup

Secara diam-diam juga ia selalu memberikan hadiah-hadiah kecil seperti boneka, cokelat dan bunga yang ia simpan diatas meja atau loker gadis itu. Hampir setiap hari ia datang kesekolah disaat matahari belum terbit agar tidak ada orang yang memergoki aksinya saat memberikan hadiah hadiah itu

Sampai suatu hari, chanyeol bangun kesiangan dan ia pergi dengan terburu-buru menuju gedung siswa smp. sekitar pukul setengah 7 pagi chanyeol mendapati jongin sepupunya berciuman dengan gadis yang ia sukai di depan loker si gadis

Boneka teddy bear ungu dan sekotak cokelat impor dari swiss jatuh begitu saja dari tangan chanyeol, hatinya hancur. hancur sekali melihat gadis yang ia sukai berciuman dengan sepupunya sendiri

.

.

"Chanyeol, kenalkan.. Dia kyungsoo, kekasihku"

Malam dimana pesta ulang tahun jongin digelar, disaat itu pula jongin memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada chanyeol yang merupakan gadis yang ia sukai. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjabat tangan mungil kyungsoo

Ia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padahal hatinya pedih luar biasa, malam itu chanyeol hanya duduk dipojok ruangan melihat kyungsoo dan sepupunya yang saling mengumbar kemesraan

Merasa tidak tahan, chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum pesta usai

.

.

3 hari setelah pesta ulang tahun jongin usai, chanyeol lebih banyak termenung dan menghabiskan banyak waktu dikamarnya untuk membaca buku

"Chanyeol sayang, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak eomma, aku hanya sedang membaca buku saja"

Ibu chanyeol park ahra masuk ke kamar putranya dan duduk di samping chanyeol

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, pakai pakaian yang formal dan juga rapi. Kita akan menyambut keluarga sahabat ayahmu"

"Siapa eomma?"

"Nanti kau akan tau.. "

"Ayo cepat bersiaplah"

"Ne eomma"

.

.

Chanyeol terbelalak kaget ketika tamu yang dimaksud ibunya adalah keluarga D.O

Disana bahkan ada kyungsoo, ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun hitam pendek diatas lutut

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu kwangsoo ya, kau semakin tampan saja"

"Haha kau bisa saja, kau juga terlihat semakin tampan dan dewasa park kyuhyun"

D.O kwangsoo dan Park kyuhyun merupakan sahabat dari kecil, mereka mulai berpisah ketika masa kuliah karena jurusan yang berbeda. Kyuhyun melanjutkan pendidikan di akademi militer setelah lulus sma sedangkan kwangsoo sendiri mengambil jurusan desain grafis.

Mereka benar-benar berpisah ketika kyuhyun dipindah tugaskan ke amerika dan baru bertemu lagi setelah kyuhyun dan keluarganya kembali ke korea

"Apa ini chanyeol? Wah kau sudah besar dan tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan ya.. "

"Ne annyeonghaseo ahjumma, naneun park chanyeol imnida"

Chanyeol membungkuk 180° pada nyonya do

"Dan apakah ini kyungsoo? Yaampun kau cantik sekali nak"

"Annyeong ahjumma, do kyungsoo imnida"

"Yasudah, ayo kita makan dulu.. Makanannya sudah disiapkan"

.

.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat manis, terakhir kali kita bertemu kau masih berusia 1 thn"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan ibunya chanyeol, jujur ia agak terkejut karena orangtuanya ternyata berteman baik dengan orangtua chanyeol

Chanyeol yang duduk diseberangnya seolah makan dengan tidak fokus, beberapa kali ia melirik kyungsoo melalui ekor matanya, sungguh gadis itu sangat cantik dan anggun. Caranya memegang sendok dan garpu saja sudah mampu membuat chanyeol terpesona

"Chanyeol juga tumbuh dengan sangat baik, ia berubah jadi pria dewasa yang tampan. aku ingat dulu dia masih suka menangis dan mengompol jika ditinggal ibunya"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar penuturan orangtua kyungsoo

"Jja, kita ke intinya saja langsung. Chanyeol, kyungsoo ada alasan khusus kenapa kita bertemu secara kekeluargaan malam ini"

Kyuhyun mulai berbicara, saat pria itu bicara secara otomatis atensi semua orang yang ada disana langsung teralih pada sang kepala keluarga

"Kami berencana menjodohkan kalian berdua dan mengikat hubungan persaudaraan antara kedua keluarga"

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo sontak terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan kyuhyun

"Ne, kami telah sepakat untuk menjadi satu keluarga jika kami memiliki anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang bisa kami jodohkan, bukan begitu kyuhyun ah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap mendengar penuturan kwangsoo

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kalian punya banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. beritahu kami jika kalian sudah siap.. Kami akan segera melangsungkan pesta pertunangan jika kalian siap"

Ucap ahra kemudian sambil tersenyum menatap ibunya kyungsoo, d.o ji hyo

"Pergilah ke taman belakang, kalian bisa saling mengobrol untuk mengakrabkan diri"

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol saling bertatapan dalam kebingungan

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat gugup duduk di samping kyungsoo, beberapa kali ia mengusap tengkuknya kasar karena saking gugupnya

Berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang tampak biasa saja duduk disamping chanyeol

"Oppa kau tahu aku sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Chanyeol refleks menoleh "n-ne? i-iya aku tahu k-kyung"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas "apa kau tahu tentang perjodohan ini?"

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menggeleng "t-tidak kyungsoo ya, a-aku sama sekali tidak tahu. a-aku baru tahu tadi"

"Aku.. "

Kyungsoo meremas gaunnya kuat

"Aku tidak bisa oppa, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini.. "

Kyungsoo mulai menangis pelan

"Aku mencintai pria lain oppa, aku sangat mencintai jongin sepupumu hiks.. "

Chanyeol termangu ditempatnya.. Lagi.. Hatinya seolah dihancurkan dari dalam

"Aku mohon batalkan perjodohan ini oppa.. Demi aku.. Demi jongin dan demi kita"

Kyungsoo menatap chanyeol penuh permohonan

Chanyeol menolehkan tatapannya, ia tidak bisa melihat kyungsoo yang menangis pedih seperti ini

Dengan berat hati ia mengangguk mencoba menyanggupi permintaan kyungsoo

.

.

"Chanyeol oppa.. "

Chanyeol tersentak kaget ketika kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja datang ke gedung siswa sma dan menerobos masuk ke kelasnya

"kita harus bicara.. "

Kyungsoo mengajak chanyeol ke atap sekolah untuk membicarakan hal yang penting

"Kenapa perjodohan ini tetap berlanjut? Ayahku bahkan berencana membuat pesta pertunangan bulan depan"

"Aku sudah berusaha kyung.. tapi itu sulit, orangtua ku sangat bahagia dengan rencana pertunangan kita, aku tidak tega jika harus membatalkan semuanya secara sepihak''

Ya, chanyeol memang tidak bisa mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya. selain itu dia juga sedikitnya berharap perjodohan ini tetap berlanjut

"Lalu kau lebih memilih mengorbankan perasaanku dan jongin sepupumu begitu? Chanyeol demi tuhan aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, perasaanku hanya untuk jongin dan selamanya akan selalu seperti itu"

DEG

Lagi.. Kyungsoo menyakiti perasaannya untuk yang kesekian kali

"Jongin langsung mencampakanku setelah ia tahu aku dijodohkan denganmu.. kau jahat yeol! Ini semua salahmu!"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam kaku melihat orang yang ia cintai menumpahkan segala emosinya padanya

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pertunangan ini harus segera dibatalkan! Aku akan sangat membencimu jika sampai pertunangan ini terlaksana"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu kyung.. tidakkah kau sadar itu? tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin bersama jongin.. jadikan aku yang kedua bagimu kyungsoo ya.. tidak apa-apa jika aku menjadi selingkuhan mu asal kau tetap bersamaku, aku mohon.. "

Gadis itu sangat terkejut dengan penuturan chanyeol, ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol seorang diri

Chanyeol tersenyum miris, ia pegang dada kirinya erat

"Kenapa sakit sekali kyungsoo ya.. "

.

.

Malam ini chanyeol bertekad untuk berbicara baik-baik kepada orangtuanya mengenai pembatalan rencana pertunangan mereka

Butuh waktu setidaknya sekitar 3 minggu lebih baginya untuk memberanikan diri berbicara pada orangtuanya

Waktunya mepet sekali karena hanya tinggal menghintung hari menuju hari H

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya gugup, ia ketuk pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dengan pelan

"Aboeji, boleh aku masuk?"

Chanyeol langsung membuka kenop pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dan terkejut mendapati orangtua kyungsoo juga ada disana

"Chanyeol ah kemari nak.. "

Ji hyo langsung berdiri dan memeluk hangat putra sahabatnya itu

Chanyeol yang bingung dengan pelukan tiba-tiba ini hanya memandang penuh tanya pada kedua orangtuanya yang hanya tersenyum simpul

Ji hyo melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening chanyeol lembut

"Kyungsoo meminta kami untuk langsung melaksanakan pernikahan kalian, dia bilang itu semua karena mu chanyeol ah.. "

"Mwo?"

"Kyungsoo bilang chanyeol sangat mencintai kyungsoo, itu yang membuat putri kami yakin untuk langsung menikah saja"

Ucap kwangsoo ikut menambahkan

Kyuhyun dan ahra tersenyum bangga pada putranya "kau membuat aboeji bangga nak, kita akan ubah jadwal pertunangan menjadi jadwal pernikahan. Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga besar"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah kami aboeji?"

"Status pernikahan kalian akan tetap dirahasiakan sampai kau mendapatkan pekerjaan chanyeol, jadi kau masih bisa bersekolah seperti biasa. kyungsoo juga akan tetap bersekolah seperti biasa kecuali jika nanti dia hamil, saat kandungannya mulai membesar ia bisa bersekolah secara home schooling"

"Aku berharap kyungsoo tidak cepat hamil ahra ya, biar bagaimanapun kehamilan diusia muda terlalu beresiko tinggi"

"Sayang, chanyeol dan kyungsoo itu masih sangat muda. aku yakin hubungan yang dilakukan anak muda akan cepat menghasilkan keturunan hahaha"

Mereka semua tertawa bersama mendengar penuturan kwangsoo, menghiraukan Chanyeol yang tampak bingung dengan kondisi ini

'Ada apa ini sebenarnya?' gumamnya bingung dalam hati

.

.

Pesta pernikahan telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu, chanyeol duduk diranjang kamar malam pertama mereka yang telah dihiasi berbagai macam pernak pernik romantis

CKLEK

kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar dengan setelan gaun tidur tipis berwarna soft

Chanyeol memandangi istrinya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Oppa aku minta maaf.. Seharusnya dari awal aku menyadari perasaanmu padaku, maafkan aku yang terlambat mengetahuinya"

"Ada apa ini kyungsoo ya? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Sebelumnya kau memaksaku untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin kita langsung menikah.. Sebenarnya apa yang-"

"Karena aku tahu kaulah pendamping yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku"

"Mwo?"

"Aku baru sadar jika jongin bukanlah pria yang baik untukku, aku terlalu bodoh karena lebih memilihnya daripada pria yang tulus mencintaiku seperti mu.. Maafkan aku oppa, aku sungguh menyesal"

Kyungsoo menangkup wajah chanyeol dengan kedua tangan mungilnya

"Kau mencintaiku kan oppa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan

"Kalau begitu ajari aku untuk bisa mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku"

Secara perlahan kyungsoo mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan mencium bibir tebal chanyeol dengan lembut

Chanyeol terlena oleh ciuman itu, akal sehatnya seolah lenyap entah kemana terbawa oleh ciuman yang memabukan itu

Mereka terbaring diranjang yang telah ditaburi kelopak bunga mawar untuk saling menyatukan tubuh dan berbagi desahan penuh kenikmatan bersama

 **FLASHBACK OFF...**

.

.

.

Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah, ia ambil botol obat penenang di dalam laci kerjanya dan meminum beberapa butir kapsul lalu ia teguk satu botol air putih sampai habis

Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia senderkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi dan menutup matanya pelan hingga kantuk pun datang menjemput..

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Well setelah kemarin author kelimpungan banget karena ga bisa update, sekarang akhirnya chapter ini terupdate dengan selamat yeaaaayyy

Author sampe harus download aplkasi ffn nya langsung supaya bisa update wkwk

Makasih ya buat yang kemarin udah berbaik hati ngasih saran dan solusi sampe ada yang niat bantu ngeuploadin ff author..

Dan yeahhh chapter 6 update, gimana? Makin ga jelas ya?

Maafkan imajinasi author yang bikin ff abal kaya gini ya wkwk

See you in the next chap bye bye bye

Sorry buat banyaknya typo yang muncul guys, author males ngedit ulang~


	8. Chapter 8

sedikit pemberitahuan aja kalo buat kedepannya mungkin bakalan susah buat update chapter selanjutnya, jujur aja sekarang buat update 1 chap aja susahnya minta ampun, chapter 7 bisa ke update itu karena hoki.. tadi pagi sempet update chapter 7 tapi dihapus lagi karena suatu problem.. dan butuh waktu sekitar 5 jam kemudian buat bisa up lagi..

author rada kesel sebenernya karena biasanya ffn ga pernah serewel ini, gatau mungkin cuma author aja yang ngalamin ini tapi intinya author kesusahan kalo mau up chapter baru..

jadi perlu diinget ya, kalo kedepannya author ngaret buat update chapter baru itu bukan karena author males.. tapi emang karena ga bisa ?

mungkin kalo gini terus, author bakal ngasih akun author ke readers sekalian buat bantu nge up date chapter selanjutnya ~


	9. Chapter 9

"Aku selesai.. "

"Anda mau kemana nyonya?"

"Aku harus ke butik, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan"

Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya, kyungsoo baru saja pulang dan sekarang ia mau pergi lagi? lalu bagaimana dengan chanyeol?

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tuan chanyeol nyonya? dia pasti ingin bertemu dengan nyonya.. "

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun heran

"Kenapa kau harus peduli? aku bertemu dengan chanyeol atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu, dia suamiku. bukan suamimu"

Baekhyun menunduk "b-baik nyonya, maafkan kelancangan saya"

"Yasudah lupakan saja, aku pergi sekarang. aku percayakan pekerjaan rumah padamu"

"Baik nyonya"

Baekhyun melihat makanan di meja makan, ia sudah susah payah masak tapi majikannya itu hanya makan 3 sendok nasi saja

Drrtt.. Drrrt.. Drrrt

Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya "Yoboseyo"

'...'

"Malam ini juga?"

'...'

"Tapi aku tidak bisa keluar, bagaimana dengan-"

'...'

Baekhyun menghela nafas "baik tapi hanya satu jam saja, oke?"

PIIIP

Baekhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan merapikan meja makan

.

.

.

Baekhyun ternganga kaget setelah ia sampai di sebuah restoran masakan prancis yang sangat mewah dan elit

Sehun menyewa restoran super mahal ini khusus untuk makan malam mereka berdua, dekorasi dan suasananya benar-benar romantis. dipojok ruangan bahkan ada seorang pemain biola yang memainkan musik dengan sangat indah

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika sehun punya sisi melankolis seperti ini, lihat. pria itu bahkan duduk dihadapannya dengan menggunakan tuxedo mahal yang terlihat sangat formal

"Kenapa diam saja sayang? ayo cepat makan, aku sudah membeli daging mahal ini untuk makan malam kita"

Baekhyun mendelik risih "kenapa kau melakukan ini? dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan sayang"

Sehun terkekeh "kau makanlah dulu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

Dengan ekspresi kesal baekhyun mengambil pisau dan garpu untuk memotong daging yang harganya lebih mahal dari biaya hidup baekhyun selama satu bulan

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sehun? aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, aku harus segera pulang"

Sehun mengusap sudut bibirnya menggunakan tisu

"Untukmu.. "

"Apa ini?"

"Bunga anyelir putih.. "

"Mwo?"

"Ada seseorang yang memberitahuku jika bunga anyelir putih melambangkan cinta yang murni dan tulus, dan aku berharap bunga ini bisa melambangkan perasaanku padamu"

Baekhyun terkejut "a-apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menjetikan jarinya untuk menyuruh si pemain biola itu berhenti bermain

"Aku menyukaimu baek.. Ani, aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu byun baekhyun"

Sehun berucap dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius. menghiraukan baekhyun yang sangat shock dihadapannya sekarang

Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya

"Untukmu.. "

"a-apa lagi ini sehun ah?"

"Cincin cartier, aku ingin segera melamarmu"

"m-mwo? a-apa kau bercanda sehun?"

"Aku tidak mungkin bercanda untuk hal-hal seperti ini"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya "t-tapi bagaimana-maksudku kita baru saja kenal dan kau sudah langsung ingin melamarku? sehun ini sangat tidak masuk akal"

"Jadi kau menganggap perasaanku ini main-main begitu?"

"b-bukan begitu sehun, hanya saja ini terlalu cepat"

Sehun menghela nafas "asal kau tahu baekhyun, aku tidak pernah seserius ini dalam mengambil keputusan dan aku tidak pernah merasa setertarik ini pada siapapun kecuali kau baekhyun"

Baekhyun terdiam

Sehun menggengam tangan baekhyun erat "apa yang membuatmu ragu padaku baek? akan aku lakukan apapun agar kau mau menerima perasaanku"

Baekhyun tergagu, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia lepaskan genggaman tangan sehun pelan

"Ini sangat tidak masuk akal sehun, kita bahkan baru saling mengenal.. kau pikir aku akan langsung percaya?"

"Kau harus, karena aku serius dengan perasaanku"

"Tapi apa harus langsung melamarku seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja harus, pria secantik dirimu aku yakin bukan hanya aku saja yang menginginkannya. jadi sebelum kau di pinang pria lain, aku sudah melamarmu terlebih dahulu"

Baekhyun speechless

"a-aku tidak-"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang baek, toh aku juga masih kuliah.. tapi aku janji, aku akan belajar dengan giat mulai dari sekarang hingga nanti aku lulus dan bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri.. aku akan buktikan padamu jika aku ini layak dan pantas untuk menjadi lelakimu"

Baekhyun berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam pancaran mata sehun, tapi ia hanya mampu terdiam kaku ditempatnya..

Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali disana.. yang ada hanya ketulusan, kesungguhan dan keyakinan kuat disana..

Bagaimana bisa?

Apa sehun serius dengan ucapannya?

mereka bahkan baru kenal selama kurang dari satu bulan

Sehun tersenyum, ia jentikan jari tangannya keatas tiga kali

"Tolong mainkan musiknya"

Sebuah alunan musik lembut yang terdiri dari instrumen piano dan biola terdengar sangat romantic terputar secara otomatis

Ia genggam tangan baekhyun lembut dan mengajaknya untuk berdansa

Baekhyun terlihat sangat canggung dan kaku, ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata sehun langsung yang daritadi terus menatapnya intens

"Sehun aku-"

"Ssst.. kau tidak perlu banyak bicara sayang, aku sangat menikmati moment seperti ini"

Baekhyun menunduk pelan berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu baekhyun pelan

"Kau terlihat sangat manis jika malu-malu begini"

"s-sehun.. "

Baekhyun memukul dada bidang sehun pelan karena malu

Sehun tertawa, ia kemudian elus pipi baekhyun yang sudah merona

"Kau cantik sayang.. cantik.. cantik sekali"

Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa, tapi jantungnya seolah berpacu tanpa henti begitu pria tinggi dihadapannya mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka

CUP

tubuh baekhyun membeku ditempatnya, syaraf dan akalnya seolah mati rasa

Sehun terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman itu, ia pejamkan matanya erat dan mengulum bibir tipis di depannya dengan lembut

eungggh

Baekhyun tanpa sadar melenguh dan itu sukses membuat sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya, ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya hingga baekhyun tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi hingga ia jatuh dalam pelukan hangat sehun

"s-sehun.. "

sehun tersenyum, ia kecup kening baekhyun dengan amat sangat lembut

Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa, tapi sedari awal dia memang sudah merasa tertarik pada baekhyun. awalnya ia kira perasaannya hanya sebatas main-main saja, tapi lama-kelamaan perasaan itu malah berubah jadi cinta hingga menimbulkan rasa ingin memiliki di dalam hati sehun

Sehun yakin perasaannya tidak pernah salah, baekhyun adalah orang yang telah ia pilih untuk mempercayakan hati dan perasaannya.

Ya..

Ia yakin.. apapun.. apapun akan ia lakukan agar bisa terus bersama baekhyun..

.

.

Chanyeol pulang kerumah sekitar pukul 9 malam, ia membaca sebuah memo yang terpasang di depan kulkas

'Saya ijin keluar sebentar tuan.. makanan sudah saya sediakan di kulkas.. tuan bisa menghangatkannya lagi jika tuan mau'

Chanyeol melipat memo itu menjadi lipatan kecil, ia kemudian segera menghangatkan makanan karena ia memang lapar

TING TONG TING TONG

Pria tinggi itu menoleh sebentar dan berjalan menuju ruang depan..

CKLEK

"Jongin?"

jongin tersenyum "apa kabar chanyeol?"

BRUUUMM

beberapa detik kemudian, entah kebetulan atau tidak.. kyungsoo juga datang

Mereka bertiga terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaan masing-masing

.

.

Baekhyun melirik sehun yang masih fokus menyetir,

"Sehun.. "

"Hm.. "

"Aku harap kau tidak memberitahu siapapun terutama tuan dan nyonya park jika... jika.. jika k-kau melamarku"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"aku tidak mau dipecat sehun ah.. mereka pasti sangat shock jika tau anaknya melamar seorang pembantu"

Sehun menghela nafas "orangtuaku bukan orang yang seperti itu.. Ibuku mungkin sedikit keras, tapi ayah adalah pria paling baik yang pernah aku kenal"

Baekhyun terdiam 'chanyeol pria baik?'

"Dia pasti tidak akan melarangku untuk berhubungan denganmu"

Baekhyun menggeleng "pokoknya tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh bicara apapun pada orangtuamu, jika kau melakukan itu.. aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi"

"Iya baik aku mengerti, kau ini kekanakan sekali sih"

"Oh ya, cincin itu kau simpan ya? nanti setelah aku siap.. aku akan segera melamarmu secara sah"

"t-tapi s-sehun aku tidak-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian byun baekhyun, kau tidak boleh menolak"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia pandangi kotak cincin cartier pemberian sehun ditangannya

.

.

Mereka bertiga duduk diruang tamu dengan keadaan canggung

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal karena baekhyun pergi tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu padanya

"Kemana baekhyun pergi? kenapa dia tidak minta izin dulu padaku? memangnya dia pikir rumah ini hotel apa.. "

"Baekhyun sudah izin padaku, kau tidak perlu terlalu keras padanya"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan ekspresi datar

"Ada apa kau kemari jongin ah?"

"Aku kesini ingin memberikan hadiah untuk sehun"

"Untuk sehun?"

"Ya, saat di paris aku membeli sebuah jam tangan rolex keluaran terbaru. aku tau sehun sangat menyukai jam tangan, maka dari itu aku langsung membelinya"

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi sehun, jongin ah"

Kyungsoo dan jongin menegang ditempatnya masing-masing

"a-apa maksudmu? t-tentu saja aku menyayangi sehun, dia keponakan kesayanganku"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham

Diam-diam kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, ternyata jongin masih memperhatikan sehun

.

.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut ketika ia sampai dirumah dan sudah ada jongin, chanyeol dan juga kyungsoo disana

"Kemana kau pergi malam-malam begini? lancang sekali kau pergi tanpa izin dariku"

"m-maafkan saya nyonya, saya-"

"dia pergi bersamaku eomma, eomma jangan memarahi baekhyun"

"Kenapa kau harus pergi dengannya?"

"Kami ada urusan sebentar tadi"

Ucap sehun sambil tersenyum memandang baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya

Kyungsoo menghela nafas

"Apa yang kau lakukan? ayo cepat siapkan minum dan juga cemilan untuk jongin!"

"b-baik nyonya"

.

.

"Wahhhh ini jam rolex yang sangat aku inginkan, tapi bukannya jam ini hanya ada 5 di dunia? bagaimana paman bisa bisa mendapatkannya?"

Jongin tersenyum "itu bukan perkara sulit untukku"

Sehun terkekeh "apapun itu terimakasih paman, aku sangat suka hadiahnya.. kau ahjussi terbaik"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat interaksi jongin dan sehun, sungguh ia sangat berharap bisa terus menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan 2 orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya ini

Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo diam-diam, hatinya seolah teriris melihat tatapan penuh cinta yang ditujukan istrinya itu terhadap jongin

Ia tahu sedari tadi kyungsoo terus tersenyum tipis sambil menatap jongin

"Aku punya tiket nonton pertandingan tinju lusa nanti untuk 2 orang, kau mau ikut?"

"Jinja? waaaahh tentu saja aku mau.. "

jongin tersenyum lagi, ini kesempatan bagus untuknya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan putra sulungnya

.

.

Jongin terus melirik kearah dapur, tepatnya ia mencari keberadaan baekhyun

"Aku permisi kebelakang dulu.. "

Sesampainya di dapur, jongin melihat baekhyun kekasihnya tengah menyiapkan cemilan untuk diruang tamu

GREEPP

buru-buru ia peluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang hingga si empunya tersentak kaget

"Kai, apa yang-"

"Hatiku sakit sekali baek"

"Mwo?"

"Hatiku sakit melihatmu harus bekerja seperti ini"

"Kai-"

"jika kau menjadi istriku, kau tidak perlu bekerja seperti ini. orang-orang akan menghormatimu dan kau hanya perlu tinggal dirumah, aku yang akan memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kelu

"k-kai tolong lepaskan dulu, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat"

jongin melepas pelukannya, ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sakunya

"Untukmu.. "

"Apa ini?"

"Cincin berlian.. sebagai tanda jika aku serius dengan hubungan kita"

Ia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis kekasihnya

"Kau tau usiaku sudah tidak muda lagi kan? sudah bukan waktunya lagi bagiku untuk bermain-main"

"Apa maksudmu kai?"

"Aku ingin kita segera menikah, satu tahun aku rasa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kita saling mengenal satu sama lain"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ibuku? aku tidak ingin di hari pernikahanku nanti, ibuku masih dalam keadaan koma"

"Untuk itu kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan melakukan apapun agar ibumu segera sembuh, jika perlu aku akan membawa ibumu keluar negeri agar bisa mendapatkan perawatan terbaik"

"Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu kai, kau juga tau aku tidak suka terlalu bergantung pada orang lain"

Jongin menghela nafas

"Tatap mataku baek.. apa kau benar-benar serius dengan hubungan kita? apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "iya, aku mencintaimu"

"Lalu apa masalahnya? kenapa kau selalu seperti ini baek? aku sangat tidak suka jika kau terus menerus menolak pemberian dariku"

Baekhyun menunduk

"Aku ingin kita menikah, aku ingin kita segera meresmikan hubungan kita"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar

Jongin tersenyum lagi "besok kita pergi kencan ya? Setelah itu kita bertemu ibuku untuk membicarakan rencana pernikahan, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun meremas tangannya gugup

"n-ne.. "

.

.

Chanyeol menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya diatas kasur, kyungsoo tidur disampingnya dengan posisi membelakanginya

Jongin sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu dan sekarang ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan perlahan keluar dari kamar

Secara naluriah kakinya berjalan sendiri menuju kamar yang terletak paling belakang dari rumah

.

.

Baekhyun memandang cincin berlian dari jongin yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya

Baekhyun ragu.. apakah ia harus menerima lamaran dari jongin?

bukan, ia bukan ragu pada perasaannya.. ia yakin masih memiliki perasaan lebih pada kekasihnya itu, tapi yang membuat ia ragu adalah kenyataan bahwa ia sudah kotor.

Baekhyun merasa ia tidak pantas menjadi pendamping jongin

Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada kotak berwarna merah yang berisi cincin cartier dari sehun

Sampai saat ini baekhyun masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa anak itu memiliki perasaan padanya? terlebih anak itu langsung melamarnya seperti tadi

Anehnya baekhyun seolah tidak bisa mengelak dari bocah itu.. ia bahkan diam saja saat sehun menciumnya tadi

Darahnya seolah berhenti mengalir ketika pria albino itu menatap matanya intens

Entahlah.. baekhyun juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun buru-buru menyimpan kotak cincin pemberian sehun dan melepas cincin pemberian jongin

CKLEK

baekhyun terkejut melihat chanyeol berdiri di depan kamarnya

"Tuan, kenapa tuan bisa ada disini?"

Chanyeol langsung masuk dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam

"Ayo kita tidur"

Ia menarik tangan baekhyun dan berbaring bersama diatas kasur

"Kau tidak perlu gugup, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk melayaniku malam ini. aku hanya ingin tidur saja bersamamu"

Ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh baekhyun "aku tidak bisa tidur, tolong lakukan sesuatu"

Baekhyun yang kebingungan akhirnya memilih untuk memeluk balik tubuh chanyeol dan mengelus lembut kepala majikannya itu berulang-ulang

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda tuan, tapi jika saya tidak bisa tidur, ibu saya biasanya sering memeluk dan mengelus kepala saya berulang kali hingga saya terlelap"

Chanyeol tersenyum, pelukan baekhyun terasa hangat dan usapan tangannya pada kepalanya terasa sangat nyaman, ia bisa merasakan kantuk perlahan mulai datang menghampirinya

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Baekhyun, kau sudah tidur?"

Chanyeol yang hampir tertidur langsung membuka matanya cepat begitu mendengar suara sehun

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Baekhyun ah, ini aku sehun"

baekhyun juga terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar suara sehun diluar kamarnya

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Baekhyun ah.. "

Buru-buru chanyeol dan baekhyun bangkit dari kasur

"bagaimana ini?" bisik chanyeol pelan

Baekhyun juga bingung, bagaimana jika sehun melihat chanyeol ada dikamarnya?

"s-sembunyi dibawah kasur tuan.. "

"Mwo?"

"Sembunyi dibawah kasur dulu tuan.. "

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Baekhyun ah.. "

Tanpa berpikir dua kali chanyeol langsung bersembunyi dibawah ranjang kasur

"I-iya tuan sehun.. "

CKLEK

"A-ada apa..?"

Sehun langsung masuk begitu saja dan menutup pintunya dari dalam

"t-tuan ada apa?"

Sehun mengernyit "harus berapa kali aku bilang jika kita sedang berdua jangan memanggilku tuan.. "

"t-tuan s-saya.. "

"Ck, sudahlah ayo cepat kita tidur"

"m-mwo.. "

"Ayo kita tidur"

Sehun menarik tangan baekhyun langsung dan membaringkan tubuh keduanya diatas ranjang

"t-tuan.. "

"sssttt.. aku lelah, aku ingin tidur. aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam"

Baekhyun bergetar gugup dalam pelukan sehun..

Astaga, bagaimana ini?

.

.

Pukul setengah enam pagi sehun masih tidur dengan pulas sambil memeluk baekhyun dengan nyaman

Berbeda sekali dengan baekhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa tidur sama sekali..

Ia benar-benar gugup dan memikirkan chanyeol yang masih bersembunyi dibawah kolong kasurnya sejak semalam

"t-tuan sehun.. s-sudah pagi.. a-ayo bangun"

Ucapnya sambil menepuk pipi sehun pelan

Pria albino itu menggeliat kecil dan membuka matanya perlahan

Ia tersenyum "selamat pagi baek.. "

"t-tuan sebaiknya anda segera pergi dari sini.. s-saya takut ketahuan tuan dan nyonya park"

"Kenapa kau terus berbicara formal padaku? aku tidak suka.. "

"t-tuan saya mohon"

Sehun berdecak malas

"Iya-iya aku pergi.."

Sehun bangkit dari ranjang dan hendak membuka kenop pintu..

"Baek.. "

Ia berbalik

"a-ada apa lagi tuan.. "

CUP

"Morning kiss.. aku pergi"

Baekhyun mematung shock ditempatnya, sehun dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya sembarangan..

"Baekhyun"

DEG

Jantung baekhyun berdetak cepat, chanyeol merangkak keluar dari bawah kasur

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku

"Tubuhku sakit semua.. "

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya padaku, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan putraku?"

Kali ini baekhyun menunduk, ia teguk ludahnya kasar

"Baekhyun jawab aku!"

"n-ne tuan, saya bisa jelaskan"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya bisa update juga wkwk

See you in the next chap ~


	10. Chapter 10

"Jadi maksudmu sehun sudah jatuh cinta padamu begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk gugup

"Sejak kapan?"

"S-saya tidak tahu tuan, tapi tuan sehun bilang dia sudah memiliki ketertarikan lebih terhadap saya dari semenjak pertama kali saya bekerja disini tuan"

"Buktinya?"

Baekhyun mendongak "m-maaf?"

"Apa buktinya jika sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu? kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat "t-tidak tuan saya tidak berbohong.. kemarin saat saya ijin keluar sebentar sebenarnya itu karena tuan sehun yang meminta saya untuk k-kencan diluar.. "

"Apa? Kencan?"

"I-iya tuan k-kencan.. t-tuan sehun j-juga sudah melamar saya.. "

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya sekarang.. apa katanya tadi? melamar? putranya sehun melamar seorang pembantu? Yang benar saja!

Melihat chanyeol yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya berdiri sekarang membuat baekhyun cepat-cepat mengambil kotak cincin cartier pemberian sehun

"i-ini tuan, ini pemberian dari tuan sehun semalam"

Dengan perlahan chanyeol mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya

"Ini.. "

Chanyeol semakin terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah cartier sapphire blue yang diklaim baekhyun pemberian dari sehun.. chanyeol bisa perkirakan jika cincin ini berharga puluhan juta won

Ia menatap baekhyun dalam diam, yang ditatap justru langsung menunduk gugup sambil memainkan ujung kaos yang ia pakai

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Ne?"

"Kau menerima lamaran sehun?"

"a-aniyo.. "

"Kau menolaknya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Lalu?"

"s-saya belum menjawabnya tuan, t-tapi tuan sehun memaksa saya untuk tidak menolak lamarannya, s-saya tidak tau harus menjawab apa tuan"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, sehun adalah orang yang sangat cuek soal cinta atau semacamnya, dia selalu mengabaikan wanita atau pria manapun yang memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya, seingatnya sehun juga tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun. jika anak itu sampai melamar seseorang bahkan sampai memberikan sebuah cincin cartier mahal, itu artinya sehun benar-benar serius akan perasaannya

DUK

baekhyun bersimpuh dilantai, chanyeol cukup terkejut dibuatnya

"Maafkan saya tuan, maafkan kelancangan saya. saya tau seharusnya seorang pembantu seperti saya tidak boleh mempunyai hubungan lebih dengan majikannya, tapi saya berani bersumpah tuan, saya tidak pernah menggoda atau memaksa tuan sehun untuk menyukai saya, tuan sehun sendiri yang mendekati saya"

"Kau ini bicara apa baekhyun ssi?"

"jangan pecat saya tuan, s-saya takut saya akan dipecat karena t-tuan sehun menyukai saya"

"Ayo bangun baekhyun ssi"

"t-tidak tuan, saya tidak akan bangun sebelum tuan berjanji tidak akan memecat saya"

"Aku tidak akan memecatmu, ayo bangun"

"b-benarkah?"

"Iya ayo bangun.. "

Dengan perlahan baekhyun akhirnya berdiri

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat memecatmu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau berani menerima lamaran sehun"

"Ne?"

"Jangan pernah menerima lamaran sehun, karena kau sangat tidak pantas untuk putraku"

Baekhyun menunduk sedih "s-saya mengerti tuan, saya tau saya hanya seorang pembantu yang tidak sebanding dengan putera anda. akan sangat lancang jika saya menerima lamaran dari putera anda"

Baekhyun tahu dia hanya seorang pembantu yang tidak selayaknya bersanding dengan putera seorang jenderal besar kepolisian korea dan seorang designer ternama seperti kyungsoo dan chanyeol

lagipula baekhyun memang tidak berniat menerima lamaran sehun, pria albino itu saja yang memaksanya untuk tidak menerima lamarannya

Tapi chanyeol tidak perlu sampai berbicara seperti itu juga kan? ucapannya benar-benar menyakiti hati baekhyun

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ya kau memang sangat tidak pantas untuk puteraku, kau tau kenapa baek?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas "iya saya tahu, karena saya hanya seorang pembantu, saya tidak-"

"Karena kau hanya pantas untukku"

"Ne?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan "kau tidak pantas untuk sehun atau laki-laki manapun, kau hanya pantas untukku. kau milikku, aku yang sudah menikmati tubuhmu lebih dulu dan tidak ada yang bisa memilikimu lagi selain aku. byun baekhyun hanya milik seorang park chanyeol, kau milikku dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun ternganga shock mendengar ucapan chanyeol, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan wajahnya memerah semerah tomat

"Sehun bisa mendapatkan gadis atau pria lain di luar sana, asal tidak denganmu, aku tidak masalah. tapi jika anak itu masih bersikeras untuk mendapatkanmu juga, aku tidak akan keberatan jika harus bersaing dengan puteraku sendiri, aku tidak akan mengalah sekalipun dia anakku"

Baekhyun terdiam kaku, otaknya seolah ngeblank seketika. ia berdiri seperti anak autis di depan chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi "aku tau kau menyukaiku baekhyun ssi"

"a-apa?"

"Kau mungkin bisa mengelaknya, tapi tatapan matamu saat kau melihatku itu sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong baek"

Baekhyun menunduk lagi, sial. kenapa jantungnya terus berdetak tak karuan?

Chanyeol terkekeh

"Aku harus pergi, aku tidak mau kyungsoo bangun dan mendapati kita sedang berduaan disini.. "

"Ingat baik-baik ucapanku baek, jangan pernah terima lamaran sehun"

Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar baekhyun

Baekhyun memegang dada sebelah kirinya erat

"Yatuhan, aku bisa gila.. "

Diluar, chanyeol diam-diam mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang

"Yoboseyo, jongwoon ssi? tolong carikan aku cincin cartier dengan kualitas terbaik.. "

.

.

.

Kelas pertama usai, sehun dan jonghyun kini sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dikantin dengan segelas bubble tea ditangan masing-masing

Sehun masih terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya, ia sedang berselancar di dunia maya

"Kau ini sedang apa sih? daritadi main laptop terus.. "

Sehun menoleh sebentar "aku sedang browsing bagaimana cara supaya orang yang kita suka cepat menerima perasaan kita"

"Mwo? memangnya baekhyun belum menerima perasanmu?"

Sehun menggeleng "belum, tapi akan aku pastikan ia tidak akan menolak"

Jonghyun menyeruput bubble tea nya santai

"Bagaimana dengan.. sex?"

Sehun terkejut "apa? apa kau bilang?"

"Sex.. pepatah mengatakan sex yang nikmat bagi pasangan yang tidak saling mencintai bisa menimbulkan perasaan cinta untuk satu sama lain"

"Heoll.. pepatah gila macam apa itu?"

"Aku tidak berbohong sehun, kau tau senior kita kwon jiyoung dan kekasihnya IU? mereka bisa saling mencintai karena sex, kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana IU noona begitu membenci jiyoung sunbae sebelumnya? Tapi coba lihat sekarang, mereka bahkan sudah seperti romeo dan juliet versi modern"

"Memangnya kau tau darimana jika mereka bisa saling mencintai karena sex?"

"Ck, jiyoung sunbae itu satu fakultas denganku, dia sering berkumpul bersama junior-junior pria dari fakultas yang sama termasuk juga aku, dia pernah bercerita alasan kenapa IU noona bisa begitu mencintainya karena performa jiyoung sunbae saat diatas ranjang itu seperti kuda"

"Mwo? Kuda?"

Jonghyun mengangguk antusias "jiyoung sunbae selalu berhasil membuat IU noona mendesah liar diatas kasur.. itulah yang membuat IU noona sangat bergantung pada jiyoung sunbae sekarang"

Sehun terperangah, apa-apaan?

"Lakukan seperti apa yang jiyoung sunbae lakukan, aku yakin baekhyun tidak akan bisa berpaling darimu setelahnya"

"Dasar gilaaa! kau pikir baekhyun itu pria murahan?"

"Murahan atau tidak, yang namanya manusia normal pasti butuh sex.. cinta bisa tumbuh setelah sex"

Sehun terdiam, ia seolah bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa lagi

Jonghyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal "jangan sok suci begitu park sehun, aku tau kau juga mendambakan tubuh molek baekhyun kan? aku beritahu padamu, baekhyun itu cantik, apa kau rela tubuhnya dinikmati pria lain?"

Sehun secara refleks langsung menggeleng

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, sex itu tidak sulit, kau hanya perlu memasukan batang kelelakianmu pada lubang baekhyun dan bergeraklah maju mundur. jika performa mu bagus, aku jamin keesokan harinya baekhyun akan langsung tunduk padamu, perasaan seorang wanita itu tergantung dari seberapa banyak mereka orgasme"

"Tapi baekhyun itu lelaki jonghyun ah"

"Sama saja, toh disini baekhyun juga jadi pihak yang ditusuk bukan yang menusuk"

Sehun menatap datar, sahabatnya ini vulgar sekali dan ide yang dia berikan sungguh sangat gilaaaaaa! tapi jika itu berhasil bagaimana?

Ck, sehun jadi bingung sendiri sekarang

.

.

"Baekhyun.. "

Jongin melambai sambil terenyum lebar di depan mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam tepat beberapa mill dari kediaman keluarga park

Ia sengaja parkir disitu agar tidak diketahui chanyeol, sehun maupun kyungsoo

Baekhyun balas tersenyum manis sambil berjalan pelan menghampiri jongin

Pria berusia 37 thn itu mengusak rambut kekasihnya gemas, baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dengan kemeja turtle neck merah muda yang ia pakai

"Siap untuk kencan hari ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu

"Bagaimana dengan chanyeol? Kau sudah minta izin?"

Ia mengangguk lagi "tuan chanyeol sudah memberiku ijin, tapi saat dia pulang malam nanti, aku juga harus sudah pulang. nyonya kyungsoo juga sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, tuan chanyeol bilang ia akan pulang larut"

Jongin mengangguk "baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. aku ingin memberimu kejutan"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu saat kekasihnya membukakan pintu mobil untuknya

"Silahkan masuk princess.. "

"Ish jongin ah, jangan panggil aku begitu"

Sedari awal mereka pacaran, jongin memang sangat suka memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan sebutan princess

"Yasudah, maafkan aku. ayo masuk"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menginjakan kaki mungilnya di kantor maskapai tempat jongin bekerja, dengan gaun berwarna biru muda dan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai, kyungsoo langsung menjadi pusat perhatian karena kecantikan dan keanggunannya

"Permisi.. apa hari ini kim jongin ssi ada jadwal penerbangan? aku ingin bertemu dengannya sebentar"

Resepsionis cantik di depannya mulai fokus pada komputer dan melihat jadwal penerbangan hari ini

"beliau sedang cuti terhitung dari hari ini sampai besok, beliau baru akan kembali bekerja lusa nanti nyonya"

Kyungsoo melepas kacamatanya pelan

"Cuti?"

"Iya, nyonya"

Tadinya kyungsoo ingin mengajak jongin makan siang bersama, tapi ternyata hari ini pria sexy itu tidak masuk kerja

"Baik, terimakasih kalau begitu.. "

.

.

"Apa? Jerman?"

Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika jongin membawanya kerumah sakit dan ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika pihak rumah sakit berkata bahwa hari ini ibunya akan dibawa ke jerman

"Tapi.. kenapa jongin ah.. "

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku ketika aku bilang ingin membawa ibumu keluar negeri untuk mendapatkan perawatan terbaik, dan hari ini adalah pembuktian dari ucapanku waktu itu"

"Jongin.. aku-"

"Aku tau kau pasti akan menolak jika aku berbicara terlebih dahulu padamu, maka dari itu aku berinisiatif untuk langsung membawa ibumu pergi"

Mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca "kai.. aku-"

"Jangan bersikap egois baek, ibumu sudah terlalu lama koma, mau sampai kapan kau akan membiarkannya seperti itu?"

Baekhyun kali ini terdiam

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan tim dokter terbaik dari rumah sakit internasional di berlin. aku yakin ibumu akan segera sadar"

Baekhyun menangis, ia tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi. refleks ia peluk tubuh kekasihnya erat, percuma ia menolak, karena jongin sudah benar-benar bulat dengan keinginannya

"hiks.. terimakasih jongin ah.. a-aku tidak tau harus berterimakasih seperti apa lagi padamu..."

Jongin tersenyum, ia balik memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dan mencium keningnya lembut

"Sama-sama sayang.."

.

.

"Rumah sakit hanseol? apa kau yakin?"

"..."

"Baiklah, kau awasi terus setiap gerak geriknya.. terus laporkan setiap kegiatannya padaku.."

PIIP

kyungsoo menutup panggilan teleponnya, ia mengernyit bingung ketika orang suruhannya melaporkan jika jongin ada dirumah sakit hanseol

"Rumah sakit hanseol? untuk apa dia pergi kesana?"

.

.

"Apa? jongin itu terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih dari ini"

"Sayang dengarkan aku.. sekarang kau tinggal bersama chanyeol sedangkan adikmu selalu kau titipkan pada tetanggamu, apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada baekhee? jika ia tinggal bersamaku sudah pasti ia tidak akan kesepian lagi, lagipula ibuku dan taemin sangat menyanyangi baekhee, mereka juga sudah setuju jika baekhee tinggal dirumah"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi "tetap saja, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu kai"

"Baek, setidaknya kau harus pikirkan baekhee. setiap hari dia harus berada seharian dirumah sakit untuk menemani ibunya, lalu malamnya ia menginap dirumah tetanggamu yang sempit dan harus berdesak-desakan dengan 5 anak nya juga, apa kau tidak kasian huh?"

Ucap jongin sambil menyetir, baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya hanya mampu terdiam... jongin benar, selama ini ia sudah jarang memperhatikan adik kecilnya itu, baekhee pasti sangat tidak nyaman dengan kondisi seperti itu

"Sayang, hei kenapa diam saja?"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan

"Terserah kau saja jongin.. aku.. a-aku tidak tau lagi harus bicara apa.. aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkanmu"

Jongin tersenyum "tidak masalah, aku justru sangat senang jika kau bergantung padaku seperti ini.."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, kali ini diiringi dengan setetes air mata yang keluar dari matanya

.

.

.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bermain di lotte world, berbagai macam wahana permainan mereka coba dari mulai roller coaster hingga kora-kora, mereka juga menyempatkan diri untuk menonton film romantis berdua, bagaimana tidak romantis? jongin bahkan menyewa satu theater bioskop khusus hanya untuk mereka berdua. mereka juga menyempatkan diri mencoba berbagai macam kuliner yang tersedia disana, sepanjang hari itu mereka kompak mengenakan bando binatang agar terlihat lebih serasi, baekhyun lebih memilih menggunakan bando kelinci sedangkan jongin memilih menggunakan bandana beruang

Terakhir mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki wahana biang lala..

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut menatap pemandangan dari kaca jendela biang lala yang ia tumpangi, sinar matahari sore sedikitnya menerobos masuk dan menyinari wajah baekhyun

Jongin melihat itu, ia yang duduk dihadapan baekhyun seolah terhipnotis dan tak bisa berpaling sedikitpun dari kecantikan alami yang terpancar dari paras ayu kekasihnya

Jongin benar-benar bersyukur kepada tuhan karena telah menciptakan manusia seindah baekhyun, ia lebih bersyukur lagi karena sosok indah itu kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi baginya untuk mengikat baekhyun dalam mahligai suci bernama pernikahan. jongin benar-benar sudah tidak sabar membayangkan ia akan bersanding dengan baekhyun diatas altar

Merasa terus dipandangi baekhyun pun menoleh dan menatap bingung kekasihnya

"Kai ada apa?"

Jongin tersenyum, ia genggam tangan baekhyun pelan dan mengusapnya lembut

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati keindahan yang sudah tuhan ciptakan.. "

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung "maksudmu?"

"Kau.. kaulah keindahan yang sudah tuhan ciptakan untukku .. "

Ia kecup tangan mungil baekhyun mesra

BLUSSSH

wajah baekhyun merona parah mendengar ucapan tulus dari kekasihnya

"aku sangat mencintaimu, byun baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, biasanya ia dulu selalu dengan gamblang berucap 'aku juga mencintaimu kai' ketika jongin mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa cinta yang ia punya untuk baekhyun

Tapi kali ini ia seolah membeku, lidahnya seolah sulit untuk balik mengucapkan kata cinta seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan

Entahlah, baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa..

Tanpa baekhyun sadari, tubuh kekasihnya perlahan maju dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka

"Baek.. "

DEG

sial! suara jongin sexy sekali, baekhyun bahkan langsung terpaku ditempatnya

Jongin menutup matanya pelan ketika bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir baekhyun

"Eungghh.. "

Baekhyun melenguh disaat jongin mulai melumat belahan bibirnya

Sambil berpelukan mesra mereka terus berciuman hangat diatas puncak biang lala sambil ditemani cahaya sunset yang menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan cinta pasangan sejoli ini

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam shock diruang kerjanya, berkas dan dokumen pekerjaan ia abaikan begitu saja begitu ia mendapat kiriman foto dan laporan kegiatan jongin hari ini yang dikirimkan orang suruhannya melalui LINE

Ia tidak salah lihat kan? jongin pergi ke lotte world bersama dengan baekhyun?

Ya..

Kyungsoo tidak salah lihat, difoto ini terlihat jelas jika pria berpakaian merah muda itu memang baekhyun

Tapi..

Bagaimana bisa?

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menscroll belasan foto yang dikirim orang suruhannya

Ada foto ketika baekhyun dan jongin membeli 2 buah bandana kelinci dan beruang, ada juga foto ketika mereka membeli gulali manis dan tertawa bersama

Tanpa sadar tangan kyungsoo mencengkeram ponselnya erat

TRIING

sebuah pesan teks lain masuk

'Tuan jongin pergi ke lotte world hari ini dengan seorang pria cantik, mereka terlihat menghabiskan waktu dengan mencoba berbagai macam wahana, tuan jongin juga menyewa sebuah theater bioskop untuk menonton sebuah film romantis khusus untuk mereka berdua'

Kyungsoo semakin dibakar api cemburu, terakhir orang suruhannya mengirimkan foto terakhir dimana jongin dan kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari lotte sambil bergandengan tangan, sesekali mereka juga saling lirik dan tersenyum lembut

Kyungsoo menangis, melihat jongin begitu terlihat mesra dengan orang lain benar-benar membuat hatinya teriris

Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara baekhyun dan jongin?

Drrrt... Drrtt.. Drrtt

"Yoboseyo.. "

"..."

"Apa? kerumah jongin?"

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung kemari baek, eomma sangat merindukanmu"

Baekhyun duduk canggung di meja makan keluarga kim, disana sudah ada taemin, ibunda jongin yakni park sooyoung dan tentu saja baekhee yang duduk manis diatas pangkuan taemin

"Kau semakin cantik saja baek"

"Ne, terimakasih eomma.. "

Sudah sejak lama sooyoung meminta baekhyun untuk memanggilnya ibu, awalnya baekhyun menolak tapi sooyoung tetap memaksa dan bersikeras agar baekhyun mau memanggilnya eomma

"Baekhee kenapa duduk disitu? ayo duduk disamping oppa"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, baekhee sangat manis, ia benar-benar anak penurut"

"Benarkah begitu?"

Baekhee yang sedang sibuk makan sosis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihatnya

Jongin yang baru selesai mandi akhirnya muncul dengan menggunakan kaos putih polos yang membungkus tubuh kekarnya, dibawahnya ia hanya menggunakan celana training hitam panjang

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa pria-pria dari keluarga park semuanya terlihat sangat menawan? Chanyeol, sehun dan jongin. eungghh mereka benar-benar sempurna

"Ayo kita mulai makan.. "

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, sooyoung, jongin dan baekhyun duduk diruang tengah. taemin sudah pergi untuk menidurkan baekhee dikamarnya

"Aku pikir putraku jongin sudah siap untuk memulai rumah tangga baru lagi sekarang"

Baekhyun melirik jongin yang duduk disebelahnya

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama jongin berniat untuk menikahimu, tapi dia bilang kau belum siap, benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan

"Jika eomma boleh tau apa yang membuatmu ragu terhadap putra eomma?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar

"Apa karena jongin seorang duda dan sudah punya seorang anak?"

Baekhyun refleks menggeleng "a-aniyo eomma, kenapa eomma berpikir begitu?"

"Lalu karena apa? apa karena jongin jauh lebih tua darimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi "tidak eomma, tidak seperti itu"

Sooyoung mengangguk

"Sekarang coba kau ceritakan padaku kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih terlihat ragu terhadap putraku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ketika aku menikah nanti.. ibuku tidak bisa datang karena masih koma, aku bukan tidak ingin menikah dengan jongin eomma. aku hanya sedang menunggu sampai ibuku sadar"

"Iya aku mengerti baekhyun ah, tapi disini kau juga harus mengerti posisi jongin. dia sudah tidak muda lagi, usianya bahkan hampir menginjak kepala 4, akan sangat menyedihkan jika diusianya sekarang dia masih saja sendiri. taemin juga butuh sosok seorang ibu"

Baekhyun menunduk

"masalah ibumu kau tenang saja, kami sudah menempatkan ibumu dirumah sakit tebaik di jerman tentunya juga dengan anggota tim medis terbaik disana, kami juga sudah menjamin kehidupan baekhee disini. tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan baek"

Baekhyun melirik jongin yang hanya tersenyum lembut menatapnya

"Aku percaya padamu baek, aku tau kau bisa membahagiakan puteraku, aku juga yakin kau bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk taemin cucuku"

"Eomma sangat menyukaimu baek, eomma benar-benar berharap kau bisa menjadi menantu eomma"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lemah, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur kota seoul malam ini, baekhyun berdiri dikamar jongin sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela

CKLEK

Jongin masuk kedalam kamar dan berjalan pelan menghampiri kekasihnya, ia peluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum

"Aniyo.. "

Jongin menciumi leher kekasihnya lembut

Baekhyun bergidik geli

Lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi hisapan dan lumatan kencang

Slrupp

"eungghh jongin ah.. j-jangan ah"

Tangannya juga ikut menggerayangi tubuh bagian depan baekhyun dan meremas bongkahan pantat baekhyun sensual

"j-jongin a-ahhh a-aku mohonnnhh berhentiihh ahhh"

Jongin sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan baekhyun, ia dengan cepat melepas baju yang baekhyun kenakan

Setelahnya ia langsung meraup puting dada sebelah kanan baekhyun

"aaaahhhh j-jongin ah"

Jongin menghisap dan mengulum puting itu dengan penuh nafsu

"j-jongin hentikan a-akuhhh mohonnn"

Pria itu sudah terlanjur dikuasai kabut nafsu, tanpa ia sadari ia justru mendorong kasar tubuh baekhyun hingga terbaring diranjang

"akkkhh.. "

Baekhyun meringis pelan, tubuhnya langsung ditindih oleh jongin

"jongin aku mohon hentikan.. "

Pria itu berusaha menarik paksa celana baekhyun

Dengan sigap baekhyun menahan celananya agar tidak tertarik

"j-jongin.. "

Dia masih berusaha melepaskan celana baekhyun

"JONGIN"

DUGH

baekhyun menendang tubuh kekasihnya hingga tersungkur dilantai

Dengan cepat baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil bajunya, tanpa berpikir dua kali ia langsung berlari keluar kamar

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun.."

Sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan teriakan penuh penyesalan dari kekasihnya itu, ia terus berlari sambil meneteskan airmatanya

Sooyoung yang sedang menonton tv diruang tengah pun tersentak kaget ketika melihat baekhyun berlari sambil menangis

"Baekhyun.. "

ia berdiri dan berusaha mengejar baekhyun

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun terus menangis, ia terus berlari dan keluar dari rumah mewah keluarga jongin

Sambil menembus hujan ia menyetop taksi dan bergegas pergi dari sana..

Di dalam taksi baekhyun terus menangis dan menangis, ia merasa sangat bersalah terhadap jongin. harusnya ia tidak menolak saat kekasihnya menyentuhnya tadi, harusnya ia biarkan saja jongin melepas celananya

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia justru merasa dilecehkan oleh jongin? kenapa ia merasa sangat enggan ketika kekasihnya sendiri menginginkan tubuhnya?

Baekhyun merasa ia benar-benar tidak berguna, selama ini dia tidak pernah memberikan apapun pada jongin padahal lelaki itu sudah banyak berkorban untuknya dan juga keluarganya

"Hiks.. maafkan aku jongin ah"

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang kerumah lebih awal dari seharusnya, ia berjalan cepat kedalam dan mendapati tidak ada siapapun disana

"Jadi dia masih belum pulang? apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan dirumah jongin?"

Ia berdecak kesal

Ia menelusuri seluruh ruangan dan berjalan pelan kearah dapur, ia ambil beberapa piring dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan piring piring itu hingga pecah berserakan dilantai, tak cukup sampai disitu, ia memutar keran wastafel sampai full hingga airnya penuh dan membanjiri dapur

Setelah itu ia membuka kulkas dan membuang seluruh makanan dari dalam ke lantai

Terakhir ia mengambil tempat sampah diluar dan menumpahkan isinya dilantai rumah

.

.

Chanyeol sampai dirumah sekitar 15 menit kemudian, ia begitu terkejut melihat keadaan rumah yang sangat berantakan, air bahkan terlihat menggenang dan membasahi sepatunya

"Apa ini?"

Ia berjalan ke dalam dan mencari baekhyun

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun ssi"

"Kau mencari siapa sayang?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat kyungsoo berdiri di dekat dapur

"Kyungsoo? apa yang kau lakukan disitu? kenapa disini berantakan sekali? dimana baekhyun?"

"Aku juga tidak tau kemana dia pergi, meninggalkan rumah dalam kondisi seperti ini bukankah dia tidak punya tanggung jawab?"

Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan bernada sinis dari istrinya, ia justru bingung kenapa baekhyun belum pulang juga? seharusnya kan ia sudah pulang sebelum kyungsoo pulang

CKLEK

Chanyeol langsung menoleh ketika suara pintu dibuka dari luar, baekhyun datang dengan tubuh basah kuyup

"Baekhyun, apa yang-"

"Darimana saja kau? aku menggaji mu disini bukan untuk keluyuran!"

Baekhyun tertunduk begitu kyungsoo langsung memarahinya

"Kyung, tahan emosimu, kau tidak lihat baekhyun basah kuyup begini?"

"Chanyeol apa kau tidak lihat rumah kita hampir kebanjiran karena kecerobohan pembantu ini? kau jangan membelanya lagi, jelas-jelas dia yang salah disini!"

Baekhyun cukup terkejut melihat genangan air yang mengambang dilantai, banyak sampah dan juga makanan yang berserakan dimana-mana

"t-tapi nyonya, sebelum saya pergi tadi keadaannya tidak seperti ini. saya sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan saya, maka dari itu saya berani untuk keluar rumah"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa keluar rumah seenaknya begini baekhyun ssi, bagaimana jika ada pencuri yang masuk kerumah? Apa kau bisa bertanggung jawab? gunakan otakmu itu sedikit baekhyun ssi"

Baekhyun menunduk lagi, ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak terlalu sering meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan kosong

"m-maafkan saya nyonya, saya bersalah"

"Ini peringatan terakhir dariku, jika sampai kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menendangmu keluar dari sini"

"Bereskan semua kekacauan ini, jangan tidur sebelum semuanya beres, kau mengerti?"

"B-baik nyonya, saya mengerti"

Bersamaan dengan itu kyungsoo pergi menuju kamarnya

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lemah, beruntung nyonya kyungsoo tidak sampai memecatnya

Chanyeol memandang pembantunya itu dalam diam, sedikitnya ia merasa khawatir dengan kondisi baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai bergerak untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini

"Baekhyun ssi.. "

Baekhyun menoleh "iya tuan?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Saya mau membersihkan semua ini tuan.. "

"Kau yakin tadi pagi keadaan nya tidak seperti ini?"

"Iya tuan, saya yakin sekali. tadi pagi saya sudah membersihkan semuanya, saya juga tidak tau kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini"

Chanyeol menghela nafas "yasudah kalau begitu kau bersihkan dirimu dulu, baru setelah itu kau bereskan semua kekacauan ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk "baik tuan.."

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, pria cantik itu mulai membesihkan rumah dari awal. chanyeol yang juga baru selesai mandi ikut membantu baekhyun membesihkan rumah

"Tuan apa yang anda lakukan? saya bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri"

"Ini rumahku, apa aku tidak boleh membersihkan rumahku sendiri?"

"b-bukan begitu tuan, tapi nanti nyonya kyungsoo bisa-"

"Kyungsoo tidak akan marah hanya karena aku ikut membersihkan rumah"

Baekhyun terdiam, yasudahlah toh pekerjaan baekhyun akan cepat selesai jika chanyeol juga ikut membantu

Pria cantik itu kemudian berbalik dan hendak mengambil alat pel, namun sayang karena lantai yang licin, baekhyun terpeleset dan jatuh dilantai

BRUKKK

"AHHHHH"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghampiri baekhyun dan besimpuh dihadapan pria mungil itu

"Gwaenchana?"

"s-sakit.. "

Chanyeol melirik kaki kanan baekhyun yang terlihat bengkak karena terkilir

"Aaaaahhh tuan sakit sekalii.. "

Baekhyun langsung berteriak ketika chanyeol mencoba memijat kaki baekhyun yang bengkak

"Kau tahan sebentar, jika tidak begini lukanya tidak akan sembuh"

KRAAAKK

"AHHHHHH"

Baekhyun berteriak lagi ketika chanyeol mengurut kakinya kencang

"t-tuan.. "

"sekarang tinggal dikompres pakai es, nanti bengkaknya juga akan hilang"

Melihat baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak bisa bangun, chanyeol akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mengangkat tubuh baekhyun ala bridal

"tuan apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Kita ke kamar.. "

"Mwo?"

.

.

Dikamar baekhyun, chanyeol dengan telaten mengompres kaki baekhyun dengan es batu

"Apa sudah lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, entah kenapa berdua saja bersama chanyeol seperti ini membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak diluar kendali

"t-terimakasih tuan.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum "sama-sama.. "

Blushhh

Wajah baekhyun memerah sempurna melihat senyuman itu, rasanya jantungnya seolah hampir meledak

Chanyeol baru sadar jika baekhyun hanya menggunakan kaos tipis transparan yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya, ia juga hanya mengenakan celana pendek diatas lutut

Paha mulus itu seolah terpampang nyata dan seperti menantang chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya

Sadar chanyeol tengah menatap intens pahanya membuat baekhyun salah tingkah, ia berusaha menutupi pahanya dengan selimut

"t-tuan pekerjaan saya belum selesai, saya harus-auuhh"

Baekhyun meringis lagi ketika ia hendak bangun dari ranjang

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri baek"

"tapi tuan, bagaimana dengan-"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal kyungsoo, kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan lain sekarang"

"pekerjaan a-apa tuan?"

Jawabnya gugup

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil sambil melepas baju atasannya

Secara perlahan ia merangkak keatas ranjang dan mengurung pergerakan baekhyun dengan tubuhnya

"Kau tau apa pekerjaan mu kan sayang..?"

Ia mengelus pipi baekhyun erotis

GLUPP

baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam kamar dan emosinya sampai kepuncak lagi ketika mendapati rumah masih dalam keadaan berantakan

"Apa yang dilakukan pembantu tak berguna itu dari tadi?"

Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar baekhyun

"aaaahhhhh.. ooouhhhh.. t-tuanhh chanyeol.. "

DEG

Kyungsoo mematung ditempatnya, suara apa itu?

"aaaaahhhhh.. mmmpphtthh.. aaahhh.. ougghhhhh... hmmppthh.. ahhhh"

baekhyun terus mendesah erotis ketika chanyeol tak berhenti menghujam prostatnya

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol bergerak sangat brutal, ia terus menggenjot lubang baekhyun tanpa ampun

Kyungsoo yang mengintip dari celah pintu kamar baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka itu hanya mampu menutup mulutnya shock..

Chanyeol menggeram rendah begitu dirasa lubang ketat baekhyun mengapit kejantanannya kuat

"aaahhhh t-tuannnhhh.. "

Tubuh mereka berdua sudah penuh oleh keringat, keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan panas mereka

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan menikmati sodokan chanyeol pada prostatnya

Sedangkan chanyeol sendiri terus menggeram dan menutup matanya nikmat menikmati cengkraman lubang hangat baekhyun pada penisnya

"t-tuannnnhhh.. akuhhhh.. keluarhhhh"

"besamahhhh.. sayangghhhhhhh.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"ARRRRGHHHHH BAEKHYUN.. "

"AHHHHH CHANYEOL... "

chanyeol melolong layaknya serigala jantan dengan mata yang memutih sempurna, spermanya menyembur dengan sangat banyak hingga rasanya seperti memenuhi perut baekhyun

Baekhyun juga mendesah panjang, spermanya menyembur membasahi dada dan perut chanyeol..

Chanyeol menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, ia masih begitu menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme ditubuhnya

Begitu pula dengan baekhyun yang terbaring lemah dibawah kungkungan tubuh chanyeol

Kyungsoo secara refleks melangkah mundur, buru-buru ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat wajah tampan chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut padanya

Ada apa ini? kenapa ia dengan begitu mudahnya menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk chanyeol? kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti ini kepada jongin kekasihnya?

'kai maafkan aku'

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya dan mencium bibir baekhyun pelan

"eungggghhh"

Baekhyun melenguh, ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan kuluman penuh nafsu

"Kita lanjut ronde ke 2 ya.. "

"Ne?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Update asap? sok review yang banyak :)

See you in the next chap~


	11. Chapter 11

Gobungdong street distrik gangnam malam ini sudah ramai oleh kerumunan anak muda pecinta dunia malam, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 00.30 malam tapi tempat ini justru semakin ramai dan ramai saja

Malam ini kembali akan digelar ajang balapan motor sport untuk kesekian kalinya, penyelenggara acara berjanji akan memberikan hadiah menarik bagi siapapun yang berhasil menjuarai ajang balapan ini

Sehun dan jonghyun duduk dibangku penonton dengan sebatang rokok elektrik yang terselip di tangan masing-masing

"Kau benar-benar tidak berniat ikut balapan malam ini sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng "untuk kali ini sepertinya tidak"

"Sayang sekali, padahal jimin berjanji akan memberikan hadiah menarik bagi pemenangnya"

"Apapun itu aku tidak tertarik.. "

Balas sehun lagi sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya

"Baik, perhatian semuanya.. "

Jimin sang penyelenggara acara akhirnya muncul dan menyita perhatian seluruh pengunjung

"Malam ini aku akan mengadakan ajang balapan motor lagi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, tapi kali ini aku punya hadiah spesial bagi siapapun yang berhasil menjuarai balapan kali ini"

Orang-orang itu terlihat mulai tertarik dengan penawaran jimin

jimin menyeringai, ia kemudian memerintahkan namjoon anak buahnya untuk membawa hadiah yang sudah ia janjikan

"Ini hadiah yang aku janjikan"

Orang-orang semakin dibuat penasaran dengan hadiah yang dimaksud

Jimin menarik tirai hitam yang digunakan untuk menutup hadiah yang dimaksud

"wooooaaaaahhh.. "

Semua orang berseru heboh begitu melihat hadiah yang dimaksud jimin, termasuk juga sehun yang langsung melongo melihatnya

"apa maksudnya ini?"

"Siapapun yang berhasil memenangkan balapan kali ini, kalian bisa memiliki pria cantik ini sebagai penghangat ranjang kalian"

"woaaaaahhhh"

Sorak sorai heboh semakin riuh malam itu, sehun yang duduk dibangku penonton berdecak kesal melihat nya

"Bagaimana bisa ia melelang manusia hanya untuk sebuah balapan?"

Jonghyun tertawa "jimin memang keterlaluan, tapi hadiahnya cukup menarik menurutku. aku akan ikut"

Sehun dengan cepat menoleh "mwo?"

"Aku ikut, pria cantik itu terlihat sangat menggoda"

Sehun berdecak kesal lagi dibuatnya, ia pandangi dengan intens pria cantik yang hanya diam menunduk itu, ia hisap rokok terakhirnya dan membuangnya asal

"Aku berubah pikiran, aku ikut"

.

.

Sehun sudah siap dengan menstarter motor sport mahalnya, dari balik kaca helm yang ia gunakan ia melirik sekitar 11 orang yang menjadi saingannya. ia juga melirik pria cantik itu yang bediri diatas panggung dan terlihat mengusap airmatanya

Seorang gadis berpakaian sexy berjalan ke tengah jalan, dalam hitungan detik ia menjatuhkan bendera merah ditangannya pertanda lomba sudah dimulai

Melihat itu, sehun langsung memutar gas nya dan melaju sekencang mungkin

.

.

Pertandingan usai, sehun berhasil menjuarai balapan kali ini dan langsung disambut riuh para penonton juga cibiran dan decakan kesal dari peserta lain

Jimin datang menghampiri sehun dan memberinya selamat "selamat sehun ah, aku tau kau memang pembalap terbaik di seoul"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya

"Namjoon ayo bawa pria cantik itu kemari"

Pria cantik itu diseret oleh namjoon yang merupakan anak buah jimin, sehun yang melihat itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan saja

"Silahkan nikmati hadiahmu sehun"

Setelah itu mereka pergi dan meninggalkan sehun dan pria cantik itu berdua saja

Sehun menatap pria itu dari atas sampai bawah, yang ditatap hanya mampu menunduk gugup

"Kenapa terus menunduk? angkat kepalamu.. "

Refleks pria itu mendongak gugup

Sehun sedikit terkejut melihat luka memar dan darah yang mengering di pelipis pria itu

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? kau terluka.. "

"a-aku t-tidak apa-apa, i-ini hanya luka kecil"

Sehun berdecak

"t-tuan, a-aku mohon jangan lakukan apapun padaku. a-aku benar-benar takut"

"Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?"

"j-jimin bilang aku harus melayani anda tuan, t-tapi a-aku tidak mau. a-aku takut"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu"

Pria cantik itu sontak terkejut "ne?"

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam, sebaiknya sekarang kau ikut aku"

"k-kemana?"

"Kita harus mengobati luka dipelipismu itu, ayo.. "

Ucap sehun sambil menarik tangan pria cantik itu

.

.

Sehun duduk di bangku taman tengah kota dengan sekotak P3K yang tadi ia beli di apotik, pria cantik tadi duduk disampingnya dengan masih menundukan kepala

"Angkat wajahmu.. "

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan sehun langsung memberikan obat merah dan memasang perban

Sehun meniup luka itu dengan mulutnya, tanpa sadar hal itu membuat pria dihadapannya merinding dan gugup setengah mati. posisi mereka terlalu intim, pria itu bisa melihat dengan jelas paras rupawan sehun dari jarak sedekat ini

"Selesai.. "

Sehun menbereskan kembali kotak p3k yang tadi ia beli

"Bukankah kau pria yang waktu itu.. kenapa kau bisa sampai dijual jimin?"

Pria itu sontak mendongak

"Aku bekerja di toko bunga milik tetangga ku, aku juga diperbolehkan untuk menumpang tinggal dirumahnya. tapi yang tidak aku ketahui ternyata tetanggaku itu berhutang banyak uang pada jimin untuk membangun toko bunganya sekarang"

"Kemarin jimin dan anak buahnya datang kerumah untuk menagih hutang, tapi tetangga ku itu tidak sanggup membayar dan ia menjadikan ku jaminan untuk hutang-hutangnya. aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia tega melakukan ini padaku, aku langsung ditarik dan dipaksa ikut oleh anak buah jimin"

Sehun berdecak kesal, jimin itu memang sangat licik, ia sengaja menjual luhan agar banyak yang mau ikut race, ia bahkan dengan sengaja mematok tarif tinggi untuk biaya pendaftaran race

"Sekarang kau mau kemana? ayo biar kuantar pulang"

pria itu menggeleng "aku tidak tau, aku sudah tidak punya tujuan"

Sehun terdiam "maksudmu.. kau tidak punya rumah?"

Pria itu mengangguk lemah

Sehun menghela nafas, dengan cepat ia memutar otaknya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau ikutlah denganku.. "

"Kemana?"

"Kau ikut saja"

Sehun melepas jaket kulit yang ia pakai dan memasangkannya pada pria itu

"Pakai jaket ini.. udaranya sangat dingin"

BLUSSSHHH

pria itu merona hebat dengan sikap gentle yang ditunjukan sehun

"Oh iya.. siapa namamu?"

"n-namaku l-luhan.. "

.

.

.

Blockbuster villa house, kompleks villa paling mewah yang ada dikorea yang juga terletak di distrik gangnam. villa-villa disini kebanyakan dimiliki oleh konglomerat konglomerat tersohor di korea, harga sewanya pun terbilang sangat mahal. butuh uang setidaknya sekitar 2.5 Milyar won untuk bisa menyewa atau memiliki villa impian di kompleks ini

Sehun sengaja membawa luhan kesini bukan tanpa alasan, ayahnya chanyeol memiliki sebuah villa kosong yang ia beli sekitar 2 thn yang lalu disini. sehun sendiri sebenarnya bingung mau membawa luhan kemana karena jujur saja ia sendiri tidak punya tempat tujuan, yang terlintas dipikirannya hanyalah villa ini saja

"Kau bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu"

Luhan memandang takjub seisi villa mewah ini, villa ini bahkan 3x lipat lebih luas dan mewah jika dibandingkan dengan rumah siwon majikannya dulu

"Aku tidak tau harus membawamu kemana, yang terlintas dipikiranku hanyalah villa ini saja, aku tidak mungkin membawa mu kerumahku. orangtuaku pasti akan langsung menggantungku jika aku membawa anak gadis kerumah "

Ucapnya sambil terkekeh geli

"Tapi villa ini milik siapa sehun ssi?"

Tanya luhan mengabaikan ucapan sehun yang menyebutnya anak gadis

"Kau mengenalku? seingatku aku tidak pernah memberitahukan nama asliku padamu.. "

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, kau park sehun putra dari brigadir jenderal besar kepolisian seoul park chanyeol dan designer terkenal park kyungsoo. aku benar kan? kau sangat populer dikalangan para gadis, dan aku juga sangat mengidolakan ibumu"

Sehun terkekeh "aku tidak tau jika aku sepopuler itu.. Yasudah, kau tinggalah untuk sementara waktu disini, setidaknya sampai kau mendapat hunian baru.. atau.. kau bisa tinggal sekaligus bekerja disini jika kau mau, villa ini sudah lama kosong, jadi tidak ada yang mengurus, ayahku pasti senang jika salah satu villa nya ada yang mengurus"

"B-benarkah? aku mau sekali sehun ssi, selain butuh tempat tinggal aku juga butuh pekerjaan"

"Yasudah kalau begitu, kau bisa bekerja disini. nanti aku akan bilang pada ayahku"

Luhan tersenyum senang "terimakasih sehun ssi, terimakasih"

Sehun balas tersenyum "sama-sama.."

"Oh ya sehun ssi.. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"kenapa... kau mau menolongku?"

Sehun terdiam "hmm.. aku hanya tidak suka saja melihat jimin dengan seenaknya memperjualbelikan manusia hanya untuk balapan, itu sangat keterlaluan. apalagi jika orang yang diperjualbelikan itu sangat cantik seperti mu"

BLUSSH

luhan merona lagi mendengar ucapan gombal sehun, yaampun pria ini sepertinya punya bakat membuat jantung orang meledak tiba-tiba

"a-apapun itu, a-aku ingin berterimakasih padamu sehun ssi, aku tidak tau apa jadinya jika bukan kau yang menang balapan tadi"

"Iya sama-sama, aku juga ingin berterimakasih padamu karena waktu itu kau sudah memilihkan bunga yang cantik untukku"

Luhan tersenyum "oh iya, soal bunga itu bagaimana? orang yang kau sukai sudah menerima perasaanmu?"

Sehun menggeleng "belum, dia pasti sangat terkejut karena kami memang belum lama saling mengenal, tapi aku sudah dengan gamblangnya menyatakan perasaan cintaku padanya. tapi meskipun begitu aku tidak main-main dengan perasaanku, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. aku bahkan sudah melamarnya secara langsung, aku berniat menikahinya setelah aku lulus kuliah dan punya penghasilan sendiri, akan aku buktikan padanya jika aku ini lelaki yang pantas untuknya"

Luhan tersenyum "kau bertindak sangat cepat sehun ssi, tapi aku kagum. kau terlihat sangat yakin dengan perasaanmu"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupku. aku tidak pernah merasa tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan pria atau wanita manapun, tapi ini pertama kalinya selama 20 thn aku hidup, aku merasa punya keinginan kuat untuk melindungi sekaligus memiliki seseorang. aku tau ini terdengar sangat aneh karena aku baru mengenalnya, tapi... ah entahlah aku sendiri tidak tau harus mendeskripsikannya seperti apa, yang jelas... aku tau aku telah jatuh cinta"

Luhan tersenyum lagi, sejujurnya ia iri sekali pada orang yang disukai sehun. orang itu beruntung sekali bisa dicintai oleh pria yang luar biasa seperti sehun, meskipun sehun itu terlihat sangat bad boy dan urakan, tapi yang terpenting perasaan pria itu sangat tulus. andai saja luhan juga dicintai oleh pria seperti sehun, luhan pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia

"Semangat sehun ssi, teruslah berjuang dan jangan pernah menyerah"

Sehun terkekeh "tanpa disuruh pun aku pasti akan melakukan itu"

Luhan tersenyum

"Oh iya sehun ssi, villa ini besar sekali. aku tidak yakin bisa mengurus rumah ini sendirian"

"Villa ini memang besar dan sangat mewah, ayahku sangat suka bangunan berarsitektur romawi kuno seperti ini. ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk bisa membeli villa ini"

"Memangnya berapa harga villa ini sehun ssi?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar "Hmm aku lupa harga pastinya berapa.. yang pasti sekitar 5 Milyar won atau lebih"

"APA?"

luhan limbung seketika, 5 Milyar won? Astaga! sekaya apa sih keluarga park?

"Kau kenapa luhan ssi?"

Luhan tergagap "a-ah tidak, a-aku hanya merasa haus hehehe"

.

.

.

Jongin duduk dengan lesu di sofa ruang tamu, dihadapannya sooyoung duduk sambil menatap putranya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Aku bersalah eomma, aku khilaf. seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu"

Sooyoung menghela nafas "eomma tahu kau salah, kau salah jika memaksa baekhyun seperti itu. tapi apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap baekhyun?"

"Apa maksud eomma?"

"Jika baekhyun benar-benar mencintaimu dia pasti tidak akan menolak saat kau menyentuhnya seperti tadi. kita tinggal dikorea, disini hubungan seksual sebelum menikah merupakan hal yang wajar. sebagian orang bahkan menganggap seks adalah sebagai wujud pembuktian cinta, jika baekhyun menolak dirimu seperti tadi bukankah itu artinya ia tidak serius denganmu?"

"Apa yang eomma bicarakan? jangan bicara sembarangan eomma"

"Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini eomma merasa baekhyun sudah mulai berubah, dulu dia sangat mencintaimu, tapi sekarang eomma merasa cinta baekhyun padamu sedikit demi sedikit mulai memudar"

Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan "jangan bicara omong kosong lagi eomma, aku lelah"

"Dia bahkan terus mengelak saat kita membicarakan soal pernikahan, jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu dia pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menerima lamaranmu. coba pikirkan baik-baik jongin, usiamu sudah tidak muda lagi. sudah bukan waktunya lagi bagimu untuk bermain-main, kau butuh istri, kau butuh pendamping, kau butuh seseorang untuk mengurus segala kebutuhanmu. kau juga harus memikirkan taemin, ia butuh sosok seorang ibu, eomma tidak mau jika eomma meninggal nanti putra eomma satu-satunya masih belum menikah juga. eomma pasti tidak akan bisa tenang jongin ah, baekhyun terus bersikap plin plan dan eomma tidak suka anak eomma terus digantung"

Jongin menghela nafas "eomma, eomma tidak perlu khawatir. aku percaya baekhyun masih sangat mencintaiku, dia hanya ingin menikah jika ibunya sudah sadar, maka dari itu aku mengirim ibunya ke jerman agar bisa segera sembuh. dan soal kejadian yang tadi memang aku yang salah, baekhyun berbeda eomma, dia tidak seperti orang lain yang menganggap seks pra nikah itu wajar. dia bukan pria murahan yang memberikan tubuhnya begitu saja pada pria yang bukan suaminya"

"Lalu bagaimana jika ibunya tidak sadar juga? apa kau masih tetap akan menunggu? dan apa kau bilang? bukan pria murahan yang memberikan tubuhnya begitu saja pada pria yang bukan suaminya? kenapa baekhyun harus menolak? toh tetap saja pada akhirnya kalian akan menikah, kau tetap akan menjadi suami baekhyun, kau tetap akan bertanggung jawab sekalipun kalian melakukan seks sebelum menikah. sebaiknya kau cari orang lain saja jongin ah, masih banyak pria atau wanita lain diluar sana yang bisa kau jadikan istri, eomma tidak suka perasaan anak eomma terus dipermainkan seperti ini"

Jongin terperangah "kenapa eomma bicara begitu? aku sangat mencintai baekhyun, jongin mohon mengertilah"

Sooyoung tetap bersikeras "jongin, dengarkan eom-"

Jongin menggeleng cepat "tidak eomma, jongin tidak akan menikah dengan wanita atau pria manapun. jongin hanya akan menikah dengan baekhyun. jika tidak dengan baekhyun, jongin lebih baik menduda seumur hidup titik!"

Pria itu langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang terdiam shock mendengar penuturan putranya

Sebesar itukah cinta putranya untuk baekhyun? bahkan saat menikah dengan soojung dulu, jongin tidak sampai seperti ini.. apa yang sudah dilakukan pria cantik itu kepada putranya?

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2:30 pagi, tapi kedua insan yang baru saling mengenal itu tampak masih asyik menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dan bersantai bersama

Mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa satu sama lain seolah mereka telah lama saling mengenal

"Sebenarnya aku lahir dan besar di china, tapi semenjak aku lulus SMA aku memutuskan untuk hijrah ke korea dan mengadu nasib disini, awalnya semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. aku bertemu minseok dan aku di pekerjakan sebagai asisten rumah tangga dirumah keluarga choi, aku mendapat penghasilan yang cukup besar disana, aku juga bisa membiayai sekolah adik-adik ku dari penghasilan yang aku dapat selama menjadi asisten rumah tangga. tapi suatu kejadian yang sama sekali tak kusangka sebelumnya terjadi hingga akhirnya aku berhenti dan memutuskan untuk bekerja di toko bunga milik tetangga ku, tapi ternyata semuanya juga tidak berjalan dengan baik hingga akhirnya aku dijual dan bertemu denganmu"

Sehun mengangguk "lalu sekarang apa kau ada niatan untuk pulang lagi ke china?"

Luhan menggeleng "aku tidak tahu, aku tidak punya uang untuk pulang ke china"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? kau tidak kuliah?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi "aku tidak punya uang untuk kuliah"

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa usiamu?"

"25 thn.. "

"Ne? 25 thn? Astaga kau jauh lebih tua dariku ternyata, aku pikir kau lebih muda.. "

Luhan tertawa lucu melihat ekspresi sehun yang sangat terkejut, luhan sudah biasa disangka masih berusia 17 thn padahal sebenarnya ia sudah berkepala 2

"Berarti sekarang aku harus memanggilmu luhan hyung?"

Luhan mengangguk "tentu saja"

Sehun terkekeh "yasudah, luhan hyung"

"Sekarang giliranmu.. "

"Apa?"

"Ceritakan tentang kisah hidupmu"

Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak "Hmm.. apa ya? tidak ada yang special, sejak kecil aku sudah hidup dengan bergelimangan harta kedua orangtuaku. aku tidak merasakan apa itu hidup susah, aku selalu bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau sedari aku kecil"

"Ish kau ini sombong sekali"

Sehun terkekeh "bukan begitu hyung, aku hanya bicara fakta.. "

Luhan ikut terkekeh juga "dari yang sering aku dengar, katanya kau sering membuat onar dijalanan. apa itu benar?"

Sehun mengangguk "iya, aku sering ikut balapan liar dan membuat bising dijalanan, sepertinya itu membuat banyak orang terganggu"

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan itu? ayahmu kan seorang jenderal, dia bukan orang sembarangan. dia adalah icon dari kepolisian korea, perbuatan mu itu bisa mencoreng nama baik ayahmu sehun"

Sehun tertawa "iya aku tahu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mencoreng nama baik ayahku, aku melakukan itu agar mendapat perhatian dari ayah dan ibuku saja"

"Apa?"

"Orangtuaku sangat sibuk, mereka sangat jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu denganku. hanya dengan balapan liar inilah aku bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari mereka. aku suka sekali jika appa sudah berteriak marah-marah karena pusing melihat kelakuanku, ekspresinya saat marah itu lucu sekali"

Luhan tertawa "dasar anak durhaka"

"Apa itu berarti kau membenci orangtuamu?"

Sehun melotot "apa yang kau bicarakan? tentu saja tidak! aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintai ayah dan ibuku, mereka segalanya bagiku. meskipun mereka itu super sibuk, tapi aku tau mereka bekerja keras seperti itu untuk kebahagiaanku juga. aku bisa sampai seperti ini karena mereka, sekarang aku mungkin masih menjadi anak nakal yang menyusahkan mereka. tapi suatu saat nanti akan aku buktikan jika aku juga bisa menjadi anak yang membanggakan mereka"

Luhan tersenyum cerah, mungkin benar ketika ada pepatah yang mengatakan 'don't judge book by it's cover' kita tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari cover luarnya saja. dari luar sehun memang terlihat seperti pria yang tidak punya masa depan, tapi dari dalam ternyata pria itu sangat menyayangi orangtuanya, dia bahkan punya niat dan keinginan mulia untuk bisa membanggakan kedua orangtuanya

Hebat!

Diam-diam luhan mulai menyimpan rasa kagum pada pria yang baru dikenalnya itu

.

.

.

Pukul 6 pagi baekhyun sudah siap untuk membuat sarapan, setelah malam panas yang ia lewati bersama chanyeol, pria tinggi itu langsung pergi ke kamarnya setelah menyetubuhinya sebanyak 2 kali. baekhyun benar-benar merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia pasrah dan mendesah nikmat seperti itu saat ada pria lain yang menyodok lubangnya. sedangkan saat kekasihnya sendiri ingin menidurinya malah ia tendang hingga tersungkur kelantai

Baekhyun apa kau punya harga diri? Oh tentu saja tidak, harga dirinya sudah lenyap semenjak ia menggadaikan tubuhnya untuk chanyeol

Kai?

Apa kabar kekasihnya itu? yatuhan, baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah. ia harus meminta maaf secepatnya, ya! harus!

GREP

"OMO"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika sepasang tangan kekar tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang

"Ssssst baek, kyungsoo bisa bangun jika kau berteriak"

Tanpa menoleh pun baekhyun tau siapa yang sudah memeluknya

"t-tuan tolong lepaskan, saya takut nyonya kyungsoo memergoki kita"

"Kyungsoo masih tidur, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Tangannya mulai gatal menggerayangi tubuh baekhyun

"Yang tadi malam itu luar biasa sekali, aku bahkan seperti merasa lubangmu masih menjepit hangat penis besarku" bisiknya sexy ditelinga baekhyun

BLUSSSH

Baekhyun merona parah mendengar ucapan frontal majikan tampannya itu

"t-tuan tolong lepaskan"

Baekhyun buru-buru melepaskan pelukan chanyeol apalagi setelah ia merasa benda pusaka chanyeol mulai membesar. pria itu bahkan dengan sengaja menggesekan batang kelelakiannya pada pantat baekhyun

"t-tuan sebaiknya mandi dulu, b-biar s-saya siapkan sarapan"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah gugup baekhyun

"Yasudah, kalau begitu tolong siapkan aku air panas juga ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat

"N-ne.. "

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghidangkan menu sarapan untuk pagi ini, chanyeol dan kyungsoo sudah duduk di meja makan dengan posisi saling berhadapan

"Selamat menikmati" ucapnya sambil membungkuk sopan

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sesekali ia juga melihat kyungsoo yang tampak sangat acuh dengan keberadaan baekhyun

"Duduk dan makanlah bersama kami.. "

"Ne..?"

Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan ucapan chanyeol, begitu juga kyungsoo yang langsung menoleh menatap suaminya

"Duduk dan makanlah bersama kami"

Ucap chanyeol tegas, terlihat sekali jika ia tidak ingin dibantah

"t-tapi.. "

Baekhyun melirik kyungsoo takut-takut jika wanita itu akan meledak, hal yang sama juga dilakukan chanyeol, ia melirik istrinya sebentar menunggu reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama

"Duduklah, kau boleh ikut makan dengan kami"

Kini giliran chanyeol dan baekhyun yang terbelalak kaget

Apa katanya tadi?

"Makanan ini terlalu banyak, aku dan suamiku tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskan nya berdua"

Baekhyun dan chanyeol saling melirik bingung

"Tunggu apalagi baekhyun ssi? ayo duduk dan makanlah sepuasmu"

Dengan perlahan baekhyun akhirnya duduk tepat disebelah kiri chanyeol

Diam-diam chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihatnya sedangkan kyungsoo bersikap seolah tak peduli dan langsung mengambil makanannya sendiri

"Biar saya ambilkan nyonya"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengambil makanan ku sendiri"

"N-ne"

"Yeobo, ayo sini berikan piringmu. biar aku ambilkan makanan untukmu"

"Ne?"

Chanyeol lebih terkejut lagi sekarang, kyungsoo ingin mengambilkan makanan untuknya? dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil piringnya dan mengambilkan nasi juga untuk suaminya

"Kau mau makan pakai apa yeobo?"

Chanyeol menjawab "aku mau dada ayam, sayur wortel dan juga sosis"

Kyungsoo mengambil semua makanan itu dengan telaten

"Ini sayang, kau harus makan yang banyak"

Chanyeol tersenyum "terimakasih"

Chanyeol tidak bisa memungkiri jika hatinya berbunga-bunga dengan tindakan kecil yang dilakukan kyungsoo ini, ini yang dia idamkan sedari dulu. ia sangat mendambakan dilayani oleh istrinya sendiri

Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi sekarang

Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya nampak menggenggam sendok dengan erat, baekhyun tidak tau kenapa suasana hatinya tiba-tiba memburuk melihat kyungsoo begitu perhatian pada chanyeol

Kyungsoo melirik baekhyun sekilas "kenapa tidak makan baekhyun ssi?"

Baekhyun seketika menoleh "ahhh iya saya makan nyonya... "

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di teras belakang rumah sambil melihat foto-foto jongin yang ia simpan di galeri ponselnya, setidaknya sudah ada 30 panggilan tak terjawab dari pria itu dan ada sekitar 25 pesan masuk berisi kata-kata penyesalan

Baekhyun belum membalas atau pun menelepon balik, jika ia menelepon pun ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa

KRIING

ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk

KLIK

Ternyata itu dari pihak bank yang memberitahukan jika ada seseorang atas nama park chanyeol yang mentransfer sejumlah uang senilai 50 juta won ke rekeningnya

Baekhyun menghela nafas, uang yang kemarin saja belum ia pakai. sekarang sudah ditransfer lagi, rasanya baekhyun enggan sekali menggunakan uang ini, bisa dibilang ini adalah uang haram karena ia mendapatkan uang ini setelah ia menjual tubuhnya

Sepertinya ia memang tak berniat untuk menggunakan uang-uang ini..

baekhyun terdiam sejenak, apa yang harus baekhyun lakukan dengan uang sebanyak ini?

Sehun?

Ah iya.. kenapa tidak disumbangkan ke panti asuhan yang sering di kunjungi sehun saja? dengan begini bukannya uangnya akan lebih bermanfaat?

Baekhyun tersenyum, dengan cepat ia mengirim pesan singkat untuk sehun

'Sehun ah.. tolong antar aku.. '

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk sumbangannya baekhyun ssi, semoga tuhan membalas semua kebaikanmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis "sama-sama.. "

Begitu mendapat sms dari baekhyun, sehun yang tadinya sedang berada dikampus langsung meminta ijin pada dosennya untuk tidak ikut kelas dengan alasan sakit perut.. diam-diam ia pergi keluar kampus dan langsung menjemput baekhyun

Sebelum ke panti, baekhyun meminta sehun untuk mengantarnya ke pusat perbelanjaan dulu. pria mungil itu membeli banyak sekali mainan, makanan, baju dan kebutuhan panti lainnya. selain itu ia juga mendonasikan uang sebesar 10 juta won untuk panti ini

"Kalau begitu ibu pergi dulu, masih banyak yang harus ibu kerjakan. kalian santai-santai dulu saja disini. sekali lagi terimakasih baekhyun ssi"

"Ne sama-sama"

Yoona sang ibu panti pamit undur diri karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan

"Aku tidak tau kau punya uang sebanyak itu"

Ucap sehun yang duduk disebelah baekhyun sambil memakan biskuit yang disediakan yoona

"Aku sudah menabung selama 10 thn, tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku membagi sedikit uang ku untuk beramal?"

"Tentu saja tidak salah sayang, aku bangga padamu"

Ucapnya lagi dengan seenak jidat memeluk tubuh baekhyun

"Ish sehun lepaskan.. bagaimana jika anak-anak lihat?"

"Tidak akan ada yang lihat, kau tenang saja"

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan sehun tapi apalah daya pelukan sehun justru semakin erat

"Baekhyun ibu-ouuh.. "

Sehun sontak melepaskan pelukannya ketika yoona tiba-tiba saja muncul, suasana mendadak jadi sangat canggung

"i-ibu hanya ingin mengambil dompet ibu yang tertinggal. m-maaf menganggu.. "

Yoona buru-buru mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal dan langsung pergi dari ruang tamu

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal

SYUTT

"Awwww.. baek sakit"

Sehun meringis ketika baekhyun mencubit perutnya tanpa perasaan

"Ibu panti pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kita sehun ah, ayo cepat jelaskan padanya agar tidak salah paham"

Sehun menggeleng pelan "tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun sayang, biarkan orang berpikir apa yang ingin mereka pikirkan"

"Sehun ish"

Baekhyun memukul dada bidang sehun pelan, sehun menangkap tangan itu dan mengernyit bingung karena tidak menemukan cincin cartier yang ia belikan untuk baekhyun tempo hari

"Kemana cincin yang aku berikan padamu tempo hari? kenapa tidak dipakai?"

Baekhyun terdiam, buru-buru ia tarik tangannya dan ia pun terlihat bingung

"Hmm.. begini sehun, aku tidak memakainya karena aku tidak ingin orang salah paham. apa yang harus aku katakan pada ayah dan ibumu jika mereka melihatku memakain cincin mahal? lagipula akan sangat beresiko jika aku keluar rumah dengan menggunakan cincin mahal, bagaimana jika aku dirampok?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, ia menatap curiga pada baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk mengerti akan alasan baekhyun

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, untungnya sehun tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt

Ponsel baekhyun bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk

From : Chanyeol

'Siang ini datanglah ke kantor, buatkan aku kimbap untuk makan siang. aku ada hadiah untukmu'

Baekhyun melirik sehun sebentar setelah membaca pesan dari chanyeol

"Sehun"

"Hmm"

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan"

Sehun menoleh "Yasudah, aku juga ada urusan lain, ayo aku antar pulang. kita pamit dulu pada ibu panti"

.

.

Setelah mengantar baekhyun pulang, sehun memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah pamannya jongin

"Sehun? sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu kemari.. ayo masuk"

Kedatangan sehun langsung disambut oleh sooyoung

"Annyeong halmoeni.. apa kabar?"

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu? orangtuamu baik-baik saja kan?"

Sehun mengangguk "aku baik, orangtuaku juga baik"

"Syukurlah kalo begitu.. tumben sekali kau kemari, apa kau mencari taemin?"

"Tidak halmoeni, sebenarnya aku mencari paman jongin, hari ini ia janji akan mengajakku nonton pertandingan tinju tapi ponselnya tidak aktif daritadi"

"Ahhh kebetulan paman mu itu sedang tidak ada dirumah, ia sudah pergi sejak pagi tadi"

"Pergi kemana halmoeni?"

"Halmoeni juga tidak tahu, mungkin ia hanya sekedar jalan-jalan untuk mencari udara segar"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti

"Kau sudah makan sehun ah? Halmoeni masak banyak hari ini"

"Aku sudah makan halmoeni, terimakasih"

Sooyoung tersenyum, ia sangat senang sehun berkunjung kerumah. sifat dan karakter anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan jongin, entah kenapa setiap kali ia melihat sehun ia seperti tengah melihat jongin versi muda, yang membedakan hanyalah warna kulit mereka yang terlihat kontras

"Kau makan dengan lahap baekhee.. "

Sehun melihat taemin tengah menyuapi seorang anak kecil dimeja makan, siapa itu?

"Taemin tidak sekolah?"

"Dia sedang libur, dia baru selesai ujian"

Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama interaksi sepupunya taemin dengan anak kecil itu

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Baekhee merengek pada taemin untuk berenang dikolam renang belakang rumah, dibantu alat pelampung berbentuk bebek, gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat bahagia bermain dengan air

"Hati-hati baekhee, jangan sampai tenggelam"

Taemin berteriak dari pinggir kolam, sehun yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam memperhatikan

"Siapa anak itu?"

"Dia adik temanku, wae?"

"Siapa?"

Taemin melirik sehun sebentar "kau benar-benar ingin tau?"

"Entahlah, wajahnya terlihat familiar. dia mirip seseorang yang aku kenal"

"Siapa?"

"Asisten rumah tanggaku, byun baekhyun"

Taemin tersenyum tipis "dia memang adiknya baekhyun, namanya byun baekhee"

Sehun seketika menoleh "mwo?"

"Dia adik kandung dari asisten rumah tanggamu"

.

.

"Jadi baekhyun itu teman dekatmu?"

Taemin mengangguk

"Wah.. aku tidak menyangka dunia sesempit ini"

"Memangnya kenapa sih? kau terlihat sangat heboh begitu tau aku sahabatnya baekhyun hyung"

"Begini, aku dan baekhyun-"

"TOLONG"

Sehun dan taemin sontak menoleh

"Yaampun baekhee"

Taemin langsung berseru panik

"Oppa tolong-mmmpptfghh.. "

"Sehun hyung tolong baekhee.. aku tidak bisa berenang"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali sehun langsung meloncat ke dalam kolam dan berenang menyelamatkan baekhee yang tenggelam

BYURRR

"Baekheee.. "

Taemin langsung berlari setelah sehun berhasil menepikan tubuh baekhee kepinggir kolam

"Baekhee.. Bangun baekhee"

Sehun menepuk-menepuk pipi baekhee namun anak itu sudah pingsan

"Hyung.. Ottokee.. Hiks"

Taemin menangis panik, sehun berusaha menekan dada dan perut baekhee agar air yang tak sengaja ia minum terbuang

"Uhuuukkk.. Uhukkk"

"Baekhee.. "

Baekhee akhirnya sadar, taemin dengan cepat mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya pada tubuh baekhee

"Baekhee kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang?"

"Uhuuuk.. Uhuuk hiks.. Oppa baekhee takut"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bawa baekhee masuk kedalam taemin"

Taemin mengangguk "Ne.. "

.

.

Sehun duduk disamping tempat tidur baekhee, anak itu terlihat masih shock, tapi ia sudah lebih tenang setelah sehun memberikan permen lolipop untuknya

Sehun sudah mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan baju milik jongin

Ia menatap baekhee dalam diam, anak ini mirip sekali dengan baekhyun. mereka berdua sama-sama cantik dan manis

"Baekhee sayang, hey.. kenalkan aku sehun oppa, aku temannya baekhyun oppa"

Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut, baekhee secara otomatis langsung menoleh

"Oppa temannya baekhyun oppa?"

Sehun mengangguk "iya aku temannya baekhyun oppa"

"Baekhee mau permen yang banyak? oppa punya banyak permen"

Baekhee terlihat berpikir sejenak "oppa punya permen rasa strawberry tidak?"

"Tentu saja oppa punya, oppa punya banyak"

Baekhee terlihat sangat antusias "baekhee mau oppa, baekhee mau permen rasa strawberry"

sehun tersenyum "kalau begitu baekhee harus beritahu oppa dulu apa yang disukai baekhyun oppa"

"Eh?"

"Baekhee bisa dapat banyak permen kalau baekhee mau menjawab pertanyaan oppa, bagaimana?"

Baekhee terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya anak kecil itu mengangguk setuju "iya, oppa mau tanya apa?"

Sehun tersenyum puas, dalam hati ia bersorak girang karena langkahnya untuk mendapatkan baekhyun akan lebih mudah jika baekhee sudah ada ditangannya

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk.. "

Cklek

Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan chanyeol sambil membawa sekotak kimbap untuk makan siang chanyeol

"Tuan.. "

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat baekhyun yang datang, berkas-berkas kantor yang sedang ia pegang langsung ia lupakan begitu saja

"Kemarilah baekhyun ssi.. "

Baekhyun terlihat sangat cocok menggunakan blazer berwarna merah dan celana pendek selutut. chanyeol suka sekali melihatnya, ia terlihat puluhan kali lebih cute dari sebelumnya

"Saya membawa banyak kimbap seperti pesanan anda tuan"

Chanyeol tersenyum "terimakasih"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu "yasudah kalau begitu saya permisi, saya harus segera kembali kerumah"

"Temani aku makan dulu baekhyun ssi"

"Ne.. ?"

"Temani aku makan"

Chanyeol dengan cepat membuka kotak kimbap yang dibawa baekhyun

"Kita makan bersama"

.

.

"Jadi baekhyun oppa itu sangat suka strawberry?"

Baekhee mengangguk "oppa sangat suka segala hal yang berbau strawberry, ia juga sangat suka warna pink"

Sehun terkikik geli sambil menulis semua yang dikatakan baekhee di note kecil yang ia pinjam dari taemin

"Lalu apalagi yang kau tau? baekhyun oppa suka hadiah yang seperti apa? dia juga suka makanan apa?"

"Dari kecil oppa sangat suka boneka, dia suka teddy bear, kalo untuk makanan baekhyun oppa bukan orang yang suka pilih pilih makanan. tapi dia paling suka cokelat"

Sehun menulis semua yang disebutkan baekhee dengan baik

"Okeee terimakasih untuk informasinya adik manis, oppa janji besok oppa akan belikan sekotak permen strawberry untukmu"

Baekhee mengangguk senang "terimakasih oppa"

.

.

Makan siang telah usai, chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan baekhyun yang hanya diam saja dari tadi

"Kau kenapa baekhyun ssi?"

"Aniyo, saya tidak apa-apa tuan"

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

Baekhyun terlihat menghela nafas "tuan, jika tuan lapar tuan kan bisa minta pada istri tuan untuk membuatkan makanan, kenapa harus saya? tadi pagi saja nyonya kyungsoo kan yang menyiapkan makanan untuk tuan?"

"Tadi pagi? kenapa-"

Chanyeol tertegun, tadi pagi? kenapa baekhyun tiba-tiba menyinggung soal kyungsoo? apa jangan-jangan?

Diam-diam chanyeol menyeringai

"Kau cemburu?"

"n-ne?"

Baekhyun tergagap "s-saya tidak cemburu tuan, lagipula saya tidak punya hak untuk cemburu, saya kan hanya seorang simpanan"

Seringai chanyeol perlahan menghilang, ia berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung

"Ambilkan aku minum baekhyun ssi.. aku haus"

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya, ia membuka email kiriman dari anak buahnya sekitar 10 menit yang lalu

Ia terlihat serius membawa biodata dan riwayat hidup baekhyun, sekilas tidak ada yang menarik dari kehidupan anak itu terkecuali takdir hidupnya yang memang cukup rumit

Kyungsoo bingung, darimana anak itu bisa kenal jongin? dan ada hubungan apa antara mereka berdua?

Ia juga cukup terkejut mengetahui fakta jika suaminya chanyeol kedapatan berhubungan intim dengan pembantunya itu

Kenyataan ini membuat kyungsoo semakin dibuat penasaran dengan sosok baekhyun, melihat bagaimana mesranya baekhyun dan jongin kemarin kyungsoo bisa memastikan jika mereka memang punya hubungan khusus. ditambah dengan chanyeol juga, hebat sekali asisten rumah tangganya itu. ia bisa dengan mudah menjerat 2 pria kaya sekaligus

Jika boleh jujur kyungsoo sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa suaminya chanyeol sudah bermain api dibelakangnya, dari awal kyungsoo memang tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada suaminya itu, maka dari itu ia merasa biasa saja saat tak sengaja ia memergoki suaminya sedang bersenggama dengan orang lain, kemarin ia hanya merasa sedikit terkejut saja karena ini pertama kalinya semenjak mereka menikah chanyeol mulai bermain hati dengan orang lain, meskipun kyungsoo sering menyakitinya, tapi pria itu tetap dengan setia memilih untuk berada disamping kyungsoo. dulu kyungsoo pernah dengan sengaja menyewa seorang pelacur untuk menggoda chanyeol dengan tujuan untuk mengetes sampai mana batas kesetiaan chanyeol padanya. tapi ucapan chanyeol waktu itu justru membuat kyungsoo sedikit terperangah

"Maaf tapi istriku jauh lebih menarik dari jalang seperti mu"

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak waktu itu, pria itu sudah benar-benar dibutakan oleh cinta. dia bahkan mampu bertahan selama 20thn lebih dengan wanita yang hanya menyakitinya saja, karena itu juga lah sekarang kyungsoo merasa begitu tertarik dengan asisten rumah tangga barunya, dia adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuat chanyeol berselingkuh dibelakangnya

tapi bisa saja chanyeol hanya menjadikan baekhyun sebagai pelarian saja kan? karena sebagai seorang istri kyungsoo memang tidak pernah memberikan hak hak penuh atas chanyeol sebagai suaminya, kyungsoo sangat tau jika chanyeol begitu mencintainya, kecil sekali kemungkinannya untuk chanyeol berpindah kelain hati begitu saja.

Lain cerita jika itu jongin, jika terbukti benar pembantunya itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan jongin, kyungsoo tentu tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja. sekarang yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah mencari tau tentang kebenaran hubungan antara baekhyun dengan mantan kekasihnya, kyungsoo memang tidak mencintai chanyeol, tapi berbeda dengan jongin, pria itu adalah hidupnya, tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun merebut jongin darinya termasuk juga baekhyun. soojung yang seorang putri konglomerat kaya saja bisa dengan mudah kyungsoo singkirkan, apalagi baekhyun yang hanya seorang asisten rumah tangga biasa

Tangannya dengan cepat mendial nomor seseorang

"Halo, segera kau cari tau ada hubungan apa antara pilot pesawat korean airlines kim jongin dengan seorang asisten rumah tangga bernama byun baekhyun.. "

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi tuan, saya takut nyonya kyungsoo marah jika saya meninggalkan rumah terlalu lama"

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar "tunggu sebentar baekhyun ssi.. "

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku masih haus"

"Bukannya tadi tuan sudah minum?"

"Iya tapi aku masih haus"

Baekhyun mengernyit, ia kemudian beranjak dan hendak mengambil air minum

"Tunggu baekhyun ssi, aku tidak mau air putih, aku ingin susu.. "

"Apa? susu?"

"Ne.. "

Baekhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya, tidak biasanya tuannya ini suka minum susu

"Tapi tidak ada susu disini tuan.. "

Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap intens asisten rumah tangganya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar saya belikan dulu di supermarket. anda mau susu yang seperti apa tuan? susu coklat atau vanila?"

"Susu gantung"

"Ne?"

"Aku mau susu gantung baekhyun ssi.. "

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti "mana ada susu gantun-"

Tunggu sebentar!

"APA? SUSU GANTUNG?"

baekhyun berteriak shock, ia baru mengerti jenis susu apa yang diinginkan majikannya

Chanyeol menyeringai "kau mengerti maksudku?"

"t-tapi tuan, s-saya kan t-tidak punya p-payudara"

"Aku kan tidak minta payudara, aku maunya yang itu"

Ucapnya sambil menunjuk dada baekhyun

"Eh, tapi saya kan tidak punya susu"

Balas baekhyun sambil menutupi area dadanya dengan kedua tangan

"Ck, kau ini cerewet sekali"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia tarik tangan baekhyun dan mendudukan tubuh montok pembantunya itu diatas meja kerjanya, dengan perlahan ia lepas blazer merah yang baekhyun kenakan dan meraup nipple sebelah kanan

"eunggghhh.. "

Baekhyun melenguh merasakan sensasi geli dan nikmat sekaligus

Dada baekhyun memang tidak sebesar payudara wanita tapi lebih berisi dibanding dada pria kebanyakan, saat disentuh pun terasa sangat kenyal, lembut dan hangat

Chanyeol suka sekali area dada baekhyun yang ia sebut sebagai bantal surga, selain nipple baekhyun itu sangat nikmat untuk dihisap, rasanya juga begitu nyaman jika ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada berisi itu, beban pikirannya seolah lenyap begitu saja. ada ketenangan tersendiri yang ia dapatkan dari situ, ia seolah mendapat energi baru

"eunggghhhh t-tuan.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi kenikmatan baekhyun, ia kemudian beralih pada nipple sebelah kiri dan menghisapnya pula

"eunghhhhh.. ahhhhhh.. t-tuan.. "

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa ia seperti bayi besar yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya

Baekhyun tidak sadar celananya sudah dipeloroti karena saking larutnya ia pada kenikmatan yang chanyeol berikan pada dadanya

JLEB

"Ahhhhhh"

Baekhyun baru sadar setelah chanyeol memasukan 2 jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang analnya

"t-tuannnn s-sakitt"

Chanyeol tidak merespon, ia masih fokus menghisap nipple baekhyun dan tangannya juga terus bergerak mengobrak-abrik rektum baekhyun

"t-tuann.. AHHHHH"

Tubuh baekhyun bergetar hebat begitu jari-jari panjang chanyeol berhasil menyentuh prostatnya

"t-tuan ahhhhhhh"

Tubuh baekhyun limbung dan jatuh kedalam pelukan chanyeol yang sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya, ia tak tahan dengan segala rangsangan yang sudah majikannya itu berikan untuknya

"t-tuan.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum tenang sambil memeluk tubuh kecil itu di pangkuannya, ia kulum bibir kecil itu gemas hingga akhirnya baekhyun melenguh lagi

"eunggghh"

Dengan perlahan chanyeol melepas resleting celananya dan dengan cepat penis chanyeol yang sudah mulai tegang menyembul menyentuh pantat baekhyun

Baekhyun bisa merasakan benda itu sangat panjang dan besar, rasanya juga hangat dan terus berkedut-kedut

Tanpa sadar wajah baekhyun merona merah ketika dirasa urat-urat disekitar penis chanyeol bergesekan dengan kulit pantatnya

"Masukan itu sayang.. aku sudah tidak tahan"

chanyeol berbisik seksi ditelinga baekhyun dan itu sukses membuat baekhyun merinding

Baekhyun memegang kejantanan chanyeol pelan dan mengarahkannya pada lubang sempit miliknya

JLEB

"eungghh/ouhhhh"

Keduanya melenguh bersamaan ketika penis chanyeol baru masuk setengah

JLEB

"AHHHHH"

Baekhyun mendesah kencang, kepalanya ia tanggahkan keatas ketika penis chanyeol berhasil masuk semua

Chanyeol menggeram, ia menutup matanya menikmati sensasi luar biasa tiap kali penisnya bergesekan dengan dinding rektum baekhyun

Ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur berlawanan arah dengan baekhyun yang juga ikut menggerakan tubuhnya

"ahhhhhh... ouhhhhh.. Hmmmphh t-tuan"

Baekhyun mendesah liar, desahannya semakin menggila takala chanyeol menghisap dan menciumi leher putihnya

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh

"aaaaahhhh.. b-baek i-inihhhh n-nikmatthhh"

Pria itu bahkan sampai tergagap karena sudah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang baekhyun berikan untuknya

"Ckkmphht.. Mpphhhthh"

Mereka berciuman panas, keduanya sama-sama sudah dikuasai hawa nafsu, mereka saling memagut dan menghisap bibir lawan dengan begitu nikmatnya

Kegiatan itu berlangsung hingga setengah jam lamanya

"t-tuannn baekkieee mauuuhhh keluarrhhhhh"

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"bersamahhhh sayanghhhhh"

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Croooottttt

"AHHHH/OUGGGHHH"

keduanya melenguh kencang tak tau malu begitu ejakulasi itu datang menjemput

Chanyeol menyemburkan seluruh benihnya kedalam tubuh baekhyun hingga tak tersisa

Sedangkan baekhyun sendiri melepas semua spermanya yang menyembur membasahi jas dan seragam kepolisian yang chanyeol pakai

Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah, tapi chanyeol dengan sangat cepat menarik tengkuk baekhyun dan membawa mereka pada ciuman yang memabukan

"mmmphhtt.. ckkkphmm.. Hhmm"

.

.

.

Sambil bertelanjang dada chanyeol membantu baekhyun merapihkan pakaiannya kembali

"Tuan maafkan aku, gara-gara aku pakaian anda jadi kotor"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih punya baju ganti di lemari"

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis

"Jika kita sedang berdua aku tidak mau kau terus berbicara formal denganku, jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil saja aku chanyeol atau oppa juga boleh"

Baekhyun terkesiap "o-oppa..?"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi lucu baekhyun

"Aku tidak mau kita terus berbicara formal, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman"

Baekhyun merona lagi, tidak ingin bicara formal? apa ini artinya chanyeol sudah menganggap baekhyun sebagai salah satu orang teredekatnya?

Entah kenapa memikirkannya saja sudah membuat baekhyun senang

Eh?

Tunggu!

Kenapa baekhyun harus merasa senang?

"Sekarang kau mau pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. lagipula akan sangat beresiko jika orang melihatku mengantar pria lain yang bukan istriku, biar aku pesankan taxi saja ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham "iya aku mengerti tuan- eh m-maksudku chanyeol"

"Oppa.. "

"Ish.. "

Baekhyun memukul pelan dada bidang chanyeol karena pria itu terus menggodanya

Chanyeol terkekeh geli dibuatnya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan dengan cepat memesan taxi online

Chanyeol teringat sesuatu..

"Oh iya baek, aku ada sesuatu untukmu"

Ia membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah kotak hitam dari dalam

"Untukmu.. "

"Apa ini tuan?"

"Buka saja"

Baekhyun membuka kotak itu pelan dan terkejut melihat isinya

"i-ini.. "

Sebuah cincin cartier putih yang dilengkapi dengan intan berlian mewah terlihat begitu cantik disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum "aku rasa kau akan sangat pantas menggunakan ini.. "

Ia mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya di jari manis baekhyun

Baekhyun terdiam "k-kenapa kau memberikanku ini?"

"Ini sebagai tanda jika kau milikku"

"Ne?"

"Tidak boleh ada laki-laki lain yang menyematkan cincin berlian lainnya ditanganmu kecuali aku"

Perasaan baekhyun menghangat begitu mendengar penuturan chanyeol untuknya

"c-chanyeol.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah baekhyun, dan sekali lagi ia pagut bibir itu dengan lembut, tidak ada nafsu kali, hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang memabukan

.

.

Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri di dalam taxi, entah kenapa suasana hatinya bagus sekali begitu ia bertemu dengan chanyeol

Pipinya langsung merona begitu mengingat pria itu terus menggodanya.. rasanya juga sangat lega karena pria gagah itu memintanya untuk berhenti berbicara formal

Baekhyun kemudian membuka ponselnya dan mencari informasi harga mengenai cincin cartier yang pria itu berikan

"Mwo? 1,6 Milyar? jinja?"

Baekhyun terkesiap kaget begitu mengetahui harga dari cincin ini, cincin ini diproduksi di swiss dan hanya ada dalam jumlah terbatas

Diam-diam ia tersenyum penuh rasa bahagia, apa jangan-jangan chanyeol menyukainya? pria bodoh mana yang akan memberikan cincin seharga 1,6 milyar pada seseorang yang tidak ia cintai?

Pipi baekhyun merona hebat

"Yaampun aku malu sekali.. "

Ucapnya malu sambil memegang dadanya

Eh tunggu..

Kenapa baekhyun harus merasa senang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pria yang sudah beristri? seharusnya baekhyun merasa sedih bukannya malah merasa bahagia, apalagi baekhyun juga sudah punya kekasih.

Jongin?

Baekhyun terkesiap "pak supir kita putar arah.. "

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah jongin, baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendapati kelasihnya disana, taemin dan baekhee juga sedang pergi ke supermarket. hanya ada sooyoung dirumah, sendirian dan menatap dingin baekhyun

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari.. "

"Aku ingin mencari jongin eomma, kemana dia pergi?"

"Apa pedulimu? bukankah jongin tidak penting bagimu?"

Baekhyun terkesiap "kenapa eomma bicara begitu? jongin kekasihku, tentu saja dia-"

"Kau yakin masih menganggap putraku sebagai kekasihmu?"

"t-tentu saja eomma, a-aku mencintainya"

"Kau gagap baekhyun, jawab dengan tegas jika kau memang mencintai putraku!"

Baekhyun langsung terdiam

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi denganmu, jongin pergi kemana itu bukan urusanmu. sebaiknya kau pergi"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat "tidak eomma, aku salah, aku ingin minta maaf pada jongin. baekhyun mohon eomma jangan seperti ini"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana baekhyun? kau terus mengelak saat jongin memintamu menikah dengannya, jongin sudah banyak berkorban untukmu. aku tidak ingin puteraku terus dimanfaatkan olehmu, aku tidak suka sikap plin plan mu itu baekhyun ah, kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihat perasaan puteraku terus dipermainkan olehmu? masih banyak pria atau wanita lain diluar sana yang mau menikah dengan putraku!"

Baekhyun menangis mendengarnya, ia tau ia salah, ia sudah mempermainkan perasaan jongin yang sudah banyak berkorban untuknya. dan yang paling membuat baekhyun merasa bersalah adalah fakta bahwa ia telah berselingkuh dengan sepupu jongin sendiri

Park Chanyeol..

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari cepat menuju sebuah tempat dimana biasanya jongin sering menyendiri jika sedang ada masalah, satu tahun berpacaran sudah cukup bagi baekhyun mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang kekasihnya

Sungai Han..

Ia terengah-engah, ia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh tempat mencari sosok pria yang satu tahun belakangan ini telah menempati hatinya

Senyum cerah terkembang dari bibirnya ketika atensinya berhasil menangkap sosok yang ia cari-cari, kekasihnya tengah duduk seorang diri sambil menatap kearah sungai

Buru-buru ia lepaskan cincin pemberian chanyeol di jari manisnya dan berjalan menuju jongin

"Kai.. "

Jongin menoleh, dan matanya langsung membulat sempurna melihat baekhyun berdiri dihadapannya

Refleks ia berdiri "b-baekhyun.. i-ini kau? a-aku tidak berhalusinasi kan?"

Ia menangkup wajah baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis

Jongin langsung memeluk baekhyun dengan sangat erat, berulang kali ia ciumi wajah baekhyun dan berulang kali pula ia berkata maaf

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, aku mohon maafkan aku.. aku tau aku salah, tapi aku mohon jangan menjauh dariku, aku mencintaimu sayang. aku tidak akan sanggup jika kau menjauh dariku"

Baekhyun cukup terkejut melihat jongin yang terlihat sangat ketakutan jika ia menjauh darinya

Sebesar itukah rasa cinta jongin untuknya?

"Kai kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku yang salah. aku... tidak seharusnya aku menolakmu semalam, aku juga salah karena terus mengelak dari rencana pernikahan kita"

"Ani, aku yang salah.. seharusnya aku lebih bisa menahan nafsuku"

Mereka saling berpelukan erat seolah mereka baru saja bertemu setelah dipisahkan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya

.

.

Mereka duduk di dalam mobil jongin, mereka masih disungai han, hanya saja sekarang mereka sudah pindah kedalam mobil

Baekhyun melirik kekasihnya yang masih fokus menatap sungai han dikursi kemudi sambil masih menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun

"Kai.. "

"Iya sayang.. "

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam "ayo kita menikah"

Jongin dengan cepat menoleh "apa..?"

"Kita menikah.. aku tidak ingin terus-terusan dianggap mempermainkan perasaan mu jongin"

"Maaf karena aku bersikap egois, aku tau kau ingin segera menikah, kau juga sudah banyak berkorban untukku. ini saatnya aku membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku"

Jongin terpaku ditempatnya

"Dan.. "

Baekhyun tanpa rasa malu sama sekali melepas blazer yang ia gunakan hingga ia bertelanjang dada

Jongin yang melihat itu sontak saja membulatkan matanya kaget, ia bisa merasakan penis nya mulai ereksi hanya karena melihat tubuh molek itu terpampang nyata di hadapan matanya langsung

Dengan cepat baekhyun duduk di pangkuan jongin dan dengan sengaja mengelus dada bidang jongin

"Baek apa yang-"

"Lakukanlah jongin, akan aku buktikan jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu. anggaplah aku sedang menebus kesalahku padamu selama ini jongin ah"

Baekhyun mencium bibir jongin kasar hingga akhirnya jongin terbuai dan ikut menikmati ciuman itu

Baekhyun menutup matanya sambil mengeluarkan airmata. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia menangis, tapi yang pasti baekhyun merasa sedih..

.

.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Setengah jam berlalu dan mereka baru saja selesai berhubungan intim, baekhyun duduk lemas dibangku penumpang, tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh jaket kulit milik jongin

"sedikit.. ssshh" ucapnya sambil meringis, lubangnya perih sekali karena hari ini lubangnya dimasuki oleh 2 penis raksasa secara bergantian

Jongin tersenyum lembut "terimakasih baek, aku bahagia sekali hari ini"

Jongin hanya menggunakan celana boxer saja sekarang, tubuh kekar yang dibalut kulit eksotis itu terlihat amat sangat sexy, tapi se sexy apapun seorang kim jongin tetap saja park chanyeol yang lebih sexy!

Eh? apa sih? saat bersama jongin saja baekhyun masih memikirkan pria bertelinga caplang itu, baekhyun menggeleng cepat, ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus

"Kai tolong antarkan aku pulang ya, aku takut nyonya kyungsoo marah jika aku keluyuran terus"

"Iya aku antar pulang, setelah ini aku akan bicara pada eomma untuk membicarakan rencana pernikahan kita"

"Terserah kau saja kai.. "

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, baekhyun sudah dirumah dan ia pun tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam

'Drrrttt.. Drrttt.. Drrt'

Suara dering ponsel sedikit mengalihkan atensinya

KLIK

from : tuan albino

'Datanglah jam 7 malam ini ke Cafe amora, aku menunggumu.. '

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, ada apa lagi pria itu ingin menemuinya?

Jam 7 malam? apa masih sempat ya?

.

.

Tepat pukul 7 malam baekhyun sampai disebuah cafe yang bertemakan garden resto

"Silahkan tuan, tuan sehun sudah menunggu anda"

Baekhyun tersenyum "terimakasih"

Baekhyun berjalan ringan mengikuti jalan setapak yang banyak ditaburi bunga-bunga berwarna pink, baekhyun baru sadar bahwa segala sesuatu yang ada direstoran ini semuanya berwarna pink

Wah baekhyun suka sekali warna pink!

Baekhyun bisa melihat sehun duduk di sebuah meja bundar yang dikelilingi lilin lilin kecil

Pria itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum sangat tampan kearah baekhyun

Sehun memang sangat tampan, dengan tuxedo hitam dan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa ia jadi semakin terlihat berkarisma

"Duduk baekhyun ah.. "

Baekhyun punya firasat jika ini akan seperti kencan mereka sebelumnya

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "terimakasih"

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu"

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuket bunga pink rose, sebuah boneka teddy bear besar berwarna pink dan sekotak DeLafée of Switzerland's Gold Chocolate, jenis cokelat mahal asal switzerland yang dibungkus dengan lembaran emas 24 karat yang kemudian disimpan di dalam box mewah, satu box kecil isinya ada sekitar 8 cokelat yang juga setiap box nya di isi beberapa koin emas dari bank nasional swiss yang dibuat antara thn 1910 sampai thn 1920. sedikitnya sehun harus mengeluarkan uang sekitar 8 jutaan untuk cokelatnya dan juga biaya pengiriman dari swiss ke korea

Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan sehun ini, apalagi cokelat itu. dari dulu baekhyun selalu berkhayal bisa menikmati cokelat mewah itu, tapi baekhyun sadar cokelat itu terlalu mahal untuk orang seperti dia, baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka sehun sampai rela mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk membelikannya cokelat

"t-terimakasih sehun, tapi seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini, ini terlalu berlebihan"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa membuatmu senang"

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu"

"Apa?"

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini.. "

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju sebuah grand piano..

Ia duduk dengan tenang disana dan jemarinya dengan lihai mulai menekan tuts piano

"What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you.. Ohhh"

Baekhyun tertegun ditempatnya duduk, ia begitu terpesona dengan sehun yang menyanyikan lagu all of me sambil bermain piano, baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti makna dari lagu ini, tapi entah kenapa hatinya seolah tersentuh dengan lagu yang sehun bawakan. pria itu seolah mencurahkan seluruh perasaan nya melalui lagu yang ia bawakan. baekhyun seolah terhanyut dengan lagu itu, suara berat sehun terdengar sangat nyaman ditelinga baekhyun

Setelah lagu usai sehun melirik kearah baekhyun dan tersenyum dengan sangat tampan, sontak saja baekhyun langsung salah tingkah dibuatnya

Sehun kembali duduk dibangkunya "bagaimana penampilanku?"

"b-bagus, bagus sekali. aku tidak tau kau pandai bernyanyi dan bermain piano"

Sehun terkekeh "itu hanya bakat terpendam.. ayo makan"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil

.

.

.

"Ada satu lagi hadiah untukmu"

"Apa lagi"

Sehun menjetikan jarinya 2 kali dan seorang pelayan pria datang membawa segelas jus strawberry

"Untukmu.. "

"Jus strawberry?"

"Tentu, jus strawberry spesial hanya untuk orang spesial juga"

Baekhyun menatap jus itu antusias tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung meminumnya sampai habis

"Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "tentu saja, aku sangat suka jus strawberry"

Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu baekhyun

Tak lama, mungkin sekitar 30 detik atau lebih, baekhyun merasa matanya berkunang-kunang dan ia mulai merasa pusing

"Ada apa baekhyun ah?"

"k-kepala ku uhhhh"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sehun a-aku... "

Baekhyun pingsan, kepalanya terantuk meja

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya diam ditempatnya duduk

.

.

'Sex.. pepatah mengatakan sex yang nikmat bagi pasangan yang tidak saling mencintai bisa menimbulkan perasaan cinta untuk satu sama lain'

Sehun gugup, dia gugup sekali. haruskah ia melakukan ini?

Di depannya baekhyun sudah terbaring tak berdaya dengan hanya celana dalam pendek yang ia gunakan

Begitu baekhyun pingsan tadi, sehun langsung membawanya ke hotel terdekat

Sehun menghela nafas, semoga apa yang dikatakan jonghyun itu benar, semoga setelah ini baekhyun berubah jadi mencintainya

Dengan perlahan ia melepas semua pakaiannya dan hanya meninggalkan celana dalamnya saja

Ia merangkak naik keatas ranjang dan dengan gugup menciumi bibir mungil baekhyun

"eungghhh"

Baekhyun mendesah dalam tidurnya, sehun menutup matanya rapat menikmati tekstur kenyal dari bibir mungil itu, sehun sepertinya mulai ketagihan

"Kenapa nikmat sekali? bibir ini.. uhhhh"

Monolognya seorang diri

Ciuman sehun kemudian turun keleher

Slruppp

PLOK

ia meninggalkan tanda cupang yang sangat besar disana, kemudian setelah itu sehun turun ke dada, perut, paha dan berhenti dikejantanan mungil baekhyun

Ia kulum kejantanan itu dengan tempo teratur hingga baekhyun orgasme

"eunggghhhhh"

Baekhyun melenguh lagi dalam tidurnya

Sehun menelan seluruh cairan baekhyun, ia pandangi kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah mengembung

Dengan cepat ia lepas celana dalamnya hingga ia telanjang bulat

Ia gesekan kejantanan miliknya pada lubang rektum baekhyun

"sshhh.. " ia mendesah gila

merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya, baekhyun mencoba membuka matanya

Spontan ia memegang kepalanya karena memang masih sangat pusing

Samar-samar ia melihat sehun telanjang bulat dengan kejantanan yang ia arahkan pada lubangnya

Baekhyun terbelalak "s-sehun j-jangan"

"Ssst.. jangan berisik, aku akan pelan-pelan"

JLEB

"AHHHHHHH"

Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan karena lagi-lagi lubangnya dibobol oleh pria yang berbeda

"Arrrghhh.. " sehun menggeram tertahan begitu merasa penisnya terjepit oleh rektum baekhyun

"s-sempit s-sekali" ucapnya tergagap

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa melawan, tubuhnya sangat lemas dan seolah tak bisa melawan sama sekali

Sepertinya ini adalah efek dari minuman yang sehun berikan tadi

"s-sehun s-sakit hiks.. "

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, baekhyun akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya. tubuhnya sudah penuh oleh kissmark, bibirnya juga bengkak karena sehun terus memagutnya tanpa henti. lubangnya sudah penuh oleh sperma pria berusia 20 thn itu, saking banyaknya bahkan sampai berceceran membasahi ranjang

Baekhyun menatap sehun yang tidur terlentang disampingnya, sepertinya pria itu kelelahan setelah menunggangi baekhyun selama satu jam penuh

Sambil menahan rasa sakit dilubangnya baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit dari ranjang dan mengenakan pakaiannya asal, ia keluar dari kamar hotel dengan perlahan takut sehun sampai bangun

.

.

Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela kamar, baekhyun belum pulang bahkan telepon nya pun tidak diangkat

Jujur chanyeol khawatir, ia sendiri tidak tau sudah sejak kapan ia mulai menaruh perhatian lebih pada simpanannya itu

"Chanyeol.. "

Chanyeol menoleh dan sontak matanya membulat sempurna, kyungsoo berdiri dihadapannya hanya dengan menggunakan bikini saja, payudara dan tubuh rampingnya terlihat begitu jelas di depan mata chanyeol

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menghampiri suaminya

"Yeobo.. kita sudah lama tidak melakukan itu.. aku.. "

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh tinggi suaminya dan mencium bibirnya ganas, chanyeol hanya terdiam kaku ditempatnya berdiri, dengan perlahan kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring dikasur

.

.

Baekhyun sampai kerumah sekitar 20 menit kemudian, ia berjalan pelan dengan kondisi acak-acakan

"ahhhhhh... ouhhhhh... yeobohh"

DEG

baekhyun tersentak, suara apa itu?

"ahhhhh.. chanyeolhhh"

DEG

apa katanya? chanyeol?

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju sumber suara

Kamar chanyeol.. pintunya sedikit terbuka dan..

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Chanyeolllhhhh.. "

DEG

baekhyun berani bersumpah ini adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya, ia tidak tau jika memergoki majikannya bercinta dengan istrinya sendiri bisa menyakiti hati baekhyun sampai seperti ini

Airmata mulai mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata baekhyun, tidak ingin jauh lebih sakit dari ini baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan beranjak pergi dari sana

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Oughhhhh.. chanhhh.. ahhhh"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring dalam desahannya, ia melihat siluet baekhyun diluar kamarnya, rencananya berhasil. ia memang sengaja tidak menutup rapat pintu kamarnya agar baekhyun bisa melihat apa yang tengah ia lakukan dengan chanyeol

'Ini baru dimulai byun baekhyun'

Gumamnya penuh kegembiraan dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Njirr ini kayanya chapter terpanjang yang pernah author ketik deh wkwk

Update asap? sok atuh review yang banyak.. kalo yang review dikit otomatis update chapter barunya juga lama :)

Oh iya sorry ya kalo banyak typo, chapter kemarin itu keknya banyak typo deh :v

Okeeee deh cukup segitu aja dulu

See you in the next chap ~


	12. Chapter 12

1 bulan kemudian...

"Hoeekkkkk.. Hoeekkk"

Pagi-pagi sekali baekhyun sudah membungkukan badannya pada keran wastafel, sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini baekhyun terus mengalami mual-mual, makan pun ia susah karena setiap kali ia makan, makanan itu akan ia muntahkan lagi..

Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa, ia pikir ia hanya masuk angin biasa meskipun baekhyun sendiri tau dari hari kehari mualnya malah semakin parah.. baekhyun sengaja tidak memeriksakan diri ke dokter karena ia takut divonis terkena penyakit parah..

"Baekhyun kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tubuh baekhyun menegang ketika chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dan menyentuh pundaknya

Buru-buru ia berbalik dan menghindar dari sentuhan chanyeol

"saya tidak apa-apa tuan" ucapnya sambil menunduk

Chanyeol terdiam

"saya permisi.. "

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung dengan sikap baekhyun akhir-akhir ini, ia seolah menghindar dan terkesan menjaga jarak darinya. chanyeol tidak tau apa sebabnya tapi jujur saja chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman, bahkan saat mereka bercinta pun, pria itu hanya diam dan terus memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.. ia seolah enggan menatap wajah chanyeol secara langsung

Baekhyun memang tidak menolak melayaninya, tapi chanyeol seperti tengah bersetubuh dengan patung. sangat hambar dan tidak nyaman

"Ck.. "

Ia berdecak kesal tanpa ia sadari

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan chanyeol bergegas mengambil dasinya yang belum terpasang dan berjalan cepat menuju arah dapur dimana baekhyun tengah sibuk membereskan piring bekas sarapan

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menoleh "ada apa tuan.. ?"

"Tolong pasangkan aku dasi"

Chanyeol berucap sambil mengulurkan dasinya pada baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya melirik sekilas dan membungkuk sopan

"Maaf tuan, tapi itu bukan tanggung jawab saya. kapasitas saya disini hanya sebagai seorang pembantu, ada baiknya tuan meminta istri anda jika ingin memakai dasi.. saya permisi"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menahan lengan baekhyun bermaksud untuk meminta penjelasan

"Ada apa ini baekhyun ah? kenapa sikapmu berubah? apa aku berbuat salah padamu? kenapa kau bicara formal lagi padaku?"

Baekhyun melepas tangan chanyeol dengan sopan

"Maaf tuan, saya hanya tidak ingin melewati batas"

"Mwo?"

"Saya permisi.. "

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat dan langsung berbalik pergi

"Baek-"

"Chanyeol"

Langkah chanyeol terhenti ketika ia hendak menyusul baekhyun

"Kyungsoo aku-"

"Kau mau kemana? bukankah kau harus berangkat kerja?"

"Iya, aku-"

"Kau belum pakai dasi? sini berikan dasinya padaku.. "

Kyungsoo mengambil dasi ditangan chanyeol dan dengan telaten langsung memasangkannya

"Sudah.. chanyeol kita berangkat bersama ya? kau mau kan?"

Chanyeol melirik kearah kamar baekhyun sebentar sebelum ia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan istrinya

.

.

Baekhyun melamun di dalam kamarnya setelah chanyeol dan kyungsoo berangkat kerja

Ia menghela nafas pelan..

"Mungkin ini karma karena aku telah berselingkuh dibelakang jongin.. "

"Apa sebaiknya aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini ya? tapi jika aku berhenti.. bagaimana jika tuan chanyeol mencabut pengesahan perlindungan hak asuh atas baekhee? jika chanyeol mencabut surat pengesahan itu, bisa saja byun ahjussi datang dan mencoba menculik baekhee lagi"

Baekhyun terdiam..

"Ah sudahlah, toh sebentar lagi aku juga akan menikah dengan jongin.. aku bisa meminta tolong padanya untuk membuat surat pengesahan baru demi melindungi baekhee.. iya seperti itu saja"

Tapi.. apa baekhyun yakin? apa ia yakin bisa berjauhan dengan chanyeol? mendiamkan chanyeol selama sebulan saja sudah terasa sangat berat, apalagi jika ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar pergi dari sini..

Kenapa semuanya jadi serumit ini sih? seandainya saja dari awal ia tidak menerima tawaran minseok untuk bekerja dirumah keluarga park, baekhyun pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan chanyeol ataupun sehun. sekarang ia pasti sudah hidup bahagia bersama dengan jongin kekasihnya..

Drrt.. Drrrtt.. Drrt

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ponselnya berdering

"Yoboseyo"

"..."

"Hari ini? iya tentu saja aku bisa, aku akan kesana"

"..."

"Oke, sampai bertemu disana"

PIIP

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kuat

"Semangat byun baekhyun"

.

.

Chanyeol tampak tidak fokus dengan seluruh pekerjaannya hari ini, berkas serta dokumen kepolisian yang harus ia tanda tangani terbengkalai begitu saja diatas meja kerjanya

Pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa fokus, hanya baekhyun baekhyun baekhyun dan baekhyun saja yang ada dipikirannya

Chanyeol coba berpikir sekiranya kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat hingga baekhyun mendiamkannya seperti ini, tapi sekeras apapun chanyeol mencoba berpikir ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya pelan, ia mengecek note kecil diponselnya dan sedikit mengernyit karena ternyata sebentar lagi chuseok

Eh tunggu, chuseok?

Chanyeol perlahan mulai tersenyum, dipikirannya mungkin dengan ini ia bisa memiliki momen yang lebih intim lagi dengan pembantu cantiknya itu, dan ia berharap bisa segera menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka berdua

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dihadapan jongin dan calon ibu mertuanya

Hari ini mereka mendatangi sebuah butik terkenal milik salah satu designer kenamaan korea sekaligus pemilik brand fashion populer blanc&eclare jessica jung. mereka datang kemari untuk fitting baju pengantin untuk mereka yang rencananya akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan bulan depan

"Kau cantik sekali baekhyun.. "

Sooyoung tersenyum manis melihat baekhyun menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna putih lengkap dengan wig berwarna hitam panjang sebahu

Baekhyun sengaja menggunakan gaun dan bukannya jas karena dikorea pernikahan sesama jenis belum diatur di dalam undang-undang kenegaraan disana. korea tidak melarang pernikahan sesama jenis, akan tetapi pemerintah korea mengharuskan si pria yang berstatus sebagai uke untuk menggunakan gaun layaknya pengantin wanita biasa

Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya barang sedetikpun ketika ia melihat baekhyun menggunakan gaun

Melihat itu sooyoung langsung tersenyum dan mencubit perut putranya gemas

"Aww sakit eomma.. "

"Kau sepertinya sangat terpesona melihat kecantikan baekhyun, lihat air liurmu sampai menetes"

Jongin refleks menyentuh bibirnya, hal itu sontak membuat sooyoung dan baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah polos jongin

"Ish eomma, kau ini menyebalkan sekali"

Baekhyun memperhatikan penampilan jongin dari atas sampai bawah, pria itu terlihat amat sangat tampan dengan tuxedo hitam yang melekat ditubuh tegapnya

"Bagaimana, kalian sudah mencoba bajunya?"

Jessica akhirnya muncul setelah sebelumnya ia pamit untuk mengurus beberapa hal

Sooyoung tersenyum senang "Gaun ini sangat cantik, sangat pas sekali dengan proporsi tubuh baekhyun. aku suka sekali jessica"

"Syukurlah jika kalian suka, aku merancang gaun ini selama satu minggu penuh diparis begitu sooyoung menghubungi ku dan secara khusus memintaku merancang gaun pernikahan untuk calon menantunya, aku tidak menyangka gaunnya akan begitu pas jika kau yang memakainya baekhyun ssi"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi "terimakasih jessica ssi"

"Bagaimana jongin ssi? kau suka dengan tuxedonya?"

Jongin mengangguk "tentu, ini sangat cocok untukku"

Baekhyun mendadak limbung, ia sentuh kepalanya pelan..

"Hoeekkkk.. "

Jongin, sooyoung dan jessica sontak menoleh. jongin dengan cepat berjalan kearah baekhyun dan menyentuh pundaknya pelan

"Baekhyun kau kenapa? kau sakit?"

"Hoekkk... "

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya cepat, rasa mual diperutnya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. buru-buru ia berlari kearah toilet dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel

"Hoeekkk.. Hoeekk"

Jongin menyusul kedalam toilet dan memijat tengkuk kekasihnya itu lembut

"Kau tidak apa-apa baek? kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?"

Baekhyun terengah engah "aku tidak tau, sudah beberapa hari ini aku terus muntah-muntah"

"Kau sudah ke dokter?"

"Belum"

"Kenapa? kalau begitu ayo cepat aku antar kau ke dokter"

"Eh? tidak-tidak, aku tidak mau ke dokter. aku takut jarum suntik kai"

"Mwo? sayang, periksa ke dokter kan tidak semuanya harus disuntik juga"

"Aku tetap tidak mau kai, mungkin ini hanya masuk angin biasa saja. besok juga pasti sudah sembuh"

"Kau yakin? apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke dokter saja? aku takut kau kenapa-napa sayang"

"Kai aku yakin aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya sekarang kita keluar. eomma pasti khawatir"

"Yasudah, hati-hati. ayo aku bantu"

Kai membantu memapah baekhyun keluar dari toilet

.

.

"Bagaimana jongin? baekhyun baik-baik saja kan?"

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengantar baekhyun pulang kerumah chanyeol

"Dia terus muntah-muntah, tapi ia menolak ke dokter. katanya ia takut jarum suntik"

"Sudah sejak kapan dia muntah-muntah begitu?"

"Katanya sudah dari beberapa hari kemarin eomma"

Sooyoung terdiam sejenak "apa jangan-jangan.. baekhyun hamil?"

SREEETTT

jongin langsung membanting stir kemudinya kepinggir jalan begitu mendengar penuturan ibunya

"Astaga kim jongin! kau ingin membunuh eomma?"

Sooyoung memegang dadanya kencang, jantungnya seperti mau copot setelah jongin memarkirkan mobilnya secara mendadak

"Apa? Eomma bilang apa tadi?"

"Eomma bilang mungkin saja baekhyun hamil"

"Hamil anak siapa eomma?"

"Tentu saja anakmu jongin, kalian pernah melakukan itu kan?"

Jongin mengangguk, ia masih ingat satu bulan yang lalu ia memang pernah bersetubuh dengan baekhyun

"Benarkan? mungkin saja sekarang baekhyun tengah mengandung cucu eomma"

Jongin perlahan tersenyum, apa mungkin ya? jika benar baekhyun hamil anaknya.. jongin pasti akan menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia ini

.

.

Baekhyun terbaring lemah di ranjang kamarnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa banyak beraktifitas karena tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, ia lapar tapi ia tidak bisa makan. setiap kali ia makan, makanan itu pasti akan ia muntahkan kembali

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, sebenarnya ia kenapa sih?

TING TONG TING TONG

mendengar suara bel berbunyi baekhyun dengan bersusah payah bangkit dari ranjang dan bergerak menuju pintu depan

CKLEK

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun terkejut ketika sehun muncul dan memeluknya tiba-tiba

"S-sehun lepaskan"

"Baek, maafkan aku. aku mohon maafkan aku, aku melakukan itu karena temanku berkata jika aku melakukan itu maka kau akan berubah mencintaiku baek. aku menyesal, sungguh aku menyesal. aku janji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi tapi aku mohon jangan menjauh lagi dariku, aku lebih baik mati daripada dijauhi olehmu"

Baekhyun menatap sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya, kondisinya sangat acak-acakan dengan kantung mata yang sangat tebal. sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang tengah dilanda depresi berat

1 bulan belakangan ini baekhyun memang sengaja menjauhi dan menolak berbicara dengan sehun, baekhyun sangat kesal dan marah karena sehun telah memperkosanya waktu itu

Hal itu sepertinya membuat sehun sangat frustasi

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya "Aku maafkan.. tapi mulai sekarang aku tidak mau ada kontak fisik apapun lagi diantara kita berdua, kau mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias "t-tentu saja, t-terimakasih sudah memaafkanku baek"

.

.

.

"Liburan ke malibu?"

Baekhyun dibuat terkejut ketika chanyeol pulang ke rumah dan memberitahunya jika mereka akan liburan ke malibu

"Hanya kita berdua?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "sebentar lagi libur chuseok, aku ingin pergi ke luar negeri"

"Tapi kenapa aku harus ikut? tuan-ah maksudku chanyeol ah bukankah lebih baik kau berlibur bersama nyonya kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu baekhyun kembali berbicara santai padanya

"Kyungsoo masih ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan, sepertinya ia akan bekerja sekaligus berlibur bersama teman-temannya di paris"

Baekhyun terdiam "aku tetap tidak bisa chanyeol ah, aku tidak mau terus menjadi duri di dalam rumah tangga kalian"

"Kau ini bicara apa? kau harus ingat perjanjian awal kita baekhyun ah, aku memegang kuasa penuh atas pengesahan hak asuh adik kandungmu byun baekhee, dan sebagai timbal baliknya kau pun mau menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku, aku juga sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untukmu. harusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih profesional"

"Aku tidak pernah melanggar perjanjian kita chanyeol ah, aku tidak pernah menolak saat kau menyetubuhiku.. tapi untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa lagi, aku... tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi simpananmu. ini sangat meyakitkan, aku mohon hentikan semua ini.. jika kau mau kau bisa mencabut pengesahan perlindungan hak asuh atas adikku, dan untuk uang yang sudah kau berikan padaku aku janji akan segera mengembalikannya, tapi aku minta waktu, secepatnya pasti akan aku kembalikan, aku janji"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu baekhyun ah? kenapa sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah?"

"Aku tidak berubah chanyeol, aku hanya baru sadar jika apa yang aku lakukan ini salah. aku ingin berhenti sebelum semakin banyak orang yang akan tersakiti"

"Omong kosong macam apa ini? setelah semua yang telah aku berikan padamu sekarang kau berniat untuk kabur dariku begitu maksudmu? kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?"

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya pelan "sudah aku bilang aku akan mengganti semua yang sudah kau berikan padaku, tapi aku minta waktu.. aku tidak akan kabur chanyeol kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan baekhee? kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika pengesahan perlindungan hak asuh itu dicabut darinya?"

"Aku akan meminta bantuan orang lain untuk membuat pengesahan baru, aku yakin aku bisa melindungi adikku"

Chanyeol berdecih

"Apa kau pikir bisa semudah itu? kau terlalu meremehkan jaeho baekhyun ah"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Surat pengesahan perlindungan hak asuh tidak bisa sembarangan dibuat, tidak hanya butuh uang yang banyak tapi kau juga harus punya kuasa penuh atas pengadilan negara"

Baekhyun semakin dibuat tidak mengerti dengan penuturan chanyeol

"Apa maksudmu chanyeol ah? aku tidak mengerti.. "

"Byun jaeho adalah kriminal kelas kakap dikorea selatan, ia sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan kepolisian negara selama lebih dari 15 thn, kekuasaan yang ia miliki bahkan membuatnya licin dari hukum negara. pengesahan perlindungan hak asuh yang dibuat oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki wewenang apapun di pengadilan ataupun kepolisian sama saja tidak berarti apapun dimata hukum, apalagi untuk orang seperti jaeho, ia bisa dengan mudah merebut baekhee jika pengesahan itu lemah dimata hukum"

"Kau pikir kenapa selama ini baekhee masih bisa bernafas dengan tenang meskipun jaeho tengah mengincarnya? itu karena aku punya kuasa dan wewenang penuh atas pengadilan dan kepolisian negara, jaeho tidak akan berani menyentuh baekhee walau sehelai rambut pun selama baekhee masih dibawah perlindungan ku. kau tau kenapa? karena pengesahan yang dibuat oleh seorang brigadir jenderal besar seperti ku mempunyai kedudukan yang tinggi dimata hukum, jangankan jaeho, bahkan presiden sekalipun tidak akan bisa menggugatnya. tapi jika pengesahan itu dicabut, aku berani jamin kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu baekhee lagi. kau hanya membuang-buang waktu saja jika membuat surat pengesahan baru dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak punya wewenang apapun atas pengadilan maupun kepolisian negara"

Baekhyun langsung mematung mendengarnya, berarti percuma saja jika ia meminta jongin untuk membuat surat pengesahan baru karena kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak punya wewenang apapun atas pengadilan maupun kepolisian

Sebesar itukah pengaruh kekuasaan chanyeol dikorea? bahkan pamannya yang seorang kriminal paling disegani pun seolah tunduk pada kekuasaan chanyeol

"Kau harus ingat satu hal byun baekhyun, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, kau milikku dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol sontak membisu

"Kenapa kau diam saja? apa kau mencintaiku sampai-sampai kau seolah enggan kehilanganku?"

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya pelan "baiklah aku mengerti, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang. mungkin tuhan memang sudah mentakdirkanku untuk terus menjadi pemuas nafsumu"

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU ITU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Mendengar itu entah kenapa chanyeol merasa sangat marah, ia tidak terima baekhyun menganggap dirinya hanya sebagai pemuas nafsunya saja

"kenapa? ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? bukankah aku memang hanya dijadikan pemuas nafsumu saja kan? atau kau memanggapku lebih?"

Chanyeol bungkam, ia seolah tak sanggup membalas semua ucapan baekhyun

Ia akhirnya memilih untuk berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan baekhyun daripada ia terus berdebat dengan pembantu cantiknya itu, tapi sebelum ia pergi ia sempat berucap sesuatu

"Siapkan semua pakaian yang akan kau bawa, besok pagi kita berangkat ke malibu.. "

Baekhyun menangis menatap punggung chanyeol yang berjalan menjauhinya

Kenapa sekarang semuanya jadi terasa semakin rumit?

.

.

.

Malam ini sehun duduk diatas kursi taman di belakang villa ayahnya, setidaknya sudah 2 botol bir ia habiskan seorang diri. rambutnya sangat acak-acakan dan wajahnya pun memerah seperti kepiting rebus

Luhan datang sambil membawa sup pereda pengar, ia duduk disamping sehun dan menatap prihatin pria albino itu. sudah satu bulan terakhir ia terus seperti itu, tepatnya setelah sehun bercerita jika pria itu telah memperkosa pria yang dicintainya. sejak saat itu pria itu terus menjauhi sehun dan bersikap dingin padanya. gara-gara itu sehun terlihat sangat depresi, kuliahnya pun berantakan dan kerjanya setiap hari hanya melamun sambil minum alkohol saja

"Sehun jangan minum lagi.. kau sudah sangat mabuk"

Sehun seolah tidak menggubris, ia teguk lagi satu botol alkohol baru hingga tinggal sisa setengah

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.. "

"Sehun"

Luhan dengan cepat menepuk-nepuk pundak sehun pelan karena pria itu terus terbatuk kencang

"Sehun sudah hentikan, jangan minum lagi. aku bawa sup pereda pengar untukmu. ayo makan agar efek alkohol nya bisa segera hilang"

Sehun tertawa miris "aku memang bodoh.. tak seharusnya aku mengikuti saran dari jonghyun sialan itu.. Hik.. sekarang dia menjauhiku dan itu membuatku sangat tersiksa.. Hik.. sekarang kesempatanku untuk bisa bersamanya sudah tertutup.. Hik"

"Apa... kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Aku sangat mencintainya.. Hik.. aku lebih baik mati daripada tidak bisa memilikinya"

"Kenapa... kau tidak meminta maaf padanya saja sehun?"

"Dia sudah memaafkanku.. Hik.. tapi ia menolak segala bentuk kontak fisik denganku, aku tahu.. Hik.. meskipun ia sudah memaafkanku, tapi dari tatapan matanya terlihat jelas sekali jika dia masih sangat marah padaku.. Hik.. kesempatanku untuk bisa bersamanya sekarang sudah benar-benar lenyap"

Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti cegukan, kepalanya pun sangat sakit dan perutnya luar biasa mual

"Hoekkkk.. "

Sehun muntah, ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun luhan langsung memijat tengkuk sehun dan mengusap punggungnya pelan

"Sehun kau menangis?"

Sehun mengelak, ia buru-buru menghapus airmatanya "aku hanya kelilipan saja hyung.. "

Luhan menatapnya prihatin, sehun benar-benar terlihat frustasi. cinta ternyata bisa membuat pria perkasa itu rapuh sampai seperti ini

Seperti nya rasa cinta sehun pada orang itu sangatlah besar

Luhan jadi penasaran sebenarnya siapa sih orang yang disukai sehun?

.

.

Keesokan harinya baekhyun dan chanyeol tiba dimalibu sekitar pukul 3 sore waktu setempat, mereka langsung pergi ke hotel yang telah disewa chanyeol

Bisa dibilang ini adalah hotel termewah yang ada di malibu, baekhyun menatap keluar jendela kamar yang langsung memperlihatkan pantai dan lautan luas

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun dari belakang

"Sekarang aku mau kita lupakan dulu kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara kita berdua. aku ingin kita benar-benar menghabiskan waktu intim kita berdua disini tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun"

Baekhyun tidak merespon, ia masih menatap datar pemandangan diluar jendela

Bahkan ketika chanyeol mencumbui leher putihnya baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming sama sekali

.

.

Luhan tengah sibuk membereskan ruang tamu ketika sehun tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkannya

"Luhan hyung"

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum "sehun ah kau sudah sadar? bagaimana keadaanmu? sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut, ia merasa tidak enak karena luhan mengurusnya semalaman, pria itu bahkan sampai membersihkan bekas muntahannya semalam

"Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik hyung, terimakasih karena sudah mau merawatku"

Luhan tersenyum lagi "sama-sama sehun ah"

"Sekarang kan liburan chuseok, aku punya tiket nonton theater disney untuk 2 orang dibusan, tadinya aku membeli tiket ini untuk orang yang aku cintai. tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan mau menerimanya, jadi daripada tidak dipakai bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama saja?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak "tapi aku tidak punya passport sehun"

"Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa pergi ke busan dengan menggunakan kereta"

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk "baiklah, aku mau.. "

.

.

Sudah berkali-kali jongin berusaha menghubungi kekasihnya tapi pria mungil itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponnya

Rencananya hari ini jongin ingin mengajak baekhyun liburan ke bali untuk merayakan chuseok sekaligus memastikan apakah baekhyun benar hamil anaknya atau tidak

"Appa.. "

Jongin menoleh ketika putra satu-satunya datang menghampirinya

"Appa aku minta ijin pergi ke malibu untuk liburan chuseok, appa tenang saja aku tidak sendirian, aku akan pergi bersama onew dan key"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan baekhee jika kau pergi?"

"Halmoeni akan menjaga baekhee, appa tenang saja"

Jongin mengangguk "yasudah kalau begitu, kau mau appa antar ke bandara?"

"Tidak usah appa, ayahnya onew yang akan mengantar kami semua"

"Yasudah hati-hati dijalan baby"

Jongin mengecup kening putranya pelan

"Ne, aku pergi appa.. "

.

.

.

"Ougghhh ahhhh chanyeolhhhh"

Tubuh baekhyun terus terhentak keatas dan kebawah secara tak beraturan, sudah lebih dari dua jam lamanya baekhyun melayani nafsu birahi chanyeol yang seolah tak ada habisnya, lubang analnya bahkan sudah terasa sangat perih karena terus-terusan dibobol oleh kejantanan chanyeol

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol menggeram kencang layaknya serigala jantan ketika ia merasa penisnya mulai berkedut lagi dan hendak menyemburkan benihnya untuk yang kesekian kali

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Baekkhh... akuhhhh.. ARRRRGHHH"

tubuh chanyeol bergetar hebat ketika lagi dan lagi ia mengalami ejakulasi

Tubuhnya sudah banjir oleh keringat dan ia terlihat kelelahan, tapi tetap saja chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kepuasan di wajah tampannya

Ia melirik baekhyun yang terbaring lemah dibawahnya, senyum lembut langsung terpatri diwajahnya dan dengan perlahan ia tundukan kepalanya dan hendak mencium bibir baekhyun

"Hoeeeekkk"

Belum sempat bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir baekhyun, pria kecil itu sudah menutup mulutnya lebih dulu

"Hoeeekkk"

Refleks baekhyun mendorong tubuh chanyeol hingga tubuh pria tinggi itu terbaring di kasur

Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari kearah kamar mandi

"Hoekkkk"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, ia bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi

"Hoeekkk"

Baekhyun memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di depan kloset, melihat itu chanyeol refleks memijat tengkuk baekhyun pelan

"Kau baik-baik saja baek?"

Baekhyun terengah-engah, tubuhnya lemas luar biasa

"Kau mau aku panggilkan dokter?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "tidak perlu, aku mungkin hanya kelelahan saja. aku hanya perlu istirahat"

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa memanggil dokter jika kau mau"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi "tidak usah chanyeol, aku hanya perlu tidur"

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau bersihkan dirimu dulu"

.

.

Pukul 2:45 pagi waktu setempat, baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat chanyeol yang tidur dengan pulas disampingnya

Ia guncang pelan tubuh besar majikannya itu pelan

"Chanyeol.. chanyeol ayo bangun, aku lapar"

Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming dari tidurnya

"Chanyeol ish bangun"

Baekhyun menepuk pipi chanyeol pelan dan barulah pria tampan itu terbangun dari tidurnya

"Ada apa baek? aku mengantuk sekali, aku ingin tidur"

"Aku lapar chanyeol"

Chanyeol baru ingat jika baekhyun memang belum makan dari tadi sore

"Yasudah kau mau makan apa? biar aku hubungi resepsionis untuk mengantarkan makanan kesini"

"Aku mau pizza, ayam goreng, kentang goreng, burger, spagetti, milkshake strawberry dan juga ice cream vanilla"

Chanyeol tertegun sebentar "banyak sekali, kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semua makanan itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "iya akan aku habiskan, oh iya aku juga mau selai strawberry untuk pencuci mulut"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia kemudian mengambil telepon hotel dan menghubungi resepsionis

"Halo.. "

.

.

.

Makanan pesananan baekhyun sudah tersedia semua di kamar chanyeol

"jja.. ayo makan, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau selesai makan"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, pria kecil itu makan dengan lahap. chanyeol yang melihat itu tersenyum manis, ekspresi yang ditunjukan baekhyun benar-benar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan

Baekhyun kemudian membuka tutup botol saus spagheti dan mencampurkan isinya dengan milkshake strawberry yang ia pesan tadi

Chanyeol yang melihat itu sontak membulatkan matanya terkejut

"Baek apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa-"

Baekhyun tampak tak menggubris, ia langsung mengaduk milkshake yang sudah ia campur dengan saus spaghetti

"Baekhyun"

Chanyeol langsung terperangah ketika baekhyun meminum minuman itu dengan sangat nikmat, ia bahkan langsung menghabiskan setengah dari minuman itu

Selanjutnya, baekhyun memotong ayam goreng pesanannya dan mencampurnya dengan ice cream vanila

Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam shock melihatnya, kenapa selera makan baekhyun aneh sekali? baru kali ini ia melihat ada orang yang mencampur ice cream vanilla dan ayam goreng, milkshake strawberry dan saus spaghetti sekaligus

"chanyeol kau mau?"

Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng cepat ketika baekhyun menawarkan ayam goreng yang sudah ia campur tadi

"t-tidak baek, t-terimakasih aku sudah kenyang"

.

.

Setelah sampai di busan, sehun membawa luhan untuk menginap disalah satu hotel termewah yang ada disana

"Selamat siang tuan sehun, sudah lama anda tidak datang kemari.. anda mau menginap?"

"Iya untuk 3 hari"

"Tentu tuan, anda mau kelas VVIP atau VIP?"

"VVIP tentu saja"

"Baik untuk berapa kamar?"

"2 kamar" ucap sehun sambil melirik luhan yang hanya terdiam polos disampingnya

"Baik, dua kamar kelas VVIP kamar 302-303 lantai 25. ini kuncinya tuan, silahkan beristirahat. taehyun tolong antar tuan sehun ke kamarnya"

"Terimakasih tzuyu ssi"

Luhan menatap bingung interaksi sehun dan resepsionis bertubuh proporsional itu, sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal

"Sehun ah, kau mengenal resepsionis itu?"

Sehun mengangguk "tentu saja, dia pegawai ayahku"

"Ne? apa maksudmu?"

"Selain bekerja dikantor kepolisian, ayahku juga punya banyak kerajaan bisnis di korea dan hotel ini adalah salah satu hotel milik ayahku"

"Ne?"

Wah pantas saja keluarga park itu sangat kaya, ternyata mereka juga punya kerajaan bisnis yang menggurita dikorea

"Yasudah, ayo kita istirahat.. "

.

.

.

Pagi harinya chanyeol sengaja mengajak baekhyun sarapan pagi diluar, pria itu sudah jaga-jaga takut baekhyun minta menu makanan yang diluar logika lagi

Tapi syukurlah, baekhyun tidak minta menu yang aneh-aneh pagi ini

"Nanti setelah sarapan kita ke pantai ya? pantai disini sangat menarik untuk dikunjungi"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan

Sedangkan di hotel sendiri, taemin, onew dan key baru saja sampai dan berniat check in disana sampai beberapa hari kedepan

"Yes Malibu! aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain di pantai"

Key berseru heboh

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar, pasti banyak wanita-wanita sexy disana"

Onew ikut menimpali

Taemin hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil

"Iya kita ke pantai, tapi sebelum itu kita harus check in dulu"

"Excuse me, 3 rooms for 3 days ahead please.. "

.

.

"Diving itu apa chanyeol?"

"Diving itu menyelam, kita bisa melihat pemandangan dari bawah laut"

"Bagaimana jika ada hiu? tidak mau ah, aku takut"

"Baek, disini tidak mungkin ada hiu. aku akan menjagamu, lagipula disini juga banyak pengawas yang akan mengawasi kita"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berenang chanyeol"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membantumu"

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk meskipun sebenarnya ia ragu

"Yasudah, ayo kita mulai.. "

.

.

Baekhyun terperangah takjub, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan bawah laut. dibantu oleh chanyeol dan 2 orang pengawas, baekhyun akhirnya bisa menyelam dengan aman

"Chanyeol tadi itu keren sekali, banyak ikan-ikan lucu dan terumbu karang yang sangat cantik, tadi aku juga lihat ada patrick di dalam sana"

Baekhyun berceloteh panjang lebar ketika ia muncul dipermukaan air

Chanyeol sedikit menautkan alisnya bingung "Patrick? siapa itu patrick? apa dia lebih tampan dariku?"

"Ih apa sih chanyeol, itu loh patrick makhluk merah muda yang ada di kartun spongebob"

Chanyeol sweatdrop, ia kira baekhyun tengah membicarakan pria lain yang lebih tampan darinya, ternyata baekhyun sedang membicarakan bintang laut

"kau masih mau menyelam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias

"yasudah, ayo aku bantu. hati-hati baekhyun ah"

.

.

Kyungsoo dan teman-teman designer lainnya tengah berkumpul disebuah cafe mewah di dekat menara eiffel

"Belakangan ini aku sibuk sekali dengan design-design baru, angin segar sekali rasanya mendapat libur chuseok seperti ini"

Ucap salah satu sahabat kyungsoo

"Aku juga sedang disibukan dengan project-project baru, minggu depan rencanya aku akan menampilkan koleksi busana terbaruku di new york fashion week"

Ucap kyungsoo menimpali

"Kau semakin sukses saja kyungsoo ya"

"Terimakasih.. "

"Oh iya, kyung kau tau tentang kabar pernikahan mantan kekasihmu? Minggu lalu sooyoung memintaku untuk mendesign gaun dan jas pengantin untuk jongin dan kekasihnya"

Kyungsoo sontak terdiam, apa katanya tadi?

"Apa yang kau maksud jessica, aku tidak mengerti.. "

"Jongin akan menikah bulan depan, mereka bahkan sudah fitting baju di butik ku kemarin"

"a-apa? menikah dengan siapa?"

Jessica tersenyum tipis "aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kyung, ini merupakan rahasia negara.. tunggu saja beberapa hari lagi, aku yakin sooyoung akan segera mengundangmu dan juga chanyeol"

Kyungsoo memegang sendoknya erat, apa jangan-jangan jongin akan menikah dengan baekhyun?

.

.

Sesuai janji, malam harinya sehun dan luhan menonton pertunjukan theater disney yang diselenggarakan di theater karnaval terbesar di kota busan

"Ini sangat menyenangkan sehun, aku suka"

Luhan sangat antusias dengan theater musical seperti ini, ia dari dulu memang sangat menyukai disney dan ia juga suka drama musical

Mereka berbaur dengan setidaknya 1.200 an penonton lain

Sambil menikmati permen kapas yang sehun belikan untuknya, luhan terus berceloteh ria tanpa henti

Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya

"Luhan.. "

"Ya?.. "

DEG

tubuh luhan langsung menegang sempurna ketika sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap sisa permen kapas yang menempel di bibirnya

"Ada sisa permen kapas dibibirmu"

"t-terimakasih"

Luhan buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya lagi kedepan, entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak cepat diluar kendali

Sesekali ia melirik sehun disampingnya yang bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apapun

'yatuhan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku..'

.

.

Setelah selesai diving, baekhyun pergi kepinggir pantai untuk bermain main seperti anak kecil

Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli

Baekhyun yang merasa tengah diperhatikan langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menatap cemberut majikan tampannya itu

Suara cekikikan geli terdengar dari arah belakang

"Oh my god.. He's so really hot"

"He's so f*cking hot"

"He's so handsome and so really really sexy"

Baekhyun semakin cemberut dibuatnya ketika sadar banyak wanita-wanita bule berbikini sexy yang menatap lapar pada majikannya

Chanyeol hanya mengenakan celana pendek diatas lutut tanpa atasan sama sekali. tubuh kekar, dada bidang, serta perut kotak-kotaknya itu jelas saja menjadi pemandangan gratis bagi wanita-wanita bule haus belaian itu

Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri, ia menarik tangan chanyeol pelan dan menariknya pergi

"Kita mau kemana baekhyun?"

"Kemana saja asal tidak disini, aku sebal melihat wanita-wanita haus belaian itu terus menatap lapar padamu"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya keatas, apa maksudnya? apa mungkin baekhyun cemburu?

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya pelan, entah kenapa ia senang sekali rasanya jika baekhyun benar cemburu pada gadis-gadis bule tadi

.

.

"Perahunya lucu, bentuknya seperti pisang.. "

Chanyeol tertawa "ini namanya banana boat.. kita bisa naik ini dan nanti speed boat yang disana akan menarik kita"

Baekhyun menatap antusias "aku mau chanyeol.. aku mau naik ini.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum "Yasudah ayo.. "

Chanyeol naik terlebih dahulu, lalu diikuti baekhyun dibelakangnya

"Pegangan baek.. "

Baekhyun refleks memeluk tubuh chanyeol dari belakang, chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar, ia benar-benar sangat menikmati liburannya ke malibu kali ini

"Are you ready?"

Ucap sang instruktur

"Yes, i'm ready.. "

BRUUUMM

AHHHHHHH

Baekhyun berteriak girang begitu speed boat menarik banana boat yang mereka tumpangi, ia juga sangat menikmati liburan ini. setidaknya ia bisa sedikit melupakan segala masalah yang sedang menimpanya... termasuk fakta bahwa sampai sekarang ia masih menjadi duri di dalam rumah tangga majikannya sendiri

.

.

Setelah selesai menonton disney, sehun dan luhan menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan-jalan di sebuah pasar festival yang selalu rutin diadakan dibusan setiap libur chuseok tiba

"Sehun aku ingin kesana"

Luhan menunjuk sebuah stand peramal yang cukup ramai pengunjung

"Kau ingin diramal?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias

"Yasudah ayo"

Mereka kemudian duduk dihadapan seorang peramal wanita berambut putih panjang yang terlihat sangat cantik

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin diramal.. "

Peramal itu tersenyum "perlihatkan telapak tanganmu.. "

Luhan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada wanita itu

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang jodohku.. kapan aku akan menikah?"

Peramal itu tersenyum lagi "kau berada sangat dekat dengan pasangan yang sudah tuhan takdirkan untukmu, tunggu sebentar lagi.. ia sedang berjalan kearahmu"

"Benarkah?"

luhan terlihat begitu senang

"Kau sudah banyak melewati cobaan dan masalah yang datang silih berganti dalam kehidupanmu, tapi saat ini kau telah mengambil jalan yang benar. kau tengah berjalan menuju kebahagiaanmu sendiri luhan ssi"

"k-kau tau namaku?"

wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil

"Daebak"

Wanita itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada sehun

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan anak muda?"

Sehun menggeleng "aku tidak terlalu percaya pada ramalan"

Wanita itu tersenyum "aku bisa melihat semuanya dari garis wajahmu anak muda.. "

"Benarkah? apa yang bisa kau lihat dari wajah sehun?"

Luhan bertanya antusias

"Kau harus persiapkan hatimu, ada kalanya apa yang kita harapkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. sebuah kejadian besar mungkin akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, kejadian ini mungkin akan sangat menghancurkan hatimu hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, sisi baiknya adalah akan ada sesosok malaikat putih yang akan menemanimu dalam melewati masa sulit tersebut"

Luhan langsung terdiam begitu mendengar ramalan tentang sehun yang sepertinya agak kurang bagus.. ia menatap sehun disampingnya yang juga tengah menatap dirinya

Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut, luhan yang melihat itu mau tidak mau juga ikut memberikan senyuman lembut

.

.

"Kenapa kita kemari chanyeol?"

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke belakang batu besar yang letaknya cukup jauh dari keramaian

Sekali lagi chanyeol memastikan suasananya sudah benar-benar aman atau tidak

"Chanyeol ada apa?"

Chanyeol menatap intens baekhyun, ia langsung mencium bibir kecil yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya

"hmmpthhh.. eunggghhh.. ahhhh.. hmmpthh.. chan-hmmmphh"

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya

"Kau pernah mencoba outdoor sex?"

"a-apa?"

"sex ditempat terbuka.. "

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Aku ingin melakukan itu.. "

"a-apa?"

"Ayo kita melakukannya disini sayang"

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng

"Chanyeol apa kau sudah gila? bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

"Disini sepi, tidak akan ada yang melihat"

Baekhyun masih tetap menolak

"c-chanyeol j-jangan.. "

Chanyeol bersikukuh, ia melepas celana baekhyun paksa dan ia pun mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam celana

"Hisap punyaku baek"

"a-apa?"

dengan ragu baekhyun akhirnya berjongkok dan memasukan batang kelelakian chanyeol ke mulutnya

"Arrrghhh f*ck"

Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya keatas,

Baekhyun terus mengulum sampai benar-benar menegang sempurna

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun untuk berdiri dan ia sandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada dinding batu

"c-chanyeol j-jangan AHHHHH"

Baekhyun berteriak kencang ketika chanyeol langsung memasukan penisnya tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu

Chanyeol menggeram rendah, ia seperti tengah menyetubuhi perawan. lubang baekhyun selalu terasa sangat sempit

"aku akan bergerak sayang.. "

"c-chanyeol ahhhhh.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Arrrghhh f*ck baekhyunnnn"

.

.

Luhan berjalan pelan, sesekali ia melirik sehun yang seolah sangat acuh dengan ramalan tadi. pria itu berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana

"Sehun.. "

"Hmm.. "

"Soal ramalan tadi.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya? mungkin peramal tadi hanya asal bicara saja"

"Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan ucapan peramal tadi, sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah percaya pada ramalan"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti "syukurlah kalau begitu, sekarang bagaimana jika kita coba photobox?"

Sehun melirik sebuah photobox diujung jalan

"Yang itu?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias

"Yasudah, ayo.. "

Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan photobox itu berdua

"Sehun ayo bersiap.. Hana, dul, set"

CKREK

luhan tertawa geli melihat hasilnya "sehun kenapa kau kaku sekali, ayo coba ambil foto yang benar"

Mereka akhirnya mengambil foto untuk yang kedua kalinya "1, 2, 3.. CHEESE"

CEKREK

"Kyaaaa kali ini hasilnya bagus sehun"

Di foto kedua sehun sudah terlihat jauh lebih rileks dari sebelumnya

"Sekarang kita ambil 4 foto sekaligus ya.. pakai pose yang berbeda-beda sehun ah"

"Siap sehun ah.. Hana, dul, set.. "

CKREK

CKREK

CKREK

CKREK

sehun dan luhan tertawa bersama melihat hasilnya, di foto pertama mereka kompak memasang pose cemberut, di foto ke2, keduanya tampak kompak saling melempar senyum. di foto ketiga, sehun berpose sambil mencubit kedua pipi luhan gemas sedangkan luhan berpura-berpura merasa kesakitan. di foto terakhir sehun memeluk leher luhan erat dan luhan tersenyum senang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

Mereka terus tertawa bersama, keduanya tampak sangat menikmati kebersamaan yang telah mereka ciptakan berdua

.

.

Chanyeol menuntun tangan baekhyun protektif, setelah melakukan sex singkat di pantai tadi, chanyeol langsung mengajak baekhyun jalan-jalan mencari souvenir dipasar kaki lima yang menjadi ciri khas objek wisata pantai malibu

"Kau mau membeli sesuatu baek?"

Baekhyun tampak melihat-lihat "aku mau yang itu.. "

"Yang mana?"

Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah stand kaki lima yang menjual gelang dan kalung buatan tangan

"Baiklah, ayo"

Baekhyun terlihat sangat antusias melihat kalung dan gelang yang sangat menarik dimatanya

baekhyun tidak sadar, jika beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, taemin dan teman-temannya tengah berkumpul di sebuah stand yang menjual kacamata

"Sebelum kita ke pantai ada baiknya kita beli kacamata hitam dulu.. bagaimana aku cocok menggunakan ini?"

Taemin terlihat sangat cocok dengan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai

"Sangat bagus.. kau selalu cocok menggunakan apapun taeminie"

Taemin tertawa riang mendengar ucapan onew

"Yasudah, ayo cepat kalian mau pilih kacamata yang mana? aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera berjemur di pantai"

Key terlihat sibuk menatap sesuatu, taemin yang melihatnya jadi ikut penasaran

"Key, apa yang kau lihat?"

"Taemin bukannya itu.. "

Taemin mengikuti arah pandangan key dan matanya sontak ikut membulat sempurna..

.

.

Kyungsoo buru-buru pulang ke hotelnya, ia dengan cepat mendial nomor seseorang yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala

"Yoboseyo, jongin ah hiks.. "

'Yoboseyo, kyungsoo? kenapa kau menangis?'

"Hiks.. "

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya, hatinya sakit, sangat sangat sangat sakit. ia takut apa yang ia pikirkan akan jadi kenyataan

"b-benar k-kau akan menikah?"

jongin diseberang sana langsung terdiam seolah enggan menjawab

"Hiks.. kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku jongin ah? a-aku sangat mencintaimu hiks.. "

jongin masih tetap tidak merespon

"Jongin kenapa kau tidak menjawab? sampai kapan kau akan terus menyakitiku seperti ini?"

"Kyungsoo aku-"

PRAANGGG

kyungsoo melempar ponsel itu ke cermin hingga pecah berantakan

Ia menangis dengan amat sangat pilu, untuk kedua kalinya ia kembali harus merasakan sakit yang sama ketika pria yang ia cintai harus bersanding dengan orang lain..

.

.

"Oh yaampun, itu cincin batu emerald yang kita cari-cari kan?"

Key mengangguk antusias

"Yasudah, tunggu apalagi. ayo kita pergi kesana.. "

"Hey kalian tunggu aku.. "

Onew berteriak kesal ketika 2 sahabatnya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja

Taemin dan onew pergi ketempat dimana baekhyun dan chanyeol tadi membeli kalung

"Yaampun ini bagus sekali.. "

Taemin dan key begitu terpesona dengan cincin emerald yang memang sudah mereka incar sejak beberapa bulan terakhir

"Excuse me, i want this ring.. "

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam waktu setempat, di dalam kamar hotel chanyeol sudah bertelanjang dada dengan hanya menggunakan boxer super pendek yang bahkan memperlihatkan gundukan super besar diselangkangannya

Cppkhh.. mmmpphht.. Cppkh

ia masih asyik melumat bibir baekhyun yang terbaring tak berdaya dibawah kungkungannya

CUP

"eunghhh chanyeol"

Chanyeol membuka celananya hingga ia kini sudah telanjang bulat sepenuhnya

Ia mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang ke lubang sewarna merah muda milik baekhyun

"Aku sudah tidak tahan baek.. "

Chanyeol sudah benar-benar dikuasai nafsu, ia hanya tinggal memasukan batangnya saja dan..

"Hoeekkkk"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya

"Hoeekkkkk"

Buru-buru pria itu bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi

Meninggalkan chanyeol dan penis besarnya yang sudah meraung-raung minta diservice

"Hoekkkkk"

Baekhyun memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke dalam closet, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya

Pandangannya mulai mengabur, dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik tubuh baekhyun limbung hingga terjatuh menabrak lantai kamar mandi yang dingin

BRUKKK

mendengar suara benda jatuh, chanyeol sontak berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi

Matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat baekhyun terbaring tak sadarkan diri dikamar mandi

"BAEKHYUN"

.

.

.

"Hamil?"

Dokter cantik keturunan asli korea itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum "selamat tuan, istri anda sedang hamil 3 minggu.. anda akan segera menjadi seorang ayah"

Dokter itu mengira baekhyun adalah istri chanyeol

"Kalau begitu saya permisi.. "

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat

Setelah kepergian dokter cantik itu, chanyeol hanya mampu terduduk lemas di kursi sofa

Ia pandangi tubuh baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan tatapan kosong

"Baekhyun... Hamil?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Fast up sesuai janji, btw sorry untuk banyaknya typo yang bergentayangan di setiap chapter. hal yang paling susah dihindari setiap author tuh pasti typo, bener gak? wkwk

Author janji bakalan ngebut lagi update chapter selanjutnya kalo yang review juga banyak..

Sok kasih review sebanyak dan sepanjang mungkin kalo kalian masih penasaran sama kelanjutannya :v

Akhir kata,

See you in the next chap~


	13. Chapter 13

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan tubuhnya juga lemas

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan, ia sama sekali tidak mendapati chanyeol dimanapun

Kemana perginya pria jangkung itu?

CKLEK

Chanyeol masuk diikuti seorang bill boy dibelakangnya sambil mendorong troli yang berisi penuh dengan makanan

Pria itu cukup terkejut melihat baekhyun sudah bangun dan duduk ditepi ranjang

"Baekhyun kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat "kau habis darimana chanyeol?"

"Aku baru pesan sarapan.. "

"Apa.. yang terjadi denganku? kenapa aku bisa... "

"Semalam kau pingsan dikamar mandi, aku sudah memanggilkan dokter.. "

Ucap chanyeol sambil memberikan tip dan menyuruh bill boy itu untuk segera pergi..

"Pingsan? lalu, apa kata dokter? aku tidak terkena penyakit parah kan?"

Chanyeol duduk disamping baekhyun, ia tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut baekhyun lembut

"kau tidak terkena penyakit apapun, semuanya sehat"

"Lalu, kenapa aku bisa pingsan?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan secarik surat dokter yang ia simpan di laci kamar hotel

Ia kemudian menyerahkan surat itu pada baekhyun dan mengisyaratkan si pria mungil untuk membacanya

"Chanyeol.. i-ini.. "

Tangan baekhyun bergetar hebat membaca surat itu, sorot matanya melebar pertanda ia tengah dilanda keterkejutan luar biasa

"a-aku hamil?"

Ia menatap chanyeol yang hanya diam dan tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun

"c-chanyeol a-aku.. "

Chanyeol langsung memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun ketika pria mungil itu menangis, ia mengusap punggung kecil asisten rumah tangga nya itu dengan lembut

"chanyeol bagaimana ini hiks.. "

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, ia usap airmata yang keluar dari mata cantik itu

"Ini semua salahku.. jika saja aku bisa lebih mengontrol nafsu birahiku, kejadiannya pasti tidak akan jadi serumit ini"

"k-kau akan bertanggung jawab kan?"

Kali ini chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, ia seolah kebingungan dengan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan

"Jangan bilang kau menolak untuk bertanggung jawab"

Baekhyun menatap tajam chanyeol yang hanya terdiam kaku

"Chanyeol ayo katakan sesuatu, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! ini anakmu, aku hamil anakmu chanyeol kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Saking emosinya, baekhyun sampai menarik kerah baju chanyeol dan mengguncang tubuh kekar majikan tampannya itu

Tapi tetap saja chanyeol seolah membisu layaknya patung, ia sama sekali tak merespon ucapan baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kalap

Baekhyun melepas kerah baju chanyeol dengan lemah, ia menatap nanar pria dihadapannya yang terus saja diam seperti patung

Apakah ini akhirnya? akhir dari dosa besar yang telah ia lakukan bersama suami dari majikannya? apa mungkin baekhyun tengah menelan karma atas apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini?

"Aku tau itu anakku.. aku akan bertanggung jawab, tapi aku tidak bisa menikahimu"

Kali ini giliran baekhyun yang terdiam

"Ada larangan yang mengharuskan setiap anggota polisi untuk tidak memiliki istri lebih dari satu, jabatanku bisa saja dicopot jika aku tetap nekat menikah lagi denganmu. dan aku juga tidak bisa bercerai dengan kyungsoo"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintainya"

DEG

Baekhyun terdiam kaku mendengarnya, hatinya seolah ditusuk ribuan jarum tak kasar mata yang begitu sangat menyakitinya

Padahal pada awalnya baekhyun berpikir perasaan chanyeol sudah berubah dan mulai mencintai dirinya, tapi ternyata ia salah, chanyeol masih memiliki perasaan lebih pada istri nya itu

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? bagaimana dengan anak kita? Kau anggap apa aku selama ini chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa karena pada dasarnya ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana perasaan nya yang sebenarnya terhadap baekhyun

"Aku janji akan tetap bertanggung jawab penuh atas bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu. tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa jika harus menikahimu. tolong mengerti posisiku baek, aku tidak bisa mempertaruhkan jabatan pekerjaan yang sudah aku emban selama bertahun-tahun. aku juga seorang pria yang sudah beristri, aku tidak bisa menceraikan istri yang sangat aku cintai hanya demi seorang simpanan seperti dirimu"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa membendung airmatanya lagi, perkataan chanyeol barusan layaknya belati yang menusuk hatinya tajam. hatinya hancur, chanyeol benar-benar telah menghancurkan seluruh perasaannya

Kisah yang baekhyun alami sekarang layaknya kisah pilu yang dialami luhan sahabatnya dulu, hanya saja nasib baekhyun masih terhitung lebih beruntung karena chanyeol tidak berusaha menggugurkan kandungannya seperti siwon yang menggugurkan kandungan luhan

Apakah memang sepahit ini nasib seorang simpanan? dilambungkan ke langit tertinggi lalu kemudian dijatuhkan dengan begitu keras ke dasar bumi? habis manis sepah dibuang, apakah pribahasa itu nyata adanya?

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau sarapan, lalu setelah itu kita ambil penerbangan pagi ini juga ke korea"

Ini adalah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup baekhyun..

Ya,

Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal telah mengenal pria bernama park chanyeol..

.

.

Luhan berlari kecil menuju taman bunga yang ada dibelakang hotel tempat ia menginap, pandangannya ia arahkan keseluruh penjuru tempat guna mencari pria berkulit seputih susu yang menurut informasi tengah jalan-jalan santai ditaman tersebut

Senyumnya merekah lebar takala manik rusanya menatap pria itu yang tengah duduk seorang diri dibangku taman

Buru-buru ia hampiri dan ia pun duduk disamping pria itu

"Hy.. "

Sehun menoleh, dan dalam hitungan detik pria itu tersenyum

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan mengangguk "kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau tidur dengan sangat nyenyak, mana tega aku membangunkanmu"

"Apa yang kau pegang itu sehun?"

"Bunga anyelir putih, aku masih ingat dulu aku pernah memberikan bunga ini pada orang yang aku cintai"

Senyuman luhan perlahan mulai luntur, entah kenapa ia tidak begitu suka jika sehun mulai teringat akan orang yang dicintainya

"Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa lupa"

Luhan menghela nafas, ia coba mencari topik lain untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sehun?"

"Aku hanya sekedar mencari udara segar.. "

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat, apa kau sedang sakit? tidak biasanya juga kau menggunakan sweater"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja udaranya agak sedikit dingin"

"Sehun aku lapar, kau sudah sarapan?"

Sehun menggeleng "belum, kau mau sarapan diluar?"

Luhan mengangguk "aku mau.."

.

.

Pemandangan kota paris hari ini agak sedikit mendung, rintik-rintik hujan bahkan mulai berguguran membasahi kota yang dijuluki sebagai kiblatnya fashion dunia itu

Dari lantai 29 kamar hotelnya, kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas segala hiruk pikuk ibu kota negara prancis itu

Sudah setengah jam ia lalui dengan melamun disana, sarapan mewah yang telah disiapkan staff hotel pun seolah tak bisa menggugah wanita cantik itu untuk mencicipinya

Drrrt.. Drrrt

Ponsel kyungsoo bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk, kyungsoo sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya bingung pasalnya nomor di ponsel ini merupakan nomor private. ponsel utamanya semalam rusak karena ia banting hingga hancur berkeping-keping

"Yoboseyo.. "

'Yoboseyo agasshi.. '

"Siapa ini? darimana kau tau nomor ponselku?"

'Saya shin jeongshin dari dispatch, salam kenal nyonya'

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya pelan

"Dispatch? ada urusan apa kau menghubungiku?"

'Saya punya informasi eksklusif untuk anda nyonya, ini mengenai suami anda brigjen park chanyeol'

"Ada apa dengan suamiku?"

'Kami sudah membuntuti suami anda selama beberapa hari belakangan ini nyonya, dan tim kami saat ini sudah mendapat informasi jika beliau sedang berlibur di malibu'

"Lalu apa masalahnya? suamiku sedang liburan disana"

'Ini bukan sekedar liburan biasa nyonya, tapi tim kami mencium adanya indikasi perselingkuhan yang dilakukan oleh suami anda"

"Apa? tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

'Beliau tidak sendiri nyonya, ada seorang pria cantik yang menemani tuan chanyeol. kami bahkan berhasil mengambil beberapa bukti foto keintiman mereka berdua selama di malibu'

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam, pria cantik? apa jangan-jangan..

"Lalu kenapa kau menghubungiku? bukannya orang-orang seperti kalian memang bekerja untuk menyebarkan aib orang?"

Pria disebrang sana tertawa kencang

'Saya berinisiatif menghubungi anda terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan apakah anda siap dengan berita besar ini atau tidak, suami anda adalah pria paling dicintai dikorea. ia punya image yang bersih dimata publik, jika sampai berita ini muncul kepermukaan, bisa kami pastikan karir tuan chanyeol akan langsung berakhir detik itu juga'

Kyungsoo mulai berpikir dengan hati-hati, sekarang semakin jelas saja jika suaminya itu memang memiliki affair dengan orang lain..

Hmm..

tapi sepertinya kyungsoo bisa sedikit memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini

"Aku minta padamu untuk jangan menerbitkan artikel apapun tentang suamiku"

Pria itu tertawa lagi

'Mencoba untuk melindungi suami tercinta rupanya'

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua omong kosongmu, pokoknya aku mau jangan sampai ada artikel negatif yang muncul tentang suamiku"

'Berapa yang bisa aku dapat?'

Kyungsoo berdecih remeh, ia sudah tau sedari awal memang uang lah yang menjadi arah pembicaraan ini

"Berapapun.. "

Pria itu diam-diam menyeringai

'Baik, aku mengerti'

"Simpan semua bukti itu baik-baik, tunggu saja aba-aba dariku. sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, aku bisa menggunakan itu nanti sebagai senjata andalanku"

.

.

.

Sebuah kedai bubur abalon sederhana mereka pilih untuk melepas rasa lapar pagi ini, dua mangkuk bubur abalon berukuran sedang dan dua cangkir teh hijau hangat sudah tersaji dihadapan mereka

Mereka makan dengan khidmat dan tenang, sesekali luhan mencuri pandang pada pria albino yang tampak tenang duduk di depannya

Setangkai bunga anyelir putih nampak masih setia menemani pria itu, sehun sengaja menyimpan bunga itu di dekat jendela

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian luhan, sedari tadi luhan justru fokus menatap wajah sehun yang terlihat sangat pucat

"Sehun apa benar kau baik-baik saja? kau seperti sedang sakit"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Sehun tampak sangat acuh, ia justru malah asik dengan bubur abalon pesanannya

TES

luhan terbelalak kaget "sehun hidungmu berdarah"

sehun sendiri sepertinya cukup terkejut karena darah yang keluar dari hidungnya menetes ke mangkuk bubur yang ia beli

"Aish menjijikan sekali.. "

"Sehun, kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik hyung, aku memang sering mimisan jika terlalu kedinginan. kau tau kan suhu udara pagi ini rendah sekali?"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sehun

"Aku permisi kebelakang dulu.. "

Luhan tampak memperhatikan punggung luhan yang pergi menjauh darinya, ia kemudian melirik bunga anyelir putih yang bahkan sudah jatuh ke bawah meja

Ia akhirnya menghela nafas panjang

.

.

.

Taemin berjalan santai menuju lobby hotel, ia duduk di salah satu kursi tamu sambil menunggu 2 sahabatnya datang menyusulnya

Pandangannya sedikit teralih ketika ia malihat sesosok pria tinggi yang tengah berbicara di depan meja resepsionis, dari postur tubuhnya taemin seperti merasa tidak asing

Dan tepat ketika pria itu berbalik barulah taemin tahu jika itu adalah chanyeol pamannya

"Paman chanyeol"

Chanyeol sangat terkejut melihat taemin datang menghampirinya

"Taemin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku tentu saja berlibur paman, paman sendiri sedang apa disini? sendirian saja?"

"y-ya paman sendiri, ada pekerjaan yang harus paman urus disini, sekalian libur"

Chanyeol menjawab gugup, shit! chanyeol takut sekali keponakannya ini melihat baekhyun dan berpikir macam-macam

"s-sudah ya, paman pergi. paman harus segera ke bandara. hati-hati taemin ah, selamat bersenang-senang"

"Paman-"

Taemin mengernyit bingung melihat pamannya yang pergi dengan terburu-buru

Padahal tadinya ia mau minta uang jajan pada paman caplangnya itu..

.

.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam taxi sambil memegang dadanya erat, ia benar-benar tidak memperkiraan jika taemin akan datang kemari

Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati baekhyun yang hanya diam melamun menatap keluar jendela

"Jalan pak.. "

Ucapnya pelan pada supir taxi, setelah itu ia pun menolehkan kepalanya keluar dan hanya diam memperhatikan jalanan menuju bandara

.

.

Baekhyun sampai dikorea tepat tengah malam, setelah sampai dikorea, baekhyun langsung mengurung dirinya dikamar. ia terus menangis dan menangis sepanjang malam

Chanyeol berdiri diluar kamar baekhyun sambil menghela nafasnya berat, ia dilanda dilema besar. disatu sisi ia tidak bisa menikah dengan baekhyun tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa ini sangat tidak adil untuk baekhyun

Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan, rasa-rasanya kepalanya seperti mau meledak. ia kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan mengistiraharkan tubuhnya yang memang sudah sangat lelah

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya suasana benar-benar terasa sangat canggung, baekhyun seolah sangat enggan berbicara dengan chanyeol begitu juga chanyeol yang tampak acuh dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa

Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan, baekhyun langsung pamit undur diri. bukannya tanpa alasan ia melakukan itu, ia hanya takut tidak bisa membendung airmatanya lagi

CKLEK

Langkah baekhyun terhenti ketika ada yang membuka pintu dari luar

"Chanyeol.. "

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju suaminya dan memeluk pria tinggi itu dengan mesra

"I miss you chanyeol, baru beberapa hari berpisah rasanya aku sudah sangat merindukanmu"

Baekhyun melihat itu, dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa matanya yang sudah sembab kini kembali berair

CUP

kyungsoo mencium bibir suaminya pelan

"Aku mencintaimu chanyeol.. "

Cukup!

Baekhyun tidak kuat, ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat berusaha menahan tangisannya

Chanyeol tersenyum kaku "aku juga mencintaimu kyung.. "

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah "sayang, aku punya banyak oleh-oleh untukmu"

Kyungsoo menarik tangan chanyeol dengan sangat manja hingga mereka duduk dikursi tamu

"Lihat, aku membelikanmu sepatu, kemeja, jas, sepatu dan jam tangan. kau suka?"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Ne, terimakasih kyung"

Chanyeol diam-diam melirik kearah belakang, takut-takut jika baekhyun melihat ini

Entahlah, ia begitu gelisah memikirkan baekhyun saat ini

"Sayang ayo dicoba, kau pasti akan terlihat jauh lebih keren dengan semua barang-barang ini"

"Ne, akan aku coba"

.

.

.

Sekitar 20 menit lagi jongin akan lepas landas, masa liburan sudah berakhir dan ini sudah waktunya untuk kembali beraktivitas

Ia memandangi tiket nonton pertandingan tinju yang ia selipkan di dompetnya, ia benar-benar tidak ingat jika satu bulan yang lalu ia punya janji dengan sehun untuk menonton pertandingan tinju

Saat itu ia tengah dirundung masalah dengan kekasihnya baekhyun yang membuatnya lupa akan banyak hal, setelah itu juga dia belum sempat bertemu sehun lagi karena ia punya banyak jadwal penerbangan ke luar negeri ditambah dengan kesibukannya mengurus segala pernikahan dirinya dan juga baekhyun

Drrrtt.. Drrrrtt

Jongin merogoh saku celananya dan terkejut melihat ID penelepon di ponselnya, buru-buru ia angkat panggilan itu

"Yoboseyo, sayang kau kemana saja? dari kemarin-kemarin aku sulit sekali menghubungimu. aku khawatir sekali sayang"

'Maaf kai, kemarin aku pergi ke pemakaman temanku diluar kota. ponsel aku matikan karena kondisinya sedang dalam keadaan berduka'

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja baek"

'Kai, aku ingin kita bertemu. aku sangat merindukan calon suamiku'

Jongin tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan manis baekhyun

"Aku juga sangat merindukan calon istriku, tapi sekarang aku ada jadwal penerbangan sayang, aku tidak bisa. mungkin nanti sore aku baru bisa bertemu denganmu"

'Iya tidak masalah, aku akan menunggumu'

"Yasudah aku tutup ya, sampai jumpa nanti sore. aku mencintaimu sayang"

'Aku juga mencintaimu kai'

Jongin mematikan panggilan telepon, suasana hatinya benar-benar sangat bagus setelah mendengar suara manis dari kekasih mungilnya

Ia bahkan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila

"Aigoo sepertinya aku sudah tidak waras"

.

.

Sehun dan luhan juga sudah sampai di villa milik chanyeol, pagi ini sehun terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai macam bungkusan yang ia beli dari busan kemarin

Luhan yang penasaran ikut melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan sehun

"Sehun apa yang tengah kau lakukan?"

Sehun menoleh "ooh hyung, aku sedang mempersiapkan hadiah oleh-oleh untuk ayah, ibu dan juga orang yang aku cintai"

Sehun tersenyum malu-malu ketika ia menyebut kalimat 'dan juga orang yang aku cintai'

Sehun sama sekali tidak sadar dengan berubahnya ekspresi di raut wajah luhan

"Kapan kau membeli semua ini?"

"Aku membelinya ketika kau tidur"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, sekali lagi luhan tampak memperhatikan sehun dengan seksama

"Sehun.. "

"Iya?"

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat semakin pucat?"

"Ne? Oh sepertinya aku terkena flu karena cuaca ekstrim kemarin dibusan. badanku juga rasanya agak kurang fit"

"Benarkah? Kau sudah minum obat?"

Sehun mengangguk "sudah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. aku pergi dulu ya hyung, aku mau pulang kerumah"

Luhan mengangguk pelan "hati-hati sehun ah"

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk seorang diri di dekat wastafel, ia sedang menahan rasa mual berlebih diperutnya. kyungsoo dan chanyeol juga sudah pergi lagi untuk bekerja

Lagi-lagi airmata baekhyun tumpah, entah kenapa setelah ia positif hamil, perasaannya jadi jauh lebih sensitif dari sebelumnya

TING TONG TING TONG

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju ruang depan

CKLEK

"Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum canggung

"a-anyeong baekhyun ah.. "

.

.

Mereka duduk dengan posisi yang cukup berjauhan, baekhyun menatap sehun yang terus saja menunduk dari tadi

"a-aku ada hadiah untukmu, o-oleh oleh dari busan. k-kemarin aku l-liburan ke busan"

Baekhyun menatap paper bag besar dihadapannya

"Apa ini?"

"s-sepatu dan b-berapa baju tidur"

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gagap sehun

"Terimakasih sehun ah.. "

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum canggung

"n-ne, s-sama sama"

Senyum di wajah baekhyun perlahan mulai menghilang dan digantikan dengan raut wajah khawatir

"Sehun kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? kau sakit?"

"Ah iya sebenarnya aku sedang sakit flu.. "

"Flu? bagaimana bisa? kau sudah minum obat?"

"Sudah.. "

"Tapi kenapa masih keliatan pucat?"

Baekhyun secara refleks menyentuh dahi sehun dan tentu saja itu membuat sehun terkejut

"b-baek"

"Kau demam sehun.. kau tunggu disini, biar aku anbilkan kompres dan es batu"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia menatap kepergian baekhyun dengan heran

Baekhyun tadi menyentuhnya, apa itu artinya baekhyun sudah tidak marah lagi?

Sedikit demi sedikit senyum tampan mulai terpatri di wajah serupa pangeran dari negeri dongeng itu

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk disamping sehun, ia terlihat sibuk mencelupkan handuk kecil kedalam baskom berisi air dan es batu

Sehun yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam memperhatikan

"Sehun kau berbaringlah di paha ku, sini biar aku kompres kepalamu dengan air es"

Sehun nampak ragu, tatapan matanya seolah berkata 'bolehkah?' dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh baekhyun

Dengan hati-hati sehun membaringkan kepalanya di paha baekhyun dan dengan sigap pria mungil itu mengompres kepala sehun dengan handuk dingin ditangannya

"Tubuhmu panas sekali sehun, kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, ia tidak berani membalas ucapan baekhyun dengan gombalan-gombalan seperti biasanya karena ia takut baekhyun akan marah lagi

Tapi jujur saja sehun sangat bahagia karena baekhyun sangat perhatian padanya

"Baek.. "

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian waktu itu, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak usah dibahas lagi sehun, aku sudah memaafkanmu. lagipula itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, aku mengerti"

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum

Sehun tidak bisa untuk tersenyum lebih lebar lagi dari pada sekarang

"Terimakasih baekhyun, terimakasih banyak"

"Sama-sama"

Mereka kemudian terdiam selama beberapa lama, baekhyun sibuk mengkompres kepala sehun dan pria albino itu hanya diam memperhatikan

"Hmm.. baek"

"Ada apa sehun?"

"Bisakah kau bernyanyi untukku?"

"Bernyanyi?"

"Iya, aku ingin kau menyanyi untukku"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian berdehem pelan

'I bam geunarui bandisbureul dangsinui chang gakkai bonaelgeyoeum saranghandaneun marieyo'

Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika baekhyun mulai menyanyikan sepenggal lirik dari lagu through the night, ia pejamkan matanya pelan sambil menikmati lantunan lembut dari suara indah baekhyun

'na uriui cheot ipmajchumeul tteoollyeo, geureom eonjedeun nuneul gamgoeum gajang meon goseuro gayo

nan padoga meomuldeon, morae wie jeokhin geulssicheoreom, geudaega meolli sarajyeo beoril geot gataneul geuriwo geuriwo

yeogi nae maeumsoge modeun mareul da kkeonaeeo jul sun eopsjiman saranghandaneun marieyo'

Baekhyun menatap sehun yang tertidur lelap dipangkuannya, ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap rambut pria itu lembut

"Cepat sembuh sehun ah"

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, ia menguap dan merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku

Ia menyentuh handuk kecil yang ada dikeningnya dan menyimpannya diatas meja

Sehun baru sadar jika ia tertidur diatas sofa, padahal seingatnya tadi ia tidur diatas paha baekhyun

Ia bangkit perlahan dan bergerak mencari keberadaan baekhyun

"Baekhyun.. "

Sehun mencari sampai ke dapur, tapi pria kecil yang telah merebut hatinya itu sama sekali tak terlihat

Samar-samar sehun bisa mendengar suara kran air yang diputar dari dalam kamar mandi, sehun bisa menebak jika baekhyun sedang berada di kamar mandi

Sehun kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah kamar baekhyun yang pintunya sedikit terbuka

Sehun memperhatikan seisi ruangan kamar baekhyun, ia baru sadar jika selama ini pria kecil itu tidur diruangan yang sempit, panas dan sumpek

Sepertinya ia harus mulai bicara pada ayahnya untuk memberikan kamar yang lebih layak untuk baekhyun

Sorot matanya secara tak sengaja menatap secarik kertas putih yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil disudut kamar baekhyun

Penasaran, sehun pun berjalan mendekat dan mengambil surat itu

Keningnya sedikit mengkerut melihat tulisan-tulisan dokter yang ia kurang mengerti, tapi bola matanya langsung membulat begitu membaca kalimat "POSITIVE HAMIL" yang ditulis dengan huruf kapital

"Baekhyun.. Positive hamil? sudah tiga minggu?"

Sehun terdiam shock, baekhyun hamil dan sudah tiga minggu?

Seketika sehun jadi teringat jika dirinya pernah meniduri baekhyun secara paksa satu bulan yang lalu

dan seingat sehun, waktu itu ia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang baekhyun. dan jika dilihat dari usia kandungan baekhyun sekarang apa itu berarti..?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia seolah menolak segala pemikiran-pemikiran konyolnya itu.

tapi tetap saja sehun tak mampu untuk menahan senyuman di wajah tampannya

"Baekhyun hamil? anakku?"

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 4 sore baekhyun dan jongin duduk di cafe langganan tempat biasa mereka berkencan

Keduanya juga sudah memesan makanan dan hanya tinggal menunggu pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan

"Sayang, aku ada beberapa contoh undangan untuk pernikahan kita nanti. kau mau pilih yang mana?"

Jongin menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil yang berisi banyak contoh gambar undangan pernikahan yang cantik-cantik

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu kai, apapun yang kau pilih aku pasti suka"

Jongin balas tersenyum lembut "baiklah kalau begitu, oh iya aku baru mendapat informasi dari rumah sakit di berlin tentang kondisi terkini ibumu. mereka bilang ibumu sudah ada kemajuan pesat, sekarang dia sudah bisa menggerakan jari-jari tangannya"

Jongin menyerahkan ponsel miliknya pada baekhyun dan memperlihatkan beberapa foto dari ibunya yang masih terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit

Tapi baekhyun bersyukur, setidaknya sekarang ibunya sudah mulai ada kemajuan, baekhyun berharap sekali suatu saat ibunya bisa sembuh total dan kembali berkumpul bersamanya

"Aku yakin ibumu akan segera sembuh, aku berani jamin"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil "terimakasih kai, aku berhutang banyak padamu"

"Sama-sama"

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya itu dengan sendu, ia benar-benar merasa jahat karena telah mengkhianati pria sebaik dan setulus kai

Tapi baekhyun juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjatuhkan dirinya pada chanyeol, ia melakukan semua ini semata-mata untuk menyelamatkan adiknya baekhee dari cengkraman pamannya yang terobsesi menjadikan adiknya sebagai pelacur

semuanya terasa jadi semakin rumit ketika perasaannya juga ikut andil dalam permainan ini, baekhyun sadar kini perasaannya sudah mulai terbagi pada pria lain selain kekasihnya

Dan kini ketika ia telah menyadari segala kesalahannya dan berniat menebus semua dosa-dosanya terhadap jongin, masalah lain justru muncul dengan tumbuhnya kehidupan lain di dalam rahimnya. janin yang baekhyun sendiri tidak tau siapa ayahnya

Chanyeol juga dengan sengaja memanfaatkan baekhee untuk terus membelenggunya, baekhyun benar-benar dibuat tidak bisa berkutik karena hanya chanyeol lah yang bisa melindungi adiknya

Sepertinya baekhyun memang terlalu berharap lebih pada chanyeol, nyatanya pria itu sama sekali tidak mencintainya. dia hanya menjadikan baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan birahinya saja..

Sekali lagi ia pandangi kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya, matanya mulai memburam karena bendungan air mata. ia semakin merasa bersalah apalagi jika ia mengingat semua kebaikan yang telah dilakukan jongin dan keluarganya

Apa yang harus baekhyun lakukan?

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahannya terhadap jongin..

"Kai.. "

Jongin sontak mendongak, ia sedikit terkejut karena baekhyun seperti hendak menangis

"Kau kenapa baek? apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya pelan "ani.. aku hanya merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki kekasih sepertimu, aku sangat mencintaimu kai. aku tidak mau kehilanganmu"

Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya "aku juga mencintaimu baekhyun ah"

Jongin mencium tangan kanan baekhyun mesra dan itu sukses membuat tangis baekhyun pecah, hatinya terasa sangat sakit. ia benar-benar merasa telah menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia

'maafkan aku jongin ah.. maafkan aku'

.

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya, ia seolah tak mau berpisah dari kekasihnya barang sedetikpun. mereka sekarang sudah berada di parkiran belakang cafe dan bersiap untuk pulang

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu baek? hari ini kau sangat berbeda, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya manja di dada bidang jongin

"Rasa-rasanya aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu kai, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku seharian ini denganmu"

Jongin terkekeh pelan "kyungsoo dan chanyeol mungkin akan marah jika kau tidak segera pulang. bersabarlah sebentar lagi sayang, setelah kita menikah nanti kita pasti bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk pelan

Jongin mencium kening kekasihnya lembut

Keduanya bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya mereka saling melempar senyuman hangat untuk satu sama lain..

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, jongin melirik baekhyun yang hanya diam menatap keluar jendela mobil..

"Baek"

Baekhyun menoleh "ya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa benar kau sedang hamil?"

DEG

baekhyun langsung menegang, darimana jongin tau soal itu?

"Baek, kenapa diam saja?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia tarik nafasnya pelan sambil melirik perutnya yang masih datar

"i-iya, aku hamil k-kai"

Jongin sontak terkejut, tapi ia tahu ia tengah menyetir. jadi sekuat mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tidak meloncat-loncat layaknya orang gila

"Sudah berapa lama?'

"t-tiga minggu"

Jongin semakin melebarkan senyumnya

"anakku.. "

"Ne?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh

"Itu pasti anak kita, kau ingat satu bulan yang lalu kita pernah berhubungan badan kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan

"Itu artinya kau memang sedang mengandung anakku. aku senang sekali baek, sebentar lagi aku akan jadi seorang ayah"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, apa benar bayi yang berada dalam kandungannya ini bayi jongin? entah kenapa baekhyun merasa ragu, dalam hidupnya baekhyun hanya pernah bersetubuh dengan 3 orang pria. pertama chanyeol, kedua jongin dan ketiga sehun. feeling baekhyun mengatakan bukan sehun atau jongin yang menjadi ayah biologis dari janin yang ia kandung, baekhyun sangat yakin chanyeol lah ayah dari janin yang ada di dalam perutnya. bukan tanpa alasan baekhyun berpikir seperti itu, karena diantara ketiga pria itu chanyeol lah yang paling sering menidurinya. jongin dan sehun hanya pernah menidurinya satu kali, sedangkan chanyeol? belasan bahkan puluhan kali. selain itu chanyeol juga selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menyetubuhi nya, keperawanannya hilang karena chanyeol, bahkan ketika baekhyun tidur dengan mereka bertiga dihari yang sama waktu itu chanyeol lah orang pertama yang menyemburkan spermanya kedalam lubang baekhyun. Kemungkinan chanyeol sebagai pria yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya itu sangat besar

Tapi..

Feeling tetaplah feeling, baekhyun butuh bukti yang lebih kongkret. jongin dan sehun juga punya kemungkinan besar menjadi ayah biologis dari janin yang ia kandung

Sekarang baekhyun benar-benar merasa ia sudah seperti jalang yang sesungguhnya. ia hamil, tapi tidak tau siapa ayahnya

"Aku akan segera memberitahu eomma, dia pasti senang sekali mendengar berita ini"

Baekhyun tersenyum sendu mendengarnya

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.. "

Baekhyun begitu terkejut melihat kyungsoo sudah ada dirumah sore-sore begini, tidak seperti kyungsoo yang biasanya selalu pulang larut

"Nyonya sudah pulang? maaf nyonya, tadi saya keluar sebentar"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis "tidak apa-apa baek, ayo kemari, aku perlu bantuanmu"

Kyungsoo menarik tangan baekhyun pelan menuju kamarnya

"Bantu aku memasang hiasan-hiasan ini"

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit bingung

"Untuk apa semua ini nyonya?"

"Malam ini rencananya aku ingin membuat surprise untuk chanyeol"

"Surprise?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "sebagai seorang istri aku sadar selama ini aku jarang memperhatikan kebutuhan suamiku, aku terlalu sibuk dengan semua pekerjaanku hingga melupakan tugas dan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri. aku ingin berubah baekhyun ah, aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk suamiku"

DEG

baekhyun serasa mendapat serangan mutlak di ulu hatinya. sakit, rasanya benar-benar sakit mendengar semua penuturan kyungsoo. tapi baekhyun tidak boleh merasa cemburu, harusnya ia tau diri jika posisinya disini hanya sebagai seorang pembantu sekaligus simpanan saja

"Rencananya aku ingin membuat malam ini seperti saat malam pengantin kami dulu, aku akan menaburkan banyak kelopak bunga mawar diatas ranjang dan memasang lilin-lilin kecil di sudut ruangan untuk menghasilkan suasana temaram yang romantis. aku juga akan memasang kelambu transparan diatas ranjang kami dan memasang hiasan bunga mawar berbentuk hati. bagaimana menurutmu baekhyun ssi?"

"b-bagus nyonya, tuan chanyeol pasti akan senang"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang

"Oh iya, ada satu lagi"

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuju lemari pakaian miliknya dan mengambil sebuah lingerie berwarna hitam transparan

"Bagaimana? apa menurutmu chanyeol akan suka melihatku memakai ini?"

Baekhyun berusaha memaksakan senyumannya "t-tentu nyonya, tuan chanyeol pasti suka"

"Benarkah? aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu chanyeol pulang"

Kyungsoo memeluk lingerie itu dengan gembira tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi wajah baekhyun yang terlihat sendu

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau bantu aku merangkai bunga ya.. "

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, chanyeol belum pulang kerumah. setelah jam kerjanya usai, ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya dulu sewaktu masih SMA

"Hey chanyeol, jangan minum lagi. kau sudah terlalu banyak minum"

Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan setidaknya 3 botol soju yang disuguhkan sungyeol sahabatnya

"Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa? tidak biasanya kau seperti ini.. "

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa ketika dirasa kepalanya semakin pusing

Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan

"Sungyeol ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, aku butuh teman curhat"

"Ceritakan saja chanyeol, siapa tau aku bisa membantumu.. "

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang

"Aku... sebenarnya selama ini aku punya seorang simpanan"

"Mwo? simpanan apa maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti.. "

"Aku berselingkuh dibelakang kyungsoo, aku membayar seseorang untuk menyalurkan hasrat birahiku"

Sungyeol cukup terkejut mendengarnya

"benarkah? dengan siapa kau berselingkuh?"

"Aku berselingkuh dengan seorang pembantu dirumahku, namanya byun baekhyun. sekitar beberapa waktu yang lalu, kyungsoo mencari seorang asisten rumah tangga baru karena rumah kami tidak ada yang mengurus. dari situlah awal mula aku mengenal baekhyun dan bermain api dibelakang kyungsoo. kau tau kan selama ini kyungsoo sangat jarang menunaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri? waktu itu aku cukup dibuat frustasi karena kyungsoo terus menolak untuk berhubungan badan denganku. sampai akhirnya aku tak sengaja melihat pintu kamar baekhyun yang terbuka, waktu itu dia tidur sambil menggunakan pakaian tipis yang sangat menggoda. sebagai seorang laki-laki normal yang hasrat seksualnya tidak tersalurkan selama berbulan-bulan lamanya tentu saja aku tidak kuat menahan godaan itu, malam itu aku nekat memperkosa baekhyun. baekhyun tentu saja berontak, tapi aku mengancam akan memecatnya jika ia menolak melayaniku. dimulai dari malam itu aku mulai merasa ketagihan dan ingin terus merasakan nikmatnya bercinta dengan pria cantik itu, aku memanfaatkan kekuasaan yang aku miliki atas pengesahan perlindungan hak asuh yang aku buat untuk adiknya agar baekhyun mau menjadi simpananku. hal itu jelas membuat baekhyun mau tidak mau menerima tawaranku, dimulai dari hari itu aku sering sekali menyetubuhi baekhyun, kemarin aku bahkan sampai mengajaknya ke malibu dan menyetubuhinya hampir seharian penuh. sekarang masalah sebenarnya akhirnya muncul, baekhyun hamil dan aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. aku tidak bermaksud untuk menelantarkan calon anakku, hanya saja baekhyun sepertinya ingin aku menikahinya. ia ingin punya status yang jelas diantara hubungan kami dan calon anak kami nantinya. tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, aku sudah punya istri dan kau tau sendiri seorang polisi dilarang punya istri lebih dari satu. selain itu aku juga masih sangat mencintai kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang lain selain dengan kyungsoo"

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau mencintai baekhyun?"

Chanyeol langsung terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sungyeol

Sungyeol tersenyum simpul melihatnya

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan sikapmu yang berselingkuh dibelakang istrimu, aku justru sangat senang jika kau mulai berpindah kelain hati. kau tau sejak awal aku sama sekali tidak menyukai istrimu itu, wanita itu terlihat penuh kepalsuan, ia sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. ia hanya memanfaatkan mu saja chanyeol"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya

"Tapi sekarang yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah apa kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada asisten rumah tanggamu itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Apa kau takut kehilangan baekhyun? kau takut ia pergi darimu?"

"a-aku.. "

Sungyeol tersenyum lagi "itu artinya kau memang sudah jatuh cinta pada baekhyun tapi dirimu sendiri yang terus menyangkalnya"

Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat membisu, apa benar ia telah jatuh cinta pada baekhyun?

"Tapi tetap saja perilakumu salah jika tidak menikahi baekhyun secara sah. meskipun pada awalnya perjanjian kalian hanya sebatas perjanjian yang saling menguntungkan satu sama lain, situasinya akan jadi berbeda jika sekarang baekhyun hamil, bagaimanapun kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab yeol"

"Aku tidak lari dari tanggung jawab, aku tetap akan membiayai segala kebutuhan anak itu sampai ia dewasa nanti"

"Memangnya kau pikir tanggung jawab hanya sebatas persoalan uang saja? anakmu juga butuh status yang jelas dimata hukum, ia pasti akan kesulitan mengurus surat akta kelahiran dan semacamnya jika lahir diluar status pernikahan yang sah. belum lagi anggapan masyarakat awam tentang anak yang lahir diluar nikah, apa kau mau jika anakmu dewasa nanti ia dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya dan dianggap anak haram karena tidak punya orangtua yang sah dimata hukum? kau seorang polisi yeol, seharusnya kau bisa lebih bertanggung jawab atas semua yang telah kau lakukan. bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab atas kepentingan masyarakat korea jika kau sendiri saja tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas anak kandungmu sendiri?"

Ucapan sungyeol sukses menohok hati chanyeol

Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir sampai sejauh situ

"Kau harus bisa lebih bijak dalam mengambil keputusan. sekarang kau hanya punya dua pilihan, tinggalkan kyungsoo atau lepaskan jabatanmu. berani berbuat maka kau harus berani bertanggung jawab"

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih berdiri dengan gelisah diluar rumah. sebenarnya baekhyun berharap chanyeol tidak pulang hari ini

BRUUM BRUMM

harapannya itu langsung sirna ketika mobil pria itu tiba dan masuk kedalam garasi

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil dan terkejut mendapati baekhyun masih berdiri diluar rumah

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan diluar malam-malam begini?"

"a-aku.. "

"Ayo cepat masuk, udaranya dingin sekali diluar"

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun masuk..

sebelum beranjak ke kamar chanyeol sempat memberikan bungkusan berisi susu untuk ibu hamil dan beberapa pil penguat kandungan

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut, tapi ia tetap merasa bersyukur karena chanyeol ternyata masih memperhatikan janin di dalam kandungannya

"Terimakasih chanyeol"

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, ia sedikit terkejut karena suasana kamar begitu temaram

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil handuk..

GREPP

tiba-tiba sana kyungsoo muncul dan memeluk tubuh chanyeol dari belakang

"Chanyeol kau kemana saja? aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi sayang"

Chanyeol berbalik, ia lepas pelukan kyungsoo pelan dan tersenyum lembut menatap istrinya

"Aku tadi berkunjung kerumah sahabat lamaku, maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum cantik

"Chanyeol coba kau lihat ruangan kamar kita"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru kamar, ia baru sadar banyak lilin-lilin kecil juga hiasan-hiasan bunga mawar yang terpasang disudut ruangan

Ini mengingatkan chanyeol saat malam pertama mereka dulu

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ini seperti saat malam pertama kita.. "

"Tepat sekali, aku memang berniat membuat kita seolah kembali pada saat malam pertama kita dulu"

"Maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo melepas tali kimono hitam yang ia kenakan hingga tergeletak dilantai

Chanyeol langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya detik itu juga, ternyata kyungsoo tidak memakai baju sama sekali dibalik kimono yang tadi ia pakai

Tubuh ramping, kulis putih mulus dan dua payudara kenyal itu seolah menantang chanyeol untuk segera melumatnya. dan jangan lupakan juga vagina sempit yang sudah siap mencengkeram batang kelelakian chanyeol kapan saja

"Tunggu apalagi sayang? aku milikmu sepenuhnya malam ini"

Nafas chanyeol mulai memburu, ia buka kemejanya pelan dan dengan cepat meraup bibir kecil istrinya sembari meremas dua bongkahan payudara kyungsoo

"Hmmpphtth.. chanyeol"

Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran mendorong tubuh telanjang istrinya keatas kasur..

Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara desahan dan geraman nikmat saja dari keduanya malam itu

Mereka seolah melupakan satu hati lagi yang seolah dibuat hancur sehancur-hancurnya

Seseorang itu bahkan terus menangis dan menangis pilu mendengar rintihan penuh kenikmatan dari arah kamar majikannya

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chapter 13 update~

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin review dichapter2 sebelumnya. semoga tuhan membalas kebaikan kalian semua dan buat siders yang jumlahnya makin hari makin banyak aja author doain semoga cepet dapet pencerahan ya wkwk ~

Well sebenernya dichapter ini tuh tadinya ada full NC nya kaibaek, tapi author cut soalnya takut kalian gasuka. author suka chanbaek tapi gatau kenapa di ff ini author lebih ngefeel sama kaibaek :v

Di chapter sebelumnya ada beberapa readers yang jeli dan sedikit ngasih koreksi soal passport dan busan :v itu emang salahnya author sih ga reset dulu, author kira perjalanan pesawat mau itu domestik atau keluar negeri tetep ngebutuhin passpor. author baru tau kalo passport itu ga perlu dipake buat perjalanan domestik. thank's buat koreksinya, author suka readers yang kritis kaya kalian haha

Author usahain update cepet kalo yang review juga banyak..

Oh iya satu lagi, buat cara penulisan author yang sekiranya masih dirasa kurang rapih author minta maaf ya. i've tried seriously :D

Akhir kata,

Review yang banyak kuy haha

See you in the next chap ~


	14. Chapter 14

9 hari berlalu semenjak baekhyun dinyatakan hamil, kini kandungannya sudah genap berusia 1 bulan. selama itu pula baekhyun masih bekerja di rumah keluarga park karena memang ia tidak punya pilihan lain, setelah ia menikah dengan jongin nanti barulah ia akan keluar dari rumah ini dan memikirkan cara lain untuk melindungi adiknya tanpa perlu mengandalkan surat perlindungan dari pengadilan

selama 9 hari ini pun sikap dan perilaku kyungsoo berubah 360%

ia yang awalnya sangat acuh terhadap chanyeol mendadak berubah menjadi istri yang sangat perhatian terhadap suaminya

Kyungsoo yang awalnya juga sangat ketus terhadap baekhyun kini mulai berubah dan bersikap sangat ramah terhadap pembantu rumah tangga nya itu

"Baekhyun ssi ayo kemari.. "

Seperti pagi ini misalnya, wanita bertubuh mungil itu kembali mengajak baekhyun untuk sarapan bersama

"Ayo duduk baekhyun ssi, kita makan bersama"

Baekhyun dengan ragu duduk dimeja makan tepat dihadapan kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang duduk bersebelahan

Chanyeol menatap istri dan simpanannya itu secara bergantian, lalu kemudian ia berdehem pelan

"Ayo kita mulai sarapannya"

Baekhyun dengan pelan membalik piring makannya dan mengambil beberapa sendok nasi goreng kimchi yang ia buat

Saat chanyeol hendak mengambil makanannya juga, kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil piringnya dan mengambilkan nasi untuk chanyeol

"Sini biar aku suapi.."

Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh

"Ne?"

"Aku suapi, kau ingat saat pertama kali kita menikah dulu kau sangat suka jika aku suapi? sayang sudah berama lama kita tidak melakukan itu? aku rindu melakukan hal yang manis untuk suamiku lagi"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ia melirik baekhyun sekilas yang nampak diam memperhatikan mereka berdua

"n-ne, sudah lama sekali rasanya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis

"ayo buka mulutmu aaaaaaaaa"

Chanyeol dengan ragu membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari istrinya

"enak?"

"Enak" chanyeol mengangguk dengan ragu

Sesekali ia mencuri-curi pandang pada baekhyun yang tampak fokus pada makanannya

"Saya sudah selesai tuan, nyonya"

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol menoleh bersamaan

"Kau tidak menghabiskannya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah "saya sudah kenyang nyonya, saya permisi kebelakang"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sedangkan chanyeol terus menatap kepergian baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Chanyeol.. "

Chanyeol menoleh "wae?"

"Aku juga mau disuapi.. "

Ucap kyungsoo lagi sambil tersenyum manja

Chanyeol balas tersenyum kecil..

.

.

.

"Ini bubur dan juga susu penguat kandungan, kau harus memberikan ini pada baekhyun"

Pagi-pagi sekali sooyoung sudah sibuk membuat bubur khusus untuk ibu hamil dan menyiapkan beberapa bungkus susu penguat kandungan untuk baekhyun. ia bahkan sudah mewanti-wanti jongin agar berkunjung kerumah chanyeol terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat kerja

"Jika bisa sebaiknya kau suruh baekhyun untuk berhenti bekerja dirumah chanyeol, ia bisa tinggal disini jika ia mau. eomma takut terjadi sesuatu pada cucu eomma jika baekhyun terlalu kelelahan, nanti jika baekhyun tiba-tiba mengidam sesuatu bagaimana?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil "aku juga inginnya begitu, tapi eomma tau sendiri baekhyun itu orangnya sangat keras kepala. ia tidak akan mau tinggal disini secara cuma-cuma"

Sooyoung mengangguk paham "itulah alasan kenapa eomma begitu menyukai baekhyun. ia tidak seperti pria atau wanita lain diluaran sana yang hanya mengincar hartamu saja, ia bukan tipikal orang yang suka bergantung pada orang lain"

"Itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku sangat mencintai baekhyun eomma"

Sooyoung tersenyum "yasudah, kalau begitu jangan lupa antar bubur ini kerumah chanyeol"

"Iya eomma"

.

.

.

"Hoeeeekkk.. Hoeeeekkk"

Baekhyun masih mengalami morning sick hingga hari ini, rasanya sangat mual dan menganggu. setiap makanan yang ia makan selalu ia muntahkan kembali

TING TONG TING TONG

Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu depan

CKLEK

"jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum tampan "selamat pagi sayang.. "

Baekhyun balas tersenyum manis

"ayo masuk"

Jongin berjalan masuk kedalam dan duduk diruang tamu

"Chanyeol dan kyungsoo sudah berangkat kerja?"

"Iya sudah, ada apa kau datang pagi-pagi kemari?"

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan bubur dan susu ini untukmu"

Baekhyun menerima bubur itu sambil tersenyum tipis

"Sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku untuk ibumu.. tapi kai, aku agak susah untuk makan sekarang. perutku mual sekali dan setiap kali aku makan, makanan itu akan selalu aku muntahkan lagi"

"begitukah? ahh kalau begitu kebetulan sekali, tadi aku sempat ke apotik dan membeli pil khusus untuk menanggulangi efek morning sick. mungkin saja ini bisa membantu"

Jongin mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik putih dari dalam tas kerjanya yang berisi sebotol kecil penuh pil berwarna cokelat, ia kemudian menyerahkan botol itu pada baekhyun

"Terimakasih kai"

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu kau makanlah dulu, baru setelah itu kau minum obatnya"

Baekhyun tersenyum

"Sini biar aku suapi"

Jongin dengan telaten membuka termos berisi bubur labu dan langsung menuangkan isinya ke dalam tempat makan

"Aku bisa makan sendiri kai"

Jongin menggeleng cepat "kau harus aku suapi, nanti jika kau kelelahan bagaimana? aku tidak mau ambil resiko"

Baekhyun tersenyum lucu mendengarnya, makan sendiri kan tidak memerlukan tenaga

"Sebentar"

Jongin meniup buburnya pelan hingga tidak terlalu panas

"sekarang ayo buka mulutmu"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya pelan

"Bagaimana? enak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk senang "enak, terimakasih kai"

"Sama-sama, ayo aku suapi lagi"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lagi

"Baek sebenarnya eomma memintamu untuk berhenti bekerja dirumah chanyeol, ia ingin kau tinggal dirumah kami saja. ia takut jika kau terus bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga kau akan kelelahan dan berdampak buruk untuk kandunganmu"

Ucap jongin sambil masih terus menyuapi baekhyun

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu kai, lagipula apa kata tuan dan nyonya park nanti jika aku tiba-tiba berhenti dan tinggal dirumahmu?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak. benar juga, akan terlalu mencurigakan jika baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti

"Aku janji akan segera berhenti setelah aku sah menikah denganmu"

Jongin mengangguk "baiklah aku mengerti, tapi kau jangan sampai kelelahan. aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu terhadap calon anak kita"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut "iya kai, aku janji"

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju kamar sehun, ia membuka pintunya bermaksud membersihkan kamar pria itu

Keningnya sedikit mengkerut melihat banyaknya tumpukan sampah dibawah kolong meja

Ia ambil tempat sampah itu pelan dan terkejut melihat isinya yang dipenuhi tisu bekas yang penuh noda berwarna merah mirip bercak darah

"Luhan hyung.. "

Sehun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan terkejut melihat luhan sudah berada dikamarnya

"Sehun apa ini?"

Sehun melirik tempat sampah yang sedang dipegang luhan

"Apa? memangnya ada apa dengan tempat sampah itu?"

"Sehun, banyak sekali tisu penuh bercak darah disini. sebetulnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung "Bercak darah apa maksudmu?"

Luhan mengambil selembar tisu bekas dan menunjukannya pada sehun

"Ini, kau lihat banyak bercak darah"

Sehun tertawa pelan "oh itu bukan darah, tapi itu cat untuk melukis"

"Cat untuk melukis?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah lukisan abstrak yang masih setengah jadi

"Aku baru ikut kelas melukis dikampus sekitar 3 hari yang lalu, dan ini adalah tugas pertamaku. hasilnya masih belum sempurna, aku menggunakan cat itu untuk melukis ini"

Luhan melirik lukisan dan tumpukan sampah ditangannya bergantian

Benarkah ini hanya cat?

"Itu bukan darahku hyung"

Sehun kembali menyimpan lukisan itu kedalam lemari

"Tapi sehun-"

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dulu hyung, aku mau pakai baju. tidak mungkin kan aku telanjang di depanmu?"

Luhan baru sadar sehun hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit dibagian bawah tubuhnya saja

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku tunggu diluar ya"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, sehun berjalan pelan menuju meja makan. disana luhan tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan mereka berdua

"Sehun kenapa rambutmu masih basah?"

Sehun menatap luhan sekilas, "aku tidak sempat mengeringkan rambutku. pagi ini aku ada kelas"

Luhan kemudian berjalan kearah belakang dan mengambil handuk kecil

"Kau harus tetap mengeringkan rambutmu, bagaimana jika nanti kau demam?"

Luhan mengeringkan rambut sehun dengan handuk ditangannya, ia mengeringkan rambut pria itu dengan gerakan lembut. tangannya secara otomatis langsung berhenti ketika tanpa sengaja banyak sekali rambut sehun yang rontok dan ikut terbawa dihanduknya

"Sehun, rambutmu-"

Sehun menoleh "oh sepertinya aku terlalu kelelahan, biasanya kalau aku kelelahan rambutku memang suka rontok"

Luhan langsung duduk disamping pria itu

"sebanyak ini?"

"tidak sebanyak itu, tapi-"

"Kita ke dokter"

"Mwo?"

"Kita ke dokter sehun! aku rasa ada yang tidak beres denganmu"

"Tidak perlu ke dokter hyung, aku cuma kelelahan saja"

"Tapi sehun-"

"Hyung, percayalah.. aku baik-baik saja, sungguh"

Pria albino itu menatap luhan dengan pandangan yang sangat serius, luhan yang ditatapi seperti itu sontak saja langsung terdiam kaku

Sehun kemudian kembali fokus pada sandwich yang ia makan..

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat, aku harus segera pergi. terimakasih untuk sarapannya, jaga dirimu hyung.. "

Sehun tersenyum tipis menatap luhan sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari meja makan dan berbalik pergi

Setelah kepergian sehun, luhan diam-diam berdecak kesal. ia yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan pria albino itu

.

.

.

Jam makan siang pun sudah tiba, tapi baekhyun masih melamun sendirian di dalam kamarnya

Ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus, ia tidak bisa terus mempermainkan perasaan jongin. setidaknya ia harus tau siapa ayah biologis dari bayi yang ia kandung, baekhyun akan merasa sangat bersalah jika ia menikah dengan jongin nanti dan ternyata bayi yang ia kandung bukanlah anak jongin. baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak membohongi pria itu

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

bagaimana caranya ia bisa tahu anak ini anak jongin atau bukan? kandungannya bahkan belum genap berusia 3 bulan, tidak bisa jika melakukan tes DNA sekarang

TING TONG TING TONG

Baekhyun beranjak ke pintu depan

CKLEK

"Baekhyun.. "

DEG

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Baek, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan bicara formal padaku saat kita sedang berdua"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi

"Baik apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku sengaja datang kemari untuk mengajakmu makan siang diluar"

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa"

"Baek ayolah.. aku sudah jauh-jauh datang dari kantor supaya bisa makan siang bersamamu"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk pulang kerumah"

"Baek-"

"Chanyeol cukup! berhenti bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa!"

Baekhyun mulai menaikan nada bicaranya, ia lupakan sejenak sopan santun yang seharusnya ia tunjukan pada majikannya

Chanyeol terdiam melihat baekhyun menatapnya tajam, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat baekhyun semarah ini padanya

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali ke kantor, aku tidak lapar"

Baekhyun hendak menutup pintu, tapi chanyeol dengan cepat mehanan pintunya

"Baekhyun aku mohon jangan seperti ini, kita bisa bicara baik-baik"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi chanyeol, semuanya sudah sangat jelas untukku"

"Baekhyun.. "

Chanyeol dengan paksa mendorong pintu itu hingga baekhyun tak jadi menutupnya

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya frustasi, ia cengkram pundak simpanannya itu erat

"Baekhyun.. kumohon mengertilah keadaanku, kau tau aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. kau, kyungsoo dan jabatanku itu sangat penting bagiku. sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilih"

Baekhyun melepas kasar tangan chanyeol dipundaknya

"Bukan aku yang tidak mengerti dirimu chanyeol, tapi kau yang tidak pernah mengerti aku. kau sangat egois! kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? setidaknya aku tetap bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang ada di dalam perutmu, kenapa kau terus meminta lebih padaku?"

"Apa? meminta lebih kau bilang? Aku hamil chanyeol, dan aku butuh status yang jelas, bukan hanya sekedar tanggung jawab!"

Chanyeol mulai tersulut emosi

"Kenapa kau terus bersikap seperti ini? kau tau sejak awal hubungan kita hanya sebatas majikan dan simpanan saja bukan? seorang simpanan seharusnya tidak berhak meminta pertanggung jawaban lebih pada majikannya jika simpanan itu hamil, seharusnya kau bisa menelan semua konsekuensinya seorang diri. harusnya kau bersyukur aku masih mau bertanggung jawab! aku menyelamatkan adikmu dan kau membayarku dengan tubuhmu. semuanya impas. harusnya kau tau dimana posisimu sekarang byun baekhyun!"

PLAKK

baekhyun menampar chanyeol dengan keras, airmatanya langsung mengalir deras begitu mendengar ucapan menyakitkan dari majikannya itu

Chanyeol baru tersadar setelah baekhyun menamparnya, ia terlalu tersulut emosi tadi hingga tidak menyadari ucapannya sudah sangat keterlaluan

"Iya aku memang simpananmu. aku hanya dibayar untuk memuaskan nafsumu saja, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau chanyeol. simpananmu ini sedang mengandung, aku hamil karena perbuatanmu park chanyeol! aku hamil anakmu"

Chanyeol gelagapan

"b-baek aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Cukup! aku mengerti sekarang, seharusnya dari awal aku memang tidak meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu, jika saja waktu itu aku tidak menerima tawaranmu untuk menjadi simpananmu semuanya pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini hiks.. "

"Baek bukan begitu maksudku"

"Lepas"

Baekhyun berontak ketika chanyeol hendak memeluknya

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi "baik-baik aku mengerti, aku menyerah. kita menikah, menikah secara diam-diam"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kita menikah diam-diam, pernikahan yang sah menurut agama tapi tidak secara hukum"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya shock, apa yang chanyeol bicarakan?

"Chanyeol apa kau gila? anakku butuh status yang jelas dimata hukum, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir sampai sejauh itu? apa aku terlihat sangat murahan dimatamu?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi? kau terus memaksaku menikahimu tapi kau tau sendiri aku tidak bisa memilih antara kau, kyungsoo ataupun jabatanku. hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa bersama"

"Cukup! Aku muak chanyeol, aku sangat muak! lupakan saja, lupakan semuanya. aku bisa membesarkan anakku sendiri, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. aku pergi!"

Chanyeol dengan cepat mencengkeram tangan baekhyun

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, kau mau adikmu yang menjadi taruhannya?"

Baekhyun melepas tangan chanyeol kasar

"Chanyeol sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas janin yang aku kandung tapi kau juga tidak ingin aku pergi dari sini, sebenarnya apa mau mu? kenapa kau terus menahanku disini?"

Chanyeol terdiam..

"apa jangan-jangan kau mencintaiku? kau tidak ingin kehilanganku karena kau mencintaiku bukan? kau mencintai seorang simpanan yang hanya bertugas untuk memuaskan nafsumu diatas ranjang begitu?"

Chanyeol semakin terdiam kaku dibuatnya

"KENAPA DIAM SAJA? JAWAB PERTANYAANKU PARK CHANYEOL!"

"IYA, IYA AKU MENCINTAIMU. AKU MENCINTAI SIMPANANKU SENDIRI DAN AKU TIDAK INGIN KEHILANGANMU! KAU PUAS?"

Kini giliran baekhyun yang terdiam seribu bahasa, wajah chanyeol terlihat memerah karena berteriak kencang dan nafasnya pun terlihat sangat tidak beraturan

"Dan berhenti menyebut dirimu hanya sebagai pemuas nafsuku saja, aku muak sekali mendengarnya!"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dan ia kepalkan kedua tangannya erat

Airmatanya kembali tumpah dan ia menangis lagi

"Jika kau memang mencintaiku seharusnya kau tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menikahiku.."

"Baek, sudah berapa kali aku bilang-"

"Cukup! sekarang siapa yang akan kau pilih? aku, kyungsoo atau jabatanmu? kau tidak bisa memiliki semuanya chanyeol, selalu ada sesuatu yang harus kau korbankan"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan putus asa, ia seolah mengisyaratkan jika ia memang benar-benar tidak bisa memilih

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku sebelum kau bisa mengambil keputusan"

Baekhyun berbalik pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang tampak sangat frustasi

"SIAL!"

BUGH!

PRAAANG

Chanyeol menendang meja kaca di depannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping saking emosinya

.

.

.

"Penyebarannya sangat cepat, aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini"

suho menatap pasiennya dengan tatapan prihatin, yang ditatap hanya balik menatapnya datar

"Berapa lama?"

"Mwo?"

"Berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan hidup?"

Suho menghela nafas "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? aku yakin kau akan sembuh, waktunya saja yang belum tepat.. "

Pria itu menyenderkan tubuhnya lemas pada sandaran kursi, sudah sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu sehun divonis positif mengidap kanker darah akut. sel kankernya berkembang dengan sangat cepat karena sehun menolak untuk melakukan pengobatan apapun

"Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus sembuh.. "

Sehun berucap lemah

"Aku harus sembuh.. demi baekhyun.. dan juga calon anakku"

Suho menatap pria albino itu dengan tatapan prihatin, 4 bulan yang lalu sehun datang padanya untuk memeriksakan diri. ia mengeluh sering mengalami sakit kepala, mual-mual dan mimisan yang tak kunjung sembuh. setelah diperiksa di lab ternyata sehun positif mengidap leukimia akut

Suho sudah berulang kali meminta putra dari sahabatnya itu untuk melakukan perawatan sesegera mungkin, namun pria albino itu tetap bersikeras menolak

Tapi anehnya sekitar satu bulan yang lalu sehun tiba-tiba saja berubah pikiran, ia mendatangi suho dan meminta pria itu untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya

Sehun bilang ia punya alasan untuk sembuh, ada seseorang yang harus ia bahagiakan sebelum ia mati. dan seseorang itu lah yang menjadi alasan terbesar sehun untuk bisa sembuh

ARRRGHHHH

Sehun berteriak kesakitan, ia mencengkeram erat kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, darah segar juga tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya

Suho sontak berdiri kaget "sehun kau baik-baik saja?"

"arrrghhhh a-aku ha-harus sembuh paman, a-aku harus sembuh.. "

"Kau jangan banyak bicara dulu sehun ah, kita lakukan kemo sekarang"

.

.

.

"Sehun?"

Jonghyun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang rawat rumah sakit dimana sehun berada

"Kau datang?"

Jonghyun mengangguk, ia kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidur sehun

"Kambuh lagi? Apa kata suho ahjussi?"

Sehun terlihat menghela nafas

"Sudah semakin parah, sel kankernya menyebar dengan sangat cepat.. "

"Lalu bagaimana? kau tetap bertekad untuk sembuh?"

Sehun mengangguk "ya.. "

"Baekhyun.. "

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin sembuh karena pria itu kan? sebesar itukah rasa cintamu untuknya?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah..

Jonghyun adalah salah satu orang selain suho yang mengetahui tentang penyakit kanker yang di derita sehun, sedari awal jonghyun terus setia menemani dan mensupport sahabatnya itu

Awalnya sehun selalu menolak untuk melakukan perawatan, jonghyun bahkan pernah terkena bogem mentah dari pria itu ketika ia memaksa sehun untuk melakukan perawatan sesegera mungkin

Jonghyun tidak tau kenapa sehun seolah tidak ingin dirinya sembuh, tapi yang pasti sehun pernah berdalih jika ia ingin cepat mati.

Akibatnya sehun jadi sering sakit-sakitan, dan alasan sebenarnya kenapa sehun jarang pulang kerumah karena pria itu tidak ingin ayah dan ibunya tau jika ia tengah kesakitan. hanya jonghyun dan suho sajalah yang melihat secara langsung saat dimana sehun merintih kesakitan karena penyakit yang ia derita

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun soal ini karena sehun memang sengaja merahasiakannya. ia juga meminta jonghyun dan suho untuk tidak memberitahukan perihal penyakitnya kepada orang lain

"Kau tau aku bertahan hidup karena baekhyun jonghyun ah.. "

Sehun berkata lemah dengan dibantu alat pernafasan yang dipasang di kedua lubang hidungnya, keadaannya jadi semakin menurun setelah melakukan kemotherapy

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan semuanya dari paman chanyeol dan bibi kyungsoo sehun ah? mereka orangtuamu, mereka berhak tau kondisi anak mereka yang sebenarnya"

Sehun menggeleng pelan "aku tidak ingin mereka tau, aku tidak ingin terus menjadi beban bagi mereka.. "

Jonghyun menghela nafas

"Apa kau sangat mencintai baekhyun?"

"Sangat.. "

Sehun pernah bercerita jika baekhyun lah alasan terbesar yang membuat ia berubah pikiran untuk melakukan perawatan kanker, ia ingin terus berada disamping baekhyun, ia ingin terus bersama dengan baekhyun dan ia ingin menikah dengan baekhyun. apalagi setelah sehun tau baekhyun tengah mengandung, keinginan pria itu untuk sembuh jadi semakin menggebu-gebu

"Apa kau yakin baekhyun sedang mengandung anakmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau yakin janin yang ada du dalam perut baekhyun itu darah dagingmu?"

"Tentu saja, kami pernah berhubungan waktu itu"

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada pria lain yang menyentuh baekhyun?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan jonghyun ah? baekhyun bukan laki-laki seperti itu"

"Aku hanya bertanya saja sehun.. "

"Sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat. kepalaku sakit sekali"

"Yasudah, kau istirahatlah. aku akan menemanimu"

Jonghyun menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada sehun

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju sebuah taman besar yang terletak di jantung ibukota, pandangannya ia edarkan guna mencari sesosok pria cantik yang baru menghubunginya lagi setelah sekian lama

Senyuman manis terkembang di wajah baekhyun ketika netranya akhirnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari-cari

Pria itu duduk seorang diri di bangku taman sambil meminum segelas bubble tea

"Luhan hyung.. "

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum melihat baekhyun duduk di sampingnya

"Apa kabar baekhyunie? sudah lama tidak bertemu.. "

"Aku baik hyung, maaf aku tidak menjengukmu lagi waktu itu. aku belum sempat.. "

Luhan tersenyum kecil "tidak apa-apa, sekarang aku sudah hidup jauh lebih baik.. "

"Benarkah? bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit aku langsung bekerja di toko bunga milik tetanggaku, tapi aku dijual untuk menutupi hutang dari tetanggaku itu"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget

"dijual? lalu bagaimana?"

"Singkat cerita aku ditolong oleh seorang pria tampan, pria yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku sangka sebelumnya. ia menolongku, dan ia memberikanku pekerjaan juga tempat tinggal yang layak"

"Sudah banyak kebaikan yang ia berikan padaku, hingga pada akhirnya aku mengetahui sebuah kenyataan pahit dari penyelamatku itu. rasanya begitu menyakitkan untukku, aku bahkan belum sempat membalas semua kebaikannya"

Baekhyun terdiam memperhatikan luhan yang terlihat sangat serius

"Kau tau siapa pria yang kumaksud?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "siapa hyung?"

"Park sehun, putra dari majikanmu.. "

DEG

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dibuatnya, kenapa dunia serasa begitu sempit?

"Sehun yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu, ia kemudian mengijinkanku tinggal di villa milik ayahnya. ia juga memberikanku pekerjaan disana"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, dalam hati ia cukup senang karena luhan bertemu dengan sehun. entah apa jadinya jika luhan bertemu dengan pria lain waktu itu

"Hari ini aku mengikuti sehun secara diam-diam karena aku merasa sikapnya agak berubah belakangan ini. tadi aku sempat melihatnya berbicara dengan sahabatnya, dan mereka bilang kau tengah mengandung anaknya sehun.. "

DEG

jantung baekhyun berdetak 2x lipat dari biasanya, ia bahkan tak sanggup menatap mata luhan yang seolah mengintimidasinya

"h-hyung a-aku bisa jelaskan.. "

"Bukankah kau sudah berpacaran dengan jongin?"

Baekhyun langsung terdiam

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau sampai menyakiti hati sehun"

Baekhyun menunduk

"Aku memang sedang mengandung hyung.. sudah satu bulan"

Luhan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Aku dan jongin memang pernah berhubungan, tapi sehun juga pernah memperkosaku"

"Mwo?"

"Sehun sudah sejak lama menyukaiku, ia bahkan sudah secara terang-terangan melamarku. dan sekitar satu bulan yang lalu sehun mengajakku makan malam, disana ia mencampurkan obat tidur kedalam minumanku dan ia memperkosaku kemudian"

"Heol yang benar saja"

Luhan benar-benar tidak habis pikir, jadi selama ini pria yang disukai sehun itu baekhyun? dunia benar-benar terasa sangat sempit

"Sehun menemukan surat dokter dikamarku, dan karena itu ia berpikir jika aku sedang mengandung anaknya"

"Lalu janin itu sebenarnya anak siapa baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak tau hyung, jongin dan sehun sama-sama punya kemungkinan besar menjadi ayah dari bayi yang aku kandung"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada sehun jika kau sudah berpacaran dengan pamannya?"

"Tidak semudah itu hyung, aku bekerja dirumah ayahnya sehun. akan sangat beresiko jika mereka tau aku berpacaran dengan anggota keluarga mereka yang lain"

Luhan mencebik kesal "ini benar-benar gila, bagaimana bisa kau bersikap begitu murahan seperti ini baekhyun ah?"

"Hyung aku tidak-"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan 2 orang pria berbeda sekaligus? apa kau tidak punya harga diri?"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, ucapan luhan seolah menusuk hatinya dalam

"Tadi aku mengikuti sehun sampai kerumah sakit, dan kau tau apa yang aku dapatkan? sehun sakit, ia sakit kanker darah akut!"

Baekhyun langsung mendongak

"a-apa?"

"belakangan ini sehun terus bersikap aneh, wajahnya sering terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. tadi pagi aku bahkan menemukan banyak tisu bekas yang penuh bercak darah, aku sengaja mengikuti sehun seharian ini karena aku merasa dia telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. dan benar saja, ia pergi kerumah sakit dan disana aku tau sehun sudah mengidap kanker darah sejak 4 bulan yang lalu"

Baekhyun terdiam shock, jadi ketika sehun terlihat sakit waktu itu karena dia terkena kanker darah? kenapa sehun tidak pernah cerita? Chanyeol dan kyungsoo juga seperti nya tidak tau apa-apa soal ini.

"Awalnya sehun menolak untuk melakukan pengobatan, tapi ia berubah pikiran setelah mengenalmu. apalagi setelah ia mengira kau tengah mengandung anaknya, keinginannya untuk sembuh semakin menggebu-gebu. sehun sangat mencintaimu baek, ia bahkan berjuang mati-matian melawan penyakit kanker yang ia derita agar bisa terus bersamamu. tapi apa yang kau lakukan? kau justru mempermainkan perasaannya, bagaimana jika janin yang kau kandung itu bukan anak sehun? apa kau pikir dia bisa menerimanya?"

Baekhyun akhirnya menangis, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan

"Hyung maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, aku tidak tau siapa ayah dari bayi yang aku kandung. aku bingung hyung, sehun yang sudah memperkosaku hiks"

Luhan terduduk, ia menggengam tangan baekhyun erat

"Bersikaplah layaknya kau tengah mengandung anak sehun baekhyun ah, aku mohon. selama ini aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu. tapi kali ini aku mohon berpura-puralah kau tengah mengandung anak sehun, sehun sangat mencintaimu. ia pasti akan sangat hancur jika tau kau mengandung anak dari pria lain. keadaannya bisa semakin memburuk baekhyun ah"

Luhan menatap baekhyun sambil berkaca-kaca

"Mungkin ini sulit bagimu, tapi bisakah kau bersikap seperti kau juga mencintai sehun?"

"Apa?"

"Hanya sampai sehun sembuh baekhyun ah, aku mohon"

Baekhyun dalam posisi yang sulit sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Luhan memeluk tubuh baekhyun dengan erat, ia menangis sambil tersedu-sedu

"Aku ingin membalas semua kebaikan sehun padaku hiks tolong bantu aku baekhyun ah"

.

.

.

Jongin terdiam kaku diruangannya, sore ini ia baru saja tiba di bandara jeju setelah melakukan penerbangan dari seoul. ia cukup terkejut begitu mendapat sebuah paket yang berisi berkas tentang data kematian mantan istrinya jung soojung

Jongin masih ingat dengan sangat jelas jika istrinya itu meninggal karena serangan jantung mendadak saat melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim di rumah sakit di jerman waktu itu. tapi di berkas ini justru tertulis jika soojung meninggal karena mal praktek, soojung kehilangan banyak darah karena pendarahannya dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa ada penanganan apapun

Jongin dibuat bingung karenanya, ia kemudian mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mendial nomor seseorang

"Halo? Daniel ah, bisa kau bantu aku sebentar?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan santai diatas balkon apartemen miliknya sambil menyesap kopi americano kesukaannya. ia baru saja selesai mendesain gaun baru yang akan ia peragakan di new york fashion week nanti

Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya kemudian dan tersenyum kecil melihat id si penelepon

KLIK

"kau sudah dapatkan informasi tentang wanita itu?"

"..."

"Dia berada dirumah sakit yang sama seperti waktu itu kan?"

"..."

"Bagus, lenyapkan dia seperti saat kau melenyapkan soojung dulu"

"..."

"Aku mengerti"

Kyungsoo menutup panggilan telepon secara sepihak

Ia tersenyum dengan sangat cantik, sepertinya malam ini dia akan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju dapur rumahnya, ia melihat baekhyun tengah sibuk memotong sayuran

GREPP

dengan cepat chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat dari belakang

"c-chanyeol lepaskan"

Baekhyun yang terkejut berusaha melepaskan pelukan chanyeol dari tubuhnya

Chanyeol seolah tidak bergeming, ia terus memeluk tubuh baekhyun dengan erat

"Chanyeol lepas"

Sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan pelukan chanyeol dan langsung berbalik menodongkan pisau yang ia pegang

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi park chanyeol!"

Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan reaksi tak terduga yang ditunjukan baekhyun

"Tenang baekhyun ah, aku ingin kita bicara baik-baik"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan park chanyeol"

Balas baekhyun sengit sambil masih mengacungkan pisaunya tinggi-tinggi

"Turunkan pisaumu itu baekhyun ah, aku sudah membuat keputusan"

"Keputusan apa?"

"Aku akan menikahimu"

"Menikah diam-diam maksudmu?"

"Tidak, aku akan menceraikan kyungsoo dan menikahimu secara sah"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia turunkan pisau ditangan kanannya dengan perlahan

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan, aku akan menceraikan kyungsoo dan menikah denganmu"

Mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca "kau yakin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin "untuk itu jangan pernah menjauh lagi dariku"

Pria bertelinga lebar itu menarik tangan baekhyun agar mendekat padanya, ia tangkup wajahnya dan ia cium bibir mungil yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu

mmmhhhhhaahh

Baekhyun melenguh pelan ketika chanyeol mengulum dan melumat bibirnya juga

Dengan pelan chanyeol mendorong tubuh simpanannya itu hingga tersudut di dinding dapur

Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggesekan kejantanan miliknya pada junior milik baekhyun

"aaaaaaaahh chanyeollhhh ahhh"

.

.

.

Sehun datang kerumah ayahnya sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah, ia juga sudah membeli beberapa bungkus susu khusus untuk ibu hamil dan berbagai macam makanan lainnya

Sehun seharusnya masih dirawat secara intensif dirumah sakit tapi ia bersikeras untuk pulang agar bisa bertemu baekhyun

Dengan wajah yang sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup, sehun berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumah. alisnya sedikit berkerut bingung karena pintu rumah yang biasanya selalu terutup rapat kini terbuka lebar

Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun sehun langsung berjalan masuk sambil tersenyum dengan sangat lebar

Kedua kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan menuju dapur rumah

"aaaaahhhh ahhhh chanyeollhh ah hmmphh"

DEG

langkah kaki sehun langsung terhenti sebelum kakinya menyentuh lantai dapur, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak detik itu juga..

"aaaahhh chanyeolllhh ahhhh"

Chanyeol berdiri membelakangi sehun, ia masih menggunakan seragam kepolisian lengkap dengan celana yang hanya diturunkan sampai sebatas lutut saja

Tubuh baekhyun seolah lenyap terhalangi oleh tubuh besar chanyeol, tapi sehun masih bisa melihat siluet tubuh baekhyun yang terus terhentak kencang. pria kecil itu masih menggunakan atasan lengkap tanpa bawahan sama sekali.

Chanyeol menyetubuhi baekhyun dengan posisi berdiri, sehun bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas kejantanan besar ayahnya keluar masuk lubang anal baekhyun dengan sangat cepat

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Ayah.. "

DEG

Gerakan chanyeol langsung berhenti detik itu juga, baekhyun yang masih berada dalam kungkungannya pun langsung membelalakan bola matanya kaget. ia bisa melihat siluet tubuh tinggi sehun dari balik tubuh besar chanyeol

"s-sehun"

Buru-buru baekhyun melepaskan penis chanyeol yang masih menyatu dengan lubangnya

Dengan tubuh bergetar hebat baekhyun mengambil celananya dan memakainya asal

Baekhyun melirik chanyeol yang masih terdiam kaku, ia guncangkan tubuh chanyeol pelan guna mengembalikan pria itu pada kesadarannya

"c-chanyeol"

Chanyeol terhenyak, buru-buru ia tarik kembali celananya dan memakainya asal

Dengan perlahan ia berbalik dan benar-benar terkejut melihat putranya berdiri kaku di depan dapur

BRUKK

bunga mawar dan juga bungkusan makanan yang sehun bawa untuk baekhyun jatuh begitu saja tergeletak dilantai dapur

"Sehun, ayah bisa jelaskan-"

"Diam"

"Sehun, ayah-"

"AKU BILANG DIAM BRENGSEK!"

BUGH

BRAKKK

sehun langsung berjalan cepat dan memukul wajah ayahnya sekencang yang ia bisa

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

bukan hanya sekali, sehun terus memukul ayahnya dengan membabi buta hingga chanyeol tersungkur dilantai dapur

Hoeekk.. Uhukk.. Uhukk

Pukulan sehun sangat keras, chanyeol bahkan sampai memuntahkan banyak darah karena pukulan itu

"Sehun hentikan, kau bisa membunuh ayahmu"

SRETT

BRAKK

"aaaahhh"

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan ketika ia hendak menghentikan sehun, tubuhnya justru malah di dorong hingga jatuh menabrak meja makan

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

ARRRGHHHH

Sehun berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, ia terus memukuli wajah ayahnya hingga babak belur

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melawan, ia justru membiarkan anaknya terus memukulinya hingga ia puas

BUGH!

BYURRR

Uhukk.. Uhukk

Pukulan terakhir benar-benar sangat kuat, chanyeol langsung memuntahkan banyak darah dan terbatuk tanpa henti. wajahnya sudah benar-benar hancur. sakit diwajahnya benar-benar luar biasa

Sehun duduk dilantai sambil terengah-engah

Hiks..

Pria albino itu menoleh dan melihat baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menunduk

Dengan perlahan ia dekati pria itu, ia cengkeram kedua pipinya hingga terlihat dengan jelas airmata yang mengalir dari bola mata indah yang selalu sehun elu-elukan

"Kenapa kau tega sekali melakukan ini padaku baekhyun ah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ia tidak bisa menjawab karena sehun mencengkeram rahangnya dengan kuat

"KENAPA HARUS AYAHKU? KENAPA KAU HARUS BERSELINGKUH DENGAN AYAHKU? JAWAB AKU BAEKHYUN AH!"

BUGH

"AAAAHHH"

Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan ketika sehun membenturkan kepalanya pada tiang meja makan

"s-sehun ayah mohon, j-jangan sakiti dia. ini s-semua s-salah ayah nak"

Sambil terbaring lemah, chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berbicara pada anak satu-satunya itu

"TUTUP MULUTMU BAJINGAN! KAU BUKAN AYAHKU, AKU TIDAK SUDI PUNYA AYAH BIADAB SEPERTI MU"

Hati chanyeol seolah ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum, sakit sekali rasanya mendapat makian kasar seperti itu dari anak yang paling ia sayangi. hal yang paling ia takuti akhirnya terjadi sekarang

"s-sehun a-aku minta maaf hiks, a-aku tau a-aku salah. kumohon maafkan aku"

Sehun menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan nanar, airmatanya mendadak keluar dan ia menangis dengan amat pilu

Chanyeol dan baekhyun melihat itu dengan jelas, sehun menangis sampai tersedu-sedu

Mereka hanya mampu terdiam merasa sangat hina

"Aku sangat mencintaimu baekhyun ah, aku sangat mencintaimu. kenapa kau tega sekali melakukan ini padaku?"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam, ia terlalu malu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajah sehun

"Perasaanku sangat tulus padamu, aku bahkan rela melakukan apapun agar kau mau menerima perasaanku. tapi kenapa akhirnya malah jadi seperti ini? kenapa kau berselingkuh dengan ayahku baekhyun ah hiks"

Sehun jatuh terduduk lagi, ia pegang kepalanya erat dengan kedua tangan

Baekhyun lantas berdiri, ia mencoba mendekati sehun namun pria itu dengan cepat menepisnya

"Arrrghhhh"

Kepala sehun seolah berputar, kepalanya mendadak terasa sangat sakit seperti dipukul ribuan palu. darah segar secara perlahan juga mulai keluar dari dua lubang hidungnya

"s-sehun kau tidak apa-apa?"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Chanyeol berusaha mendekati putranya tapi sehun langsung berteriak kalap

"ARRRGHHH"

Rasa sakit dikepala sehun semakin menjadi-jadi, ia terus berteriak kesakitan

Melihat itu baekhyun jadi teringat perkataan luhan tadi siang, sehun mengidap kanker darah. apa mungkin gejalanya seperti ini?

"s-sehun sini biar aku bantu-"

Sehun dengan cepat menepis tangan baekhyun, ia kemudian berdiri dan berlari sempoyongan meninggalkan rumah

"SEHUN"

Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa untuk mengejar sehun

Sehun terus memegang kepalanya erat, darah segar juga tidak berhenti keluar dari lubang hidungnya

"Sehun, dengarkan penjelasan ayah dulu nak"

Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia memakai helmnya asal dan langsung melesat pergi menggunakan motor

BRUUM

"SEHUN"

Chanyeol berteriak gusar, sehun sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil. sangat berbahaya jika membiarkan anak itu membawa kendaraan sendiri

Pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti sehun dengan menggunakan mobil miliknya

.

.

.

BRUUUM

Motor sehun melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, jauh dibelakangnya mobil chanyeol nampak berusaha mengejar motor sang anak

BRUUUM

Airmata sehun terus menetes meskipun ia tengah mengendarai motor. ia benar-benar tidak menyangka orang yang amat sangat ia cintai malah bersetubuh dengan ayahnya sendiri. sehun juga sama sekali tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya jika ayahnya chanyeol berani berselingkuh dibelakang ibunya

Tanpa sadar sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat dan hal itu membuat stang gas motornya terputar semakin kencang

BRUUUM

DEG

ARRRGHH

Rasa sakit itu muncul lagi, kepalanya mendadak kembali merasakan sakit

Pandangan sehun semakin kabur dibuatnya dan itu membuat motornya oleng tak tentu arah

TIIN TIIN TIIN

Pengendara lain mulai menyalakan klakson masing-masing karena merasa tertanggu oleh motor sehun

Melihat motor putranya yang melaju tanpa arah itu membuat chanyeol semakin panik, ia langsung mempercepat laju kendaraannya

ARRGHHH

sehun terus berteriak kesakitan, kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit dan pandangannya semakin memburam

SREEETT

BRAKKK

Sehun tak mampu mengontrol kendaraannya lagi hingga akhirnya ia menabrak trotoar jalan dan tubuhnya terpental jauh hingga jatuh ke tengah jalan

BRUKKK

Tubuhnya terbanting dengan sangat keras hingga berlumuran darah

SREEETT

Chanyeol secara spontan menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, buru-buru ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan berteriak kencang

"PARK SEHUN ANDWAEEEE"

TIIN TIIN TIIN

Tepat dari arah berlawanan muncul sebuah truk tronton besar yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi

TIIN TIIN TIIN

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya shock, secara refleks ia langsung berlari sekuat yang ia bisa

BUGH

Chanyeol tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri hingga akhirnya ia ikut terjatuh ke aspal jalanan

TIIN TIIN TIIN

Truk itu terus melaju mendekati tubuh sehun yang sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah

"ANDWAE PARK SEHUN"

Chanyeol berteriak histeris

TIIN TIIN TIIN

"ANDWAEEEEE"

.

.

.

PRAAANG

Baekhyun yang terus menangis sedari tadi dibuat terkejut dengan jatuhnya figura foto keluarga park yang terpajang diruang tengah

DEG

Jantung baekhyun berdetak sangat cepat

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah firasat buruk..

.

.

BRAAKK

Luhan yang tengah berbaring dikamarnya langsung dibuat terkejut oleh jendela kamar yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka

Pria cantik itu langsung bangkit dan menutup jendelanya rapat

DEG

Luhan secara refleks menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya mendadak tidak enak seperti ini?

.

.

PRAANG

"Astaga.. "

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja cangkir kopi yang ia pegang pecah, tangannya bahkan sampai terkena air kopi yang terasa sangat panas

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu terdiam beberapa saat sambil memandangi pecahan cangkir kopi miliknya

Ada apa ini?

.

.

Jongin duduk diam diatas kursi pesawat, pandangannya terlihat sangat kosong

"10 menit lagi kita lepas landas jongin sunbaenim"

Junhoe yang bertugas sebagai co pilot yang mendampingi jongin untuk penerbangan kali ini tampak dibuat bingung dengan sikap jongin

"Sunbaenim.. "

Junhoe mencoba menyentuh pundak pria itu namun dengan cepat jongin menepisnya

Tatapan jongin tampak fokus kearah depan

"Aku merasakan suatu firasat yang buruk junhoe ya"

"Mwo?"

Junhoe sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh seniornya itu

Jongin sendiri terlihat sangat gelisah, ia tidak tau alasannya kenapa tapi yang pasti jongin yakin telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk..

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Detik-detik menuju chapter FINAL :D

See you in the next chap ~


	15. Chapter 15

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih pria bertubuh tinggi itu duduk seorang diri di kursi tunggu rumah sakit, pandangannya terlihat sangat kosong dan ia terus melamun

Sebuah keajaiban yang amat sangat chanyeol syukuri terjadi. putranya sehun berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan naas yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. truk itu berhenti tepat sebelum melindas tubuh sehun setelah beberapa mobil patroli datang dan langsung menyalakan sirine mobil untuk memperingatkan sopir truk agar segera menghentikan kendaraannya

Chanyeol menangis haru karenanya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika para polisi lalu lintas itu tidak segera datang

Dibantu oleh para polisi itu chanyeol langsung bergegas membawa putranya kerumah sakit hanseol

Ia terus menunggu selama satu jam lebih tanpa menghiraukan wajahnya yang juga butuh perawatan akibat pukulan sehun sebelumnya

CKLEK

Chanyeol langsung berdiri kaku begitu pintu ruangan dibuka, suho yang bertanggung jawab untuk merawat sehun tampak menghela nafasnya pelan begitu melihat chanyeol yang nampak sangat berantakan

"Hyung bagaimana sehun? dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Sebaiknya kau obati dulu luka diwajahmu itu chanyeol, lukamu cukup parah.. "

"Aku bertanya soal keadaan putraku hyung, bukan luka diwajahku"

Suho menghela nafasnya kembali

"Kita bicara diruanganku, akan aku obati lukamu. ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu"

.

.

.

"Sehun kritis, ia kehilangan banyak darah. tapi nasibnya masih beruntung karena jika terlambat sedikit saja nyawanya bisa melayang"

Chanyeol duduk dihadapan suho dengan pandangan kosong, suho baru saja selesai mengobati luka diwajahnya

"Sehun kehilangan banyak darah, dan ia butuh donor darah secepatnya"

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau bisa melakukan donor secepatnya.. "

"Justru itu masalahnya, rumah sakit hanseol sedang kekurangan persediaan darah cadangan"

"Kalau begitu ambil saja darahku"

"Sehun memiliki golongan darah yang cukup langka, golongan darahnya O- (negatif)"

Chanyeol sontak membulatkan matanya terkejut

"O- (negatif)? bagaimana bisa?"

"O- (negatif) merupakan salah satu golongan darah paling langka selain AB- (negatif). rumah sakit hanseol tidak memiliki persediaan darah dengan golongan tersebut. apa golongan darahmu sesuai dengan sehun?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, golongan darahnya A sedangkan golongan darah kyungsoo AB. lantas kenapa golongan darah sehun O- (negatif)?

"Lalu kyungsoo?"

"Baik aku maupun kyungsoo sama-sama tidak memiliki golongan darah O- (negatif)"

Suho sedikit terkejut "apakah ada anggota keluargamu yang lain yang memiliki golongan darah O- (negatif)? Kakek atau neneknya mungkin?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi

Suho terdiam sejenak "aneh, lantas darimana sehun mendapatkan golongan darah itu?"

"Aku tidak tau tapi aku mohon lakukan apapun hyung, lakukan apapun agar anakku bisa sembuh. soal biaya kau tidak perlu khawatir, berapapun akan aku bayar"

"Aku akan berusaha, tapi bukan perkara mudah mendapat donor darah dengan tipe negatif seperti itu. terlebih lagi sehun benar-benar membutuhkan darahnya segera"

Chanyeol terlihat menghela nafasnya frustasi, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Lebih daripada itu ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus aku beritahukan padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya sehun melarangku memberitahukan ini padamu, tapi sebagai seorang ayah aku rasa kau berhak tau soal ini"

Chanyeol semakin dibuat penasaran

"Sehun terkena kanker darah"

DEG

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main mendengarnya, apa katanya? kanker darah?

"m-mwo? k-kanker darah? k-kau jangan bercanda hyung"

"Aku tidak bercanda chanyeol, aku serius"

Chanyeol refleks memegang dada sebelah kirinya erat, hatinya benar-benar terasa hancur mendengar putranya terkena penyakit mematikan itu

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu. ia di diagnosis terkena leukemia mielogen akut, kanker darah jenis ini berkembang dengan sangat pesat dan harus segera ditangani secepat mungkin. tapi kau bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena penyakitnya belum mencapai stadium akhir"

"4 bulan yang lalu? kenapa sehun tidak pernah bicara apapun padaku?"

"Maafkan aku chanyeol, sehun melarangku untuk mengatakan semua ini padamu. ia beralasan tidak ingin terus menyusahkan dirimu dan kyungsoo juga"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak merasa begitu frustasi, sekarang bagaimana? apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Apa sehun bisa sembuh?"

"Harapan untuk sembuh pasti selalu ada asalkan sehun mau melakukan transplantasi sel punca atau sumsum tulang belakang. tapi masalahnya kita harus menemukan pendonor yang benar-benar memiliki jaringan sel yang cocok dengan sehun"

Chanyeol menatap suho dengan tatapan serius, ia merasa seperti memiliki sebuah harapan baru

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan segera mencari donor yang tepat untuk sehun. aku juga akan memberitahu kyungsoo soal ini"

Suho mengangguk

"Aku akan menghubungi bank darah, siapa tau saja mereka memiliki persediaan darah O- (negatif)"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari dengan perasaan panik luar biasa yang melanda hatinya, sekitar 20 menit yang lalu chanyeol menghubunginya dan memberi tahu jika sehun mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan sekarang tengah dirawat dirumah sakit hanseol

Wanita cantik itu bahkan langsung membatalkan penerbangannya ke new york malam ini dan lebih memilih pergi kerumah sakit

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat kyungsoo yang berlari panik menuju kearahnya

"b-bagaimana sehun? a-apa yang terjadi? putraku baik-baik saja kan? hiks.. "

Chanyeol lantas memeluk istrinya itu lembut takala kyungsoo tak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi

Setelah kyungsoo sedikit lebih tenang barulah chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap airmata sang istri pelan

"Sehun jatuh dari motor, motornya menabrak trotoar jalan dan tubuhnya terpental ke aspal jalan. lukanya cukup parah dan ia butuh donor darah secepatnya"

"donor darah? lalu kenapa tidak segera dilakukan saja chanyeol, rumah sakit ini pasti punya banyak persediaan darah bukan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng

"Sehun punya golongan darah yang cukup langka. golongan darahnya O- (negatif) dan rumah sakit tidak punya persediaan darah dengan golongan seperti itu. suho juga sudah menghubungi bank darah tapi mereka bilang mereka sudah kehabisan stock darah dengan golongan O- (negatif). mereka tidak bisa mencari pendonor yang sesuai karena jarang sekali orang yang mempunyai golongan darah langka seperti itu"

Kyungsoo tampak terdiam mendengarnya, O- (negatif)? kyungsoo tau siapa orang yang punya golongan darah itu

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sehun punya golongan darah yang berbeda dengan kita"

DEG

Kyungsoo langsung menegang begitu mendengar penuturan suaminya

"a-aku tidak tau soal itu chanyeol, tapi terkadang seorang anak juga bisa memiliki golongan darah yang berbeda dengan kedua orangtuanya bukan? aku pikir itu hal yang wajar"

Chanyeol terdiam, mungkinkah?

"Sudahlah, aku akan menghubungi jongin. siapa tau saja dia bisa membantu"

"Jongin? kenapa harus dia?"

"Apa kau lupa jika sepupu mu itu golongan darahnya juga O- (negatif)?"

"Aku tidak tau soal itu"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia kemudian memilih pergi meninggalkan chanyeol

pria tinggi itu menahan tangan kiri istrinya pelan

"Darimana kau tau soal golongan darah jongin?"

Kyungsoo menatap suaminya itu sekilas dan melepas pegangan tangan chanyeol pelan

"Apa kau lupa jika jongin adalah mantan kekasihku? tentu saja aku tau"

"Kau masih mengingatnya bahkan setelah puluhan tahun berlalu?"

Kyungsoo terlihat mulai salah tingkah

"i-iya aku ingat, s-sudahlah chanyeol. sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mempermasalahkan hal itu. kita harus menyelamatkan sehun secepat mungkin"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kesal, ia sangat cemburu mengetahui kyungsoo masih mengingat hal-hal kecil dari mantan kekasihnya itu

"Sudahlah, aku akan menghubungi jongin segera"

Kyungsoo berjalan pergi meninggalkan suaminya itu seorang diri

.

.

.

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun masih terus menangis dan menangis, airmatanya seolah tidak berhenti mengalir daritadi

"Ini semua salahku hiks aku yang salah"

Ia juga terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt

KLIK

"Yeoboseyo"

'Yeoboseyo baekhyun ah.. '

"c-chanyeol apa yang terjadi? sehun baik-baik saja kan? perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak daritadi"

'Sehun masuk rumah sakit, ia mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah'

"a-apa? bagaimana bisa?"

'Ceritanya panjang, nanti akan aku ceritakan'

"Hiks chanyeol ini salahku, sehun bisa sampai kecelakaan seperti itu pasti karena kejadian tadi"

'Kau jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu, ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. ingat kau sedang hamil sekarang'

"Tapi kau juga akan pulang kan chanyeol?"

'Aku akan menginap malam ini, besok pagi aku baru pulang'

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu chanyeol"

KLIK

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, ia menghapus airmatanya pelan dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam toilet, ia melihat kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dikursi tunggu. pria tinggi itu kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi sebelah kiri istrinya

"Chanyeol.. "

Chanyeol menoleh "apa?"

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? kau terluka?"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya lagi

"Bukan apa-apa, aku jatuh dari motor tadi sore"

"Separah itu?"

"Ne.. "

Kyungsoo menatap curiga pada suaminya

"Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku bukan?"

"Tidak.. "

"Chanyeol kau tau anak kita sangat handal mengendarai motor, sangat tidak masuk akal jika tiba-tiba saja sehun mengalami kecelakaan sampai separah ini"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian

"Sehun mengidap kanker darah, saat kejadian gejalanya kambuh dan karena itulah sehun sampai terjatuh"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut

"a-apa kau bilang?"

Chanyeol menatap istrinya itu dalam diam

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya shock, ia kembali menangis dan kali ini jauh lebih pilu dari sebelumnya

"b-bagaimana bisa chanyeol? sehun hiks.. "

"aku juga cukup terkejut saat suho memberitahuku tadi, sehun sudah mengidap kanker darah dari 4 bulan yang lalu"

"Hiks.. "

Kyungsoo terus menangis pilu, hatinya seolah teriris pisau tak kasat mata. bagaimana bisa putranya sakit parah dan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa?

"Mungkin ini karma karena kita terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kita sendiri hingga tidak pernah memperhatikan anak kita"

Kyungsoo menatap suaminya dalam diam, ia kemudian memeluk chanyeol dan menagis sesenggukan di dada bidang suaminya

"Kyungsoo!"

Jongin berlari sampai terengah-engah, ia baru sampai dari jeju dan langsung ditelepon oleh kyungsoo yang memberitahunya mengenai keadaan sehun. tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit hanseol

"Bagaimana keadaan sehun? dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Kyungsoo refleks melepas pelukannya

"Sehun kritis, ia butuh donor darah secepatnya"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi

"Yasudah ambil darahku, golongan darahku O- (negatif)"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia kemudian berdiri dan mengantar jongin menuju ruangan suho

Chanyeol sendiri hanya menatap datar kepergian mereka berdua

.

.

.

Jongin menatap sehun yang terbaring lemah di dalam ruangan, sehun sudah mendapat tranfusi darah dari jongin dan keadaannya sudah mulai membaik dari sebelumnya. namun suho masih belum mengijinkan siapapun untuk menemui sehun sekarang

Alhasil jongin hanya mampu menatap sendu putranya itu dari kaca transparan yang memisahkan mereka berdua

Ia menyesal sekali belum sempat memenuhi janjinya untuk menonton pertandingan tinju bersama putra sulungnya itu

Saat ini jongin ingin sekali memeluk putranya itu dan berkata padanya bahwa ia adalah ayah kandungnya

"Kai.. "

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati kyungsoo yang juga tengah menatap sendu pada sehun

"Anak kita tengah terbaring tak berdaya di dalam sana, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, chanyeol bisa mendengar"

"Kai aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat sehun seperti ini hiks"

Kyungsoo menangis lagi, begitu juga dengan jongin yang ikut meneteskan airmatanya pedih. ini pertama kalinya jongin melihat sehun terluka sampai separah ini. bahkan setelah mendapat donor darah darinya pun sehun tetap dinyatakan koma

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kenapa sehun bisa sampai kecelakaan?"

"Sehun terkena kanker darah"

Jongin menoleh cepat

"Apa?"

"Saat sedang mengendarai motor, gejalanya kambuh dan karena itu ia jatuh dari motor"

Dunia jongin seolah hancur detik itu juga, jongin benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"Chanyeol bilang sehun sudah terkena kanker darah dari 4 bulan yang lalu, sel kankernya berkembang dengan sangat cepat karena sehun mengidap leukemia mielogen akut. ia butuh donor sumsum tulang secepatnya. rencananya besok aku dan chanyeol akan melakukan tes untuk mengetahui apakah kami bisa atau tidak menjadi pendonor untuk sehun"

Jongin tidak mampu untuk menahan tangisannya lebih lama lagi, ia menangis sampai sesenggukan sambil terus menyentuh kaca yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan sehun

Jika bisa jongin berharap ia bisa menggantikan posisi sehun saat ini

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan suasana di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di seoul itu pun mulai terasa sepi

Jongin memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah sakit bersama dengan chanyeol dan kyungsoo hingga besok pagi. pikirannya kacau sekali saat ini. mengetahui fakta bahwa saat ini putranya masih dalam keadaan koma membuat ayah dari dua orang anak itu terus dilanda rasa cemas, ditambah lagi fakta baru yang menyatakan bahwa putra sulungnya itu mengidap leukemia akut sukses membuat hati jongin hancur berkeping-keping

Ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di taman belakang rumah sakit, ia duduk sambil menyender lemas di kursi taman

Jongin kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar, lagi-lagi airmatanya keluar dan kali ini bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya

Suasana yang sepi membuat jongin lebih leluasa meluapkan segala emosi yang bersarang dihatinya

pria berkulit eksotis itu sedikit menoleh ketika sebuah telapak tangan kecil menyentuh pundaknya

"Kau disini.. "

Kyungsoo duduk disamping jongin, ia menatap mantan kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sendu

"Apa kau menyesal karena selama ini tidak pernah berkata jujur pada anakmu sendiri?"

Jongin menundukan kepalanya dalam

"Sehun koma dan ia terkena leukemia, ini bukan perkara sepele jongin ah, mungkin saja sehun tidak bisa bertahan dan-"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Sehun pasti sembuh, akan aku pastikan itu. kau jangan bicara sembarangan kyungsoo ya"

Kyungsoo mengusap airmatanya pelan

"Aku hanya takut saja jongin ah, aku takut sehun tidak bisa bertahan. seandainya saja aku tahu lebih awal, semuanya pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini"

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan kyungsoo ya, seandainya saja dulu aku berani bertanggung jawab ketika kau mengandung sehun semuanya pasti tidak akan jadi serumit ini. aku tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi pamannya dan dia juga tidak perlu memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan ayah. aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, sudah terlalu banyak kenangan berharga yang telah aku lewatkan. sebagai seorang ayah aku tidak bisa melihat tumbuh kembangnya, aku tidak bisa mengajaknya bermain sewaktu ia kecil dan aku juga tidak pernah menjadi sandarannya ketika ia sedang dirundung masalah. seandainya saja aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu aku ingin sekali merubah semuanya. aku ingin menukar posisiku dengan chanyeol. seharusnya aku bisa-"

jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi karena dadanya sudah terlalu sesak, ia menangis lagi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan

Kyungsoo mengusap pundak jongin lembut dan ia peluk kemudian

"Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi jongin ah, ini semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. seandainya saja waktu itu orangtuaku tidak menjodohkanku dengan chanyeol, sekarang kita pasti sudah hidup bahagia bersama sehun"

Mereka berdua menangis bersama malam itu, kyungsoo terus menenangkan mantan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat terpukul

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang chanyeol berdiri dengan tatapan sendu, hatinya tentu saja sakit melihat istrinya begitu perhatian pada pria lain

Mungkin keputusannya untuk menceraikan kyungsoo dan menikah dengan baekhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. sedari awal kyungsoo memang tidak pernah mencintainya

Ini sudah saatnya bagi chanyeol untuk melepaskan kyungsoo dan membiarkan wanita itu berlabuh pada cinta sejatinya

.

.

.

Setelah keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali dan memperhatikan sehun dari balik kaca transparan yang menjadi sekat pemisah diantara mereka

Ia mengehembuskan nafasnya lelah, sakit sekali rasanya melihat anak yang begitu ia cintai terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam alat medis yang dipasang ditubuhnya

satu pertanyaan muncul dibenak chanyeol, apakah sehun begitu mencintai baekhyun?

mengingat bagaimana emosinya sehun ketika ia memergoki dirinya sedang bersenggama dengan baekhyun tadi membuat chanyeol sangat yakin jika baekhyun memang mempunyai tempat spesial dihati putranya

Seumur hidup bahkan baru kali ini sehun berteriak dengan kata-kata kasar seperti tadi padanya

Meskipun sehun itu termasuk anak berandalan tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara kasar padanya maupun kyungsoo. chanyeol tahu sehun sangat menyayangi dan menghormatinya juga

jika ia sampai semarah itu berarti chanyeol memang telah melakukan kesalahan fatal

Tapi.. apakah chanyeol salah jika ia menginginkan apa yang juga diinginkan oleh sehun?

Chanyeol bisa memberikan apapun untuk sehun, tapi jika itu baekhyun.. apa chanyeol bisa?

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi

"Maafkan ayah nak, ayah tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu.. "

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya baekhyun sarapan seorang diri di meja makan, rasanya rumah ini sepi sekali tanpa kehadiran kyungsoo, chanyeol maupun sehun.

Baekhyun hanya makan beberapa sendok sup saja karena selera makannya benar-benar sudah hilang. semalaman ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan sehun

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sehun

TING TONG TING TONG

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya cepat, ia bergegas menuju ruang depan dan membuka pintu

CKLEK

"Chanyeol kau sudah-"

Baekhyun langsung terdiam ketika bukan chanyeol yang datang

"Apa sehun ada dirumah?"

Itu luhan..

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan

"Sehun tidak pulang ke villa, apa terjadi sesuatu? aku khawatir sekali"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu hyung.. "

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun menarik tangan luhan masuk dan kemudian duduk berhadapan diruang tengah

"Sehun mengalami kecelakaan"

Luhan sontak membulatkan matanya terkejut

"Apa? bagaimana bisa?"

"Kemarin sehun sempat datang kemari, ia membawakan beberapa susu khusus ibu hamil untukku tapi ia langsung pergi setelah.. s-setelah.. "

"Setelah apa baekhyun ah?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya gugup

"s-setelah m-melihatku b-bersetubuh dengan tuan chanyeol.. "

Luhan menutup mulutnya shock, ia menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut luar biasa

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam, ia memainkan kedua ibu jarinya saking gugupnya

"Baekhyun apa kau gila?"

"h-hyung a-aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Menjelaskan apa? menjelaskan bahwa kau sudah mempermainkan perasaan 3 orang pria sekaligus begitu maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat

"t-tidak, b-bukan begitu hyung a-aku-"

"Apa? Asal kau tau baekhyun ah, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan mu jika kau berani menyakiti perasaan sehun!"

Luhan kesal luar biasa, bisa-bisanya baekhyun bersikap begitu murahan seperti ini

Seingat luhan dulu baekhyun adalah tipikal pria yang sangat setia, baekhyun begitu mencintai jongin dan tidak pernah berselingkuh dibelakang pria itu

Lalu kenapa sekarang sikap baekhyun jadi seperti ini?

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu hyung aku mohon hiks.. "

Baekhyun menangis, ia merasa begitu hina sekarang

"Tuan chanyeol memperkosaku, dia memperkosaku karena istrinya menolak untuk melayani tuan chanyeol. suatu ketika pamanku datang, dia mengancam akan mengambil baekhee dariku dan menjadikannya pelacur setelah baekhee dewasa. aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena pamanku itu seorang kriminal kelas kakap, dia punya kekuasaan yang mutlak. satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa melindungi baekhee adalah jika aku membuat surat pengesahan perlindungan hak asuh dari pengadilan. butuh biaya besar untuk membuat surat pengesahan itu dan hanya chanyeol lah yang punya kekuasaan penuh untuk mengesahkan surat tersebut. chanyeol sengaja memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk melakukan penawaran denganku, ia bersedia menolongku asal aku mau menjadi simpanannya"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa dengan mudah menjual harga dirimu seperti ini baek"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi hyung? aku berada dalam posisi yang sulit, aku tidak punya pilihan lain"

Luhan mengusap wajahnya frustasi

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sehun?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka sehun akan jatuh cinta padaku hyung, ini semua benar-benar diluar dugaanku. setelah kejadian kemarin sehun langsung pergi dan karena itulah ia mengalami kecelakaan"

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu apa kau juga mencintai sehun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ragu

"a-aniyo aku tidak mencintainya"

"Kenapa kau tidak berkata jujur saja pada sehun?"

"Tidak semudah itu hyung, sehun itu sangat pemaksa. dia bahkan pernah mengancam akan memecatku dari sini jika aku tidak menuruti keinginannya"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kenapa masalahnya serumit ini sih?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jongin? dia kekasihmu bukan?"

Baekhyun menunduk lagi

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengecewakannya hyung"

"Apa kau masih sangat mencintainya?"

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama

"Kau sudah tidak mencintainya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "a-aku masih mencintainya"

Luhan menatap baekhyun dengan penuh selidik

"Kenapa kau tergagap seperti itu baekhyun ah? apa jangan-jangan perasaanmu sudah mulai terbagi pada pria lain?"

Baekhyun menunduk lagi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu

"Siapa pria itu? Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam

Luhan berdecih remeh

"Kau sangat menjijikan byun baekhyun, kau bahkan lebih hina dari pada sampah"

DEG

jantung baekhyun berdenyut sakit, ucapan luhan benar-benar menyakiti perasaannya

"h-hyung"

"Apa? kau pikir aku akan bersimpati padamu setelah kau menceritakan semuanya padaku begitu?"

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun menangis

"Semua masalah ini terjadi karena sejak awal kau tidak pernah bisa bersikap tegas byun baekhyun. jika saja dari awal kau langsung menolak perasaan sehun dan berani menolak tawaran chanyeol aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. apapun resikonya seharusnya kau bisa lebih bijak dalam mengambil keputusan. yang kau lakukan ini justru menyakiti banyak pihak. terutama jongin, dia begitu mencintaimu tapi apa yang kau berikan untuknya? Pengkhianatan! hanya itu yang kau berikan pada pria yang sudah berkorban banyak untukmu"

JLEB

Lagi.. perkataan luhan sukses menusuk ulu hati baekhyun

"Dan sehun, apa kau tau seberapa besar ia begitu mencintaimu? setiap hari ia selalu membicarakanmu, ia terus memuji betapa cantik dan sempurnanya dirimu dihadapanku. sehun adalah pria yang acuh, dia tidak pernah peduli terhadap apapun tapi demi dirimu ia rela berubah agar bisa menjadi pendamping yang pantas untukmu. kenapa kau jahat sekali baekhyun ah? tega sekali kau mempermainkan perasaan pria sebaik dan sepolos sehun!"

"Dan chanyeol, aku yakin pria itu juga memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapmu. apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika perbuatanmu ini bisa menghancurkan rumah tangga chanyeol dan istrinya? dimana perasaanmu baekhyun ah? aku yakin kau juga pasti tidak akan pernah rela jika suamimu nanti berselingkuh dibelakangmu. apa kau bangga telah menjadi duri di dalam rumah tangga orang lain?"

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun terus menunduk, airmatanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. ia tahu ia salah, tapi baekhyun merasa dirinya tidak sepenuhnya salah. kenapa luhan tidak mau mengerti dirinya?

"Dan anakmu.. janin yang masih berada dalam kandunganmu itu. ia bahkan harus ikut menanggung dosa yang diperbuat oleh ibunya"

Baekhyun refleks menyentuh perutnya yang masih datar

"Dia tidak tau siapa ayah kandungnya karena ibunya terus bersikap murahan di depan banyak lelaki"

"Tadinya aku berpikir kau akan menjadi pendamping yang cocok untuk sehun, tapi ternyata aku salah. kau bahkan jauh lebih menjijikan dari apa yang aku kira"

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya

"Selamat byun baekhyun, kau sukses menghancurkan kehidupan 3 orang pria sekaligus"

Luhan berjalan hendak keluar rumah

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada sehun"

BRAAKK

luhan menutup pintu rumah kasar meninggalkan baekhyun yang menangis tersedu-sedu

DEG

"Akkkkhhh"

Baekhyun mencengkeram perutnya erat, perutnya tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat sakit

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan, ia tahu ini pasti karena efek ia terlalu depresi

Baekhyun berusaha untuk lebih menenangkan pikirannya sejenak, terlalu banyak pikiran bisa membuat janinnya terguncang

"maafkan eomma nak, eomma akan lebih berhati-hati lagi mulai sekarang. eomma mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang kerumah tepat 20 menit setelah luhan pergi, ia langsung masuk dan mencari keberadaan baekhyun

"Baekhyun.. "

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar baekhyun pelan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam

Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang ketika ia lihat baekhyun terbaring sambil memunggunginya

"Baek.. "

Baekhyun menoleh "chanyeol?"

"Kau kenapa baek? wajahmu pucat sekali.. "

Baekhyun bangun secara perlahan

"Aku tidak apa-apa yeol, perutku hanya sedikit kram saja tadi"

Chanyeol memperhatikan simpanannya itu dengan seksama

"Kau habis menangis? matamu terlihat sembab"

"Aku hanya terus memikirkan sehun saja yeol, aku khawatir sekali"

"Sehun kritis, ia kehilangan banyak darah. tapi untungnya jongin bersedia mendonorkan darahnya untuk sehun"

"Jongin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "golongan darah sehun tidak cocok denganku ataupun kyungsoo, hanya jongin saja yang golongan darahnya sesuai dengan sehun"

"Kalau begitu bukankah seharusnya keadaan sehun sudah mulai membaik bukan? kenapa masih kritis?"

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa, sehun masih dinyatakan koma meskipun ia sudah menerima donor darah. mungkin karena lukanya terlalu parah"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah

"Ini semua salahku yeol"

"Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus baek, aku juga salah karena tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri kemarin"

"Hiks.. "

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya

Baekhyun melirik wajah chanyeol sekilas, ada beberapa perban yang menempel di wajah tampan majikannya itu

"Luka diwajahmu terlihat cukup parah chanyeol, kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik, kau tidak perlu khawatir. saat wajib militer dulu aku pernah mendapat luka yang lebih parah dari ini"

Baekhyun menyentuh wajah chanyeol dengan lembut

"Wajah tampanmu jadi tertutup oleh luka-luka ini"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, is kecup bibir baekhyun pelan

CUP

"Saranghaeyo baekhyun ah, jeongmal saranghaeyo"

BLUSH

wajah baekhyun merona parah mendengar ucapan tulus yang diucapkan chanyeol

Saat baekhyun hendak membalas pernyataan cinta dari chanyeol, ia langsung terdiam. ia jadi teringat perkataan luhan tadi

' _Dan chanyeol, aku yakin pria itu juga memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapmu. apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika perbuatanmu ini bisa menghancurkan rumah tangga chanyeol dan istrinya? dimana perasaanmu baekhyun ah? aku yakin kau juga pasti tidak akan pernah rela jika suamimu nanti berselingkuh dibelakangmu. apa kau bangga telah menjadi duri di dalam rumah tangga orang lain?'_

Baekhyun menatap suami dari majikannya itu dalam diam, ia tau ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti chanyeol. tapi masalahnya dihatinya bukan hanya ada chanyeol saja, kim jongin kekasihnya juga masih memiliki tempat spesial dihati baekhyun

Salahkah jika baekhyun ingin memiliki satu pria dan tak ingin kehilangan pria lainnya?

Biarlah..

Baekhyun rela menjadi duri di dalam rumah tangga majikannya itu asal bisa terus bersama chanyeol

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut, ia peluk pria mungil itu erat sambil terus mengungkapkan kata cinta

Sekarang chanyeol benar-benar yakin pada perasaannya, ia rela melepaskan kyungsoo jika itu memang bisa membuatnya terus bersama baekhyun

Cinta memang sulit ditebak, chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir jika ia bisa jatuh ke dalam pelukan pembantunya sendiri..

.

.

.

Luhan berlari cukup cepat di dalam rumah sakit hanseol guna mencari ruangan dimana sehun dirawat

Senyum kecil merekah dibibir ranumnya ketika ia melihat ruang rawat sehun sudah terpampang nyata dihadapannya

Dengan cepat ia bergegas hendak membuka kenop pintu

Gerakan tangannya otomatis langsung berhenti ketika ia tak sengaja melihat siluet pria berbadan tegap yang duduk disamping ranjang sehun

Siapa itu? bukankah itu jongin?

"Apa kau tidak lelah tidur terus seperti ini?"

Pria itu tersenyum lirih

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu cukup sepi karena hanya ada suara dari monitor ICU yang mengukur detak jantung sehun

"Apa kau ingat kita masih punya janji untuk menonton pertandingan tinju? jika kau terus tertidur seperti ini bagaimana kita akan pergi?"

Luhan masih memperhatikan dari luar, hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat sehun terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan banyaknya alat medis yang terpasang ditubuhnya

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu sehun ah, mungkin ini terdenger sangat tidak masuk akal. tapi.."

Jongin terlihat menghela nafasnya

"Park chanyeol bukanlah ayahmu, akulah ayah kandungmu yang sebenarnya"

DEG

Luhan terkejut mendengarnya, ia tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Dulu aku dan ibumu adalah sepasang kekasih, kami pernah berhubungan waktu itu dan ibumu hamil. tapi ternyata ibumu sudah dijodohkan dengan ayahmu sekarang park chanyeol yang juga sepupuku. aku tidak berpikir panjang waktu itu, aku pergi meninggalkan ibumu karena aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang diantara hubungan chanyeol dan ibumu. aku tau chanyeol sangat mencintai kyungsoo, karena itulah aku lebih memilih mundur dan merelakan kyungsoo untuknya. tapi karena waktu itu ibumu sudah terlanjur hamil alhasil ia menyembunyikan kehamilannya sampai ia menikah dengan chanyeol. baru setelah mereka menikah ibumu berkata jika ia tengah hamil, karena itulah sampai sekarang chanyeol dan keluarganya mengira kau anak kandungnya chanyeol padahal sebenarnya tidak, kau bukan anak park chanyeol. kau anakku, anak dari kim jongin"

Luhan menutup mulutnya shock, apa lagi ini? kenapa segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sehun, chanyeol, kai, baekhyun dan kyungsoo terasa begitu rumit?

"Aku tau aku salah, kau pasti akan sangat membenciku karena ini. tapi percayalah sehun ah, appa sangat menyayangimu. kau segalanya untukku. keadaan lah yang membuat appa tidak bisa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepadamu. maka dari itu appa mohon sadarlah, appa ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padamu. appa mohon sehun ah jangan buat appa ketakutan seperti ini hiks"

Jongin menangis, ia menggenggam tangan putranya itu erat, sungguh hatinya sakit sekali melihat sehun terbaring koma seperti ini

Luhan tidak jadi masuk, ia kembali menutup rapat pintu ruangan itu dengan amat sangat pelan

Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika jongin sebenarnya adalah ayah kandung dari sehun, luhan hanya tau jika kekasih dari baekhyun itu hanya punya satu orang anak yaitu kim taemin

"Luhan ssi.. "

Luhan tersentak kaget ketika kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengagetkannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Luhan langsung tergagap

"n-nyonya kyungsoo.. s-saya.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Cukup banyak kritikan dan saran yang masuk buat ff ini, gpp sih author nerimain aja karena emang ini pertama kalinya author bikin ff dan langsung di publish di forum gede kaya ffn ini. author masih amatiran banget dan masih harus banyak belajar lagi

Pertama ada yang bilang kalo penulisan ff ini masih berantakan dan kurang rapi, author sebenarnya agak kurang paham kalo soal ini karena jujur author ngetik ff cuma modal dari hape. author ga ada laptop karena laptopnya author dipake ayah buat kerja. author sih mikirnya mungkin karena author ngetiknya di hape jadi ada beberapa readers yang bilang kalo ff nya kurang rapih

Terus soal typo, author akui itu keteledoran author pribadi. typo selalu ada meskipun author udah recheck berkali-kali :v

Dan soal leukemia, kemarin ada beberapa readers yang komen soal ini dan katanya jangan ditulis leukemia akut. sebenernya sih alesan kenapa author nulis leukemia akut ya karena leukemia itu dibagi menjadi 2 ada leukemia akut dan ada leukemia kronis, untuk jenisnya sendiri ada 4. leukemia limfotik akut, mielogen akut, limfotik kronis dan mielogen kronis. leukemia akut sendiri adalah jenis kanker darah yang pertumbuhan sel kankernya cepat banget dan butuh penanganan secepatnya. kalo leukemia kronis itu jenis kanker darah yang pertumbuhan sel kankernya lambat, biasanya setelah beberapa tahun baru terdiagnosis. nah di ff ini sehun ceritanya kena kanker darah akut dengan jenis mielogen karena jenis kanker darah ini biasanya nyerang orang dewasa. dan buat stadiumnya sendiri author emang sengaja ga ngejelasin secara detail udah nyampe stadium berapa tapi yang jelas belum sampe stadium akhir. jadi gitu ching, sebelum author mutusin karakter sehun disini kena kanker darah author emang udah research dulu dan itu hasil yang author dapat dari mbah gugel :v kalo ditanya leukemia itu bisa sembuh atau enggak ya jawabannya bisa dengan cara stem cell atau transplantasi sumsum tulang. cuma emang resikonya gede, salah satunya bisa memicu pertumbuhan sel kanker baru kalo ga ngelakuin check up secara rutin

Kemarin juga ada yang nanya emang jongin udah pernah nikah? jawabannya iya. dari awal juga udah dijelasin kalo statusnya bang kai itu duda anak satu, dia udah pernah nikah sama soojung tapi soojungnya meninggal. kalo jongin belum nikah terus itu taemin anaknya siapa dong? :v

Dan buat yang bilang ini kaya sinetron, ff ini kan genrenya emang romance&drama. jadi harap maklum aja kalo ceritanya rada begitu wkwk

Soal karakter baekhyun author emang sengaja bikin karakter dia kaya gitu, author suka ff yang dimana si ukenya itu direbutin banyak cowok. author juga bosen rata2 ff chanbaek jaman now baekhyun nya selalu dibikin jadi karakter protagonis yang tersakiti. author pengen bikin karakter yang beda aja, baekhyun nya tetep baik tapi nyebelin juga disaat yang bersamaan. dan kayanya karakter yang author buat sukses bikin readers sekalian emosi haha next ff juga kalo bisa author pengen bikin baekhyun jadi karakter antagonis aja :v

FF ini emang mau end sih sebenernya, tapi mungkin sekitar beberapa chapter lagi baru end

Terus apa lagi ya? Sebenernya banyak sih yang pengen author bahas cuma author lupa, jadi udah deh segini dulu aja XD

Author minta keikhlasan kalian aja buat ngereview ff abal ini

See you in the next chap ~


	16. Chapter 16

"Jadi kau datang kemari untuk menemui sehun?"

Luhan menunduk, ia menganggukan kepalanya gugup

Kyungsoo menatap pria cantik itu dengan tatapan intens, sekitar satu bulan yang lalu sehun pernah mengajak dirinya dan chanyeol untuk berkunjung ke blockbuster villa house tempat dimana chanyeol memiliki sebuah villa mewah disana

Sehun mengenalkan pria cantik itu pada kyungsoo dan chanyeol juga meminta ijin untuk mengijinkan luhan tinggal sekaligus bekerja mengurus villa milik chanyeol

Chanyeol tentu saja langsung setuju karena ia memang membutuhkan orang untuk mengurus salah satu villa miliknya

Tidak banyak yang kyungsoo ketahui dari pria cantik ini kecuali namanya..

"Apa kau kekasihnya sehun?"

Luhan sontak mendongak "a-aniyo saya dan sehun tidak berpacaran"

"Lantas kenapa kau sampai repot-repot datang kemari? aneh sekali rasanya melihat seorang pembantu sepertimu datang kemari untuk menjenguk tuannya yang sedang sakit.. "

Luhan menunduk lagi "s-saya hanya khawatir saja nyonya, tuan sehun sudah banyak menolong saya"

"Kau yakin tidak ada maksud lain?"

"t-tidak nyonya"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar lalu kemudian ia tersenyum remeh

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku pikir tadinya kau datang kemari karena kau menaruh perasaan lebih pada putraku"

Luhan mendongak "n-ne?"

"Aku merasa kau sedang jatuh cinta pada putraku, aku bisa melihat semuanya dari sorot matamu"

DEG

Luhan sukses dibuat salah tingkah

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui luhan ssi, seekor itik buruk rupa tidak seharusnya bersanding dengan seekor angsa cantik. kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Luhan kembali menunduk "ne saya mengerti nyonya"

"Bagus jika kau mengerti"

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan luhan yang diam-diam meremas kedua tangannya erat

.

.

.

Setelah jongin keluar dari ruangan sehun, luhan akhirnya diperbolehkan masuk ke ruangan dan bertemu sehun. itu karena suho tidak mengijinkan ada lebih dari satu orang yang masuk kedalam ruangan

Luhan sudah menggunakan pakaian khusus lengkap dengan masker dan penutup kepala agar lebih steril

Sudah hampir 15 menit lamanya ia hanya duduk diam disamping tubuh sehun yang masih terbaring koma

Emosinya benar-benar tidak stabil semenjak ia masuk keruangan ini, airmatanya seolah tidak mau berhenti dan terus membasahi wajahnya

Ia terus menggengam tangan sehun erat seolah takut kehilangan pria itu. ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah menyalurkan rasa kasih yang ia miliki melalui genggaman tangan mereka

Dari luar, tepatnya dibalik dinding kaca transparan yang menjadi penghalang mereka. kyungsoo menatap luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka, semenjak mengenal baekhyun pola pikir kyungsoo tentang para asisten rumah tangga yang berwajah cantik jadi berubah 180°. ia berpikir semua ART itu sama saja, sama-sama suka merebut perhatian majikan mereka demi keuntungan pribadi. baekhyun saja bisa dengan mudah menarik perhatian 2 pria kaya sekaligus. kyungsoo juga yakin sekali luhan tidak jauh berbeda seperti baekhyun. ia pasti ingin memanfaatkan putranya sehun dan berharap bisa menarik perhatian sehun

"Siapa pria itu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap jongin yang berdiri disampingnya

"Dia luhan, pembantu baru yang dipekerjakan chanyeol untuk mengurus salah satu villa miliknya"

"Apa yang dia lakukan? kenapa dia terus menangis seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu.. "

"Sepertinya ia punya ikatan khusus dengan sehun, ia terlihat sangat terpukul"

Kyungsoo berdecih "aku tidak menyukainya"

"Wae?"

"Apa kau pikir seekor itik buruk rupa pantas bersanding dengan seekor angsa?"

Jongin terlihat tidak menyukai cara bicara kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat sinis

"Kau tidak pernah berubah kyungsoo ya, kau selalu saja bersikap arogan"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin putraku sehun salah memilih pasangan"

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan luhan? ia terlihat sangat peduli pada sehun.. "

"Aku tetap saja tidak menyukainya, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah setuju putraku berhubungan dengan orang rendahan"

Jongin menghela nafasnya lagi

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membicarakannya lagi. aku mau pulang"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat memegang tangan kiri jongin

"Kau belum sarapan kan? ayo kita sarapan bersama dulu"

Jongin menepis tangan kyungsoo perlahan, ia benar-benar sudah tidak ingin melakukan kontak fisik apapun lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya itu

"Tidak perlu, aku akan sarapan diluar"

"Tapi kai-"

"Aku pergi"

Jongin langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan sendu

.

.

.

"Aku harap kau bisa segera menemukan pendonor secepatnya mingyu ah.."

'...'

"Ne, aku sangat bergantung padamu. tolong cepat kabari aku.. "

'...'

"Ne, gomawo"

PIIP

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan salah satu orang suruhannya, tubuhnya lelah sekali setelah semalaman begadang menjaga sehun. sekarang pun ia belum bisa istirahat karena ia masih harus mencari donor yang cocok untuk putranya

Chanyeol membuka laptopnya perlahan dan langsung memasang iklan pengumuman di situs Naver

TOK TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Chanyeol.. "

Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan kerja chanyeol sambil membawa sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dan secangkir kopi hitam

"Kau belum sarapan kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "belum.. "

"Kau sarapan dulu, nanti kau sakit"

"Terimakasih sayang.. "

BLUSSHH

Baekhyun masih saja merona malu jika chanyeol sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan yeol?"

"Aku sedang memasang iklan pengumuman untuk mencari donor sumsum tulang untuk sehun di internet"

Baekhyun berjalan memutari meja kerja sang majikan dan melihat layar monitor laptop chanyeol

"100 juta won? apa tidak terlalu besar?"

Baekhyun sangat terkejut melihat chanyeol memasang tarif imbalan yang begitu besar bagi siapapun yang bisa mendonorkan sumsum tulang mereka untuk sehun

"Uang bukan masalah untukku baek, yang terpenting putra kesayanganku bisa sembuh"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, chanyeol sepertinya sangat menyayangi sehun. padahal tadinya baekhyun kira chanyeol itu sangat acuh karena ia terlihat lebih suka bekerja daripada menghabiskan waktunya bersama sehun

CUP

Chanyeol yang sedang fokus mengetik dari keyboard laptopnya pun sontak langsung terdiam begitu baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mencium pipinya

Pria itu sontak saja langsung menoleh dan menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut "aku bangga padamu, kau ayah terbaik"

Mendengar itu chanyeol juga langsung ikut tersenyum ia terkekeh pelan kemudian

CUP

"Akkkhhhh"

"w-wae?"

Baekhyun dibuat terkejut karena chanyeol meringis ketika baekhyun mengecup bibirnya

"Perih.. "

Baekhyun melihat ada luka robek bekas pukulan sehun di bibir tebal chanyeol, pria itu langsung merutuki tindakannya yang dengan lancang langsung mengecup bibir chanyeol

"Maafkan aku chanyeol, aku lupa wajahmu masih terluka"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "tidak apa-apa sayang.. aku sudah terbiasa dengan luka seperti ini"

Baekhyun menatap prihatin "yasudah sekarang kau makan dulu saja, nanti nasi dan kopinya keburu dingin"

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh

"Sini biar aku suapi"

Baekhyun dengan telaten menyuapi majikan tampannya itu

Chanyeol terlihat kesulitan mengunyah makanannya, ia beberapa kali meringis kesakitan. tapi ia tetap menghabiskan makanannya karena itu adalah buatan baekhyun

"Setelah ini sebaiknya kau mandi dan istirahat"

Chanyeol menggeleng "aku harus kembali kerumah sakit, hari ini aku dan kyungsoo akan melakukan check up sumsum tulang. siapa tau saja aku atau kyungsoo bisa menjadi pendonor untuk sehun"

Baekhyun mengangguk, sebenarnya ia tidak tega melihat chanyeol yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. tapi mau bagaimana lagi? sehun butuh donor sumsum tulang secepatnya

.

.

.

"Baek kau mau kemana?"

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai mandi dan berganti baju, ia memilih memakai celana jeans panjang dan kaos putih polos yang dibalut jaket kulit hitam

Ia cukup terkejut melihat baekhyun yang juga sudah terlihat rapi

"Aku mau ke supermarket, bahan makanan dirumah sudah habis"

"Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama, aku akan mengantarmu ke supermarket dulu baru setelah itu kerumah sakit"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Sebentar.. "

Chanyeol kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil masker dan topi hitam

"Ayo.. "

.

.

.

"Chanyeol kenapa kau ikut turun?"

"Aku haus, aku mau beli minuman dingin"

Mereka akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju supermarket, chanyeol terlihat sangat protektif. ia terus menjaga baekhyun dari belakang seperti seorang bodyguard

Beberapa pengunjung yang lain bahkan terlihat melirik mereka berdua sambil tersenyum geli

Baekhyun ikut-ikutan dibuat tersenyum geli, rasanya begitu menyenangkan melihat chanyeol yang seperti ini

"Biar aku yang bayar.. "

Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompet kulit limited edition miliknya dan mengeluarkan black card miliknya juga

"Aku tidak bawa uang tunai, bisa bayar dengan ini kan?"

"t-tentu tuan"

Kasir itu tampak gugup menerima black card milik chanyeol, semua orang tau siapapun yang memiliki black card tandanya orang itu memiliki kekayaan yang tak terbatas juga memiliki pengaruh yang kuat

"I-ini tuan"

"Terimakasih"

"Ayo sayang"

BLUSSH

Wajah baekhyun kembali dibuat merona oleh ucapan chanyeol, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka chanyeol akan begitu berani memanggilnya sayang ditempat ramai seperti ini

Orang-orang disupermarket itu yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan tampak menjerit pelan melihat chanyeol yang begitu memanjakan baekhyun. mereka sangat iri dengan keromantisan yang ditunjukan oleh chanyeol

Seandainya saja mereka tau pria yang tengah memakai masker ini adalah polisi paling dikagumi dikorea, baekhyun yakin sekali besok dirinya akan langsung menjadi pencarian utama di situs naver lol

Chanyeol membuka pintu kaca supermarket dan mempersilahkan baekhyun untuk keluar terlebih dahulu

"Terimakasih.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum dibalik masker yang ia gunakan "sama-sama.. "

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju mobil chanyeol yang terparkir diseberang jalan

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan matanya bingung

"Chanyeol kenapa mobilmu dikerubuti banyak orang seperti itu?"

Chanyeol juga ikut mengernyit "Aku tidak tau, kau tunggu sebentar disini. biar aku lihat dulu"

Baekhyun mengangguk

Chanyeol langsung menyebrang terlebih dulu dan berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya

"Maaf tuan-tuan ada apa ini?"

"Oh tuan, maafkan saya. saya tidak sengaja menabrak mobil anda. ban motor saya tergelincir dan menabrak bemper depan mobil anda tuan"

Chanyeol melirik mobilnya, bemper depan mobilnya memang terlihat penyok seperti habis dihantam benda keras

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menuntut ganti rugi"

"Tapi tuan saya merasa sangat bersalah, biar bagaimana pun ini kesalahan saya. ini ambilah semua uang saya untuk mengganti kerusakan mobil anda"

Chanyeol melirik sekilas uang senilai 100.000 won ditangan pria itu, dalam hati ia tersenyum kecil. chanyeol biasanya menghabiskan sampai jutaan won untuk perawatan mobilnya. 100.000 won jelas saja tidak ada artinya untuk chanyeol

"Tidak usah, aku tau kau tidak sengaja"

"Tapi-"

"Ini kartu namaku, bawa motormu ke bengkel dan kirimkan tagihannya ke rumahku"

Pria itu tampak terkejut, tangannya langsung gemetar

"t-terimakasih tuan anda baik sekali"

Chanyeol tersenyum dibalik masker yang ia kenakan "sama-sama"

Baekhyun melihat itu dari seberang jalan dengan pandangan bingung

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' gumamnya dalam hati

TING

Melihat tanda rambu lalu lintas sudah berubah hijau bagi pejalan kaki baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyeberang jalan dan menyusul chanyeol

"s-sekali lagi terimakasih tuan, terimakasih"

Pria itu terus membungkuk dan membungkuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada chanyeol

"Kau tidak perlu berlebihan begitu. aku harus segera pergi"

Chanyeol kemudian berbalik dan melihat baekhyun tengah berjalan diatas zebra cross

BRUUUUUMMM

Chanyeol refleks menoleh, ia melihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna silver melaju dengan sangat kencang

Pria tinggi itu melihat rambu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah, lalu kenapa mobil itu terus melaju?

BRUUUMM

Chanyeol menoleh lagi dan melihat baekhyun masih berjalan pelan menyebrangi zebra cross

BRUUUUMM

"BAEKHYUN AH AWAS!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan ia baru sadar ada mobil sport silver yang melaju kencang kearahnya

BRUUUMM

"BAEKHYUN"

Chanyeol langsung berlari kencang menuju kearah baekhyun

BRUUUUMM

"AHHHHH"

BRUKKK

Baekhyun hampir terjatuh ke aspal jalanan tapi dengan sigap chanyeol membalik tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia yang terjatuh ke aspal dan baekhyun jatuh diatas tubuhnya

BRUUUUUMM

"Akkkhh"

Chanyeol meringis pelan, mendengar itu baekhyun langsung refleks memandang chanyeol

"Chanyeol kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu? kau tidak terluka kan? janinmu baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku baik"

Baekhyun langsung menarik chanyeol untuk berdiri, orang-orang disekitar nampak langsung mengerubungi mereka

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Kami tidak apa-apa, terimakasih"

Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum ramah

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

Baekhyun melirik chanyeol sekilas, pria itu nampak memperhatikan mobil sport silver yang terlihat semakin menjauh

.

.

.

"Chanyeol kenapa kita kesini?"

Setelah kejadian tadi chanyeol langsung membawa baekhyun ke sebuah klinik kandungan yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tadi

"Kita harus memeriksakan kandunganmu, aku takut karena terjatuh tadi janin mu terluka"

Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu untuk baekhyun

"Ayo turun sayang"

Baekhyun tersipu malu mendengar ucapan sayang itu lagi, hari ini chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti putri raja

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan baekhyun dengan erat dan menuntun pria cantik itu masuk ke dalam klinik

"Selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ucap seorang resepsionis wanita ketika chanyeol masuk kedalam klinik

"Aku ingin meriksakan kandungan calon istriku"

DEG

Dada baekhyun berdesir halus, calon istri katanya?

Wanita itu tersenyum "ah baik, silahkan registrasi dulu tuan"

Wanita itu memberikan beberapa kertas registrasi yang dibungkus map berwarna merah

Selama mengisi berkas registrasi pun chanyeol sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. hal itu sukses membuat baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri

"Sudah.. "

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun duduk diruang tunggu selama sekitar 10 menit, pria tinggi itu melepas jaket kulitnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil baekhyun

Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang

"Tuan baekhyun, silahkan masuk"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas, ia berdiri dan menuntun sang calon istri untuk masuk kedalam ruangan

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana dok? calon istriku dan janinnya baik-baik saja kan?"

Dokter tampan yang chanyeol perkiraan masih berusia 25 thn itu tersenyum hangat

"Kandungan calon istri anda baik-baik saja, kandungan tuan baekhyun masih berupa janin dan kandungan nya juga sehat. anda tidak perlu khawatir"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dibalik masker yang masih ia gunakan

"Anda harus lebih memperhatikan asupan makanan anda tuan baekhyun, banyak konsumsi susu dan vitamin khusus untuk ibu hamil. dan jika bisa setelah usia kandungan anda 4 bulan atau lebih saya sangat menganjurkan untuk mengikuti senam ibu hamil"

Baekhyun tersenyum "iya dokter, saya mengerti"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan dok"

"Apa itu tuan?"

"Apa kami masih bisa berhubungan intim meskipun baekhyun sedang hamil?"

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol, ia menepuk pundak majikannya itu pelan

Sang dokter hanya tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan umum yang sangat sering ditanyakan para suami yang memeriksakan istri mereka padanya

"Tentu tuan, tidak masalah selama masih dalam batas waktu yang normal. rahim seseorang biasanya punya sistem perlindungan sendiri untuk melindungi janin dari guncangan luar. jadi tidak akan ada masalah apapun sekalipun ada penis yang masuk"

BLUSSH

Wajah baekhyun memerah sempurna, kenapa dokter ini bicara begitu blak-blakan?

Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya "itu jawaban yang ingin aku dengar darimu"

Dokter itu mengangguk kecil "tapi tetap saja anda jangan bermain terlalu kasar, untuk berjaga-jaga supaya tidak terjadi kram perut atau semacamnya"

Chanyeol mengangguk "tentu aku akan bermain saaaaaangaaat lembut"

Pria itu berucap sambil memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan mesum

"s-sudah sudah, sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang" baekhyun berucap malu

"Yasudah biar saya buatkan resep untuk vitamin dan obat penguat kandungan lainnya"

"Ne.. "

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, chanyeol hendak mengantarkan baekhyun pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi kerumah sakit

"Chanyeol"

"Hmm"

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terus besikap manis, terimakasih"

Chanyeol melepas masker diwajahnya

"Sama-sama sayang"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu "Chanyeol tadi kau bilang aku ini... calon istrimu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tetap fokus menyetir "kita memang akan segera menikah bukan?"

Ternyata chanyeol benar-benar serius untuk menikah dengannya, baekhyun kira chanyeol hanya bermain-main saja

"Nanti setelah aku menemukan donor yang cocok untuk sehun aku janji akan segera menikahimu. aku juga baru akan menyiapkan surat perceraian dengan kyungsoo"

Baekhyun mengangguk "terimakasih karena sudah menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab chanyeol"

"Tentu"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan baekhyun sambil terus fokus memegang stir kemudi

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka selama perjalanan. tapi baik chanyeol dan baekhyun sama-sama menikmati keheningan yang terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tangan kanannya di genggam begitu erat oleh sang majikan

'Terimakasih chanyeol, aku mencintaimu'

Gumamnya pelan dalam hati

.

.

.

"Halo? bagaimana? kau berhasil?"

'...'

"Apa? Gagal? Bagaimana bisa?"

'...'

"Aku sudah membayarmu mahal dan seperti ini hasilnya?"

'...'

"Cukup! Aku muak mendengar omong kosongmu, kau benar-benar tidak berguna!"

PIIP

Kyungsoo memutuskan panggilan teleponnya secara sepihak

Sial! Rencananya untuk melenyapkan baekhyun gagal, seseorang yang ia bayar untuk mencelakai baekhyun benar-benar tidak berguna

Semua ini gara-gara chanyeol, suaminya itu semakin berani saja menunjukan hubungan gelapnya dengan baekhyun. jika saja chanyeol tidak mendorong baekhyun, pria itu pasti sudah tewas tertabrak mobil sekarang

Kyungsoo berusaha meredakan emosi yang seakan hendak meledak di dalam tubuhnya

Ini belum selesai, lihat saja cepat atau lambat kyungsoo akan menyingkirkan asisten rumah tangganya itu

Siapapun yang berani merebut jongin darinya tidak berhak untuk hidup di dunia ini

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari dalam mobil, ia menatap sebuah rumah mewah yang merupakan milik sepupunya park chanyeol

Dengan langkah pelan jongin berjalan menuju gerbang utama

Ia berdiri di depan pintu dan memencet bel berkali-kali

TING TONG TING TONG

CKLEK

"Jongin?"

Baekhyun dibuat sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba kekasihnya di depan rumah sang majikan

"Baek.. "

Baekhyun agak khawatir melihat penampilan jongin yang sangat berantakan. matanya juga terlihat sembab seperti habis menangis

"Jongin kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun refleks menyentuh wajah kekasihnya itu

Jongin otomatis memejamkan matanya erat begitu tekstur lembut dari telapak tangan baekhyun menyentuh kulit pipinya yang tegas

Cup

Jongin juga mencium lembut telapak tangan kekasihnya

Dalam hati baekhyun besyukur karena chanyeol sudah pergi ke rumah sakit, entah apa jadinya jika jongin memergokinya tengah berduaan dengan chanyeol

Jongin membuka matanya pelan

"Aku merindukanmu sayang"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Iya, rasanya bahkan kepalaku seperti akan meledak"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak tau jongin kenapa tapi yang pasti baekhyun merasa khawatir

"Ayo masuk dulu kai, biar aku siapkan teh hijau untukmu ya?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum samar, baekhyun menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk duduk di meja makan sedangkan ia menyiapkan teh hijau hangat untuk sang kekasih

"Ini tehnya jongin"

"Terimakasih baek"

Baekhyun berjalan kebelakang tubuh jongin, ia kemudian memijat pelipis kekasihnya itu dengan lembut

Baekhyun ingat dulu ia sering sekali memijat pelipis kekasihnya itu ketika sang kekasih sedang dirundung kelelahan karena jadwal penerbangan yang begitu padat

Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak melakukan ini, terakhir ia melakukan ini adalah sebelum ia menjadi ART dirumah chanyeol

Setelah itu baekhyun beralih memijat bahu tegap jongin yang terasa sangat tegang dan kaku

Jongin memejamkan matanya pelan, rasanya sungguh nyaman. pundak nya yang tadinya terasa keras perlahan mulai melemas, jongin merasa seolah beban di pundak dan pikirannya terangkat sedikit demi sedikit

Jongin ingat jika ia sedang kelelahan karena jadwal pekerjaan yang begitu padat baekhyun akan selalu meyiapkannya secangkir teh hijau hangat dan langsung memijat pelipis dan bahunya. baekhyun benar-benar tau bagaimana cara menenangkannya, itulah alasan kenapa jongin akan langsung mencari baekhyun jika ia sedang dirundung masalah

"Terimakasih sayang.. "

Jongin menyentuh tangan baekhyun lembut

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Sudah.. terimakasih"

Baekhyun duduk dihadapan jongin

"Kau sudah sarapan? biar aku buatkan nasi goreng untukmu ya?"

"Belum.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia kemudian berdiri dan langsung memasak sepiring nasi goreng sosis. jongin sangat suka sosis, ia sering sekali meminta baekhyun membuatkannya nasi goreng yang dicampur sosis

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat baekhyun yang begitu telaten membuat nasi goreng untuknya

Baekhyun selalu tau apa yang ia suka dan apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Ini makanlah jongin ah"

"Terimakasih"

Baekhyun duduk menemani jongin yang makan dengan tenang, pria itu makan sedikit sekali. tidak seperti jongin yang akan selalu minta tambah jika ia buatkan nasi goreng sosis

"Apa aku bisa menumpang mandi disini? badanku lengket sekali rasanya"

Baekhyun mengangguk "kau mau aku siapkan air panas?"

"Tidak perlu, biar aku mandi dengan air dingin saja"

"Yasudah kalau begitu"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, ia kemudian berdiri dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi dapur

Baekhyun berjalan kecil menuju kamar chanyeol. ia mengambil kaos dan celana training milik majikan jangkungnya itu

Baekhyun duduk menunggu jongin dikamarnya, 30 menit kemudian jongin akhirnya keluar dan masuk kedalam kamar baekhyun

Pria itu hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang menutup area pribadinya saja

"Kau bisa menggunakan pakaian milik tuan chanyeol kai"

Jongin mengangguk, ia melihat baekhyun yang tengah sibuk merapihkan pakaiannya sendiri

Jongin melirik kebelakang, secara perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar baekhyun dan menguncinya dari dalam

Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh baekhyun akhirnya berbalik dan melihat jongin berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya

BRUKK

Baekhyun sangat terkejut karena jongin langsung mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia terbaring diranjang kasur

Jongin dengan cepat menindih tubuh baekhyun dan melepas handuk yang ia kenakan hingga kini ia telanjang bulat

"Jongin apa yang-"

"Sssttt.. jangan menolak, untuk kali ini saja. aku mohon"

Baekhyun terdiam beribu bahasa takala mata cantiknya menatap kedalam mata jongin yang terlihat sendu

Ia tahu ia tidak bisa menolak..

Jongin mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan ia tutupkan matanya pelan takala ia berhasil melumat bibir sang kekasih

"Mmmphh.. "

Baekhyun melenguh tanpa sadar, jongin menyatukan telapak tangan mereka berdua dengan sangat erat

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menatap suho yang tampak fokus melihat sebuah kertas putih ditangannya

Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping chanyeol juga nampak ikut penasaran dengan jawaban suho

"Negatif.. "

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol sama-sama menghela nafas mereka lelah

"Kalian tidak bisa menjadi donor untuk sehun.. "

"Aku sudah memasang iklan pengumuman di internet, aku harap kita bisa mendapat donor secepatnya"

"Sebenarnya akan lebih bagus jika sehun mendapat donor dari keluarga yang sedarah dengannya seperti ayah, ibu atau saudaranya. menerima donor dari orang asing resikonya cukup berbahaya. lagipula seseorang yang akan menjadi pendonor untuk sehun nantinya juga harus punya golongan darah O- (negatif) untuk berjaga-jaga jika sehun mengalami pendarahan saat dilakukan operasi

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan baik aku maupun kyungsoo sama-sama tidak bisa menjadi donor untuk sehun? sehun juga tidak punya saudara kandung"

Suho menghela nafas "ya masalah terbesarnya memang itu, belum lagi sehun punya golongan darah yang langka. semuanya jadi terasa semakin sulit, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada jalan keluar chanyeol. kita harus tetap mencari, siapa tau saja diluar sana ada orang yang benar-benar cocok dan bisa menjadi donor untuk sehun"

"Ne kau benar.. "

Kyungsoo terdiam, mungkin saja jongin bisa menjadi donor untuk sehun. pria itu kan ayah kandungnya, golongan darahnya saja sama. tapi jika jongin jadi pendonor semua rahasia mereka selama ini pasti akan terbongkar. bisa tamat riwayatnya jika chanyeol tau sehun bukanlah putra kandungnya

"Sehun mengalami luka yang cukup serius dibagian kepala, itu yang membuat ia masih koma sampai sekarang. aku berharap kalian bisa lebih fokus untuk mengurus dan merawat sehun karena dukungan dari orang terdekat sangat ampuh untuk mendorong saraf motorik sehun agar segera sadar"

"Ne kami mengerti"

.

.

.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Aaaaahh jongin ahhh"

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Kaihhhhh.. "

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan, tubuhnya sudah terhentak naik turun sejak 20 menit yang lalu

Kejantanan jongin keluar masuk lubangnya dengan tempo teratur, gesekan antara kulit penis jongin dan dinding rektumnya serasa tak karuan

Baekhyun sudah ejakulasi sebanyak dua kali dan spermanya menyembur mengenai perut berotot jongin

Jongin masih terus menindih tubuh baekhyun dan pinggangnya terus bergerak maju mundur, sesekali ia menunduk untuk mencium bibir baekhyun atau melumat dada berisi milik kekasihnya itu

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Kaiiihh akuuhh tidaaak kuaaatt lagiiih ahh"

Jongin tetap diam tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih fokus menikmati pijatan rektum hangat baekhyun pada kejantanannya

"Kaiiihhhh AHHHHH"

CROT CROT CROT

Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu jongin kuat ketika ia mengalami ejakulasinya yang ketiga

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Jongin menggeram rendah ketika dirasa penisnya mulai berkedut kencang

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Grhhhh aaaaahhh baekhyunnhh ahhh"

CROT CROT CROT

Tubuh jongin bergetar hebat ketika air maninya menyembur dengan sangat banyak sampai memenuhi lubang anal baekhyun

Urat-urat dilehernya sampai terlihat jelas dan pupil matanya pun ikut memutih pertanda ia begitu menikmati ejakulasi yang ia rasakan

Keringat ditubuh jongin sampai menetes dan mengenai wajah baekhyun, percuma ia mandi jika ujung-ujungnya berkeringat lagi seperti ini

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, ia tersenyum sangat tampan pada kekasihnya yang hanya diam sambil memandang wajahnya

CUP

Jongin mencium bibir kekasihnya itu pelan

"Saranghae byun baekhyun, jeongmal saranghaeyo"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tangkup wajah kekasihnya itu dan ia lumat bibirnya pelan

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Jongin mengangguk "sudah, terimakasih"

Jongin bangkit berdiri, ia lepas kejantanannya yang sudah mulai lemas

PLOP

"Ahhhhh"

Baekhyun meringis, setelah penis jongin dicabut lubangnya baru terasa perih

Jongin dengan cepat mengambil beberapa lembar tisu diatas meja dan mengusap lelehan sperma yang keluar dari lubang rektum baekhyun

"Sakit?"

"Sedikit sshhh"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa perih dilubang anusnya

"Mianhae.. "

"Gwaenchana.. "

Jongin sengaja tidak bermain kasar karena ia takut melukai janin di dalam perut baekhyun. tapi tetap saja baekhyun masih meringis kesakitan

Pria sexy itu kemudian menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya sampai sebatas dada

Jongin ikut berbaring disamping tubuh baekhyun dan mencium keningnya pelan

CUP

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu"

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh telanjang kekasihnya itu dengan manja, aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh jongin benar-benar membuat baekhyun lupa diri. ia terus mencium dan mengecup dada bidang sang kekasih

Jongin menatap sekeliling kamar baekhyun

"Kamar ini sempit sekali, aku tidak menyangka chanyeol memberimu kamar seperti ini"

"Kamar pembantu memang seperti ini, kau lupa kekasihmu ini seorang pembantu?"

Jongin langsung menatap kekasihnya itu "bagiku kau bukan seorang pembantu, kau ratu dihatiku"

Baekhyun tersenyum geli, ia memukul dada bidang sang kekasih

"Dasar gombal"

Jongin balas tersenyum

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? kau terlihat berbeda hari ini.. "

Perlahan senyum diwajah jongin memudar

"Aku hanya sedang mengkhawatirkan sehun saja baek.. "

"Kau paman yang baik, sehun beruntung memiliki paman seperti mu"

Jongin terdiam

"Wae?"

Tanya baekhyun bingung

Jongin menghela nafas "sebenarnya aku bukan pamannya sehun"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ayahnya sehun"

DEG

Baekhyun sontak terduduk "a-apa?"

Jongin ikut terduduk "Chanyeol bukan ayah kandungnya sehun.. "

Baekhyun terlihat begitu kebingungan "k-kai, apa maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti, kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"Aku tidak bercanda sayang, aku serius. sehun bukan anak chanyeol, dia anakku. darah dagingku"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya shock, bagaimana bisa?

"Dulu saat masih sekolah aku dan kyungsoo sempat berpacaran, kami saling mencintai tapi kami berpisah karena kyungsoo dijodohkan dengan chanyeol oleh keluarganya. aku pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo disaat dia tengah mengandung anakku. chanyeol menikahi kyungsoo tapi ia tidak tau jika kyungsoo sedang hamil, ia taunya kyungsoo hamil setelah menikah dengannya. karena itulah chanyeol dan keluarganya mengira kyungsoo tengah mengandung anak chanyeol, dan itu berlanjut sampai sekarang. padahal kenyataannya kyungsoo tidak pernah mengandung anak dari chanyeol"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan semua kenyataan ini

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menikahi nyonya kyungsoo waktu itu? kenapa kau malah lari dari tanggung jawab?"

"Aku tau aku salah, aku salah karena tidak bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang sudah aku lakukan. tapi aku melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan, aku mundur karena kyungsoo sudah terlanjur dijodohkan dengan chanyeol. perjodohan itu tidak bisa dibatalkan begitu saja. lagipula chanyeol juga sangat mencintai kyungsoo, dia sudah aku anggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka hanya karena kyungsoo lebih memilih aku daripada dirinya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menari diatas penderitaan chanyeol. dan pada akhirnya aku lebih memilih mundur dengan harapan chanyeol akan bahagia meskipun harus dengan ditutupi dengan sebuah kebohongan"

Baekhyun terdiam, kalimat 'Chanyeol begitu mencintai kyungsoo' seolah sangat menyakiti hatinya

"Apakah nyonya kyungsoo juga mencintai chanyeol?"

Jongin menggeleng "kyungsoo tidak pernah mencintai chanyeol, selama dua puluh tahun pernikahan mereka ia hanya berpura-pura mencintai chanyeol. kyungsoo bahkan selalu meminum pil pencegah kehamilan sebelum berhubungan badan dengan chanyeol. ia sangat tidak mau memiliki keturunan dari chanyeol, pernah suatu ketika kyungsoo lupa mengkonsumsi pil itu dan ia positif dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter. ia hamil tanpa sepengetahuan chanyeol, waktu itu usia kandungannya baru menginjak 2 bulan tapi kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. padahal waktu itu chanyeol sangat menginginkan bayi perempuan dari kyungsoo"

"Darimana kau tau semua itu kai?"

"Kyungsoo sendiri yang menceritakan semuanya padaku, selama ini dia masih mengejarku"

Raut wajah baekhyun langsung berubah mendengar penuturan itu. jongin buru-buru menggengam tangan kekasihnya itu

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu sayang, kyungsoo memang masih mengejarku. tapi aku tidak pernah menggubrisnya, perasaanku sudah lama hilang untuknya"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan

"Lalu kenapa nyonya kyungsoo mau menikah dengan tuan chanyeol jika ia tidak pernah mencintai tuan chanyeol?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, mereka menikah karena dijodohkan. kyungsoo tidak berani membantah perintah orangtuanya, kyungsoo juga sengaja memanfaatkan chanyeol agar sehun punya status yang jelas di mata hukum. kyungsoo menjadikan chanyeol sebagai ayah pengganti untuk putra kami"

Apa ini? kenapa baekhyun begitu kesal mengetahui kyungsoo hanya mempermainkan perasaan chanyeol? apa wanita itu tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali?

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan semuanya pada tuan chanyeol dan sehun jongin ah? kau sudah membohongi semua orang selama bertahun-tahun"

"Tidak segampang itu baek, apa kau pikir chanyeol bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini begitu saja? sehun juga pasti akan sangat marah jika ia tau telah dibohongi selama 20 thn ia hidup. aku tidak mau dibenci oleh anak ku sendiri"

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun sehun dan chanyeol berhak tau semua kebenarannya, kau tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan semua ini dari mereka"

Jongin terdiam, ia menunduk dan mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Aku tidak tau baek, aku tidak tahu. aku takut sehun akan membenciku jika aku berkata jujur"

Baekhyun menyentuh pipi kekasihnya itu pelan

"Apapun resikonya kau harus tetap berkata jujur kai, sehun berhak tau kebenarannya. jika nanti sehun membencimu karena semua kebenaran ini, itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada kau terus membiarkannya hidup dalam kebohongan"

Jongin meneteskan airmatanya pedih "aku takut baekhyun ah, sehun sekarang terkena kanker darah. aku takut ia tidak bisa bertahan dan tidak sempat memanggilku ayah. a-aku hiks"

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh tegap itu kedalam pelukannya, selama menjalin hubungan dengan pria ini, baru kali ini baekhyun melihat jongin yang terlihat begitu rapuh

"Sehun pasti bertahan jongin ah, aku tau dia pria yang kuat.. "

.

.

.

5 hari kemudian sehun masih dinyatakan koma, suho sendiri sampai dibuat bingung kenapa sehun masih belum sadar juga. luka trauma akibat kecelakaan waktu itu sudah membaik dan seharusnya sehun bisa sudah sadar. tapi entah kenapa sehun masih saja betah memejamkan matanya rapat. dia seperti menolak untuk sadar

"Bagaimana hyung? apakah ada perkembangan?"

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo menuggu diluar ruangan, sedari tadi mereka terus memperhatikan suho yang sedang memeriksa sehun

Sebagai orangtua mereka tentu saja merasa sangat khawatir karena sudah satu minggu sehun masih belum sadar juga, mereka benar-benar berharap adanya perkembangan meskipun hanya sedikit

Suho menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu, tapi sehun seperti menolak untuk sadar dari komanya. melihat luka trauma dikepalanya yang sudah membaik harusnya sehun sudah bisa sadar sekarang"

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo menatap putra mereka dengan pandangan cemas luar biasa

"Apa sebelumnya sehun sempat tertimpa masalah besar?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit "maksudnya?"

"Terkadang masalah berat yang terjadi sebelum seseorang mengalami kecelakaan yang berakhir koma bisa membuat orang itu sulit untuk sadar kembali"

Kyungsoo dibuat bingung dengan perkataan suho, lain halnya dengan chanyeol yang langsung terdiam kaku

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

Suho mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan kyungsoo

"Ini bukan soal luka fisik atau luka dalam, melainkan soal batin si pasien. jika sudah seperti ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkannya si pasien adalah dengan cara dorongan dari luar. dalam hal ini peran orang-orang terdekat sangat amat dibutuhkan. keluarga, kekasih, kerabat dan orang terdekat lainnya bisa memberikan support dan dorongan agar si pasien segera sadar dari komanya. maka dari itu beberapa hari yang lalu aku memintamu dan chanyeol untuk fokus pada perawatan sehun. peran kalian sebagai orangtua sangat berpengaruh terhadap kesembuhan sehun"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti "Tapi masalah apa yang membuat sehun sampai seperti ini?"

"Mungkin sehun depresi dengan penyakit kanker darah yang ia derita"

Potong chanyeol secara tiba-tiba

Suho mengangguk "itu mungkin saja"

Kyungsoo menunduk lesu "seandainya saja dari awal aku tau sehun sakit parah, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan sampai seperti ini hiks"

Chanyeol merengkuh pundak istrinya ketika wanita cantik itu kembali menangis

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi sekarang. sebaiknya sekarang kita fokua pada penyembuhan sehun"

"Ada baiknya kalian meminta sahabat atau kekasih sehun untuk datang kemari, siapa tau saja kehadiran mereka bisa membantu sehun untuk cepat sadar"

'Kekasih?'

Chanyeol sontak terdiam

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di parkiran utama rumah sakit hanseol, sekitar 30 menit yang lalu chanyeol datang menjemputnya dan meminta ia untuk menjenguk sehun

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil "ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu baek"

"Apa itu?"

"Sehun masih koma dan ia sulit untuk sadar kembali, suho bilang padaku jika bantuan dari orang-orang terdekat sehun bisa membantunya untuk sadar kembali"

Baekhyun masih diam mendengarnya

"Sehun sangat mencintaimu baekhyun ah, mungkin jika kau menjenguknya sehun bisa segera sadar"

"Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan chanyeol ah?"

"Ajak sehun berbicara, orang bilang seseorang yang sedang koma masih bisa mendengar meskipun dalam keadaan tidak sadar"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti "baik, aku mengerti chanyeol ah"

"Yasudah, ayo kita masuk"

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan baekhyun sampai masuk kedalam rumah sakit

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau membawanya kemari chanyeol ah?"

Baekhyun bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh chanyeol ketika kyungsoo menatap tajam kearahnya

Luhan yang juga tengah duduk dibangku rumah sakit langsung bangkit ketika baekhyun datang

"Baekhyun datang untuk menjenguk chanyeol, siapa tau saja kedatangan baekhyun kemari bisa membuat sehun cepat sadar dari komanya"

"Tapi kenapa harus dia chanyeol, memangnya tidak ada orang lain?"

"Kyung, sudahlah. sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berdebat, sehun kan memang cukup dekat dengan sehun. tidak ada salahnya kan baekhyun datang kemari?"

Kyungsoo terdiam kesal, ia begitu muak melihat wajah baekhyun muncul lagi dihadapannya

"Kau masuklah baek, suho hanya mengijinkan satu orang saja untuk menjenguk sehun"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti "saya permisi tuan, nyonya"

Kyungsoo menatap sinis baekhyun, luhan yang juga berada tidak jauh dari situ tampak memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

Baekhyun mengambil pakaian khusus yang biasa dipakai sebelum menjenguk pasien

Chanyeol memperhatikan baekhyun yang masuk kedalam ruangan sehun melalui kaca jendela

Ia sungguh berharap dengan datangnya baekhyun kemari bisa memberi dampak positif pada sehun

Baekhyun duduk perlahan disamping tempat tidur sehun, ia cukup terkejut melihat banyaknya alat bantu medis yang terpasang di tubuh sehun

"Hai sehun, kau bisa mendengar suaraku kan? aku baekhyun. maaf karena baru bisa menjengukmu hari ini"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara monitor yang terdengar

Baekhyun menggengam tangan sehun erat "kau ingat ibu panti dan anak-anak panti? mereka semua merindukanmu sehun ah, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu. jika kau sudah sadar, aku janji akan menenanimu untuk datang kesana. kita akan bermain seharian dengan anak-anak panti sehun ah, kita akan bernyanyi, bermain petak umpet, makan hingga membaca dongeng lagi untuk anak-anak. bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya pelan, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi sensitif seperti ini

"Aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau sehun ah, asal kau harus sadar. aku tidak akan menolak jika kau ingin aku menemanimu balap liar lagi seperti waktu itu, aku juga tidak akan marah lagi jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan sayang seperti kebiasaanmu padaku. aku juga janji akan selalu membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu dan aku janji akan selalu berada disampingmu sehun ah. tapi aku mohon sadarlah, banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkan mu dan mereka berharap kau bisa kembali sadar sehun ah"

"Hiks.. sehun ah apa kau tega membuatku sedih seperti ini? jika kau memang mencintaiku aku mohon sadarlah, demi aku sehun ah demi anak kita hiks"

TIIT TIIT TIIT

DEG

Baekhyun terkejut sekali ketika monitor ICU yang memantau detak jantung sehun berbunyi sangat nyaring, ia juga sangat terkejut ketika jari tangan sehun yang ia genggam bergerak pelan. mata sehun yang masih tertutup juga mulai begerak-gerak kecil

Sontak baekhyun pun berteriak

"D-DOKTER!"

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun nampak histeris langsung sigap memanggil suho keruangannya

Kyungsoo dan luhan juga tampak dibuat terkejut dengan gerak-gerik baekhyun yang terlihat sangat histeris

.

.

.

Chanyeol, baekhyun, kyungsoo dan luhan menunggu dengan perasaan cemas diluar ruangan

Diantara mereka semua baekhyun lah yang terlihat paling cemas, ia takut kedatangannya kemari justru malah membuat keadaan sehun semakin parah

CKLEK

Mereka semua kompak menoleh, suho keluar sambil tersenyum hangat

"Bagaimana hyung? apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ini sebuah keajaiban chanyeol ah, sehun mengalami kemajuan yang sangat pesat. jari tangan dan bola matanya sudah mulai bisa merespon sedikit demi sedikit. detak jantung dan aliran darahnya juga sudah berjalan normal. jika terus seperti ini aku yakin dalam beberapa waktu kedepan sehun akan segera sadar dari komanya"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya

Lain halnya dengan kyungsoo yang justru dibuat terkejut, apa yang sudah dilakukan baekhyun hingga sehun bisa mengalami kemajuan yang signifikan seperti ini?

Luhan yang berdiri disampingnya tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat kemudian ia berbalik pergi sambil menangis, hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian kyungsoo

Chanyeol tersenyum manis menatap baekhyun, ia pegang pundak pembantunya itu pelan sambil berguman 'terimakasih' tanpa suara

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan..

.

.

.

"Hiks.. "

Luhan menangis sendirian diluar gedung rumah sakit, ia tidak tau kenapa ia menangis. yang jelas ada perasaan tidak suka ketika baekhyun berhasil membuat sebuah kemajuan yang pesat untuk kesembuhan sehun

Kenapa bukan dirinya? kenapa ketika ia menjenguk dan menggengam tangan sehun pria itu sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apapun? sebesar itukah rasa cinta sehun untuk baekhyun? bahkan setelah ia tau baekhyun telah berselingkuh dengan ayahnya sendiri

"Luhan ssi.. "

Luhan menoleh, ia usap airmatanya pelan ketika kyungsoo datang menemuinya

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? terjadi sesuatu?"

Luhan menggeleng "tidak nyonya, saya baik-baik saja"

"Kau pasti tau sesuatu kan?"

Luhan terdiam

"Ada hubungan apa antara sehun dan baekhyun?"

Luhan menunduk

"Baiklah tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku, aku akan bertanya langsung pada baekhyun"

"Tunggu nyonya.. "

Kyungsoo menatap luhan sambil terdiam

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan

"Sehun menyukai baekhyun nyonya.. "

DEG

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sehun menyukai baekhyun, ia bahkan sudah pernah melamar baekhyun secara langsung"

Kyungsoo terdiam shock..

"Sebelum sehun mengalami kecelakaan, dia sempat pulang kerumah. ia memergoki baekhyun tengah bersetubuh dengan suami anda, sehun marah besar. karena itu ia langsung pergi dengan menggunakan motor, tapi saat dalam perjalanan penyakit sehun kambuh hingga ia mengalami kecelakaan"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya shock, berarti kecelakaan yang menimpa sehun ada kaitannya dengan mereka berdua

"Kurang ajar! apa chanyeol hendak membunuh anaknya sendiri? ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, akan kubunuh jalang menjengkelkan itu"

Kyungsoo berbalik hendak menyusul baekhyun, tapi luhan buru-buru menahan pergelangan tangan kyungsoo

"Tunggu nyonya, jangan lakukan itu saya mohon"

Kyungsoo menepis tangan luhan kasar

"Berani sekali kau memerintahku luhan ssi"

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya nyonya, tapi saya mohon untuk kali ini saja tolong pikirkan tentang kesembuhan sehun. baekhyun sangat berperan penting untuk kesembuhan sehun. hanya dia satu-satunya harapan agar sehun bisa segera sadar"

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam, sialan. sebenci apapun ia pada baekhyun sekarang. tetap saja ia tidak bisa merubah fakta jika pria kecil itu berperan cukup besar atas kesembuhan sehun anaknya

Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat

'Awas saja kau byun baekhyun, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu hidup dengan tenang'

Ia bergumam kesal di dalam hatinya

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian baekhyun masih rutin mengunjungi sehun, ia terus berbicara banyak hal meskipun sehun tidak menanggapi. baekhyun juga rajin membersihkan tubuh sehun dengan menggunakan handuk basah

Selama 3 hari itu baekhyun benar-benar fokus merawat sang anak majikan

Jongin yang berdiri diluar ruangan nampak diam memperhatikan dari balik kaca transparan

3 hari yang lalu ia diberitahu jika sehun mengalami kemajuan yang cukup signifikan dan itu semua karena baekhyun

Jujur saja jongin agak terkejut mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa? apa hubungan baekhyun dan sehun memang sedekat itu sampai kehadiran baekhyun kemari bisa membuat sehun mendapat kemajuan seperti itu?

Chanyeol yang juga berada ditempat yang sama hanya bisa tersenyum samar melihat baekhyun dan sehun

Ia begitu bersyukur karena baekhyun keadaan sehun sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, sebelum datang kerumah sakit chanyeol sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya

'Katakan kau mencintai sehun, bisikan itu tepat ditelinga sehun'

Baekhyun menghela nafas, apa ia harus melakukan itu?

Tapi..

Chanyeol bilang mungkin saja itu bisa membuat sehun langsung sadar

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian, dengan perlahan ia menundukan kepalanya dan meniup telinga sehun pelan

'Sehun sadarlah, kami semua sudah menunggumu. anak kita sudah tidak sabar menunggu ayahnya sadar. aku mencintaimu sehun ah"

Baekhyun mencium pipi sehun dengan sangat lembut

Jongin, kyungsoo dan luhan kompak membelalakan mata mereka kaget

Apa yang baekhyun lakukan?

TIIT TIIT TIIT TIIT

Monitor ICU yang mengukur detak jantung sehun kembali berbunyi nyaring. baekhyun langsung berdiri kaget ketika tubuh sehun kejang-kejang

"D-DOKTER"

Mereka semua tersentak kaget, chanyeol dengan sigap langsung berlari menuju ruangan suho

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya shock

Apa yang terjadi dengan sehun?

.

.

.

PLAK

Kyungsoo menampar baekhyun dengan keras

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada sehun? kau berniat membunuhnya? berani sekali kau mencium putraku"

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun menangis sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa panas

Chanyeol yang melihat itupun hendak menghampiri baekhyun namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia di dahului oleh jongin

"Apa yang kau lakukan kyungsoo ya? seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepada baekhyun. bukan malah menamparnya seperti ini"

Kyungsoo terdiam kesal, ia semakin merasa kesal karena jongin lebih membela baekhyun daripada dirinya

Jongin menyentuh pundak baekhyun dan menenangkannya pelan

Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka, ia secara refleks memukul tangan jongin hingga terhempas dari pundak baekhyun

"Perhatikan tanganmu bung, ini dirumah sakit"

Jongin mengernyit bingung dengan nada sinis yang ditunjukan chanyeol

Tapi ia lebih memilih mengalah dan tidak memperpanjang perdebatan

Hal itu sontak membuat kyungsoo semakin emosi, apa yang sudah dilakukan baekhyun sampai jongin dan chanyeol begitu terikat dengannya? belum lagi sehun putranya yang juga kyungsoo tau menaruh perasaan lebih terhadap asisten rumah tangganya itu

Luhan yang juga melihat itu hanya mampu terdiam tak ingin terlalu ikut campur

CKLEK

Semua orang kompak menoleh ketika suho keluar dari dalam ruangan

Pria itu melepas maskernya secara perlahan

"Bagaimana? bagaimana putraku?"

Kyungsoo langsung berbicara pertama kali

Suho tersenyum kecil "Syukurlah sehun sudah sadar, ini sebuah keajaiban"

Mereka semua sama sekali tidak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan senang mereka mendengar kabar baik ini

Luhan dan kyungsoo bahkan sampai menangis haru

"a-aku ingin bertemu sehun.. "

Suho sontak mengangkat tangannya pelan ketika mereka semua hendak menemui sehun

"Aku tidak bisa mengijinkan kalian semua masuk secara sekaligus, sehun masih butuh istirahat. tapi tadi sehun sempat berkata jika ia ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol"

Chanyeol terkejut "Aku?"

"Ne, kau masuklah. tapi ingat, jangan sampai lebih dari 5 menit. sehun masih harus banyak istirahat"

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias

"Ne tentu saja"

Chanyeol buru-buru masuk kedalam ruangan tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan putranya

Jongin tersenyum miris, bahkan saat bangun dari koma pun orang pertama yang dicari sehun adalah chanyeol. bukan dirinya..

Chanyeol berjalan gugup di dalam ruangan sehun, ia duduk dengan pelan disamping tempat tidur sehun

"Sehun.. "

Sehun yang tengah menutup matanya langsung membukanya lemah

Chanyeol sungguh tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi, melihat putranya yang kemarin tak sadarkan diri kini sudah bisa membuka matanya lagi sungguh membuat chanyeol terharu

Ia sangat bahagia..

"Kau sudah sadar sehun ah? syukurlah, ayah senang sekali nak hiks.. "

Sehun terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak merespon dan terus menatap ayahnya itu

"Kau butuh sesuatu? kau mau minum? biar ayah ambilkan.. "

"Baekhyun.. "

"Mwo?"

"Serahkan baekhyun untukku.. "

DEG

Chanyeol langsung terdiam kaku, apa katanya tadi?

"s-serahkan baekhyun u-untukku ayah, a-aku sangat m-mencintainya.. "

Sehun menjawab lagi dengan terbata-bata, suaranya juga terdengar sangat lemah.

Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam sambil menatap sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chapter 16 update ~

Insya allah update cepet kalo yang review banyak

See you in the next chap ~


	17. Chapter 17

Korea Selatan tengah dihebohkan dengan beredarnya foto-foto intim seorang Brigadir Jenderal Besar Kepolisian Seoul dengan seorang pria cantik. Pagi ini, dispacth baru saja mempublikasikan adanya indikasi perselingkuhan yang dilakukan oleh sang Jenderal. Bukan hanya itu, media hiburan yang di anggap paling kredibel ini pun juga mempublikasikan sebuah video amatir yang sengaja direkam ketika sang Jenderal melakukan hubungan intim dibalik bebatuan besar di wilayah pantai Malibu.

Masyarakat Korea Selatan tentu saja saja dibuat gempar dengan beredarnya video itu. Sang Jenderal yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol selama ini dikenal memiliki image yang baik. Dia adalah wajah dari Kepolisian Korea. Chanyeol juga pernah dinobatkan sebagai National Ideal Type's oleh Masyarakat Korea sendiri lantaran dinilai sangat sempurna untuk dijadikan pasangan. Selain itu, Chanyeol juga dikenal sangat mencintai istrinya kyungsoo, mereka dikenal sebagai Brad Pitt dan Angelina Jolie nya Korea karena dianggap sangat sempurna sebagai sepasang suami istri yang bahkan selalu menunjukan keharmonisan mereka di depan publik meskipun telah lebih dari 20 thn mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga. Sama sekali tidak ada yang pernah menyangka jika Chanyeol berani berselingkuh dibelakang Kyungsoo yang begitu mencintainya, terlebih dengan seorang pembantu rumah tangga seperti Baekhyun.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit saja nama Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung menjadi topik pencarian utama di internet. Kebanyakan Netizen memberikan komentar berisi hujatan dan kritikan pedas kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan untuk Kyungsoo, Netizen lebih banyak memberikan pujian dan support untuknya.

Kyungsoo melihat semua kekacuan yang ia buat sambil tersenyum manis dibalik meja kerjanya. Ketika ia berkata akan menggunakan bukti dari Dispacth sebagai senjata di waktu yang tepat, maka sekarang lah waktunya itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Pilot kebanggaan Maskapai Korean Airlines itu mematung shock diatas meja kerjanya.

BRAKKK

Ia langsung membanting Iphone 7+ miliknya ke lantai hingga hancur berantakan setelah ia melihat video amatir sang kekasih yang tengah bersetubuh dengan sepupunya sendiri.

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Bajingan kau Park Chanyeol!"

Ia dengan sigap membuka laptop miliknya dan mengetik sebuah pesan E-mail untuk seseorang.

'Block seluruh situs yang menayangkan video seks kekasihku'

SEND

Pria itu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali melakukan ini padaku Baekhyun ah?"

.

.

.

Sehun terdiam sambil menatap televisi yang sedang menayangkan tentang peselingkuhan ayahnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak tau darimana media-media itu mengetahui soal hubungan gelap ayahnya. Mereka semua sungguh mengerikan, mereka dengan mudah menghancurkan reputasi seseorang hanya dengan sebuah berita.

Luhan yang sedari tadi duduk menemani Sehun diam-diam melirik pria itu penasaran akan reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukan oleh pria itu.

Sehun hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar andalannya, hal itu jelas membuat Luhan tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang di pikirkan pria itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun?"

"Baekhyun.. "

Luhan terdiam.

"Aku khawatir soal Baekhyun"

"Dia sudah berselingkuh dengan ayahmu Sehun, kenapa kau masih peduli padanya?"

"Aku tau itu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tau aku mencintai Baekhyun dan aku tidak mau kehilangannya"

Luhan menunduk, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya yang hendak keluar.

.

.

.

Pria kecil itu meringkuk ketakutan dibalik selimutnya, ia terus menangis dan memanggil nama Chanyeol.

Setelah menemui Sehun semalam Chanyeol langsung pergi dan tidak pulang kerumah. Ia tidak tau Chanyeol pergi kemana, Baekhyun sangat tertekan dengan semua pemberitaan Media pagi ini.

Semua orang tengah mencibirnya dan Chanyeol tidak sedang berada disampingnya.

"Chanyeol aku takut hiks"

BRAAAKK BRAAAKK BRAAAKK BRAAAKK

Ia terlonjak kaget ketika pintu rumah majikannya di gedor dengan amat sangat kencang.

BRAAAKK BRAAAKK BRAAAKK BRAAAKK

Baekhyun secara perlahan bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia ragu apakah ia harus membukakan pintu?

Tapi bagaimana jika itu Chanyeol?

BRAAAKK BRAAAKK BRAAAKK BRAAAKK

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke ruang depan dan membuka pintunya.

CKLEK

"Kai?"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat Kai kekasihnya yang datang. Buru-buru ia memeluk tubuh tegap sang kekasih dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hiks Kai aku senang kau datang, a-aku takut sekali hiks"

Tidak seperti Jongin yang akan selalu mendekap hangat tubuhnya, kali ini Jongin hanya terdiam dan tidak memberikan respon apapun.

Sadar akan hal itu, Baekhyun pun sontak melepas pelukannya dan menatap sang kekasih yang terlihat berbeda.

Jongin menunjukan aura yang sangat berbeda. Jika biasanya pria itu selalu memiliki aura hangat yang menenangkan, maka kali ini pria itu lebih menunjukan aura yang tidak bersahabat.

Tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan di penuhi oleh amarah. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun perlahan mundur dan perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

Pria berkulit gelap itu terlihat mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun hingga si pria kecil tersudut di ujung tembok.

"K-kai a-aku.. "

BUGH

"AHHHHH"

Baekhyun berteriak histeris ketika jongin memukul dinding di sebelah kanan wajahnya sampai retak. Baekhyun kira Jongin hendak memukul wajahnya karena tadi itu nyaris saja wajahnya terkena bogem mentah dari tangan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh amarah, nafasnya naik turun tak terkendali lantaran menahan emosi yang sangat besar.

"K-kai_"

Pria itu menepis kasar tangan sang kekasih yang hendak menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Baek?"

Baekhyun menunduk

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU"

BUGH

"AAAHHHH"

Sekali lagi Jongin menghantam dinding tak berdosa disamping wajah Baekhyun hingga tangannya terluka dan berdarah.

Baekhyun menangis histeris, ia benar-benar takut dengan Jongin yang seperti ini.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan j-jongin ah a-aku bisa jelaskan-AAAAAHHH"

BUGH

"KAU MENJUAL TUBUHMU PADA SEPUPUKU! KAU BENAR-BENAR MURAHAN BYUN BAEKHYUN"

BUGH

Baekhyun refleks memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu erat, ia menangis sampai tersedu-sedu.

Jongin berontak, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun pada tubuhnya.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU"

Pria kecil itu tetap bersikukuh tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Akhirnya ia mengalah dan membiarkan Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sambil menangis.

Sang Pilot tampan menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, sungguh ia tidak sanggup untuk menahan lelehan airmatanya lagi. Lagi, cinta seolah tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam, ia masih fokus untuk membungkus luka di tangan sang kekasih dengan perban.

"Saranghaeyo Byun Baekhyun"

DEG

Baekhyun sontak mematung.

"Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

Genangan airmata yang tadi sudah mengering kini mulai basah lagi. Sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah karena telah mempermainkan pria yang begitu mencintainya seperti Jongin.

"Apa Chanyeol lebih baik dariku? Apa dia lebih tampan dariku? Apa yang membuatmu jatuh kepelukan sepupuku sendiri?"

Jongin bertanya dengan nada yang amat sangat terluka, ia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka Baekhyun yang amat sangat ia cintai bisa berselingkuh dibelakangnya, terlebih orang itu adalah Chanyeol sepupunya sendiri.

Ini bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada saat Kyungsoo dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol atau ketika Soojung istrinya meninggal.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak Kai, kau tau kejadiannya tidak seperti itu"

Ya, Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya. Ia sudah menceritakan awal mula bagaimana Chanyeol memperkosanya dan menjebaknya dengan menggunakan surat pengesahan hak asuh dari Pengadilan.

Jika boleh berkata jujur Jongin amat sangat membenci sepupunya itu. Pria itu selalu merebut apapun yang ia punya. Dulu Kyungsoo, dan sekarang Baekhyun. Pria itu juga sudah merebut Sehun darinya, apakah semua itu masih belum cukup? Kenapa Chanyeol selalu menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagiaannya?

Baekhyun menggengam tangan kekasihnya itu pelan.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan semua itu Kai, kumohon mengertilah posisiku. Luhan hyung sudah menyalahkan ku atas semua yang sudah aku lakukan. Aku tidak mau kau juga ikut menyalahkanku seperti dia"

Jongin menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

DEG

Pria cantik itu terdiam kelu, itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk di jawab.

Jongin tersenyum miris ketika sang kekasih hanya bisa menunduk. Dengan perlahan ia melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu atas semua kejadian ini, aku mengerti posisimu. Aku memang bodoh karena tidak menyadari perasaan kekasihku sendiri sudah bukan lagi untukku"

Baekhyun langsung mendongak, ia menatap jongin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Perasaan seseorang bukan kita yang menentukan, kita tidak bisa memilih pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu jika kini perasaanmu mulai berubah. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Baekhyun ah. Datanglah padaku ketika Chanyeol mulai mencampakanmu"

Jongin menuntut tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya.

"Karena namamu akan selalu terukir di dalam hatiku. Saranghaeyo Baekhyun ah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

Jongin mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua, ia kecup lembut bibir sang kekasih dengan hati yang penuh luka.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika mencintai Baekhyun akan jadi sesakit ini.

Ia meneteskan airmatanya lagi sambil menutup matanya erat merasakan tekstur kenyal bibir sang pujaan hati.

Setelah itu Jongin melepas pagutannya dan tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dan pergi dari rumah sepupunya.

"J-jongin hiks.. "

Baekhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya itu berharap sang pria berbalik dan memeluknya erat, tapi sayangnya Jongin seolah menulikan gendang telinganya dan terus berjalan pergi.

Mempermainkan perasaan pria sebaik dan setulus Jongin adalah kesalahan terbesar yang amat sangat Baekhyun sesali.

'Maafkan aku Kai'

.

.

.

"Hey jalang!"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja datang dan berteriak kepadanya.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 16.30 dan tidak seperti biasanya Kyungsoo sudah pulang jam segini.

PLAK

"Itu untuk Chanyeol"

PLAK

"Itu untuk Sehun"

PLAK

"Dan itu untuk Jongin"

Baekhyun menyentuh kedua pipinya yang terasa sangat perih, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

"A-ada apa nyonya?"

"JANGAN PURA-PURA BODOH! KAU SUDAH BERSELINGKUH DENGAN SUAMIKU"

Baekhyun menunduk, ia tau ia salah dan ia tidak bisa mengelak kali ini.

"M-maafkan saya nyonya, saya bersalah"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau semurahan ini Byun Baekhyun. Dimana harga dirimu? Kau bercinta dengan pria yang sudah beristri. Apa kau tidak punya otak?"

PLAK

Pria cantik itu meringis lagi, pipinya sudah benar-benar merah karena tamparan Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat keras.

"S-saya minta maaf nyonya, saya benar-benar minta maaf"

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf dari jalang rendahan sepertimu"

Baekhyun sontak terdiam.

"Aku dengar kau akan menikah dengan jongin? Dan dari yang aku tau Sehun juga menyukaimu, aku benar kan?"

"Darimana nyonya tau?"

"Tidak penting aku tau darimana. Kau memang benar-benar hebat Baekhyun ssi, kau menjual tubuhmu pada tiga orang pria sekaligus"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat "Tidak seperti itu nyonya, saya bisa jelaskan-"

"Menjelaskan apa Baekhyun ssi? Menjelaskan jika kau telah mempermainkan perasaan mereka semua begitu?"

Baekhyun mendadak bungkam.

"Kau menjalin hubungan dengan mantan kekasihku, bersetubuh dengan suamiku dan memberi harapan palsu pada putra tunggalku. Aku benar-benar kagum padamu, kau adalah jalang yang sesungguhnya Byun Baekhyun"

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dengan keras bermaksud untuk mengejek si pria cantik yang nampak hanya terdiam.

"Sekali jalang tetaplah jalang"

DEG

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia cukup merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo yang terus menyebutnya jalang.

"Kau bukan istri yang baik, karena itulah Chanyeol terus mencariku"

Senyuman di wajah Kyungsoo langsung menghilang detik itu juga.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Saat pertama kali aku bekerja disini Chanyeol langsung menemui ku dan menyetubuhiku. Ia bilang istrinya selalu menolak untuk melayaninya. Sebagai pria dewasa yang normal tentu saja ia butuh wadah untuk menyalurkan hasrat seksualnya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyalurkan hasratnya padaku karena istrinya sama sekali tidak becus melayaninya"

PLAK

Lagi, Kyungsoo mendaratkan tamparannya pada wajah Baekhyun yang kini semakin memerah.

SREETT

Ia menjambak rambut Baekhyun hingga si empunya mendongak.

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu padaku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara? Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama 20 thn lebih menikah dengannya? Apa kau pernah menyiapkan makanan untuknya? Apa kau pernah menyiapkan kopi untuknya? Mencuci pakaiannya, menyetrika bajunya, menyiapkan pakaian kerjanya dan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya?"

Kyungsoo sontak terdiam, Baekhyun langsung menghentak tangan Kyungsoo hingga si empunya terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya menghabiskan uang Chanyeol saja, kau tidak pernah menjalankan tugasmu sebagai seorang istri. Kau bahkan selalu mengkonsumsi pil pencegah kehamilan setiap berhubungan dengan Chanyeol padahal suamimu itu sangat menginginkan keturunan darimu"

DEG

"Darimana kau tau soal itu?"

"Tidak penting aku tau darimana. Kau tidak berhak menghinaku karena pada dasarnya kau jauh lebih hina dariku. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan apapun tentangku karena jika kau bisa melakukan tugas mu sebagai seorang istri, Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin berlari kedalam pelukanku"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Baekhyun bisa berkata sekasar itu.

"Kau bahkan telah menipu Chanyeol selama 20 thn lebih"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sehun bukan anak Chanyeol kan?"

DEG

Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut? Kau sangat menjijikan Kyungsoo ssi. Kau berpura-pura mencintai Chanyeol dan menipu semua orang dengan sandiwara palsu mu itu"

PLAK

BRUKK

Baekhyun langsung tersungkur dilantai ketika Kyungsoo kembali menamparnya. Kali ini benar-benar kuat karena sudut bibir bawahnya sampai mengeluarkan darah.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya erat, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan mengambil tongkat Golf milik Chanyeol yang terletak dibelakang pintu dapur.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kyungsoo langsung menghantamkan tongkat itu berkali-kali pada wajah dan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang terus berteriak kesakitan.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU PADAKU! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA JALANG!"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Akkhhh, a-aku akan me-mberitahu s-semuanya pada Chanyeol. Ch-Chanyeol berhak tau k-kebenarannya-aaaakkkhh"

BUGH

BUGH

"LAKUKAN ITU MAKA AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MELENYAPKANMU"

SRETTT

Baekhyun mencoba menahan pukulan yang terakhir dengan kedua tangannya. Meskipun wanita tapi tenaga Kyungsoo benar-benar kuat.

BRAAAKK

Pria kecil itu berhasil melempar tongkat Golf yang di pegang Kyungsoo hingga terlempar jauh.

BUGH

Baekhyun langsung menendang kaki Kyungsoo hingga tubuhnya jatuh menghantam lantai.

Buru-buru ia bangkit dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa untuk keluar dari rumah ini.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN JANGAN LARI KAU"

BRAAAKK

Ia terus membawa langkah kakinya keluar dari gerbang rumah mewah yang selama ini menjadi tempat ia mencari nafkah.

Airmatanya mengalir dengan deras.

'Maafkan aku Chanyeol, Maafkan aku'

.

.

.

"Hiks eomma benar-benar merasa tertipu, bisa-bisanya Baekhyun melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini"

Malam di kediaman keluarga Jongin nampak begitu berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan posisi saling mengelilingi. Sooyoung dan Taemin tampak menangis pilu, sedangkan Jongin sendiri nampak lebih banyak diam dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah mengenalkan Baekhyun pada appa. Jika aku tau Baekhyun akan melakukan ini, aku pasti tidak akan pernah mengenalkannya pada appa hiks"

Jongin mengusap pundak anak keduanya itu dengan tenang, ia berusaha tersenyum meskipun keadaan hatinya sedang tidak baik untuk saat ini.

"Pernikahan ini harus segera dibatalkan, eomma tidak mau mempunyai menantu ular seperti dia"

Ucapan dari satu-satunya wanita yang ada diruangan itu sontak membuat Jongin tersentak. Dibatalkan? Haruskah?

"Aku bersyukur pria itu belum sempat menikah dengan appa dan menjadi ibu tiriku. Tuhan masih melindungi keluarga kita"

"Dia sudah menipu kita semua dengan wajah polosnya. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh telah tertipu dengan wajah polosnya itu"

"Aku tidak ingin membahas soal itu dulu eomma"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Apa itu?"

"Ini mengenai Sehun"

Sooyoung dan Taemin saling menatap dalam bingung.

"Kenapa dengan Sehun hyung? Bukankah dia sudah sadar dari komanya?"

Jongin mengangguk "Iya, tapi ini bukan soal itu"

"Lalu?"

Jongin menghela nafas "Sehun... Dia anakku"

Sooyoung dan Taemin tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu Jongin ah? Eomma tidak mengerti"

Hal itu langsung di angguki oleh Taemin "Iya, Taeminie juga tidak mengerti apa yang appa bicarakan?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Eomma, Taeminie, Sehun adalah putra kandungku. Dia cucu eomma dan dia adalah kakal tirimu taemin ah"

Mereka sontak terkejut, keduanya berusaha mencari kebohongan dibalik tatapan mata Jongin tapi hasilnya nihil. Jongin terlihat amat sangat serius.

"K-kau yakin Jongin ah? K-kau tidak bercanda kan?"

Jongin menggeleng "Aku serius eomma, aku tidak sedang bercanda"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa appa? appa tidak berselingkuh di belakang eomma kan?"

"Tentu tidak sayang, appa tidak pernah berselingkuh. Dulu appa pernah berpacaran dengan bibi Kyungsoo, kami pernah berhubungan dan bibi Kyungsoo hamil. Tapi appa belum sempat bertanggung jawab karena bibi Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur di jodohkan dengan Paman Chanyeol"

"Jadi.. Maksudmu Kyungsoo menikah dengan Chanyeol dalam keadaan hamil begitu?"

Jongin mengangguk "Ne, eomma"

"Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa soal itu?"

Ia menggeleng "Aniyo"

Sooyoung mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata jujur dari awal Jongin ah? Kau tahu, karena perbuatanmu ini kau sudah membohongi semua orang termasuk kami berdua"

"Aku tau aku salah eomma, aku menyesal sekarang. Aku terpaksa menyembunyikan semuanya karena aku tidak ingin Chanyeol dan keluarganya kecewa. Mereka sudah terlanjur menikah, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"Lalu apa Sehun hyung tau soal ini?"

"Dia masih belum tau"

"Kenapa?"

"Sehun mengidap kanker darah akut, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terkadi jika Sehun tau semua kebenaran ini"

DEG

"A-apa?"

Sooyoung dan Taemin menutup mulut mereka shock.

"Sudah sejak 4 bulan yang lalu, karena ini jenis kanker darah akut, perkembangan sel kanker nya berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Kita bahkan tidak tau apakah Sehun bisa bertahan atau tidak"

"Ya Tuhan"

Sooyoung tidak sanggup untuk tidak menangis. Pantas saja selama ini ia selalu merasa punya ikatan dengan anak itu, ternyata Sehun memang darah daging dari putranya.

Tapi kenapa disaat ia sudah tau semuanya kenyataan seolah menampar wajahnya telak?

Bagaimana bisa Sehun terkena kanker darah?

"Selain itu beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku juga mendapat sebuah berkas yang berisi tentang kematian Soojung. Disana tertulis jika Soojung tidak tewas karena serangan jantung seperti apa yang kita ketahui selama ini. Tapi ia tewas karena Mal praktek"

"Apa? Ada apa lagi ini appa?"

"Ibumu tewas bukan karena penyakitnya Taemin ah, tapi karena faktor kesengajaan"

DEG

Taemin mulai berkaca-kaca, apa maksudnya ini?

"Appa sudah menyuruh orang suruhan appa untuk mencari tau tentang kebenaran itu, tapi sampai sekarang dia masih belum memberi kabar apapun"

"Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu rumit jongin ah?"

Jongin menggeleng lemah "Aku juga tidak tahu eomma, mungkin ini karma karena aku sudah menelantarkan Sehun"

Pasangan ibu dan cucu itu akhirnya hanya bisa saling memeluk dan menangis bersama dengan semua kenyataan pahit ini.

Jongin sendiri tanpa sengaja menatap siluet gadis kecil yang nampak bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya pelan.

"Baekhee ya?"

Gadis kecil dengan rambut di kuncir dua itu keluar dari balik tembok sambil memeluk boneka Barbie kesayangannya.

Ia terus menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Kemari sayang"

Baekhee berjalan pelan dan duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Pria berusia 37 thn itu nampak mengusap kepala Baekhee dengan lembut.

"Aku harap eomma dan Taemin tetap memperlakukan Baekhee dengan baik, dia hanya anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa"

Sooyoung dan Taemin saling bertatapan sekilas.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Jongin ah, eomma sudah menganggap Baekhee seperti cucu eomma sendiri, begitu juga Taemin yang sudah menganggap Baekhee seperti adiknya sendiri"

Taemin mengangguk setuju "Iya appa kau tidak perlu khawatir, kakaknya yang bermasalah bukan berarti kami akan memusuhi adiknya juga"

Jongin tersenyum "Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Maafkan Baekhyun oppa ahjussi"

"Wae? Kenapa Baekhee minta maaf?"

"Baekhee tidak tau kenapa, tapi sepertinya oppa Baekhee sudah berbuat kesalahan"

"Hey kau tidak perlu minta maaf sayang, ahjussi baik-baik saja"

Ia mengusap lagi kepala Baekhee dengan penuh perasaan sayang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sohee Jongin ah?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak "Aku akan tetap membiayai seluruh perawatannya sampai ia sembuh. Biar bagaimanapun aku sudah berjanji"

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut namun Ibukota Seoul seolah tidak pernah mati. Banyak orang yang masih melakukan aktivitas tanpa memperdulikan waktu yang semakin malam.

Malam ini Seoul sedikit di guyur hujan, rintik-rintik air terus berguguran dari atas langit kota modern ini.

Sosok pria cantik itu masih terus berjalan tanpa arah tujuan, cuacanya sangat dingin dan semakin dingin karena hujan. Ia hanya menggunakan baju kaos polos dengan celana pendek tanpa sendal atau sepatu sama sekali. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dan sedikit bergetar karena melawan rasa dingin.

Ia duduk diatas kursi halte bus setelah dirasa kakinya sudah hampir membeku karena kedinginan.

Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar orang-orang disekitarnya nampak berbisik-bisik pelan bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang menatap sinis kearahnya.

Merasa aura disekitarnya sudah mulai tidak kondusif, Baekhyun akhirnya terpaksa bangkit dan hendak berjalan pergi.

BRUKK

Tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja ketika segerombolan siswi SMA sengaja menabrakan tubuh mereka kearahnya.

Baekhyun mendongak, ada sekitar 5 orang siswi SMA yang berdiri sambil menatap sinis kearahnya. Semua orang yang ada di halte itu juga serentak memperhatikannya.

"Berani sekali kau menunjukan wajahmu dihadapan kami"

"S-siapa kalian?"

"Kami adalah anggota fanclub ChanSoo.. "

"ChanSoo?"

"Ne, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar sukses membuat satu Negara heboh jalang kecil"

Ucap salah satu anak SMA itu yang berdiri paling depan.

"Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah pasangan paling populer di korea, mereka adalah panutan bagi setiap pasangan manapun. Setiap orang pasti memimpikan kehidupan rumah tangga yang harmonis seperti mereka. Tapi karena kau, semuanya menjadi berantakan. Kau merusak rumah tangga mereka dan telah menghancurkan semuanya. Kau telah menyakiti Kyungsoo kami"

Ucap siswi yang lainnya.

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya, hampir semua orang yang ada disana memandang dirinya dengan pandangan jijik seolah Baekhyun adalah sampah busuk. Salah satu diantara mereka bahkan sampai ada yang meludah kearah Baekhyun.

CUIIHH

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, untungnya saja ludah itu tidak sampai mengenai tubuhnya.

"Untuk itu kau harus mendapat hukuman jalang kecil"

Baekhyun nampak beringsut takut.

"A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Siswi-siswi itu tampak menyeringai kejam, mereka mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi bahan makanan seperti telur, terigu dan sejenisnya dari dalam tas mereka.

Baekhyun tidak tau mereka mendapatkan semua bahan itu dari mana, apa mungkin mereka memang sudah mengincarnya dari tadi?

PLUK

PLUK

BUGH

Mereka melempar telur dan terigu secara bersamaan hingga tubuh Baekhyun penuh dengan noda. Bukan hanya itu, gadis-gadis itu bahkan menendang, memukul dan menjambak Baekhyun dengan brutal. Hal itu semakin diperparah dengan orang-orang lain yang juga ikut melemparinya entah dengan menggunakan sandal, sepatu, botol minuman bahkan batu sekalipun.

BUGH

BUGH

PLUK

BYURR

"Dasar jalang tidak tau malu, sebaiknya kau mati dan kembalilah ke neraka"

"Kyungsoo adalah sosok wanita panutan bagi semua orang, berani sekali kau menyakitinya"

"Kau bukan hanya menyakiti Kyungsoo, tapi kau juga membawa petaka bagi Chanyeol kami. Karena perbuatanmu, Chanyeol terancam di lepas dari jabatannya. Dan karena kau juga Chanyeol kami dibenci banyak orang"

"Dasar jalang tidak berguna"

"Lenyapkan saja dia"

"Ya, bunuh saja dia dan buang mayatnya ke sungai Han"

Baekhyun tergeletak tak berdaya diatas trotoar jalan. Semua orang tampak menghujatnya, tubuhnya sudah penuh oleh noda telur dan terigu yang juga bercampur darahnya sendiri yang keluar akibat tendangan, pukulan dan lemparan batu yang ia terima.

Baekhyun tidak mampu berpikir jernih, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah melindungi janinnya dari serangan brutal itu. Ia menelungkupkan badannya untuk melindungi perutnya agar tidak terkena serangan dari mereka.

Ia terus dalam posisi seperti itu selama 17 menit sampai sebuah mobil polisi melintas di jalanan ramai ini.

"BERHENTI"

Sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu sontak langsung berhenti menyerang. Mereka sangat terkejut karena tidak menyangka akan ada polisi yang melintas di jalan ini.

"Polisi, ayo cepat kita pergi"

Mereka semua termasuk orang-orang yang berkumpul di halte bus langsung berlari membubarkan diri.

"BAEKHYUN"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Minseok hyung?"

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? JONGDAE YA AYO CEPAT BANTU AKU"

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan berukuran kecil dengan sebuah jendela berukuran sedang menjadi tempat dimana Baekhyun terbaring saat ini.

Ia berbaring di atas sebuah kasur kecil dengan selimut hangat yang menutupi sampai sebatas dadanya.

Secangkir kopi panas mengepul diatas meja.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Pria bertubuh kecil itu tersenyum lemah "Terimakasih hyung"

Baekhyun mengucap syukur di dalam hatinya karena jika tidak ada Minseok, mungkin saja ia sudah mati di tangan gadis-gadis kejam tadi.

Pria berpipi bulat itu sudah mengobati seluruh lukanya dan menyiapkan secangkir cokelat panas untuknya. Pakaiannya yang kotor karena kejadian tadi juga sudah di ganti dengan pakaian milik Minseok.

Pria itu membawanya ke kantor penyalur tenaga kerja miliknya yang juga sekaligus menjadi rumahnya.

CKLEK

"Sayang"

"Oh Jongdae ya"

Itu Jongdae, pria berwajah kotak itu kekasihnya Minseok. Ia baru bekerja selama 3 bulan sebagai Polisi Lalu Lintas di daerah Gangnam dan sekitarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Baekhyun ah?"

"Kau sudah melihat berita?"

Minseok dan Jongdae saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Karena masalah itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris "Mereka mengaku sebagai anggota Fanclub ChanSoo"

"Mereka memang sering membuat onar, dulu mereka pernah berurusan dengan Polisi karena menganiaya seorang wanita yang secara terang-terangan menggoda Chanyeol di Kantor Polisi. Mereka sangat fanatik tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo"

Ucap Jongdae menimpali.

"Tapi kenapa tadi banyak sekali orang yang memukuli mu Baek? Tadi aku lihat banyak pekerja kantor juga yang melemparimu dengan batu"

"Aku juga tidak tau hyung, sejak aku keluar dari rumah Chanyeol semua orang memang terus menatapku sinis"

Minseok menghela nafas.

"Masyarakat Korea memang suka sekali melakukan Bullying, terlebih jika itu berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang mereka sukai. Sayang, apa gadis-gadis itu bisa di penjara saja?"

"Karena mereka masih di bawah umur, mereka tidak bisa di jatuhi hukuman penjara sayang"

Jongdae mengusap kepala Minseok yang terlihat kesal.

"Hyung apa kau tidak merasa jijik padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Semua orang terus menyalahkanku karena masalah ini, bahkan Jongin juga meninggalkanku. Apa kau juga sama seperti mereka?"

Minseok tersenyum, ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Tentu tidak sayang, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kau kecil. Aku sangat mengenalmu dan aku tau kau tidak akan melakukan ini jika tanpa alasan yang jelas bukan?"

Baekhyun menangis, ternyata di dunia ini masih ada yang mempercayai dirinya.

"Terimakasih hyung hiks aku sangat terharu"

"Sama-sama, sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat. Jika butuh apa-apa kau bisa langsung bilang padaku atau Jongdae, malam ini dia akan menginap untuk menjaga kita"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Terimakasih hyung"

"Yasudah, kalo begitu kami pergi dulu"

"Tunggu sebentar hyung"

"Ada apa Baekhyun ah?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongdae.

"Jongdae ssi, kau seorang Polisi kan? Apa kau tau dimana Chanyeol berada sekarang?"

Jongdae terdiam sejenak "Aku tidak tau, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Brigjen Park sebelumnya. Dia bekerja di kantor utama sedangkan aku lebih banyak bertugas di lapangan"

Baekhyun terdiam kecewa.

"Memangnya tuan Chanyeol pergi kemana Baekhyun ah?"

"Aku juga tidak tau hyung, sejak semalam ia sudah menghilang"

Minseok menghela nafasnya pelan

"Yasudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur"

Minseok mengecup kening Baekhyun pelan. Ia kemudian mematikan lampu dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun ah"

.

.

.

"Jadi nyonya Kyungsoo melakukan itu padamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Pagi harinya Minseok sudah menyiapkan semangkuk bubur abalon dan secangkir teh manis hangat untuk sarapan Baekhyun. Ia dengan telaten menyuapi si pria kecil yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Sifat aslinya sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan image nya di hadapan publik selama ini. Seandainya saja semua orang tau sifat asli wanita itu"

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Kau pasti bosan kan? Biar aku nyalakan televisi untuk mengusir rasa bosan"

Minseok mengambil remote televisi dan menekan tombol power.

TIIT

"Brigjen Park akan segera di lengserkan dari jabatannya, ia telah mencoreng nama baik Kepolisian Korea dan kami tidak akan pernah menerimanya kembali sebagai salah satu anggota Kepolisian Seoul. Perbuatannya sama sekali tidak bisa dimaafkan"

Minseok dan Baekhyun sama-sama mematung ketika melihat salah satu petinggi Kepolisian Korea berbicara di depan banyak media terkait jabatan Chanyeol di Kepolisian Seoul.

"Ahahaha sepertinya lebih baik aku mengganti channet televisi yang lain, acara ini sepertinya kurang bagus"

TIIT

"Hiks aku tidak akan menyalahkan asisten rumah tanggaku atas apa yang sudah ia perbuat padaku. Dia sudah aku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku membenci orang seperti Baekhyun? Ini semua salahku, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku sendiri sehingga aku lupa dengan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri hiks aku mohon kepada kalian semua untuk berhenti membuat artikel buruk tentang Baekhyun. Dan tolong berhenti menyebar komentar kebencian di SNS, aku secara tulus sudah memaafkan Baekhyun"

Minseok menutup mulutnya shock ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah melakukan konferensi pers di depan rumahnya, ia terus menangis dan memohon untuk tidak terus menghakimi Baekhyun.

Ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas, pria kecil itu juga tampak sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ssi bagaimana perasaan anda setelah mengetahui suami anda berselingkuh?"

Tanya seorang reporter laki-laki.

Kyungsoo mengusap airmatanya pelan.

"Perasaanku hancur tentu saja, sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Sebelumnya aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan special untuk suamiku, tapi karena kejadian ini suamiku pergi entah kemana. Ini bukan sesuatu yang aku harapkan. Aku berharap kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti perayaan aniversary sebelumnya. Tapi karena kejadian ini- hiks"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan ia tundukan kepalanya dalam.

Sekumpulan wartawan itu berlomba mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan menggunakan kamera masing-masing.

Wanita itu mengusap airmatanya lagi.

"Putraku Sehun sedang terbaring di rumah sakit dan suamiku tidak berada disampinku sekarang, kalian pasti tau kan perasaanku sekarang?"

"Baik, apakah anda akan tetap mencintai tuan Chanyeol setelah apa yang dia lakukan?"

Tanya seorang Reporter wanita berambut panjang.

"Kesalahan sebesar apapun yang sudah di perbuat Chanyeol aku akan tetap mencintainya. Kami sudah menikah selama lebih dari 20 thn, sudah banyak masalah yang kami lalui bersama dan aku juga yakin bisa melewati masalah ini dengan baik. Meskipun hatiku sangat sakit dengan semua kejadian ini tapi aku akan tetap setia pada suamiku. Sampai mati aku akan tetap menyandang marga Park di belakang namaku"

"Lalu apakah anda tau jika semalam Baekhyun ssi diserang sekelompok orang tak dikenal?"

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat sedih "Hal itu lah yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Aku tau orang-orang itu melakukannya bermaksud untuk membelaku, tapi apapun alasannya menyerang orang lain seperti itu tetaplah tidak bisa dibenarkan. Aku terus menangis dan menangis memikirkan Baekhyun yang kedinginan dan terluka sendirian diluar sana. Biar bagaimana pun dia sudah aku anggap seperti adik kandung ku sendiri. Dia tidak punya siapapun disini selain aku dan Chanyeol"

Ucapan Kyungsoo itu pun sontak disambut tepuk tangan meriah oleh para awak media yang hadir disana.

"Anda benar-benar berhati malaikat nyonya, semoga selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan"

"Kami semua berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan anda Nyonya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan sangat lembut "Terimakasih"

TIIT

Minseok langsung mematikan televisinya. Ia membanting remote tv nya dengan kesal.

"Wanita itu benar-benar licik, ia sangat pintar bersandiwara"

Ia menatap Baekhyun yang hanya diam sembari menatap kosong.

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Pria kecil itu mengusap airmatanya pelan.

"Hyung boleh aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar?"

"Untuk apa Baekhyun ah?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya sebentar hyung"

Minseok menatap Baekhyun prihatin, ia mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera membuka laman internet dan mempersiapkan mentalnya.

PANN : "Malaikat kecil kami yang memilih memaafkan seekor rubah licik yang telah menggangu kehidupa rumah tangga nya"

1\. [+236, -87] "Inilah alasan kenapa Kyungsoo disebut sebagai Cheonsa di kehidupan nyata. Dia benar-benar memiliki hati seluar samudera"

2\. [+123, -21] "Apakah dia bercanda? Jika aku jadi Kyungsoo aku pasti sudah mencakar wajah Baekhyun"

3\. [+231, -76] "Lihat dia bahkan lebih memilih memaafkan rubah licik seperti Baekhyun dan tetap mencintai pria brengsek seperti Chanyeol. Dia sungguh luar biasa"

4\. [+431, -65] "Kyungsoo sudah menjadi Designer selama bertahun-tahun dan ia begitu populer karena kecantikan dan sikapnya yang santun, meskipun ia bukan selebritis tapi popularitasnya bahkan melebihi Suzy dan Song Hye Kyo. Membuat ia menangis sama artinya dengan mencari masalah dengan seluruh masyarakat Korea. Baekhyun ssi kau harus berhati-hati"

5\. [+150, -50] "Perilaku Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar menjijikan, rubah licik itu berpura-pura menjadi asisten rumah tangga dan menghancurkan rumah tangga mereka sampai seperti ini. Aku harap orang-orang tidak pernah memaafkan mereka"

6\. [+523, -32] "Seperti yang diharapkan dari Kyungsoo kami, kau adalah Malaikat di kehidupan nyata. Hiduplah lebih baik mulai sekarang. Kami akan selalu mencintaimu"

7\. [+342, -89] "Hatiku sakit sekali melihat Malaikat cantik seperti Kyungsoo menangis sampai seperti itu, jika Baekhyun ada di sekitarku aku akan memperk*sa nya sampai mati"

8\. [+871, -60] "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan yang serasi, yang satu rubah dan yang satunya lagi ular. Sungguh kombinasi yang sempurna bukan? Kekeke mereka tidak pantas hidup di dunia"

9\. [+143, -12] "Aku bersyukur Chanyeol di pecat dari jabatannya dan Baekhyun di serang oleh sekelompok orang tidak di kenal. Mereka sangat pantas mendapatkannya, itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada Kyungsoo"

10\. [+440, -67] "Jika aku jadi Kyungsoo aku pasti sudah merobek mulut Baekhyun dan melempar tubuhnya ke Sungai Han. Kyungsoo terlalu baik, aku bahkan tidak percaya ada manusia sebaik dia di dunia"

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun menutup matanya pedih, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi membaca seluruh komentar kebencian yang ditunjukan netizen kepadanya.

"Baek.. "

Minseok memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

'Hiks, Chanyeol dimana kau sebenarnya?'

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyeringai puas melihat respon netizen yang kebanyakan menghujat dan menyudutkan Baekhyun setelah ia melakukan konferensi pers tadi.

Tidak sia-sia ia berpura-pura sedih sampai menghabiskan satu botol cairan air mata untuk mengelabui media.

Kyungsoo tertawa puas, sepertinya ia sudah pantas untuk menerima Piala Oscar.

"Kyungsoo eonnie"

Kyungsoo menoleh, ia tersenyum hangat melihat gadis cantik bertubuh semampai bernama Jennie yang merupakan pendiri dari fanclub ChanSoo.

Kyungsoo tau ia dan Chanyeol memiliki sebuah fanclub resmi, mereka memang sangat populer. Bahkan dulu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pernah di juluki sebagai Brad Pitt dan Angelina Jolie nya Korea karena popularitas mereka. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Jennie, gadis yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu sudah sangat sering mengunjungi Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol untuk sekedar menyapa atau memberikan mereka hadiah.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang eonnie minta semalam"

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Terimakasih"

Ya, penyerangan yang di alami Baekhyun semalam memang ada kaitannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah melarikan diri dari rumahnya kemarin, Kyungsoo langsung menghubungi Jennie dan meminta ia dan beberapa anggota fanclub lain untuk mengikuti Baekhyun.

Ia sudah merencanakan semuanya dari awal termasuk membeli banyak terigu dan telur untuk menyerang Baekhyun.

Sungguh diluar dugaan sebenarnya ketika banyak orang selain anggota fanclub ChanSoo yang juga ikut menyerang Baekhyun. Video penyerangan semalam bahkan langsung menjadi viral dan menjadi perbincangan seluruh masyarakat Korea.

Niat awalnya adalah membuat Baekhyun tewas akibat di keroyok, rencananya hampir saja berhasil jika tidak ada polisi yang datang semalam.

"Sebentar.. "

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah amplop cokelat dari dalam tas miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Jennie.

"Seperti yang sudah aku janjikan, 5 juta Won"

Jennie tersenyum sumringah menerimanya "Kau memang yang terbaik eonnie"

"Aku tau itu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas, sekarang kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh rubah kecil itu.

.

.

.

Tubuh kecilnya bersembunyi dibalik jaket tebal berwarna gelap yang dilengkapi kacamata bulat, topi hitam dan masker wajah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Ia berjalan pelan di dalam Rumah Sakit Hanseol dan diam-diam menyelinap masuk menuju ruang rawat Sehun.

Ia mengintip dari balik pintu ruangan bernomor 349 itu.

"AKU INGIN BERTEMU BAEKHYUN HYUNG, KENAPA KAU TERUS MELARANGKU?"

Pria cantik berkulit seputih salju yang berdiri dihadapannya nampak mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sehun sadarlah, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Baekhyun bukan pria yang baik untukmu"

"TAU APA KAU SOAL BAEKHYUN? BERHENTI MENJELEK-JELEKAN BAEKHYUN DI HADAPANKU"

"Sehun kumohon jangan seperti ini, aku peduli padamu dan aku tidak ingin kau disakiti oleh Baekhyun"

"CUKUP! BERHENTI BICARA OMONG KOSONG DAN PERGI DARI SINI"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"SEBAIKNYA KAU PERGI DARI SINI JIKA KAU TERUS MENGHINA BAEKHYUN, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SIAPAPUN MENGHINA MILIKKU"

Pria cantik itu tampak menangis dalam diam, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sehun akan berani membentaknya seperti sekarang hanya karena Baekhyun.

"AKU BILANG PERGI ARRRGHHH"

TIIT

TIIT

TIIT

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget ketika Sehun tiba-tiba saja berteriak kesakitan sambil mencengkeram kepalanya. Darah segar juga langsung keluar dari hidung pria yang kini nampak terlihat kurus itu.

"S-Sehun kau baik-baik saja?"

"PERGI AKU BILANG ARRGHHH"

Sehun terus berontak bahkan ketika Luhan mendekatinya, ia melempar bantal, selimut dan apapun yang bisa ia jangkau dengan tangannya.

"PERGI"

"Hiks"

Luhan menutup mulutnya sedih, ia langsung berbalik membuka pintu dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

BRAAAKK

Baekhyun sontak berbalik dan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaket.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Luhan dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Ini sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo ya, Sehun butuh donor secepatnya. Sel kanker Sehun berkembang dengan sangat cepat, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa minggu kedepan jika Sehun belum juga mendapatkan donor"

Kyungsoo menangis sambil menundukan wajahnya sedih, ia langsung datang kemari setelah Suho menghubunginya dan memberi kabar jika Sehun mengalami Collaps.

"Lakukan sesuatu oppa aku mohon hiks"

"Kami bisa sedikit menekan perkembangan sel kankernya dengan menggunakan kemo, tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun untuk mu"

"Hiks"

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi untuk menyelamatkan putra satu-satunya itu. Ia benar-benar sudah pasrah.

Baekhyun yang dari tadi menguping di balik pintu ruangan Suho tampak terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Sehun.

CKLEK

Ia diam-diam menyelinap masuk dan duduk di samping Sehun yang tengah tertidur. Sebuah alat bantu pernafasan terpasang di hidung pria tampan itu.

"Sehun bangunlah, ini aku Baekhyun. Aku tau kau sudah bangun"

Pria albino itu perlahan membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat sang pujaan hati duduk disampingnya.

"Baek kau disini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang lemah dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun ah"

Ucapnya dengan suara parau.

"Aku pun, aku sangat senang kau sudah sadar"

Sehun tersenyum lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Aku tau semuanya Baek.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum sendu "Aku baik, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Aku janji akan membunuh semua orang yang telah menghinamu"

Pria kecil itu tersenyum geli "Kau terlalu berlebihan Sehun ah"

"Aku serius, aku sangat marah dengan orang-orang berotak kerdil itu"

"Terimakasih sehun"

Baekhyun mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut.

"Sehun"

"Hmm.. "

"Apa kau tidak membenciku?"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Biar bagaimana pun aku dan ayahmu sudah-"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Baek, aku memang kecewa atas apa yang sudah kau dan ayahku lakukan. Tapi sebesar apapun rasa kecewa yang aku rasakan tetap tidak sebesar rasa cintaku padamu. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha membencimu tetap saja pada akhirnya aku akan jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu. Saat ini aku sedang berusaha melupakan semuanya, jadi aku harap kau tidak membahas soal itu lagi"

Baekhyun termenung. Entah anugerah macam apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan untuknya hingga ada 3 orang pria tampan yang mencintainya seperti ini.

"Terimakasih Sehun ah, aku lega jika kau sudah memaafkanku"

Sehun tersenyum lagi "Bagaimana dengan calon anak kita? Dia baik?"

Ia beralih menyentuh perut rata Baekhyun.

"Sehun, anak ini-"

"Aku tau dia anakku, aku bisa merasakannya"

Baekhyun sontak terdiam.

Pria kecil itu tersenyum lembut, ia genggam tangan Sehun dengan erat.

"Aku bersyukur kau sudah sadar Sehun ah, berjanjilah padaku kau akan sembuh. Demi aku, dan demi janin ini"

Sehun balas tersenyum "Aku janji sayang"

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini Sehun ah, aku harus segera pergi. Aku janji akan datang lagi kemari nanti"

Sehun mengangguk "Aku mengerti, hati-hati. Jaga calon anak kita dengan baik"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia berdiri dan kembali menggunakan penyamarannya.

"Aku pergi"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan santai di koridor rumah sakit, ia benar-benar bersyukur Sehun sudah sadar. Akan tetapi kekhawatiran itu masih tetap saja ada jika mengingat ucapan Suho tadi.

Apakah ia bisa menjadi pendonor untuk Sehun?

Ah tidak.

Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya.

Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdo'a untuk kesembuhan Sehun.

BRUKKK

Karena terlalu asik melamun, Baekhyun tidak sadar jika ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Ia jatuh terduduk setelah tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Baekhyun?"

Pria kecil itu sontak mendongak.

DEG

"Sooyoung eomma?"

Itu Sooyoung dan Taemin, wanita itu bisa mengenali Baekhyun karena topi yang ia gunakan terlepas.

Baekhyun otomatis berdiri, ia tersenyum lembut menatap ibu dan anak dari kekasihnya.

"Eomma, Taeminie kalian apa kabar?"

Mereka berdua hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku disini untuk menjenguk Sehun"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Eomma, aku-"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku bukan ibumu"

DEG

Baekhyun membeku.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah menunjukan wajahmu lagi dihadapan kami"

Ia menatap Taemin dengan tatapan terkejut, ini pasti karena kejadian kemarin.

"Jauhi Jongin dan jauhi Sehun, aku harap aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu lagi disini"

"T-tapi eomma aku dan Jongin akan segera menikah"

"Kau masih berharap akan menikah dengan ayahku setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Taemin menatap tajam pria kecil dihadapannya.

Di tatap seperti itu otomatis membuat Baekhyun tertunduk.

"Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Jika kau benar-benar menyesal maka jauhilah Jongin, jangan pernah menunjukan wajahmu dihadapannya dan jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupannya lagi"

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya pelan dan berusaha tersenyum hangat semampu yang ia bisa.

"Baik, aku akan pergi. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan kalian lagi. Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhee? Apa aku bisa membawanya pergi bersamaku?"

"Baekhee akan tetap berada dibawah tanggung jawab kami selama kau masih belum memiliki penghasilan sendiri, sekarang kau bahkan sudah tidak tinggal dirumah Kyungsoo lagi kan? Biar bagaimana pun kami tidak akan membiarkan anak kecil seperti Baekhee jatuh ke tangan Pria yang tidak mempunyai masa depan seperti mu sekalipun kau ini kakak kandungnya"

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya sesak luar biasa, ia bahkan tidak bisa membawa adiknya pergi bersamanya. Ia benar-benar pengecut.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis Baekhyun ah kau kuat hiks"

Ia terus berjalan melalui parkiran belakang rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis tapi ia tidak bisa. Semua orang menjauhinya sekarang. Mungkin ini karma atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Pria cantik itu terus berjalan dalam tangisannya, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Baekhyun memberhentikan langkah kakinya, ia seperti merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Ia menoleh kebelakang tapi tidak menemukan siapapun.

Sambil mengedikan bahunya acuh, Baekhyun kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah itu kembali terdengar dan Baekhyun menoleh kembali.

"Siapa disana? Ayo cepat keluar! Jangan main-main denganku"

Hening..

Tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya ada sekumpulan mobil yang terparkir dengan rapih.

Aneh..

Baekhyun yakin sekali jika tadi itu ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Siap-mmmppphh"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika ada sebuah tangan yang ditutupi sarung tangan hitam membekap mulutnya dari arah belakang.

Ia berusaha berontak ketika pria itu menariknya masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam.

BRUKK

Tubuhnya dilempar ke bagian jok belakang mobil.

"TOLONG-"

BUGH

Pria cantik itu langsung pingsan seketika takala pria yang lebih besar memukul tengkuk Baekhyun dengan keras.

Dengan cepat ia mengunci pintu belakang mobil dan bergerak menuju pintu kemudi.

BRUUMMM

Mobil itu melesat pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Hanseol tanpa ada seorang pun yang tau telah terjadi penculikan di area rumah sakit tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chapter 17 up ~

Kayanya banyak yang pengen Baekhyun sama Sehun ya disini? Hahaha liat aja nanti di Chapter akhir Baekhyun jadinya sama Chanyeol, Kai atau Sehun?

Disini masih belum ada gambaran jelas karena meskipun hubungan KaiBaek udah mulai retak, tapi Jongin nya sendiri masih ada rasa sama Baekhyun.

Ada kemungkinan dia bakalan balik lagi sama Baekhyun sedangkan di sisi lain Chan sama Hun juga sama2 punya perasaan yang kuat sama Baek.

Tinggal Baekhyun nya aja mau pilih yang mana haha

Fast up sesuai janji ya ~

Silahkan kasih review jika kalian ngerasa FF ini pantas untuk di review dan tinggalkan FF ini jika kalian merasa FF ini tidak pantas untuk dibaca.

See you in the next chap ~


	18. Chapter 18

Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Matanya mengernyit bingung ketika melihat tempat yang cukup asing untuknya.

"Ahhhh"

Refleks ia menyentuh pundaknya dan meringis sakit, ia ingat sebelum ini ia diculik oleh seseorang sesaat setelah menjenguk sang anak majikan di rumah sakit.

CKLEK

"Kau sudah sadar Baekhyun ah?"

Pria bernama Baekhyun itu sontak saja terkejut ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol akhirnya muncul dihadapannya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali pria yang lebih kecil langsung berdiri dan berlari kecil memeluk yang lebih tinggi.

HUPP

Chanyeol lantas memeluk balik tubuh yang lebih kecil dan mengecup kepalanya berulang kali.

"Chanyeol hiks.. "

Pria kecil itu menangis, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sekarang. Kemarin adalah hari terberat untuknya dan ia butuh Chanyeol disampingnya untuk menguatkannya.

"Kau kemana saja? Hiks.. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Pria yang lebih tua tersenyum, ia lepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh yang lebih mungil.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Semua masalah ini berawal dariku, tapi kau juga harus menanggung akibatnya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Baekhyun menangis sampai tersedu-sedu, kemeja hitam yang Chanyeol kenakan bahkan sampai basah karena airmata si mungil. Sungguh, semenjak skandal perselingkuhannya dengan Chanyeol diketahui publik, Baekhyun benar-benar melewati masa yang sulit.

"Ini dimana Chanyeol? Apa tadi kau yang menculik ku dirumah sakit?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Ini salah satu villa rahasia milikku, tidak ada yang tau selain aku. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun juga tidak tau. Yang tadi itu orang suruhanku, sangat sulit bagiku untuk menemuimu secara langsung dalam kondisi seperti ini. Maka dari itu aku menyuruh orang untuk membawamu kemari."

"Tapi kenapa orang itu memukul ku Chanyeol? Aku pikir orang itu suruhan Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dia sangat membenciku Chanyeol, dia sampai membuat pengakuan palsu di hadapan publik agar aku semakin dihujat. Bahkan saat pertama kali ia tau soal hubungan kita dia sampai memukulku dengan menggunakan stick golf milikmu. Karena itu sekarang aku kabur dari rumah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kyungsoo lah yang sudah menyebarkan berita tentang perselingkuhan kita Baek."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. "A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku mendapat informasi dari Choi Seunghyun. Dia adalah sahabat sekaligus mata-mata rahasia yang sudah menjadi orang kepercayaanku selama bertahun-tahun. Dispatch sudah mencium aroma perselingkuhan kita sejak lama, dan puncaknya adalah ketika mereka mengikuti kita secara diam-diam ke Malibu. Mereka di kendalikan oleh Kyungsoo, dia membayar sejumlah uang dengan nominal yang sangat banyak dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mempublikasikan seluruh bukti yang mereka punya."

Pria cantik itu terdiam, sungguh? Kyungsoo bahkan bertindak sampai sejauh ini.

Chanyeol menyentuh tengkuk yang lebih kecil dengan lembut.

"Ahhh"

Baekhyun refleks meringis.

"Maafkan aku Baek, orang suruhanku terpaksa memukulmu karena kau terus berontak. Akan sangat riskan jika sampai orang-orang tau."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia lantas memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi sekali lagi dengan lebih erat.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Sekarang aku merasa tidak sendirian lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia hanya terdiam sambil memeluk balik tubuh yang lebih mungil.

.

.

.

"Apa? Baekhyun kemari?"

"Iya, Baekhyun kemari."

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal, ia harus memperketat keamanan lagi agar jalang kecil itu tidak mengganggu Sehun. Bagaimana pun ia tidak akan pernah setuju jika putra satu-satunya itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu Kyungsoo ya."

"Apa itu?"

Wanita berusia 34 thn itu menatap ibu dan anak dari pria yang sangat ia cintai secara bergantian.

"Apakah Sehun hyung itu kakak tiriku?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo mendadak membeku mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"A-apa maksudmu Taemin ah? Sehun tidak punya saudara, ia anak tunggal."

"Jangan tutupi semuanya lagi Kyungsoo ya, kami sudah tau semuanya."

"Kalian tau darimana?"

"Jongin yang memberitahu kami."

Kyungsoo menunduk, sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya lagi.

"Cepat atau lambat Sehun harus tau semua kebenarannya."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mendongak. "Jangan, aku takut Sehun tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Lalu kau berniat menyembunyikan semua ini dari Sehun sampai kapan? Dia cucu ku, dan dia berhak tau kebenarannya."

"Beri aku waktu, aku mohon beri aku waktu. Secepatnya aku akan memberitahu Sehun."

Sooyoung terlihat menghela nafasnya. "Apapun alasan kalian berdua, menyembunyikan fakta tentang semua kebenaran ini selama bertahun-tahun adalah salah. Kau dan Jongin sudah membohongi semua orang, dan aku benar-benar kesal dengan kalian berdua."

"Iya aku tau, aku tau aku salah. Aku minta maaf."

Wanita itu mengibas tangannya kesal. "Sudahlah, aku dan Taemin kemari ingin menjenguk Sehun. Dia ada di dalam kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya, dia ada di dalam. Kondisinya masih lemah."

"Bibi sudah mendapat donor untuk Sehun hyung?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Belum Taemin ah, kami belum menemukan donor yang cocok."

"Kalau begitu biar aku juga ikut tes donor ya? Siapa tau saja sumsum tulang Taeminie cocok dengan Sehun hyung, boleh kan halmoeni?"

Sooyoung mengangguk. "Tentu, eomma juga akan ikut tes kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Terimakasih ahjumma, Taeminie.. "

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, Baekhyun masih betah tinggal di villa Chanyeol. Ia begitu menikmati momen kebersamaan yang ia habiskan dengan pria berusia 38 thn itu.

"Chanyeol.. "

"Hmm"

Mereka tengah menikmati waktu senja di atas balkon kamar. Chanyeol duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dengan Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya, kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada bidang yang lebih tua.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Aku dengar kau akan di pecat dari Kepolisian Seoul?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas. "Besok aku akan kesana, untuk pelepasan jabatan."

Baekhyun tampak menunduk sedih. "Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak perlu bicara seperti itu, aku pikir ini adalah karma atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Biar bagaimanapun aku memang salah karena telah berselingkuh dibelakang istriku, aku juga salah karena sudah memaksamu untuk tidur bersamaku. Aku memang cukup terpukul dengan semua kejadian ini, tapi aku pikir ini memang sepadan dengan apa yang sudah aku perbuat."

"Ini salah kita berdua, aku juga salah karena begitu mudahnya jatuh kedalam pelukanmu. Aku tidak suka jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum, ia peluk tubuh Baekhyun erat dan mengecup pucuk kepala si pria kecil dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol."

"Apa lagi sayang?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang setelah bertemu dengan Sehun kemarin? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Senyum di wajah Chanyeol perlahan memudar, perlahan ia lepaskan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyentuh pundaknya erat. Ia tatap mata cantik itu dalam.

"Baekhyun apa kau mencintaiku?"

Yang ditanya sontak langsung mengangguk, ia tidak perlu berpikir lagi karena kini hatinya sudah benar-benar yakin akan perasaannya pada pria dihadapannya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Apa itu?"

Chanyeol tampak terdiam cukup lama, dan itu membuat Baekhyun cukup kebingungan.

"Ada apa Chanyeol? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap, ia hanya memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher yang lebih kecil.

"Chanyeol kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku khawatir."

Pria itu menggeleng, tanpa sadar air matanya pun ikut menetes.

"Ani, aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu. Aku ingin kita bercinta malam ini."

Baekhyun memandang lelakinya itu dalam. "Hanya itu? Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?"

"Ani, aku ingin menghabiskan malam yang erotis dengan seseorang yang aku cintai."

"Ahhhh"

Baekhyun melenguh, Chanyeol langsung menghisap perpotongan lehernya dengan kencang.

Tubuhnya di angkat ala bridal dan si pria tinggi membawanya untuk berbaring di ranjang mahal miliknya.

Chanyeol kemudian menutup tirai kamar agar tidak ada siapapun yang melihat kegiatan erotis mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau ingat sayang? Kau dulu sangat suka apel, kau bahkan sering merengek pada ibu untuk dikupaskan buah apel seperti ini."

Kyungsoo menyuapkan sepotong apel yang sudah ia kupas dan menyuapkannya pada sang putra yang menerima suapan dari ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"Terkadang ibu merasa waktu terlalu cepat berlalu, rasa-rasanya seperti baru kemarin ibu mengganti popok mu dan kini kau sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa. Terkadang ibu merindukan semua itu Sehun ah."

Sehun hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita jika kau terkena leukemia sayang?"

"Aku tidak ingin ayah dan ibu merasa terbebani dengan penyakitku, aku pikir aku bisa menahannya sendirian."

"Kau salah jika berpikir seperti itu, Ibu justru merasa sangat terluka jika putra ibu tidak berterus terang. Ibu merasa seperti ibu tidak pernah di anggap."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku tau aku salah. Maafkan Sehun karena membuat ibu khawatir."

Kyungsoo tampak meneteskan airmatanya, Sehun tetaplah selalu menjadi kelemahan terbesar baginya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ibu sedang mengusahakan untuk mencari donor terbaik untukmu. Ibu janji kau pasti akan sembuh."

Sehun menggengam tangan ibunya itu lembut. "Aku pikir tidak perlu, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa bertahan. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan malaikat maut tengah menantiku sekarang."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Ibu yakin kau akan segera sembuh Sehun ah."

Sehun tertawa. "Aku juga berharap seperti itu."

Kyungsoo refleks memeluk erat tubuh sang putra, ia menangis tersedu sambil bergumam kata maaf.

"Hiks maafkan Ibu Sehun ah, maafkan ibu. Katakan pada ibu, apa yang bisa ibu lakukan agar kau bisa sembuh hiks."

"Baekhyun.. "

DEG

Ia melepas pelukannya. "A-apa?"

"Ibu bertanya bagaimana supaya aku bisa sembuh kan? Jawabannya adalah Baekhyun."

"Apa maksudmu Sehun? Ibu tidak mengerti."

"Aku ingin Baekhyun menemaniku disini, aku ingin dia yang merawatku. Aku ingin menikah dengannya."

Kyungsoo tampak mematung di tempatnya duduk.

Apalagi yang sudah di lakukan rubah licik itu sekarang?

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu dengan begitu cepat, kedua insan yang tengah di mabuk asmara itu baru saja menikmati sisa ejakulasi mereka. Orang bilang bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai akan jauh terasa lebih nikmat daripada bercinta hanya bermodalkan nafsu saja. Hal itu nyatanya sangat disetujui oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Semua itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresi yang mereka tunjukan.

Baekhyun membaringkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Chanyeol, jari-jari kecilnya bermain dengan sangat nakal bermaksud untuk kembali memancing birahi si pria dewasa itu.

Namun sayangnya Chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangan si mungil seolah memberi isyarat jika ia menolak untuk melakukan ronde kedua.

Baekhyun sedikit merasa kecewa, ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat penolakan dari Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup, ini saatnya aku untuk berbicara serius denganmu."

Chanyeol mendadak merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, hal itu sontak saja membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa itu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Menikahlah dengan Sehun, Baekhyun ah."

DEG

Baekhyun sontak langsung membeku. Chanyeol pasti bercanda kan?

"A-apa?"

"Menikahlah dengan putraku Park Sehun."

Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa dunia nya seolah runtuh, apa maksudnya ini?

"K-kau bercanda kan Chanyeol?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Baekhyun sontak terdiam.

"Sehun sangat mencintaimu, ia memintaku untuk melepaskan mu untuknya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli meskipun ia sudah tau soal hubungan kita."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak mau Chanyeol, aku tidak mau! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata mencintaiku tapi setelah itu kau malah menyuruhku menikah dengan orang lain. Aku tidak mencintai Sehun, Chanyeol ah, aku tidak mencintainya."

"Kau bilang kau mau melakukan apapun untukku, lantas kenapa kau tidak bisa menikah dengan Sehun?"

"Tapi ini berbeda Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa kau memintaku menikah dengan pria lain disaat aku sudah membuka hatiku untukmu hiks."

Airmatanya kembali tumpah, entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol membuatnya menangis selama ini.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain Baek, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa membahagiakan putraku. Aku tidak tau apakah Sehun bisa bertahan atau tidak, yang aku inginkan sekarang hanyalah membahagiakan putraku sebelum semuanya terlambat. Maka dari itu aku mohon padamu Baekhyun ah, aku mohon buatlah aku seperti seorang ayah yang berguna."

Pria itu menatap sang pujaan hati dengan tatapan memohon yang sangat kentara.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesal, ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak pada Chanyeol bahwa Sehun bukanlah anak kandungnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan itu, ia tidak punya hak apapun untuk memberitahukan semuanya pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi Baekhyun ah, perasaanku padamu masihlah tetap sama. Hanya keadaan saja yang membuat kita tidak bisa bersama."

Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol ketika yang lebih tinggi berusaha menggengam tangannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu mudahnya berkata seperti itu Chanyeol ah? Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku ketika aku mendengar kau memintaku untuk menikahi pria lain? Kenapa kau suka sekali menyakiti perasaanku hiks kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku."

"Baek aku mohon mengertilah, sekarang coba kau posisikan dirimu sebagai seorang ayah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika anakmu sedang sakit parah sedangkan kau sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apapun?"

Baekhyun langsung menunduk, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku mohon mengertilah, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membahagiakan Sehun. Sehun sedang sakit Baekhyun ah, seharusnya kau bisa mengerti bagaimana kalutnya perasaanku saat ini."

Baekhyun mendongak, ia melihat mata Chanyeol sampai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak tau apakah Sehun bisa bertahan atau tidak, kau tidak tau bagaimana takutnya aku jika suatu waktu Sehun pergi meninggalkan ku untuk selamanya. Aku takut Sehun tidak akan membuka matanya lagi dan tidak akan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah lagi. Sekarang katakan padaku apakah aku salah jika aku ingin membahagiakan putraku disaat seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin Sehun merasa bahagia sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku mohon mengertilah hiks."

Baekhyun refleks memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Lelakinya itu tengah berada dalam titik terlemahnya sekarang.

Ini adalah pilihan yang berat untuk Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika ia akan menikah dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya secara sepihak, ia menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ini adalah keputusan yang sangat sulit untukku, kau tidak tau betapa hancurnya aku ketika Sehun berkata ia ingin memilikimu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Tidak ada yang lebih penting bagiku saat ini selain kesembuhan Sehun. Aku harap dengan ini Sehun bisa lebih bersemangat untuk melawan penyakitnya."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Chanyeol ah hiks, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mencintai Sehun."

Chanyeol beralih menggengam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Ini demi Sehun, Baekhyun ah. Aku mohon."

Pertahanan Baekhyun seolah dibuat goyah. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat melihat Chanyeol yang begitu memohon padanya seperti ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janin ku? Bagaimana dengan anak kita?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada perut rata Baekhyun. Ia mengelus perut itu dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana pun dia tetap lah anak ku, darah dagingku, buah hati kita. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Hiks Chanyeol aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh telanjang Chanyeol sambil menangis, ia sungguh tidak bisa jika harus menikah dengan Sehun.

Pria tinggi itu pun balas memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dengan erat. Sesungguhnya ia juga sangat berat untuk mengambil keputusan ini. Ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya dan hanya mencintai Baekhyun seorang. Tapi disaat tekadnya sudah bulat, cobaan lain justru datang dan mencoba menggoyahkan niatnya. Tadinya ia ingin bersikap egois dan memiliki Baekhyun untuknya seorang, tapi melihat bagaimana kritisnya Sehun kemarin membuat Chanyeol berpikir ribuan kali untuk bersikap egois. Biarlah untuk kali ini ia mengalah, bagaimanapun kebahagiaan Sehun adalah prioritas utamanya sekarang. Ia telah kehilangan pekerjaan, dihujat banyak orang dan kini ia harus menyiapkan hati untuk kehilangan Baekhyun juga. Chanyeol merasa ia memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini, ini adalah karma atas segala dosa yang telah ia dan Baekhyun lakukan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau pikir dengan menikah penyakitmu bisa langsung sembuh?"

"Tidak seperti itu ibu, tapi dengan adanya Baekhyun disisiku, aku jadi lebih bersemangat untuk sembuh."

Kyungsoo mendelik tidak suka.

"Pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu Sehun ah?"

"Ibu sendiri pasti pernah jatuh cinta kan? Seharusnya ibu mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang."

"Iya, tapi kenapa harus dengan Baekhyun? Banyak pria atau wanita lain diluar sana yang jauh lebih pantas untukmu."

"Tidak ada yang lebih pantas untukku selain Baekhyun ibu."

"PARK SEHUN."

Sehun sontak terdiam, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo membentaknya seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana Baekhyun menghancurkan rumah tangga ibu? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana ia memisahkan ibu dan ayahmu? Dia sudah menyakiti ibu Sehun ah, coba kau pikirkan perasaan ibu."

"Aku tau, aku sangat mengerti perasaan ibu. Tapi aku juga tau Baekhyun melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan, aku sangat mengenal Baekhyun."

"Apa yang kau tau tentang dia? Sekali jalang tetaplah jalang, dan kau jangan pernah membelanya dihadapan ibu."

"Tapi-"

"Sehun cukup! Jangan buat ibu marah."

Sehun menatap ibunya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sehun mengerti. Sehun lelah, Sehun butuh istirahat."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya berusaha meredam emosi.

"Yasudah, sekarang kau tidurlah."

Kyungsoo menyelimuti tubuh putranya sampai sebatas dada, kemudian ia cium kening sang anak dengan pelan.

"Selamat istirahat sayang."

.

.

.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia menatap laporan kesehatan Sehun ditangannya dan Kyungsoo yang duduk dihadapannya secara bergantian.

"Keadaannya terus menurun, aku tidak tau. Tapi keadaannya cukup memprihatihkan"

Sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak Sehun meminta untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun dan semenjak itu pula keadaan Sehun terus menurun. Sehun yang awalnya sudah bisa duduk diranjang kini hanya bisa terbaring dengan bantuan alat pernafasan yang menempel di hidungnya. Ia juga menolak untuk makan dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan diam dan melamun. Luka akibat kecelakaan waktu itu sebenarnya sudah sembuh total, tapi karena penyakit yang semakin parah, Suho tidak mengijinkan Sehun untuk pulang kerumah.

"Kondisinya semakin menurun karena ia tidak kunjung mendapatkan donor. Kemotherapy juga tidak terlalu banyak membantu."

"Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi sampai sekarang aku juga belum menemukan donor yang cocok."

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Kyungsoo ya, sebisa mungkin jangan buat Sehun merasa tertekan. Itu bisa semakin memperburuk keadaannya."

Kyungsoo terdiam, tertekan? Apa mungkin Sehun tertekan karena ucapannya waktu itu?

"Sebisa mungkin kau harus bisa menjaga perasaan Sehun, ini sangat berpengaruh pada kesehatan Sehun juga. Turuti apapun kemauannya selagi itu tidak membahayakan kondisi kesehatannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Bagaimana? Apa kata Suho?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebentar kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kondisinya terus menurun."

Jongin ikut menghela nafasnya lelah, hari ini ia baru bisa kembali menjenguk putranya setelah melewati jadwal kerja yang begitu padat. Ia berharap ada perkembangan mengembirakan mengenai kondisi sang putra tapi harapannya tidak kunjung terkabul. Yang ada justru kondisi putranya yang semakin hari semakin menurun.

"Masih belum dapat donor yang cocok?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.

"Apa yang dikatakan Suho tadi? Apakah buruk?"

"Keadaan Sehun terus memburuk karena tidak kunjung mendapat donor. Suho oppa juga bilang padaku untuk menjaga mood Sehun dan sebisa mungkin untuk memenuhi segala permintaannya."

"Lalu? Sehun meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Sebelumnya Sehun sempat meminta sesuatu padaku.. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya."

"Memangnya apa yang Sehun minta?"

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama, ia lalu menarik nafasnya dalam dan berusaha mengontrol emosinya sendiri.

"Dia ingin menikah.. "

"Menikah? Dengan siapa? Luhan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Bukan Luhan, tapi Baekhyun."

DEG

Jongin membulatkan matanya terkejut. "A-apa? B-Baekhyun siapa?"

"Baekhyun yang kita kenal, mantan asisten rumah tanggaku, mantan calon istrimu dan selingkuhan suamiku."

DEG

Tubuh Jongin mendadak limbung, apa lagi ini? Apa lagi yang sudah Baekhyun lakukan?

"B-Bagaimana bisa? K-kenapa Sehun dan Baekhyun bisa-"

"Sehun sudah lama menyukai Baekhyun, aku juga baru tau ini dari Luhan. Dia yang memberitahukan semuanya padaku. Dia juga bilang Sehun sudah pernah melamar Baekhyun sebelumnya."

"Lalu, apakah Baekhyun menerimanya?"

"Aku tidak tau."

Pria itu terlihat mengusap wajahnya frustasi, kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah bercerita padanya? Apakah dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak cukup untuknya? Kenapa harus Sehun juga?

"Kalau begitu turuti saja keinginannya."

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan putraku menikah dengan orang yang sudah menghancurkan rumah tanggaku?"

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau menyesal dengan apa yang sudah terjadi Kyungsoo ya, kau tidak pernah mencintai Chanyeol. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti orang yang paling tersakiti."

"Tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol bisa berselingkuh di belakangku. Apa dia pikir pernikahan itu hanya sebuah permainan?"

"Lalu kau sendiri? Bukankah kau juga sama? Kau selalu meminta ku untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan mu tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Kau dan Chanyeol sama saja. Kalian sama-sama tidak mengerti arti dari sebuah pernikahan."

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya emosi. "Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini Jongin ah? Kenapa kau berubah begitu drastis hiks."

"Aku tidak berubah, hanya perasaanku saja yang berubah."

"Wae? Kenapa perasaanmu bisa berubah begitu cepat? Apa aku sudah tidak ada artinya lagi bagimu?"

"Perasaanku memang sudah lama berubah, seharusnya kau tidak berharap terlalu banyak Kyungsoo ya."

"Apa semua ini karena Baekhyun? Jalang itu kan yang sudah merubah perasaanmu padaku?"

"Bukan karena Baekhyun, tapi karena dirimu sendiri."

DEG

"Apa?"

"Aku berubah karena kau, bukan karena Baekhyun. Bahkan sebelum aku mengenal Baekhyun perasaan itu sudah lama hilang, tidak ada cinta di matamu untukku Kyungsoo ya, disana hanya ada Obsesi. Obsesi untuk memiliki."

Wanita itu langsung mematung mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas soal ini lagi, aku akan bicara pada Baekhyun soal permintaan Sehun."

Pria itu langsung berjalan pergi meninggallan Kyungsoo seorang diri lagi.

Apa benar ia tidak mempunyai cinta untuk Jongin? Apa benar ia hanya punya obsesi?

"Hiks."

Ia menutup mulutnya erat, airmatanya mengalir dengan deras.

Ia lelah, ia benar-benar merasa lelah dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

"Sehun ah."

Pria albino yang tengah berbaring membelakangi pintu masuk itu pun lantas menoleh ketika mendengar suara ibunya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, ia duduk disamping putranya sambil membawa bubur untuk makan siang Sehun.

"Waktunya makan siang Sehun ah."

Sehun menggeleng kecil. "Sehun tidak lapar ibu."

"Tapi kau harus makan sayang, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menerima makanan hanya dari cairan infus."

"Sehun tidak lapar ibu, Sehun benar-benar tidak nafsu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kemudian.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu ibu kupaskan buah untukmu ya? Setidaknya perutmu harus sedikit terisi."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aniyo ibu, Sehun tidak ingin makan apapun."

"Sehun, jangan buat ibu sedih sayang. Jika kau tidak makan, kondisimu akan semakin memburuk."

Sehun sama sekali tidak merespon, ia lebih memilih untuk berbalik lagi dan melamun.

Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi karenanya.

"Yasudah, ibu mengalah. Kau boleh bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

Mendengar itu Sehun akhirnya berbalik lagi dan menatap ibunya dengan serius.

"Ibu serius?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ibu serius, Baekhyun boleh menemuimu. Tapi ibu belum bisa mengijinkanmu untuk menikah dengannya."

Senyum di wajah pria albino yang kini terlihat kurus itu perlahan memudar.

"Kenapa?"

"Ibu baru akan mengijinkanmu menikah setelah kondisimu membaik."

"Baiklah, Sehun mengerti ibu." Ucapnya dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Sehun bolehkah ibu bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap intens putranya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menikahi Baekhyun? Pernikahan itu bukan hal main-main Sehun ah, kau harus berpikir dengan matang sebelum kau memutuskan untuk menikah. Lagipula kau juga belum bekerja. Kau belum punya penghasilan. Bagaimana kau akan menghidupi anak dan istrimu nanti jika kau sendiri masih bergantung pada ibu?"

"Alasannya cukup sederhana, aku mencintainya dan aku ingin dia terus berada disampingku. Aku sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari dan aku yakin Baekhyun adalah jodoh yang sudah disiapkan Tuhan untukku. Untuk masalah penghasilan ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah punya tabungan masa depan dari hasil balapan liar yang sudah Sehun jalani semenjak masih sekolah. Jumlahnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah dan membuka lahan bisnis baru. Rencananya aku akan membangun sebuah bisnis properti setelah resmi menikah dengan Baekhyun. Masalahnya sekarang hanya tinggal penyakit ini saja, Sehun hanya perlu fokus agar bisa segera sembuh."

"Hal yang dibutuhkan seseorang yang sedang sakit kanker adalah donor dan pengobatan. Menikah tidak akan membuat penyakitmu hilang Sehun ah."

Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Sehun tau itu. Menikah memang tidak akan membuat penyakitku hilang. Tapi di saat seperti ini lah support dan dukungan dari orang yang kita cintai sangat dibutuhkan. Baekhyun adalah alasan mengapa Sehun bertahan sampai sekarang, dia adalah penyemangat agar Sehun bisa melawan penyakit ini. Hidup Sehun tidak akan ada artinya jika Sehun tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan orang yang Sehun cintai."

Kyungsoo dibuat terenyuh dengan ucapan Sehun, putranya itu sekarang sudah menjelma menjadi pria dewasa yang sedang di mabuk asmara. Kyungsoo sungguh iri dengan sosok Baekhyun, andaikan saja Jongin juga mencintainya sama halnya seperti Sehun yang mencintai Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memang sangat membenci Baekhyun. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengelak jika memang sang putra mencintai orang yang ia benci dengan tulus, bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada keluarganya Sehun seolah tidak peduli dan tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya.

Kyungsoo takut, ia takut Baekhyun hanya akan mempermainkan perasaan putranya saja.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin Sehun katakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Baekhyun sedang mengandung anakku."

DEG

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Aku tau ini pasti mengejutkan, tapi Sehun tidak berbohong. Baekhyun sedang mengandung. Dan itu lah yang menjadi alasan lain kenapa Sehun ingin segera menikah. Sehun ingin bertanggung jawab."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya shock, tubuhnya bahkan sudah bergetar saking terkejutnya.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Sebenarnya sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

"Waktu itu Sehun pernah meniduri Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya Sehun memaksa Baekhyun untuk berhubungan intim. Dan satu bulan kemudian Sehun menemukan surat dokter yang menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah hamil."

"Apa kau yakin itu anakmu? Dia bahkan sudah pernah berhubungan dengan ayahmu sebelumnya."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Sehun yakin itu anak Sehun. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Sehun apa kau tidak sadar jika selama ini kau hanya di permainkan olehnya? Kenapa kau bisa sebaik ini padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah berselingkuh dengan ayahmu sendiri."

"Itulah yang dinamakan dengan cinta. Kita tidak bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang benar. Aku memang kecewa dan aku juga marah atas apa yang telah di perbuat oleh Baekhyun. Tapi rasa cintaku padanya jauh lebih besar dibanding rasa marahku padanya. Justru dengan adanya kejadian ini Sehun jadi lebih termotivasi untuk membuat Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Aku akan membuat Baekhyun hanya akan menatap pada satu pria, yaitu aku."

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya pelan. Anaknya benar-benar sudah dibuat gila oleh mantan asisten rumah tangganya itu.

"Ibu takut Baekhyun hanya akan mempermainkan mu saja Sehun ah."

"Ibu tidak perlu khawatir, Sehun akan meyakinkan Baekhyun jika hanya Sehun lah lelaki yang pantas menjadi pendamping hidupnya."

"Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau makan agar kondisimu bisa segera membaik." Ucap sang ibu yang akhirnya mengalah, ia tidak ingin membantah dulu untuk sekarang karena bagaimana pun kesehatan Sehun jauh lebih penting.

Sehun tersenyum lemah. "Ne, Sehun akan makan."

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah Cafe yang cukup familiar untuknya, ia ingat pertama kali Jongin mengajaknya kemari ketika kencan pertama mereka satu tahun silam. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari cafe ini termasuk kue brownies buah yang kala itu juga menjadi makanan pertama yang Baekhyun pesan disini.

Ia melirik jam tangan berbentuk Mickey Mouse pemberian Chanyeol yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Sudah pukul 19.15 malam dan seseorang yang mengajaknya bertemu disini belum juga muncul. Ia menatap pemandangan dari luar jendela cafe yang sedang hujan. Selama satu minggu ini ia menetap di villa rahasia milik Chanyeol. Tidak banyak yang ia lakukan selama tinggal disana karena ia sendiri tidak bisa bebas berkeliaran keluar rumah tanpa penyamaran. Semenjak Chanyeol di pecat sebagai seorang jenderal, ia juga tidak banyak melakukan aktifitas di luar rumah. Ia benar-benar menjadi seorang pengangguran sekarang. Tapi meskipun begitu Chanyeol tetap mendapatkan banyak penghasilan karena selain menjadi seorang polisi, Chanyeol juga punya banyak bisnis diluar dunia kepolisian. Bukan hanya satu, tapi Chanyeol punya banyak sekali ladang bisnis yang menggurita. Chanyeol tidak mengurus bisnis itu secara langsung, ia hanya sesekali mengecek bisnis-bisnisnya itu. Kebanyakan bisnisnya di kelola oleh orang-orang kepercayaan Chanyeol sendiri, ia punya banyak hotel dan resort mewah yang terletak di Busan dan Jeju, di Seoul sendiri ia memiliki beberapa showroom dan restoran mewah. Selain itu Chanyeol juga menyewakan sebuah gedung mewah seharga 60 milyar untuk di jadikan gedung perkantoran atau sejenisnya yang terletak di kawasan Gangnam. Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti kenapa Chanyeol begitu kaya. Jika ia menganggur seumur hidup pun ia tidak akan perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun karena uang akan mengalir sendiri ke dalam kantongnya.

Namun, selama satu minggu belakangan ini Chanyeol juga mulai berubah. Ia tidak melarang Baekhyun untuk menetap di villa miliknya akan tetapi Chanyeol seolah menjaga jarak darinya, ia juga terlihat sangat menghindari pembicaraan apapun dengannya. Chanyeol juga menolak untuk tidur satu ranjang dengan Baekhyun, ia lebih memilih untuk tidur di sofa daripada pindah ke kamar lain.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Baekhyun sedih. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Chanyeol melakukan ini demi Sehun.

Sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih belum memutuskan apakah ia bersedia atau tidak menikah dengan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin terus memberikan harapan palsu pada pria albino itu.

TING

Lonceng berbunyi dan seseorang yang Baekhyun tunggu dari tadi pun akhirnya datang. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Apa kabar Kai? Kau baik?"

Pria yang adalah Kim Jongin itu mengangguk sekilas, sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk dan mencium mantan calon istrinya itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu, ini tentang Sehun."

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. "Menikahlah dengan Sehun, aku mohon."

Baekhyun sontak terdiam.

"Keadaannya semakin memburuk, aku tidak tau apakah dia bisa bertahan atau tidak. Dia menolak untuk makan dan aku tidak tau apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Dia berkata ingin menikah denganmu. Aku ingin mengabulkan semua keinginannya sebelum terlambat."

Alasan yang di utarakan Jongin tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang di ucapkan Chanyeol. Semuanya karena Sehun. Mereka benar-benar ayah yang sangat mencintai anaknya.

"Aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa melakukan itu atau tidak, tapi aku bersedia untuk menjenguk dan merawat Sehun."

"Kau tidak ingin menikah dengan Sehun?"

"Aku tidak tau, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sehun. Tapi aku cukup dekat dengannya, aku juga berharap ia bisa segera sembuh. Jika kehadiranku di sampingnya bisa membuat Sehun lebih bersemangat untuk melawan penyakit yang ia derita, aku tidak keberatan untuk merawatnya Jongin ah."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata jika Sehun menyukaimu?" Tanya Jongin yang mulai mengganti topik.

"Maafkan aku Jongin ah, aku pikir kau tidak perlu tau tentang itu karena aku memang tidak memiliki perasaan lebih untuk Sehun."

"Lalu untukku? Apakah perasaan itu masih ada?"

Baekhyun terhenyak, ia tidak menyangka Jongin akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau yang meminta kita untuk berpisah, pernikahan kita juga sudah di batalkan. Sekarang aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Lagipula aku juga merasa tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan pria sebaik dirimu."

Jongin menatap sendu.

"Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu rumit Baekhyun ah? Kau tau? Aku sudah memimpikan sebuah keluarga yang harmonis dimana kita berkumpul bahagia bersama anak-anak kita. Tapi, kenyataan seolah menampar keras wajahku. Setelah Chanyeol dan sekarang Sehun. Kesempatan kita untuk bersama seperti nya sudah benar-benar tertutup."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Ia juga sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kisah percintaannya akan jadi seperti ini. Awalnya ia pikir Jongin akan menjadi satu-satunya lelaki di dalam kehidupannya. Tapi ternyata ia justru terlibat dalam kehidupan 2 orang lelaki lain yang sukses memporakporandakan hati dan perasaannya. Dicintai 3 orang pria sesempurna Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun tidak serta merta membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Terlalu banyak hati yang tersakiti dan terlalu banyak pula kesalahan yang Baekhyun perbuat. Jika boleh jujur Baekhyun lebih memilih kehidupannya yang dulu sebelum mengenal mereka.

"Perasaanku masih sama seperti dulu Baekhyun ah, kau masih menempati posisi tertinggi di dalam hatiku."

Pria cantik itu hanya diam tanpa memberikan respon apapun.

"Tapi aku bisa mengalah jika itu untuk putraku, setidaknya belajarlah untuk mencintai Sehun. Hanya kau satu-satunya cahaya kehidupan untuk Sehun."

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun untuk mu Jongin ah, aku memang menyayangi Sehun. Tapi hanya sebatas sebagai saudara saja, tidak lebih."

"Apa kini perasaanmu sepenuhnya sudah tertuju pada Chanyeol?"

DEG

Baekhyun bungkam seketika.

Jongin tersenyum miris. "Aku pikir Chanyeol juga tidak akan masalah jika kau berkorban demi Sehun, bagaimana pun Sehun tetaplah putra Chanyeol juga. Aku tau Chanyeol sangat menyanyangi Sehun."

"Aku tidak tau Jongin ah, aku tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu pada Sehun." Balasnya dengan kebingungan.

"Kau bisa belajar untuk mencintai Sehun, aku mohon, ini demi Sehun."

Jongin terlihat sangat putus asa, tatapan yang ia berikan terlihat begitu sama dengan tatapan Chanyeol waktu itu. Mereka adalah para ayah yang sudah sangat ketakutan kehilangan anak mereka. Yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini hanyalah untuk membahagiakan Sehun sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Baekhyun sangat mengerti itu, tapi apakah ia harus menikah dengan Sehun? Ia takut tidak bisa mencintai Sehun dan malah berakhir dengan menyakiti pria itu.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di dekat kamar rawat Sehun. Ia tidak bisa mendekat karena kamar Sehun di jaga ketat oleh beberapa bodyguard.

Dengan menggunakan topi dan masker hitam ditambah jaket padding yang dikenakannya Chanyeol terus berdiri di sana selama 20 menit terakhir. Ia benar-benar merindukan Sehun dan ingin bertemu dengan anaknya itu. Tapi disisi lain ia juga takut Kyungsoo dan Sehun akan sangat marah dengan kedatangan nya kemari.

"Chanyeol?"

DEG

Chanyeol dengan cepat menoleh. "Kyungsoo?"

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"A-aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat gugup.

"Kau masih punya muka untuk datang kemari? Setelah apa yang sudah kau perbuat?"

"A-aku minta maaf Kyung, a-aku hanya ingin bertemu anakku. Aku mohon ijinkan aku bertemu dengan Sehun."

"Sehun sudah tidur, dia tidak boleh di ganggu. Lagipula aku juga tidak yakin jika Sehun mau bertemu dengan ayah pengkhianat sepertimu."

DEG

Chanyeol merasa hatinya seolah tercubit oleh ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi, dan jangan pernah menunjukan wajahmu lagi di hadapan kami."

"Baik, aku pergi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas semua perbuatanku." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian, ia berbalik sambil menutup matanya pedih. Ia harus kuat, ini adalah hukuman atas dosa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Tunggu sebentar Chanyeol."

Chanyeol lantas menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik.

"Sehun ingin menikah, ia ingin menikah dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi, ia sudah tau itu karena Sehun sendiri yang meminta Baekhyun secara langsung padanya.

"Apa kau tau jika Baekhyun tengah mengandung anak Sehun?"

DEG

"Apa?"

Chanyeol sontak berbalik, ia menatap istrinya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Kyungsoo menyeringai tipis. "Sepertinya kau tidak tau apa-apa ya? Apa pelacur mu itu tidak memberitahu apa-apa? Sehun sendiri yang bilang padaku jika Baekhyun tengah mengandung darah dagingnya."

Chanyeol dibuat kebingungan, Baekhyun hamil anak Sehun? Bukankah Baekhyun tengah mengandung anaknya?

"Baekhyun sendiri yang menyerahkan tubuhnya secara suka rela pada Sehun, mereka melakukan nya di sebuah hotel setelah berkencan."

"Apa maksudmu? Baekhyun bukan pria seperti itu."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Sehun sendiri yang menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dia sengaja merayu Sehun agar mau berhubungan intim dan setelah Baekhyun hamil ia memaksa Sehun untuk bertanggung jawab agar ia mendapat banyak uang dari Sehun. Tapi disamping itu dia juga merayu dirimu agar jatuh kepelukannya juga. Dan nyatanya ia berhasil, ia berhasil menjebak 2 pria sekaligus."

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Baekhyun melakukan itu. Tapi, apa benar Sehun berkata seperti itu?

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Baekhyun janin siapa yang tengah ia kandung. Anakmu, anak Sehun, atau mungkin anak dari pria lain?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyungsoo ya?"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa-apa Chanyeol ah."

Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan melemparnya langsung pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkapnya, ia cukup mengernyit bingung melihat benda yang di lempar Kyungsoo.

DEG

Ia membulatkan matanya terkejut, ini surat undangan pernikahan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Jongin dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka sudah berencana untuk menikah sejak lama. Tapi setelah skandal perselingkuhan kalian terkuak ke publik, Sooyoung ahjumma langsung membatalkan rencana pernikahan itu."

"K-kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan?"

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda? Kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Baekhyun jika kau tidak percaya."

Chanyeol tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata lagi, kenapa bisa seperti ini? Jika Chanyeol tau Baekhyun adalah kekasih dari sepupunya sendiri, ia pasti tidak akan memaksa Baekhyun untuk tidur dengannya.

Kenapa Baekhyun tidak berkata jujur dari awal?

Kyungsoo tampak menyeringai puas. "Sekarang kau tau kan bagaimana busuknya pelacur kesayanganmu itu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tatapan matanya terlihat begitu kosong.

.

.

.

Pukul 00.30 malam, Baekhyun duduk sendirian di ruang tengah villa. Sesekali ia melirik kearah pintu dan sesekali ia melirik kearah jam. Kemana Chanyeol? Kenapa belum juga?

CKLEK

Akhirnya ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega setelah orang yang ia tunggu pulang, namun kedua alisnya sedikit bertaut ketika melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang agak sedikit berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya terlihat sembab.

"Chanyeol, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya yang mulai agak khawatir.

Chanyeol yang baru sadar ada Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya sontak mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil hingga terjatuh ke sofa.

BRUKKK

Baekhyun meringis, ia tidak tau Chanyeol kenapa, yang jelas ia bisa mencium bau alkohol yang sangat kuat.

"C-Chanyeol a-apa yang-"

"Katakan siapa ayah dari janin yang kau kandung."

"A-apa?"

"SIAPA AYAH DARI JANIN YANG KAU KANDUNG!"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan menggelegar dari pria yang ia cintai itu, tanpa perlu ditanya pun Baekhyun tau Chanyeol tengah di landa emosi yang sangat besar.

Nafas pria gagah itu terlihat naik turun tidak beraturan, pandangannya mengabur karena ia sendiri sudah di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Namun kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya hilang, ia masih bisa mengenali Baekhyun dan ia masih bisa mengingat apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Chanyeol? A-aku hamil anakmu, kau ayah dari janin yang aku kandung."

"BOHONG!"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga berdiri dan mencengkeram wajah pemuda itu kuat.

"Kau hamil anak Sehun kan? Atau kau hamil anak Jongin?"

DEG

Baekhyun diam mematung, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tau soal itu?

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau kaget aku tau darimana?"

BRUKKK

Ahhhh

Baekhyun meringis lagi ketika Chanyeol kembali mendorong tubuhnya hingga tersungkur di lantai.

"Kau tidur dengan putraku agar bisa memeras Sehun bukan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "Tidak Chanyeol, tidak seperti itu."

"BOHONG"

PRAAANG

Chanyeol menendang vas bunga di dekatnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Baekhyun menangis. Ia benar-benar takut dengan Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"KAU JUGA TIDUR DENGAN SEPUPUKU DAN KAU BAHKAN HAMPIR MENIKAH DENGANNYA."

"Hiks.. Chanyeol aku bisa jelaskan."

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DI JELASKAN! KAU BENAR-BENAR JALANG."

PLAK

Akkkhhh

Ia menampar Baekhyun dengan keras hingga sudut bibir Baekhyun mengeluarkan darah.

"Gugurkan janin itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh emosi.

"A-apa?"

"GUGURKAN JANIN ITU."

DEG

Baekhyun merasa begitu tertohok dengan permintaan Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berkata seperti itu?

"C-Chanyeol, aku tidak-"

"AKU BILANG GUGURKAN JANIN ITU."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca dibuatnya, ia merasa begitu tersakiti oleh ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Baik kalau begitu, biar aku yang membinasakan janin sialan itu."

DEG

Chanyeol langsung berjongkok dan menekan perut Baekhyun kencang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahhhh Chanyeol h-hentikan akkkhhh."

Chanyeol tidak peduli bahkan ketika Baekhyun berteriak dan meronta sekuat tenaga.

Baekhyun berusaha meronta tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung menindih paha Baekhyun, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan perut Baekhyun dengan sangat kencang.

"C-Chanyeol kumohon hentikan, ini sakit sekali hiks akkkhhhh."

Rasanya sakit luar biasa, seluruh isi perutnya seolah dipaksa untuk keluar semua. Tapi daripada itu, hati dan perasaan nya jauh lebih sakit dari rasa sakit di perutnya.

Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol tega sekali melakukan ini. Berteriak dan meronta pun percuma. Chanyeol sudah benar-benar dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Darah segar perlahan mulai keluar dari lubang anus Baekhyun saking kuatnya Chanyeol menekan perutnya.

Tau akan hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin panik, ia meludahi wajah Chanyeol hingga si pria tinggi terkejut dan refleks melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, Baekhyun langsung mengambil serpihan vas bunga yang tadi Chanyeol pecahkan dan menggoreskannya tepat pada wajah Chanyeol.

SREETTT

ARRRRGHHH

Chanyeol berteriak, dan Baekhyun langsung menendang tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga hingga tubuh Chanyeol tersungkur ke lantai.

BRUKKK

Dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ia miliki Baekhyun bangkit dan berlari terpincang-pincang menuju pintu utama.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN"

Teriakan menggelegar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan.

"Hiks.. "

CKLEK

Ia terus berlari dan berlari, darah segar tidak berhenti keluar di balik celana yang ia gunakan. Perutnya sakit luar biasa dan ia benar-benar takut janinnya tidak bisa diselamatkan.

BRAKKK

"BYUN BAEKHYUN."

Baekhyun menoleh, Chanyeol berjalan cepat kearahnya. Dan ia begitu panik dibuatnya. Ia terus berlari hingga ia tidak sadar sudah berada di tengah jalan Raya.

TIIN

TIIN

AHHHHH

BRAAAKKK

BUGH

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, karena begitu panik dan ketakutan Baekhyun sampai tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Tubuhnya terpental hingga berguling berkali-kali di aspal jalan.

SRETTT

Mobil itu berhenti sebentar sebelum akhirnya melaju sekencang mungkin. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung mematung di tempatnya berdiri, ia seolah baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Terutama setelah melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang terbujur kaku dengan darah yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia seolah kehilangan seluruh tulang-tulang di tubuhnya detik itu juga. Ia benar-benar menyesali apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

"BAEKHYUN AH."

.

.

.

Malam ini Jongin tidak bisa tidur, ia duduk di tepi ranjang tidur miliknya sambil memandangi foto Baekhyun yang selalu ia simpan di dalam dompetnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kisah cintanya dengan Baekhyun akan berakhir seperti ini.

Ia masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan ia tidak ingin berpisah dari pria cantik itu, tapi ini bukan saatnya ia untuk bersikap egois. Ia bisa mengalah jika itu demi anak-anaknya.

Drrtt

Drrtt

Ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas dan sedikit mengernyit bingung ketika melihat ID si penelepon.

KLIK

"Halo.. "

"..."

DEG

Jongin sontak langsung berdiri.

"Apa? Byun Sohee meninggal?"

.

.

.

Wanita cantik itu berbaring di ranjang mewah miliknya sambil menggunakan masker tidur mahal yang di import langsung dari eropa. Ia tersenyum cerah setelah mendapat telepon dari orang kepercayaannya. Kyungsoo tau mereka memang bisa di andalkan.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Byun Baekhyun?" monolong nya seorang diri sambil tertawa pelan.

Ia kemudian mematikan lampu tidur dan bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Wow gara2 bikin ff ini author sampe di maki-maki orang wkwk author sih ketawa aja ngeliatnya, dari awal ff ini emang udah banyak banget di kritik tapi baru kali ini author sampe di maki-maki bahkan sampe diraguin author ini exo l atau bukan haha.

Kalian mau ngomel kaya gimanapun author bakal tetep bikin karakter Baekhyun kaya gitu. Author ga ngerasa karakter yang author buat salah. Baekhyun bukannya murahan tapi karena keadaan yang bikin dia seolah jadi laki-laki murahan. Dia mau di gituin sama Chanyeol ya karena keterpaksaan, dia mau begituan sama Jongin ya karena emang Jongin pacarnya. Dan dia begituan sama Sehun ya karena ketidakberdayaan. Soal karakter dia yang plin plan author pikir itu wajar. Sama halnya ketika kalian di taksir banyak cowok ganteng kalian juga pasti bingung kan mau milih yang mana? Wkwk toh disini dia ga bemaksud mempermainkan perasaan 3 orang cowok itu, tapi karena keadaan lah yang bikin karakter si Baekhyun ini hina banget di mata readers. bukan ga mungkin juga dia dapet karma atas sikap plin plan nya itu.

Gausah terlalu baper sama ff gaje kaya gini. Author mah ga mau dibikin ribet, suka tinggal baca, gasuka ya jangan di baca.

Review ff ini jika kalian ngerasa ff ini pantas untuk di review dan tinggalkan ff ini jika kalian ngerasa ff ini ga pantes untuk di baca.


	19. Chapter 19

Minseok menangis tersedu-sedu, ia sudah duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit selama hampir 3 jam lebih. Baekhyun masih di periksa oleh dokter sampai sekarang. Chanyeol meneleponnya sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu, dengan suara bergetar pria itu mengatakan jika Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Dengan ditemani oleh kekasihnya Jongdae, Minseok langsung menuju tkp dan menangis histeris melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah di aspal jalanan. Minseok sendiri tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol, pria itu langsung menghilang bak di telan bumi dan bahkan rumahnya pun sudah kosong tak berpenghuni.

CKLEK

Minseok langsung bangkit ketika pintu ruang IGD dibuka.

"Bagaimana dok?"

Suho yang juga secara kebetulan menjadi dokter yang menangani Baekhyun pun melepas masker putihnya pelan.

"Baekhyun berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, tapi.. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan janinnya. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Aku minta maaf."

Tubuh Minseok mendadak lemas mendengarnya, Baekhyun keguguran? Astaga, kenapa nasib anak itu begitu menyedihkan?

"Tapi bagaimana ini bisa sampai terjadi Minseok ssi? Aku cukup mengenal Baekhyun dan aku sangat terkejut dengan kejadian ini."

"Aku juga tidak tau, aku sudah mendapati Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri di jalan tadi." ucap Minseok sambil menunduk sedih.

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih Minseok ssi, sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu Baekhyun sadar saja. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." jawab Suho mencoba menenangkan.

Minseok mengangguk pelan. "Ne, terimakasih dokter."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jongin langsung melakukan penerbangan ke Jerman. Penerbangan dari Korea ke Jerman membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama dan melelahkan, akan tetapi Jongin seolah tidak peduli. Setelah sampai di bandara ia langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Benar saja, setelah sampai disana Jongin mendapati tubuh ibu dari mantan kekasihnya sudah terbujur kaku dan ditutupi kain berwarna putih.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Dimana dokter Adlar?" ucapnya pada perawat dan staff rumah sakit dengan menggunakan bahasa Jerman.

"Maafkan kami tuan, dokter Adlar ditemukan tewas pagi ini. Ia tewas beberapa saat setelah nyonya Sohee dinyatakan meninggal."

"Apa?" Jongin terlihat sangat shock mendengarnya, dokter Adlar adalah dokter yang Jongin percayai untuk merawat dan mengurus Sohee selama di Jerman.

"Kami menemukan cairan Kalium Klorida dengan kadar yang cukup tinggi di dalam tubuh pasien. Karena itulah terjadi peningkatan Kalium secara cepat yang mengakibatkan gangguan irama jantung dan kejang pada otot. Akibatnya, pasien mengalami gagal nafas dan henti jantung hanya dalam hitungan menit saja, kami tidak sempat menyelematkan nyawanya karena kadar Kalium di dalam tubuh pasien sudah terlalu tinggi. Beliau langsung mengalami kejang setelah dokter Adlar pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit."

"Jadi maksudmu, nyonya Sohee meninggal karena dokter Adlar begitu?"

"Itu masih dugaan sementara dari kami tuan, sebelum nyonya Sohee meninggal, dokter Adlar sempat mengunjungi ruangan dimana nyonya Sohee dirawat. Ia berkata pada kami bahwa ia ingin mengganti selang infus nyonya Sohee dengan yang baru. Tapi kami justru menemukan kantung cairan infus milik nyonya Sohee sudah tekontaminasi dengan cairan Kalium Klorida dengan dosis yang sangat tinggi yang kami sendiri juga tidak tau darimana cairan itu berasal."

Jongin terdiam kaku, jika benar dokter Adlar yang telah membunuh Sohee maka secara tidak langsung ialah penyebab wanita paruh baya itu meninggal. Ia yang telah mempercayakan seluruh perawatan Sohee pada dokter itu. Pria berkulit eksotis itu lantas mengalihkan atensinya pada jenazah Sohee yang sudah ditutupi kain berwarna putih. Airmatanya seolah tak mampu ia bendung lagi dan hatinya seolah terkoyak perih oleh peasaan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku ibu.. Maafkan aku.. Hiks.. " ucapnya sambil menangis pedih.

.

.

.

Wanita cantik berusia 34 thn itu turun dari mobil mewah miliknya dan berjalan pelan memasuki sebuah rumah bak istana yang terletak di sebelah utara Gangnam, kedatangannya langsung disambut puluhan pelayan yang secara serentak membungkukan tubuh mereka hormat.

"Selamat datang nyonya, tuan sudah menunggu anda di dalam." ucap sang kepala pelayan.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus melangkahkan kaki cantiknya menuju sebuah ruangan.

Ia masuk kedalam setelah kepala pelayan memerintahkannya untuk masuk. Terlihat seorang pria yang tengah duduk menghadap jendela ruangan sambil menyilang sebelah kaki kanannya.

"Namjoon ah.. "

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil melihat sepupunya datang.

"Kyungsoo ya, sudah lama aku menunggumu."

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum kecil, ia langsung duduk di kursi meja yang sudah penuh oleh makanan. Namjoon pun langsung ikut mendudukan dirinya di hadapan sang sepupu.

"Kapan kau sampai di Korea Namjoon ah?"

"Tadi malam, Korea sama sekali tidak berubah."

Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa potong bebek panggang dan menaruhnya di piring sang sepupu. Ia juga menuangkan anggur mahal ke gelas minuman Namjoon.

"Terimakasih." ucap Namjoon sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Rencana kita berjalan dengan lancar bukan?"

"Ralat Kyungsoo ya, rencanamu, bukan rencanaku."

"Ya, terserah saja. Semuanya berjalan lancar kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan. "Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, dokter itu juga sudah mati, aku sengaja membunuhnya untuk menghilangkan jejak."

Kyungsoo menyeringai puas, rencananya berjalan dengan mulus.

"Aku tidak menyangka Jongin akan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama selama dua kali. Dia sepertinya tidak belajar banyak dari kasus mendiang istrinya."

"Itu semua karena aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang, sampai saat ini Jongin dan keluarganya mengira jika Soojung tewas karena serangan jantung. Padahal kenyataannya aku yang sudah merekayasa kematian wanita itu. Dan yang terpenting, tidak ada yang tau jika pemilik saham terbesar di rumah sakit itu adalah aku."

Namjoon tertawa pelan. "Kau sepertinya sangat terobsesi dengan Jongin. Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kematian Sohee?"

"Aku masih belum bisa tidur dengan nyenyak selama Baekhyun masih hidup, ia adalah kerikil tajam yang harus segera aku singkirkan. Aku tidak akan berhenti bertindak sebelum Jongin benar-benar menjadi milik ku."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja? Keahlianmu adalah melenyapkan seseorang."

"Tidak semudah itu, jalang kecil itu di kelilingi banyak malaikat pelindung. Aku harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak jika tidak ingin aku yang jatuh ke jurang. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah berhasil membuat hidup pria itu menderita. Kasus perselingkuhan dan kematian ibunya aku rasa sudah cukup bagus untuk membuatnya mengeluarkan airmata darah."

Namjoon tersenyum lagi, ia angkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi untuk mengajak sang sepupu bersulang.

"Bersulang untuk sebuah kebahagiaan."

TING

Keduanya menyeringai kecil sambil menyesap minuman masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Luhan ah.. "

Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika ia berjalan sendirian di koridor rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sehun, tiba-tiba saja Minseok muncul dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Luhan ah, kau kah itu?"

"Minseok hyung, apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

Minseok lantas langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Luhan ah."

Luhan melepas pelukannya pelan. "Aku juga merindukanmu hyung."

Minseok tersenyum dan mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di bangku koridor rumah sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku kesini untuk menjenguk Sehun, dia majikanku."

Minseok mengangguk mengerti, ia tersenyum kecil melihat sekotak bubur hangat yang dipegang Luhan.

"Hyung sendiri apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang menemani Baekhyun, ia mengalami kecelakaan kemarin."

DEG

Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut, Baekhyun kecelakaan?

"Kau tidak ingin menjenguknya? Bukankah Baekhyun itu sahabatmu?"

Luhan terdiam, ia mencengkeram kotak bubur ditangannya dengan erat.

"Aku yakin Baekhyun pasti akan senang jika sahabatnya datang menjenguk."

Pria cantik itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Ne, tolong antarkan aku ke ruangannya."

.

.

.

Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa mewah di kamar hotel yang ia sewa. Sungguh ia masih tidak percaya jika Sohee ahjumma meninggal secepat ini. Padahal tadinya ia berpikir wanita itu akan segera sadar dan sembuh seperti sedia kala.

Sekarang bagaimana? Ia sudah tidak punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun di Korea nanti.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa?"

"Kang Daniel tuan."

"Masuk."

CKLEK

Pria bernama Daniel itu langsung membungkuk hormat pada atasannya yang juga dibalas anggukan singkat dari sang atasan.

"Duduklah, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Mereka berdua duduk dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?"

"Dokter Adlar ditemukan tewas pada minggu malam dengan luka goresan di nadi sebelah kanannya. Polisi menduga dokter Adlar tewas karena bunuh diri, tapi setelah dilakukan autopsi, ditemukan bukti jika sebenarnya dokter Adlar tewas sebelum luka sayatan itu dibuat."

"Jadi maksudmu Adlar tewas bukan karena bunuh diri?"

Daniel mengangguk. "Ada kemungkinan dokter Adlar tewas dibunuh, karena luka sayatan di pergelangan tangan dokter Adlar dibuat setelah ia meninggal. Si pembunuh sengaja membuat seolah-olah ini adalah percobaan bunuh diri agar tidak dicurigai."

"Lalu apakah kau tau kenapa Adlar membunuh Sohee?"

"Sayangnya belum, hanya Adlar sendirilah yang tau kenapa ia membunuh nyonya Sohee."

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia tidak akan pulang sebelum mengetahui motif dibalik pembunuhan Sohee.

"Aku menemukan sebuah fakta baru tentang dokter Adlar tuan."

"Apa itu?"

Daniel mengeluarkan sebuah map cokelat dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya langsung pada Jongin.

"Dokter Adlar adalah dokter yang juga bertanggung jawab memimpin operasi pengangkatan rahim pada nyonya Soojung beberapa tahun silam."

Jongin sedikit terdiam, ia langsung membaca isi surat dari map yang Daniel berikan. Dan benar saja, disitu tercantum nama seluruh dokter dan perawat yang bertanggung jawab atas operasi yang dilakukan mendiang istrinya dulu. Adlar Davidson tercantum sebagai orang yang memimpin jalannya proses operasi sekaligus orang pertama yang menyatakan bahwa Soojung telah meninggal.

"Dokter Adlar telah terbukti melakukan manipulasi kematian terhadap nyonya Soojung. Dalam surat kematian ditulis bahwa nyonya Soojung meninggal karena serangan jantung mendadak saat menjalankan operasi pengangkatan rahim, padahal kenyataannya beliau meninggal karena liver nya sengaja di potong yang menyebabkan pendarahan hebat. Pendarahan itu tidak mendapat penanganan yang sigap yang mengakibatkan nyonya Soojung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Ini jelas kelalaian doktet Adlar, akan tetapi pihak rumah sakit berusaha menutupi kesalahan dokter Adlar dengan cara merilis surat kematian palsu."

Jongin mencengkeram map ditangannya dengan kencang, ia marah. Benar-benar marah. Jadi selama ini dia telah dibohongi? Istrinya tidak meninggal karena penyakitnya. Tapi ia meninggal karena dibunuh!

"Lalu sekarang pun kejadian yang hampir mirip terulang kembali, dokter Adlar membunuh nyonya Sohee dengan menyuntikan Kalium Klorida dengan dosis tinggi yang ia klaim sebagai cairan infus biasa. Kemungkinan dokter Adlar hanyalah pesuruh untuk melakukan tindakan ini, tidak mungkin ia dengan sengaja melenyapkan 2 nyawa secara berulang jika tanpa motif yang jelas. Jika dipikir secara logika, Adlar sama sekali tidak memilki urusan apapun baik itu dengan nyonya Soojung maupun Sohee. Akan lebih masuk akal jika Adlar hanya dijadikan sebagai mesin pembunuh oleh orang-orang yang memang memiliki keterkaitan langsung dengan nyonya Soojung maupun nyonya Sohee."

Jongin terlihat berpikir sejenak. Orang-orang yang memiliki keterkaitan langsung dengan mereka? Siapa? Ia sangat mengenal betul mendiang istrinya, dia adalah wanita baik-baik yang sama sekali tidak memiliki musuh. Ibu dari mantan kekasihnya juga. Dia hanya seorang wanita kampung biasa yang sama sekali tidak mengenal dunia luar. Orang keji macam apa yang tega melakukan ini pada mereka?

"Aku juga punya informasi lain untuk anda tuan." Daniel merogoh sesuatu dari balik jas yang ia kenakan.

Jongin dengan cepat mengambil sebuah map lain yang berukuran lebih kecil.

"Apa ini?" ucapnya kebingungan sambil menatap brosur yang berisi profil singkat tentang Berlin International Hospital.

"Pemilik dari rumah sakit ini adalah seorang keturunan Korea berinisial RM. Dia orang yang tertutup dan hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui soal ini. RM bernama asli D.O Namjoon. Ia adalah saudara sepupu dari mantan kekasih anda, D.O Kyungsoo. Nyonya Kyungsoo juga adalah pemilik saham terbesar di Berlin International Hospital."

DEG

"M-maksudmu.. " Jongin tiba-tiba saja tergagap.

"Aku tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan secepat ini, tapi nyonya Kyungsoo sepertinya punya keterkaitan khusus atas kedua kasus ini. Bukankah anda bilang jika nyonya Kyungsoo masih belum rela jika anda bersama orang lain? Ia juga sangat membenci tuan Baekhyun bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk singkat, jelas ia tau Kyungsoo sangat terobsesi padanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka jika Kyungsoo bisa melakukan hal sekeji ini.

"Untuk lebih jelasnya lebih baik jika kita pergi ke Hamburg besok untuk menemui salah satu perawat yang sudah di pecat oleh tuan RM. Aku juga sudah menyebar seluruh anak buah ku untuk mencari pembunuh dokter Adlar agar kita bisa segera mengetahui motif dibalik pembunuhan terhadap nyonya Sohee."

Jongin mengangguk lemah, ia kembali menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran sofa.

Jika benar Kyungsoo yang ada di balik semua ini, Jongin bersumpah ia sendiri yang akan menyeret wanita itu kedalam penjara.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, kepalanya sakit dan ringisan pelan pun secara otomatis keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Ia melirik ruangan ini sekilas. Dari warna cat dinding dan aromanya saja Baekhyun sudah tau jika ia tengah berada di rumah sakit. Siapa yang sudah membawanya kemari? Apakah Chanyeol? Airmatanya perlahan mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia masih tidak menyangka jika pria yang ia cintai itu tega melakukan hal keji kepadanya seperti kemarin.

CKLEK

"Baekhyun ah? Kau sudah sadar?" Minseok tampak begitu terkejut mendapati seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, biar aku panggilkan dokter sebentar ya?"

"Tidak usah hyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.. "

"Apa itu?"

"Siapa yang sudah membawaku kemari hyung? Apakah Chanyeol?"

Minseok terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Aku yang membawamu kemari, maaf karena aku tidak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, ia tau ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Baekhyun ah? Apakah kalian bertengkar?"

"Chanyeol tau semuanya, ia sudah tau jika aku adalah mantan kekasih sepupunya. Ia marah besar padaku. Ia bahkan memintaku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku karena ia tidak yakin aku mengandung anaknya atau tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tergeletak di jalanan seperti itu Baek?"

"Aku berlari keluar rumah ketika Chanyeol berusaha menggugurkan kandunganku, karena terlalu panik aku tidak sadar berlari sampai ke tengah jalan, dan di saat yang bersamaan ada sebuah kendaraan yang melaju kencang kearahku. Kejadiannya sangat cepat dan aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi setelah itu. Semuanya gelap."

Minseok lantas menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Chanyeol menghubungiku tadi malam, suaranya bergetar dan ia terdengar sangat ketakutan. Ia memintaku untuk menjemputmu karena kau mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi sayangnya setelah aku sampai disana aku tidak bisa menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun."

Baekhyun tersenyum sendu. "Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku sangat mengerti perasaan Chanyeol sekarang. Ia marah karena aku sudah membohonginya, ini semua salahku. Chanyeol berhak marah dan ia berhak untuk membenciku."

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan janinku? Kenapa perutku terasa begitu hampa?"

Minseok sontak terdiam, perlahan ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sendu.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca?"

Minseok mengusap airnatanya pelan, entah bagaimana ia memberitahu Baekhyun soal janinnya yang telah tiada.

"Maafkan aku Baek, janinmu tidak bisa diselamatkan."

DEG

Dunia Baekhyun seolah berhenti detik itu juga, Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"K-kau jangan bercanda hyung, i-ini tidak lucu."

Minseok menangis, ia menangis sambil terus bergumam kata maaf. "Maafkan aku Baek, kau harus merelakan janinmu pergi."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, airmatanya kembali keluar dan wajahnya mulai berubah pucat.

"A-andwae hyung, janinku hiks.."

"Kau harus kuat Baekhyun ah.. Kau harus kuat.. " ucap Minseok sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat.

"A-andwae hyung.. ANDWAE.. !.. Hiks.. '

.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu Sehun ah.. "

Sehun menatap pria cantik dihadapannya dalam diam, kemudian ia menerima suapan bubur dari tangan lentik itu. Ia mengunyah pelan bubur di dalam mulutnya dan kembali mengalihkan atensinya kearah depan TV sambil menatap datar.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lelah, ia tahu Sehun masih marah padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak tahan untuk menjauhi pria albino itu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku minta maaf Sehun ah, aku minta maaf. Mulai sekarang aku janji tidak akan melarangmu lagi untuk berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin memang sumber kebahagiaanmu ada pada Baekhyun, aku tidak akan mengelak lagi. Aku senang jika kau bahagia Sehun ah."

Sehun lantas mengalihkan atensinya lagi pada Luhan dan menatap pria itu sambil terdiam.

"Aku berharap kau dan Baekhyun bahagia selalu Sehun ah." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Apakah kau membenci Baekhyun?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, Baekhyun sahabatku. Aku memang marah karena perilakunya belakangan ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak membencinya. Baekhyun adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak mungkin membenci sahabatku sendiri."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia bersyukur jika ada orang yang mendukung keinginannya untuk memiliki Baekhyun. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana ia meluluhkan hati Baekhyun agar mau menikah dengannya. Tapi sebelum itu ia harus sembuh dulu, biar bagaimana pun Baekhyun pasti akan menolak jika harus menikah dengan pria penyakitan sepertinya.

"Terimakasih, itu sangat membantu.. "

Luhan mencoba untuk tersenyum lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tau dimana Baekhyun sekarang? Aku sangat khawatir. Belakangan ini ia terus menjadi hujatan banyak orang."

"Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan semalam, ia dirawat dirumah sakit yang sama."

"Apa? Kalau begitu aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga." Sehun bergegas melepas selang infus ditangannya dan berusaha turun dari atas ranjang.

"Tapi Sehun, kau belum boleh keluar ruangan sendirian."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku harus menemui Baekhyun sekarang." ucapnya yang terlihat sangat ngotot.

"Tapi Sehun-"

"Sebaiknya kau menyingkir jika tidak ingin aku berbuat kasar."

Luhan langsung terdiam, tubuhnya langsung bergetar begitu ditatap setajam itu oleh Sehun.

"B-biar aku yang mengantarmu Sehun-ah."

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih terus menangis dan menangis, ia sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan bahwa janin yang baru ia kandung kini sudah tidak ada. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika ia dituduh menjadi orang ketiga di antara hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Cahaya hidupnya kini sudah menghilang dan ia tidak tau bagaimana ia bisa melewati hari-harinya setelah ini.

BRAAKK

"Baekhyun ah.. "

Baekhyun sontak menoleh, ia begitu terkejut melihat Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya kencang.

"Sehun?"

GREPP

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pria berkulit pucat itu langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun jelas merintih kesakitan, ia baru mengalami kecelakaan semalam dan luka ditubuhnya masih belum sembuh.

Sehun refleks melepas pelukannya pelan, ia memandang Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat khawatir pada kondisi Baekhyun sekarang.

"Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan masih mengijinkanku untuk melihat dunia." ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Ia menyentuh perutnya dengan pelan, dan airmata kembali lolos dari kedua mata cantiknya. "Hiks.. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan janinku.. Aku benar-benar seorang ibu yang buruk.. Hiks."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Baekhyun ah, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lagi. Percayalah, Tuhan lebih menyanyangi calon anak kita."

Baekhyun terdiam, calon anak kita? Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak yakin soal itu. Ia merasa bahwa selama ini ia tidak mengandung janin dari pria manapun selain Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau bisa melihat sendiri kan? Ayahku sama sekali bukan pria yang baik untukmu. Kau hampir meregang nyawa karenanya."

Sehun marah, ia benar-benar marah. Ia tidak menyangka ayahnya bisa dengan sangat tega melakukan ini pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tau darimana soal itu Sehun ah?"

"Luhan hyung sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak menjawab lagi setelah itu. Ia hanya terus menangis dan menangis meratapi nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Aku akan berada disini untuk menemanimu."

Baekhyun menangis lagi, ia menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada bahu Sehun dan menangis sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia tidak peduli apapun sekarang. Ia hanya butuh sandaran untuk melepaskan sejenak semua beban hidup yang menimpanya.

Diluar ruangan, Minseok menatap Luhan yang berdiri disampingnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia sentuh pundak itu pelan mencoba memberikan kekuatan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik. Selama Sehun bahagia, aku juga bahagia."

Minseok tersenyum sendu, takdir mereka berdua sungguh rumit. Ia hanya bisa berdo'a semoga adik-adik yang begitu ia sayangi ini bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka suatu saat kelak.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 pagi waktu setempat, Jongin dan Daniel sudah berada di kota Hamburg tepatnya di sebuah wilayah perumahan kalangan menengah untuk mencari seseorang yang dianggap sebagai saksi kunci atas kematian mendiang istri Jongin beberapa tahun silam.

TING TONG TING TONG

Mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah bercat putih

CKLEK

"Kalian siapa?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu dengan menggunakan bahasa Jerman.

"Namaku Jongin, dan dia Daniel asistenku. Aku datang kesini untuk mencari nyonya Alena." Jawab Jongin dengan fasih menggunakan bahasa Jerman.

"Iya itu aku, ada apa kalian mencariku?"

"Kau dulu pernah bekerja di Berlin International Hospital kan? Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Perempuan itu langsung mendelik mendengarnya. "Maaf aku tidak punya waktu." ucapnya sambil berusaha menutup pintu rumah.

Jongin berusaha menahan pintu itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku mohon, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa membantu apapun. Sebaiknya sekarang kalian pergi sebelum aku panggilkan petugas keamanan."

BRUKK

Jongin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya bersimpuh dihadapan wanita itu. Daniel dan wanita bernama Alena itu tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Aku mohon, aku benar-benar minta tolong. Istriku meninggal secara tidak wajar di rumah sakit itu bertahun-tahun silam. Aku hanya ingin tau apa penyebab istriku meninggal dan kenapa istriku sampai dibunuh. Aku mohon nyonya, kau juga perempuan. Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaan istriku sekarang. Arwahnya tidak akan tenang sebelum semuanya terbongkar."

Alena terdiam, ia mencengkeram gagang pintu rumahnya dengan erat. "Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk. Kita bicara di dalam."

.

.

.

"Aku di pecat karena berusaha membongkar perihal kematian nyonya Soojung yang sebenarnya."

Mereka bertiga duduk diruang tamu dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Waktu itu dokter Adlar yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengoperasi nyonya Soojung dengan dibantu oleh beberapa orang staff termasuk aku. Keluhan nyonya Soojung adalah Kanker Rahim. Awalnya kami semua ditugaskan untuk mengangkat rahim nyonya Soojung agar sel kankernya tidak menyebar. Tapi entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja nyonya Soojung mengalami pendarahan hebat yang membuat kerja jantungnya berhenti total. Ia langsung meninggal setelah itu. Awalnya kami tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali, tapi setelah dilakukan proses otopsi, barulah diketahui jika nyonya Soojung meninggal karena livernya di potong secara sengaja oleh dokter Adlar tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Dalam surat catatan kematian pun disebutkan jika nyonya Soojung meninggal karena serangan jantung mendadak. Padahal kejadian sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Aku berusaha untuk membongkar semuanya tapi pihak rumah sakit menahan kami, setelah itu aku dan beberapa staff lain langsung dipecat dan di asingkan selama beberapa bulan untuk menutupi semuanya."

"Kau tau kenapa dokter Adlar sengaja melakukan itu?"

Alena menggeleng. "aku tidak tau, tapi beberapa hari sebelum nyonya Soojung di operasi, dokter Adlar terlihat sangat dekat dengan tuan RM. Aku juga pernah melihat dokter Adlar bertemu dengan tuan RM dan seorang wanita keturunan Asia di sebuah hotel tidak jauh dari rumah sakit Berlin."

"Maksudmu wanita ini?" Jongin menyodorkan foto Kyungsoo dari smartphone miliknya.

Alena tampak sedikit mengernyit. "Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Tapi wanita ini terlihat cukup mirip."

Jongin langsung terdiam, tidak salah lagi. Kyungsoo sudah pasti ada dibalik semua ini.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak punya keberanian untuk membongkar semuanya."

"Tidak apa-apa, keterangan darimu sudah sangat membantu kami." ucap Daniel sambil tersenyum sopan.

Jongin mencengkeram ponselnya erat, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Kyungsoo atas apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali tuan, kita harus segera mengurus pengiriman jenazah nyonya Sohee ke Korea."

Jongin menutup matanya pelan, ia menatap Alena dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. "Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, kau benar-benar membantu."

"Sama-sama, aku harap istrimu bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang."

Jongin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kami permisi."

.

.

.

"Aku minta tolong pada eomma untuk mengurus semuanya, aku baru saja mengirimkan jenazah Sohee ahjumma ke Korea."

"..."

"Untuk saat ini aku mohon eomma kesampingkan dulu rasa benci eomma pada Baekhyun. Ini demi rasa kemanusiaan."

"..."

"Aku belum bisa pulang sekarang, masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus."

"..."

"Ne, terimakasih banyak eomma."

PIIP

Jongin memutuskan panggilan teleponnya, ia menatap pemandangan jalanan kota Berlin dari dalam mobil. Ia baru saja kembali dari bandara setelah selesai mengirimkan jenazah ibunya Baekhyun.

Daniel melihat atasannya itu dari arah kaca spion diatas mobil.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?"

"Aku baik, kita harus secepatnya mengumpulkan bukti agar bisa menyeret RM dan Kyungsoo ke penjara."

"Baik, aku mengerti tuan."

.

.

.

"Sehun kau harus segera kembali ke kamar."

"Tidak, aku ingin disini untuk menemanimu."

"Sehun wajahmu sudah sangat pucat, kau harus segera beristirahat."

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak Baek, aku baik-baik saja, aku kan sudah bawa selang infusku kemari."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Sehun kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu juga, aku tidak mau berbicara lagi denganmu jika kau masih keras kepala seperti ini."

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku akan beristirahat sekarang. Tapi nanti aku akan kembali lagi kesini."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Sehun langsung berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar. Ia berbalik sebentar untuk menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum dengan sangat tampan.

"Cepat sembuh Baek, aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun terkejut, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk pelan.

Sehun lantas langsung membuka pintu dan bergegas kembali menuju kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian Minseok masuk dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Tadi Luhan datang kemari, ia berdiri diluar cukup lama untuk menunggu Sehun."

Baekhyun sontak menoleh. "Luhan hyung?"

Minseok mengangguk pelan. "Ia sepertinya cukup terluka melihat kalian berdua tadi."

Baekhyun menunduk lesu.

"Baek, kau harus membuat keputusan yang pasti. Kau tidak bisa terus mempermainkan perasaan mereka seperti ini."

"Aku tidak tau hyung, aku mencintai Chanyeol tapi ia memintaku untuk bersama Sehun demi kesembuhannya. Jongin juga memintaku untuk berbuat demikian. Aku takut jika aku menolak Sehun, kondisi anak itu bisa semakin parah."

Minseok mengangguk mengerti. Biar bagaimana pun Baekhyun juga berada dalam posisi yang sulit sekarang.

"Yasudah, sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat. Aku mau keluar sebentar mencari makan."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ne.. "

.

.

.

"Sehun darimana saja kau? Eomma sudah menunggumu daritadi."

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal ketika melihat putranya masuk kedalam kamar.

"Eomma? Maafkan aku, tadi aku menemui Baekhyun yang sedang dirawat karena mengalami kecelakaan semalam."

"Baekhyun? Dia kecelakaan? Kenapa?"

"Ini semua karena ayah, dia yang menyebabkan Baekhyun celaka."

Chanyeol? Sepertinya semalam mereka bertengkar, Chanyeol sepertinya sangat marah karena Baekhyun tidak berkata jujur padanya.

"Dimana dia? Diruangan mana Baekhyun dirawat?"

Sehun memandang ibunya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Untuk apa eomma bertanya? Eomma tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan?"

"Tentu tidak sayang, eomma hanya ingin menjenguknya saja. Eomma tidak mungkin menyakiti sumber kebahagiaan anak eomma satu-satunya kan?"

Sehun menghela nafas. "Baekhyun dirawat di kamar 124."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Yasudah, sekarang kau istirahatlah. Eomma mau keluar sebentar."

"Eomma janji tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh kan?"

"Eomma janji sayang, sudah. Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat."

.

.

.

CKLEK

Seseorang bertudung hitam masuk kedalam kamar rawat Baekhyun dan berjalan dengan pelan menuju ranjang dimana Baekhyun terbaring.

Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur dalam diam, ia juga menatap sekelilingnya memastikan semuanya dalam kondisi aman.

Ia sentuh bantal Baekhyun pelan dan dengan cepat menarik bantal itu hingga kepala Baekhyun jatuh kebawahnya. Sontak saja Baekhyun langsung terbangun dan menatap seseorang itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Siapa-mmmmpkhhh."

Orang itu langsung membekap Baekhyun dengan bantal ditangannya hingga Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas. Ia berusaha memukul orang itu dengan tangan lemahnya mencoba memberi perlawanan.

CKLEK

"Ya! Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?"

Orang bertudung hitam itu langsung menoleh ketika Minseok masuk kedalam ruangan. Refleks ia melepas bantal ditangannya dan berlari keluar mendorong tubuh Minseok hingga menabrak dinding.

BRAKK

Ia langsung berlari dengan cepat.

"Ya! Berhenti kau, dasar maniak!"

"Minseok hyung."

Minseok langsung berbalik ketika Baekhyun memanggil namanya, buru-buru ia berjalan kearah pria cantik itu dan mengecek kondisinya.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat, ia terlihat kesulitan bernafas.

"Ini minumlah." Minseok menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Baekhyun yang langsung diminum oleh yang lebih kecil.

"Yang tadi itu siapa Baek?"

"A-aku tidak tau hyung, d-dia langsung masuk kesini dan membekap ku dengan bantal. Aku takut sekali hyung hiks."

Baekhyun menangis, tubuhnya bergetar dan juga lemas.

"Kau jangan khawatir Baek, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Sudah jangan menangis lagi."

Minseok berusaha menenangkan pria kecil itu dengan memeluk tubuhnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada perkembangan?"

"Aku sudah meminta pihak kepolisian untuk memeriksa Black box mobil dokter Adlar. Dan hasilnya sudah keluar malam ini. Sebelum ditemukan tewas di apartemennya kemarin malam, dokter Adlar pulang dengan seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam di dalam mobilnya. Diduga kuat pria ini adalah orang yang telah membunuh dokter Adlar. Aku sudah meminta salinannya di ponselku."

Daniel memperlihatkan video rekaman Black box mobil dokter Adlar sebelum ditemukan tewas.

Jongin melihat rekaman itu dengan seksama. Terlihat seorang pria bermasker hitam duduk sambil menyetir mobil dan dokter Adlar sendiri duduk disampingnya.

 _Xx : "Kau melakukan pekerjaan mu dengan baik."_

 _A : "Tentu, aku sudah mengabdi pada tuan RM sejak lama, ia yang sudah membiayai kehidupan keluargaku dan mengangkat derajatku menjadi manusia yang lebih berguna."_

 _Xx : "RM akan memberikan penghargaan lebih untukmu, dan jangan lupakan bonus dari nyonya Kyungsoo."_

 _A : "Aku sudah mendapatkan semuanya, apa yang aku lakukan sekarang tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah diberikan tuan RM dan nyonya Kyungsoo padaku dan keluargaku."_

 _Xx : "Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, sekarang biarkan tuan RM yang membereskan semuanya."_

PIIP

Video terputus dan semuanya gelap, Jongin menatap Daniel dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Dokter Adlar sudah mengatakan secara tidak langsung jika tuan RM dan nyonya Kyungsoo adalah dalang dibalik tewasnya nyonya Sohee. Tapi kita tidak bisa menyerahkan bukti ini ke polisi karena masih terlalu lemah."

"Tunggu sebentar, apa kau yakin? Maksudku-"

"Dokter Adlar langsung naik jabatan setelah nyonya Soojung meninggal. Ini adalah bentuk kecurigaan ku yang lain jika Adlar memang telah menjadi boneka pesuruh RM dan Kyungsoo sejak dulu."

Jongin terdiam mendengarnya, ia mencengkeram ponsel Daniel dengan erat. "Daniel ah, lakukan apapun agar aku bisa menyeret Kyungsoo ke dalam penjara. Apapun akan aku lakukan agar Kyungsoo membusuk di dalam penjara."

Daniel menatap atasannya itu dalam diam, terlihat sekali jika Jongin tengah dilanda amarah yang sangat besar.

"Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik tuan."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun duduk di kursi roda dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun mematung menatap tubuh ibunya yang sudah terbujur kaku. sekitar pukul 8 pagi tadi Baekhyun di hubungi oleh orang suruhan Sooyoung dan diberitahu jika ibunya sudah meninggal dan disemayamkan di Funeral House Cheongdam-dong. Dengan tubuh yang sudah bergetar hebat, Baekhyun diantar Minseok untuk melihat jenazah ibunya untuk terakhir kali.

Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan kesedihannya lagi. Ia tidak menyangka ibunya akan meninggal secepat ini. Padahal tadinya ia yakin jika ibunya akan segera sembuh.

"Maafkan Baekhyun eomma.. Hiks.. Maaf karena eomma harus pergi secepat ini. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Baekhyun sayang eomma."

CUP

Baekhyun mencium kening ibunya pelan. Airmatanya menetes mengenai kening dan mengalir hingga ke kelopak mata ibunya. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya? Tidak cukupkah dengan semua penderitaan yang ia alami selama ini? Kemarin janinnya dan sekarang ibunya juga. Kenapa Tuhan tidak sekalian mencabut nyawanya juga?

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara tangisan seseorang. Itu Baekhee, adik kecilnya tengah menangis di dalam pelukan Taemin.

"Baekhee ya.. "

"Oppa.. "

Baekhee lantas berlari ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sekarang mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Tidak akan ada ibu yang merengkuh mereka kedalam dekapan hangat dan tidak akan ada lagi sosok ayah melindungi mereka. Tidak ada siapapun, hanya mereka berdua. Menangis, dan menangis dalam duka yang sangat dalam.

"Baekhyun ah.. "

Baekhyun menoleh ketika Sooyoung muncul dan memanggil namanya.

"Ibumu meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu di rumah sakit di Jerman. Jongin tidak bisa pulang hari ini karena ia masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan disana. Aku berdiri disini untuk mewakili putraku Jongin. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibumu."

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma, ini semua bukan salah kalian. Aku justru sangat berterimakasih karena kalian sudah sangat banyak membantu keluarga kami."

Sooyoung menganggukan kepalanya singkat. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita lupakan sejenak masalah diantara kita. Lebih baik kita fokus untuk pemakaman nyonya Sohee."

Baekhyun ikut mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak ahjumma."

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang Daniel ah?"

"Bertemu dengan keluarga Adlar, pihak keluarga merasa tidak terima dengan kematian dokter Adlar yang sangat mendadak ini. Mereka merasa pihak rumah sakit berusaha menutupi kasus kematian Adlar dan mengklaim kematiannya sebagai tindakan bunuh diri."

"Lalu sekarang kita akan bertemu dengan siapa?"

"Nyonya Rebecca, istri dari tuan Adlar. Itu dia, aku sudah membuat janji pertemuan dengannya di Cafe siang ini."

Jongin dan Daniel keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan pelan memasuki sebuah Cafe yang tidak terlalu ramai. Daniel berjalan menuju meja nomor 49 dimana seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dan berkacamata duduk sambil menggendong seorang balita perempuan berusia sekitar 2-3 thn.

"Nyonya Rebecca? Perkenalkan, saya Daniel. Orang yang membuat janji temu dengan anda."

Wanita itu mengangguk cepat. "Silahkan duduk tuan, saya sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi."

Daniel menarik kursi untuk Jongin duduk, lalu kemudian ia duduk disebelahnya.

"Ini tuan Jongin, beliau suami dari mendiang nyonya Soojung."

Wanita itu sontak terkejut. Ia memandang Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"T-tuan, ampuni saya. Saya bersalah tuan hiks."

Jongin sedikit terkejut dibuatnya, wanita itu langsung menangis begitu melihatnya dan ia simpuhkan kedua tangannya seolah meminta pengampungan dari Jongin.

"Huweeee.. "

Anak kecil yang digendong Rebecca pun sontak ikut menangis kencang begitu melihat ibunya menangis.

"Tenang nyonya, tenangkan diri anda. Sebaiknya sekarang kita pesan makan dulu. Daniel ah, pesankan makanan untuk nyonya Rebecca dan anaknya."

Daniel mengangguk. "Pelayan."

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih bersimpuh di depan batu nisan ibunya, setelah dimakamkan ia terus memeluk dan menciumi nisan ibunya sambil menangis pilu. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, ia telah gagal menjadi anak yang baik untuk ibunya. Ia belum bisa membahagiakan ibunya itu hingga akhir hayatnya.

"Bawa Baekhyun pergi eomma, bawa Baekhyun pergi hiks."

"Baek, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah sakit. Kau masih harus banyak istirahat." ucap Minseok mencoba mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang.

"Minseok benar Baekhyun ah, sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali kerumah sakit. Baekhee biar ikut bersama kami." ucap Sooyoung menambahkan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya.

"Oppa.. " Baekhee menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang sangat sembab.

"Untuk sementara kau ikut dengan Sooyoung ahjumma dan Taemin oppa ya? Nanti setelah oppa sembuh, oppa akan membawamu kembali bersama oppa. Kita mulai kehidupan yang baru."

"Oppa hiks." Baekhee memeluk kakaknya itu erat, Baekhyun memeluk dan mencium kening adiknya sambil menangis.

"Oppa janji secepatnya kita akan bersama. Oppa sayang Baekhee."

"Baekhee juga sayang oppa."

Baekhyun mengusap airmata adiknya pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku titip adikku, ahjumma, Taemin ah."

Sooyoung dan Taemin mengangguk pelan. "Ne, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sooyoung lantas menggendong tubuh kecil Baekhee dan pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman. Baekhyun menatap adiknya itu dengan sedih. Ia menyandarkan tubuh lemah nya pada pundak Minseok dan menangis lagi.

Dari kejauhan. Tepatnya dibalik sebuah pohon pinus besar, seorang pria tinggi dengan masker dan topi hitam memandangi pria kecil itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Baekhyun ah.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Aloha, Maid and Employer is back haha

Adakah yang masih nungguin ff gaje ini? Tadinya mau langsung di tamatin di chapter ini tapi bakalan panjang banget kalo langsung tamat di chapter 19.

Ngeliat review yang masuk rasanya nano-nano banget wkwk ff ini bener-bener mengundang cukup banyak kontroversi kayanya dikalangan ChanBaek Shipper. Mungkin pada kaget kali ya karena baru pertama kali ngeliat ff yang modelnya kaya gini haha

Btw, makasih banget ya buat yang ngasih support dan review bagus buat ff ini. Dan buat haters? I don't care lah ya, cukup ketawa aja ketika ngeliat orang yang ngehujat author sama ff ini tapi tetep kepo dan ujung-ujungnya ngebaca ff ini sampe akhir. Author anggep kalian suka ff ini tapi terlalu malu buat ngasih pujian haha

Oke deh, segitu aja bacotan author untuk hari ini. Review ff ini jika kalian ngerasa ff ini pantes untuk di review dan silahkan pergi jika kalian ngerasa ff ini kurang pantas untuk dibaca :v

Selamat liburan dan jaga kesehatan selalu.

See you in the next chap ~

Bye Bye :)


	20. Chapter 20

"Tolong maafkan suamiku tuan, suamiku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Hanya demi sebuah jabatan yang lebih tinggi suamiku sampai harus membunuh istri anda hiks."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk menahan emosinya.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku."

Rebecca mengusap airmatanya pelan. "Suamiku dulu hanya bekerja sebagai dokter magang di rumah sakit itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tuan RM memintanya untuk memimpin sebuah operasi besar. Suamiku awalnya menolak karena biar bagaimana pun ia masih seorang dokter magang. Tapi Tuan RM menjanjikan akan menjadikan suamiku dokter tetap dirumah sakitnya jika ia mau memimpin operasi pengangkatan rahim istri anda. Suamiku akhirnya menerima tawaran Tuan RM dan dengan sengaja memotong liver istri anda hingga akhirnya meninggal. Sejak saat itu suamiku menjadi dokter kepercayaan Tuan RM. Ia juga sangat baik terhadap kami bahkan sampai membelikan sebuah rumah. Sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu suamiku bercerita jika Tuan RM kembali menyuruhnya untuk melenyapkan seseorang dengan cairan Kalium Klorida. Suamiku juga melakukannya, lalu setelah tugasnya selesai ia diantar pulang oleh orang suruhan Tuan RM. Suamiku tidak pulang kerumah waktu itu, ia lebih memilih untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Tapi keesokan harinya aku justru mendapat kabar jika suamiku sudah meninggal. Ini sangat tidak adil tuan, suamiku sudah mengabdikan dirinya untuk tuan RM tapi justru ia malah dikhianati."

"Dikhianati kau bilang? Lalu bagaimana dengan istriku? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku setelah tau semua kejahatan yang suamimu perbuat? Dan asal kau tau, seseorang yang suamimu bunuh kemarin adalah ibu dari mantan kekasihku. Suamimu sudah menghancurkanku sebanyak dua kali dan dia pantas mendapatkan karma atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. Berhentilah bersikap seperti kau adalah orang yang paling tersakiti!" ucap Jongin dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Rebecca semakin tertunduk dan terisak dengan lirih. Ia malu, dan tentu saja ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf tuan, saya akui saya memang salah hiks."

"Apa kau pikir dengan permintaan maafmu istri dan ibu dari mantan kekasihku akan hidup kembali?"

Daniel berusaha menenangkan sang atasan dengan mengusap bahunya pelan.

"Lalu apakah kau punya bukti jika tuan RM yang ada dibalik semua ini?" tanya Daniel kemudian.

Rebecca kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang dari dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Ini adalah surat pernyataan asli yang menyatakan bahwa Nyonya Soojung tewas karena pendarahan sebelum dimanipulasi oleh Tuan RM. Aku juga punya salinan percakapan Tuan RM dan suamiku tentang rencana pembunuhan kepada Nyonya Sohee di ponselnya."

Daniel menerima surat itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Ia juga membaca isi percakapan via Line yang sempat dilakukan oleh RM dan Adlar sebelum Nyonya Sohee tewas dari ponsel Rebecca.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup untuk menyeret RM ke penjara." Daniel menoleh dan menatap sang atasan kemudian.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Jika RM ditangkap, otomatis Kyungsoo juga akan ditangkap. Polisi bisa menyelidiki itu nanti di Korea."

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Saya akan menyerahkan diri ke polisi setelah ini karena telah menutupi kejahatan suamiku. Tapi saya mohon tuan, tolong jebloskan RM ke penjara. Saya benar-benar tidak rela suami saya diperlakukan seperti ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas nama suami saya Tuan Jongin."

Jongin menutup matanya pelan, sungguh sulit rasanya untuk memaafkan orang yang telah melenyapkan dua orang berharga di dalam hidupnya. Tapi Jongin akhirnya mengangguk. Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan soal itu.

"Aku maafkan.. "

"Terimakasih tuan, terimakasih." ucap Rebecca sambil menangis haru.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari di koridor rumah sakit menuju ruang rawat Baekhyun. Ia baru tau jika ibunya Baekhyun meninggal dan langsung bergegas untuk menemui Baekhyun di ruangannya tanpa menghiraukan para suster dan dokter yang melarangnya untuk pergi.

Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika ia berdiri diambang pintu kamar Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Ia langsung terdiam ketika melihat Baekhyun tengah menangis sampai tersedu-sedu.

"Baek, sudahlah. Kau harus merelakan ibumu pergi."

"Hiks.. Aku tidak kuat lagi hyung, kenapa Tuhan sangat kejam kepadaku? Aku tidak bisa jika harus hidup seperti ini hiks."

"Jangan bicara begitu Baek. Ibumu pasti sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Kau masih punya aku, kau juga masih punya Baekhee. Kau tidak sendirian Baek, kami semua bersamamu."

"Aku merindukan Chanyeol hyung, aku ingin dia berada disampingku sekarang."

DEG

Sehun mematung. Ia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada gagang pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sehun ssi, sudah saya bilang anda jangan keluar kamar dulu. Anda harus banyak istirahat." ucap salah seorang suster yang menyusul Sehun sampai ke depan ruangan dimana Baekhyun dirawat.

"Ayo, biar saya antar kembali keruangan anda Sehun ssi."

Suster itu langsung membawa Sehun pergi dari depan pintu kamar Baekhyun tanpa perlawanan sama sekali dari si pria albino.

Minseok menatap keluar pintu sejenak. "Itu tadi Sehun, Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Biarkan saja, aku pikir ia juga harus tau jika aku memang tidak pernah mencintainya."

.

.

.

CKLEK

Luhan masuk kedalam kamar Sehun sambil membawa beberapa buah kesukaan Sehun. Luhan langsung duduk ketika pria albino itu hanya diam melamun seperti mayat hidup.

"Terjadi sesuatu Sehun ah?"

Sehun menoleh. "Baekhyun sepertinya tidak mencintaiku. Ia lebih mencintaiku ayahku."

Luhan terdiam, lagi-lagi soal Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bahkan setelah apa yang telah ayahku perbuat, Baekhyun masih tetap berharap ia menemaninya disaat seperti ini. Kenapa harus ayahku? Kenapa bukan aku yang Baekhyun cari?"

Diam-diam Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat tanpa diketahui oleh Sehun.

"Aku sangat ingin menjadi orang pertama yang Baekhyun cari untuk menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya. Aku ingin Baekhyun bersandar padaku dan mempercayakan semuanya padaku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya Luhan hyung. Aku tidak mau jika Baekhyun harus bersama dengan pria lain bahkan jika itu dengan ayahku. Aku-"

"CUKUP."

Sehun terlonjak kaget ketika Luhan berteriak kencang disampingnya. Ia menatap pria cantik yang tampak berusaha menahan airmatanya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak membicarakan Baekhyun dihadapanku? Yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang adalah aku, bukan Baekhyun. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku Sehun ah hiks.. "

"Apa maksudmu hyung, aku tidak mengerti."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SEHUN. TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI ITU?"

DEG

Sehun sontak saja langsung terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti? Kau terus membicarakan tentang Baekhyun dihadapanku tanpa tau bahwa ucapanmu itu telah melukai perasaanku hiks. Kau jahat Sehun ah. Kau jahat.. "

Setelah mengucapkan semua keluh kesah di dalam hatinya, Luhan langsung berlari keluar ruangan dan membanting pintunya dengan kencang.

BRAAAKKK

Sehun terdiam shock, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Luhan ternyata memiliki perasaan lebih untuknya. Sekarang ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ia bertemu dengan Luhan lagi setelah ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Ia datang kemari untuk mengambil beberapa barang miliknya yang tertinggal. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan pengacaranya untuk mengurus surat pemindahan kekuasaan atas harta miliknya kepada Sehun dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah memikirkan matang-matang soal ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya akan mengambil 10% dari harta yang ia punya, 10% untuk Baekhyun dan sisanya akan ia berikan kepada Sehun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumah yang ternyata tidak dikunci, ia langsung berjalan kedalam tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sama sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Sehun? Aku belum sempat menjenguknya."

Langkah Chanyeol langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara seorang pria di dalam rumahnya. Ia melirik sebentar kearah ruang tengah dan mendapati Namjoon sepupu Kyungsoo tengah berbicara dengan istrinya.

"Buruk. Sehun menderita Leukimia akut dan ia harus mendapat donor sumsum tulang secepatnya."

"Kenapa tidak kau donorkan saja sumsum tulangmu untuk Sehun? Donor sumsum tulang kan tidak berbahaya."

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi pendonor untuk Sehun. Sumsum tulangku tidak cocok dengan DNA Sehun."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Bukankah dia ayahnya?"

"Kau jangan bercanda Namjoon ah, kau jelas tau Sehun bukan anaknya Chanyeol."

DEG

Tubuh Chanyeol langsung membeku detik itu juga. Darah ditubuhnya seolah berhenti mengalir dan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Namjoon tertawa renyah. "Aku tau itu, tapi apa sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih belum mengetahuinya? Ini bahkan sudah 20 tahun berlalu semenjak kalian menikah."

"Chanyeol tidak tau apapun, ia masih menganggap Sehun adalah anak kandungnya. Sampai sekarang ia tetap menjadi seekor keledai bodoh yang tidak tau apa-apa."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat, wajahnya bahkan sampai memerah saking emosinya ia sekarang.

"PARK KYUNGSOO."

Namjoon dan Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara menggelegar dari arah belakang mereka. Chanyeol berjalan cepat dan langsung menarik tangan kecil Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi Kyungsoo ya? Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!"

Kyungsoo dibuat tergagap, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan pulang kerumah.

"JAWAB AKU PARK KYUNGSOO." Chanyeol berteriak lagi dengan sangat kencang. Terlihat sekali jika ia sedang sangat marah.

"I-iya, Sehun bukan anak kandungmu."

Chanyeol langsung terdiam, hatinya seolah dihancurkan dengan sangat sadis oleh ucapan sang istri. Jadi selama ini Sehun bukan anak kandungnya? Anak yang ia besarkan dengan penuh rasa kasih dan sayang itu ternyata bukan darah dagingnya?

"Sehun bukan anakmu Chanyeol ah. Dia bukan darah dagingmu."

"Lalu siapa ayah kandungnya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa detik. "Jongin.. Kim Jongin."

DEG

Dunia Chanyeol serasa dibuat runtuh detik itu juga. Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Aku sudah mengandung anak dari Jongin sebelum menikah dengan mu. Aku sengaja menikah denganmu untuk mendapat pertanggung jawaban karena waktu itu Jongin menolak untuk bertanggung jawab."

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku Kyungsoo ya? Apa salahku padamu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sorot mata yang sangat terluka.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah memanfaatkanmu Chanyeol ah. Aku melakukan itu karena aku punya alasan."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia sampai meneteskan airmatanya karena semua kebohongan yang begitu menyakitkan ini.

Ia langsung berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkan rumah. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengambil barang-barang miliknya karena hati dan perasaannya sedang benar-benar kacau hari ini.

"Chanyeol ah.. "

"Jangan mengejarnya Kyungsoo ya, biarkan ia sendiri." Namjoon menahan tangan Kyungsoo ketika sepupunya itu hendak menyusul Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin sudah tiba di bandara Incheon dan langsung bergegas menuju kantor polisi untuk melaporkan dugaan rencana pembunuhan yang telah dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo dan RM.

Kantor polisi sedang dalam kondisi ramai ketika Jongin datang. Banyak wartawan dari berbagai media masa dan televisi berkumpul disana. Jongin sampai tidak bisa masuk karena saking ramainya kondisi kantor saat ini.

"Kasus bunuh diri seperti ini baru pertama kali terjadi di Kantor Kepolisian Gangnam. Jasad narapidana itu ditemukan tewas pagi ini di dalam kamar mandi tahanan."

Sayup-sayup Jongin mendengar pembicaraan beberapa orang wartawan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Kasus ini langsung menjadi pembicaraan banyak masyarakat awam. Ini sepertinya akan menjadi masalah kelam Kepolisian Gangnam untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah skandal perselingkuhan Jenderal Park."

Jongin mencoba untuk tidak peduli, ia langsung menerobos kerumunan para wartawan agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Jin Goo ssi.."

Seorang petugas kepolisian yang tengah sibuk dengan laptop dihadapannya langsung menoleh ketika Jongin memanggilnya.

"Ah Jongin ssi, silahkan duduk. Aku sudah menunggu mu daritadi."

Jongin langsung duduk dihadapan sang polisi.

"Sepertinya Kepolisian Gangnam sedang sangat sibuk hari ini.. "

"Ya begitulah Jongin ssi, salah satu narapidana yang divonis 10 tahun penjara karena menabrak seorang pejalan kaki hingga sekarat tiba-tiba saja ditemukan tewas bunuh diri di dalam kamar mandi tadi pagi. Para wartawan banyak yang datang kemari karena kejadian ini. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Kepolisian Gangnam, ada seorang narapidana yang tewas bunuh diri. Aku minta maaf jika kau kesulitan untuk masuk ke dalam karena para wartawan itu."

Jongin mengangguk. "Tidak masalah."

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa aku bantu Jongin ssi?"

"Aku ingin melaporkan seseorang atas dugaan kasus pembunuhan terhadap istri dan ibu dari mantan kekasihku."

"Bukankah istrimu meninggal karena sakit?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Istriku tewas dibunuh. Pihak rumah sakit sengaja membuat surat kematian palsu tentang istriku seolah-olah ia tewas karena penyakitnya, padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu."

Jongin mengeluarkan semua bukti yang berhasil ia kumpulkan bersama Daniel di Jerman kemarin.

"Aku juga punya beberapa saksi yang siap memberikan kesaksian mereka. Pelakunya RM. Seorang pemilik Berlin International Hospital yang juga ada kaitannya dengan Park Kyungsoo, istri dari mantan Jenderal Park Chanyeol yang juga seorang designer kenamaan."

"Maksudmu D.O Kyungsoo anak dari CEO Myunhwan Corporation?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ne, Kyungsoo adalah putra dari CEO D.O Kwangsoo."

Jin Goo tampak menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Sebenarnya aku juga sedang menyelidiki kasus dugaan korupsi yang dilakukan oleh CEO D.O. Ia dituduh menggelapkan dana untuk sebuah proyek besar yang ia kerjakan bersama dengan beberapa perusahaan besar lainnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, dana yang dikorupsi mencapai 15 Milyar Won."

Jongin terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika paman D.O bisa sampai melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Dengan adanya kasus pembunuhan ini justru akan semakin mencoreng nama baik keluarga D.O yang selama ini dikenal memiliki image yang bersih."

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU."

Jongin dan Jin Goo langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita yang terus meronta dari arah pintu masuk.

"Maafkan kami Inspektur Yeo. Wanita ini terus memaksa masuk dan ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Yasudah, lepaskan dia. Biarkan ia masuk." ucap Jin Goo kemudian.

Wanita itu langsung berjalan cepat ketika ia dilepaskan. Ia menangis dan bersimpuh di hadapan Inspektur Yeo.

"Hiks.. Suamiku tidak bersalah, ia tidak bersalah inspektur hiks."

"Tenangkan diri anda dulu nyonya, sebaiknya anda duduk dulu."

Jongin langsung membantu wanita itu untuk duduk disamping kirinya.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa masalah anda nyonya."

"Narapidana yang tewas pagi ini adalah suamiku, dia suamiku.. "

Jongin terdiam sambil terus memandangi wanita itu.

"Baik, lalu apa yang ingin anda katakan?"

"3 tahun lalu suamiku ditangkap atas tuduhan tabrak lari. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, suamiku tidak pernah menabrak siapapun. Ia dipaksa untuk mengakui kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia perbuat. Ia merasa begitu tertekan setelah dipenjara hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri hiks."

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan rapat, ia menunduk dan menangis dengan sangat pilu. Sungguh ia tidak terima dengan apa yang telah menimpa suaminya.

"Jika bukan suami anda yang menjadi pelakunya, lalu siapa pelaku sebenarnya?"

"Pelaku sebenarnya adalah putri dari CEO Myunhwan Corp. D.O Kyungsoo. Ia yang telah menabrak wanita itu dan memaksa suamiku untuk mengakui kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat."

DEG

Tubuh Jongin langsung menegang ketika mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Kyungsoo berubah menjadi begitu mengerikan seperti ini?

"Suamiku pernah bekerja sebagai salah satu pegawai di perusahaan milik Tuan Kwangsoo, ia mempunyai hutang yang cukup besar pada Tuan Kwangsoo untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup keluarga kami. Suatu ketika putrinya Kyungsoo membuat suatu masalah dengan menabrak seseorang hingga sekarat dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di jalanan. Ayah Kyungsoo langsung memaksa suamiku untuk mengaku pada polisi bahwa ialah yang telah menabrak wanita itu, dan sebagai gantinya hutang-hutang suamiku akan dianggap lunas. Tuan Kwangsoo juga mengancam akan menghancurkan hidup keluarga kami jika suamiku tidak mau menyerahkan diri ke polisi."

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemas pada sandaran kursi setelah mendengar pernyataan dari wanita itu. Ia tidak menyangka Kwangsoo dan Kyungsoo sampai hati untuk melakukan perbuatan keji seperti ini. Mereka dengan sengaja mengorbankan orang lain demi kepentingan pribadi.

"Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraanku." ucap Jin Goo yang juga terlihat sangat shock.

"Hiks.. Aku mohon berikan keadilan untuk kematian suamiku. Aku tidak rela jika suamiku harus tewas dengan cara seperti ini sedangkan orang yang telah membuat suamiku meninggal hidup dalam kebahagiaan."

Jin Goo mengangguk. "Anda tenang saja nyonya. Saya janji akan mengusut tuntas kasus ini."

"Siapa korban yang telah Kyungsoo tabrak Jin Goo ssi?" tanya Jongin yang merasa begitu penasaran.

"Byun Sohee, seorang penjual lobak di pasar Myeondong. Kejadiannya sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan yang aku dengar, korban sekarat dan langsung dinyatakan koma."

DEG

Jongin merasa tulang diseluruh tubuhnya lepas semua. Lututnya bahkan sampai bergetar dan keringat dingin pun mulai mengucur di pelipisnya.

Kyungsoo ya, kenapa kau berubah menjadi begitu kejam?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat pantulan wajahnya dari cermin kecil yang selalu ia bawa di dalam tasnya. Hari ini ia ada janji makan siang dengan Jongin, untuk itu ia harus berdandan secantik mungkin. Ia sudah menyewa sebuah restoran bintang 5 di daerah Gangnam untuk acara makan siang mereka hari ini. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga merasa begitu terkejut karena tiba-tiba sekali pria berkulit eksotis itu menghubunginya dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung menerima ajakan Jongin.

Ia sudah duduk di meja restoran dengan menggunakan gaun cantik sewarna Baby Blue. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu sang pangeran datang untuk menikmati acara makan siang romantis mereka berdua.

KLING

Bel pintu berbunyi, dan sesosok pria tinggi dengan kemeja hitamnya masuk kedalam restoran. Kyungsoo tentu saja langsung tersenyum, ia berdiri dan hendak menyambut sang pujaan hati.

"Selamat data-"

PLAAKK

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam shock, kepalanya secara cepat menoleh kearah kanan karena ditampar oleh Jongin.

"Aku tidak pernah memukul wanita seumur hidupku. Tapi kali ini aku telah melewati batasanku karena perbuatanmu sudah sangat keterlaluan."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Ada apa ini Jongin ah? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya jadi berhentilah bersikap manis dihadapanku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti.. "

"KAU DAN SEPUPUMU TELAH MEMBUNUH ISTRIKU."

DEG

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam. Darimana Jongin tau tentang itu?

"Kau dan RM telah memalsukan surat kematian istriku, kau sengaja memerintahkan seseorang untuk memotong organ dalam istriku hingga ia meninggal. Kau juga telah mencelakai ibu Baekhyun hingga sekarat dan kau juga telah membunuhnya. Kau sangat kejam Kyungsoo ya, kau iblis!"

Nafas Jongin naik turun saking emosinya ia terhadap wanita cantik dihadapannya ini. Kyungsoo yang selama ini ia kenal telah berubah. Ia bukan lagi bidadari tanpa sayap yang selalu membuat Jongin tersenyum ketika ia lelah. Sekarang ia tidak lebih dari sesosok iblis yang tak mempunyai perasaan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mencelakai ibu Baekhyun? Aku tidak pernah mengenal wanita itu sebelumnya."

"Kau ingat kecalakaan lalu lintas yang kau sebabkan 3 tahun lalu? Seorang penjual lobak yang kau tabrak waktu itu adalah ibunya Baekhyun. Jika saja kau tidak meninggalkan ibunya Baekhyun di jalanan waktu itu, ibunya Baekhyun pasti masih bisa diselamatkan dan tidak akan mengalami koma. Dan setelah kau membuatnya koma selama bertahun-tahun kau malah membunuhnya. Kau melenyapkan nyawa dua orang sekaligus hanya untuk melampiaskan obsesi gilamu terhadap ku. Kau benar-benar menjijikan Kyungsoo ya, kau sangat menjijikan."

Kyungsoo terdiam, jadi wanita yang ia tabrak waktu itu adalah ibunya Baekhyun? Astaga, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat wajah orang yang ia tabrak karena ia langsung pergi setelah itu.

"Sekarang kau puas dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Aku benar-benar membencimu Kyungsoo ya, aku amat sangat membencimu."

Airmata Kyungsoo menetes begitu saja, ucapan Jongin serasa begitu menusuk sampai kedalam hatinya. Ia tidak bisa jika harus dibenci oleh Jongin. Sungguh demi apapun ia tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Kau tau kenapa aku bisa sampai menabrak ibunya Baekhyun? Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya karena waktu itu keadaanku sedang sangat hancur. 3 tahun lalu aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas kita pernah makan siang di restoran ini."

Kini giliran Jongin yang terdiam, 3 tahun yang lalu?

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Aku ingin kita kembali bersama lagi seperti dulu Jongin ah."_

 _Jongin terdiam menatap sang mantan kekasih dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk makan siang disebuah restoran mewah yang baru saja dibuka. Jongin menerima ajakan itu karena ia sama sekali tidak berpikir jika Kyungsoo mempunyai niat terselubung._

 _"Aku tidak berniat untuk mencari pengganti Soojung. Aku masih sangat mencintainya."_

 _"Soojung sudah meninggal satu tahun lalu. Sampai kapan kau akan terus tenggelam dalam kesedihan? Kau harus membuka lembaran kehidupan yang baru. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus Jongin ah. Kau harus bangkit. Kasihan Taemin, ia pasti butuh sosok seorang ibu."_

 _"Kalaupun aku harus menikah lagi, sudah pasti aku tidak akan menikah denganmu. Kau sudah menikah Kyungsoo ya, kau harus pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol. Dia suamimu sekarang."_

 _"Aku tidak peduli soal Chanyeol, kau tau aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Aku menikahinya karena aku butuh status yang jelas untuk Sehun anak kita."_

 _Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar. "Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena ikut menutupi soal kebenaran ini dari Chanyeol."_

 _"Maka dari itu menikahlah denganku, jika kita menikah, maka Chanyeol juga akan terlepas dari semua kebohongan ini. Aku tidak perlu Chanyeol lagi karena aku sudah punya kau."_

 _"Apa kau gila? Sekalipun kau tidak mencintai Chanyeol tapi dia tetaplah sepupuku. Kau harus memikirkan perasaannya juga."_

 _"Persetan soal Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin kita kembali bersama Jongin ah, hanya itu."_

 _Jongin menggeleng pelan, ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar restoran setelah ia menyimpan beberapa lembar Won diatas meja._

 _"Kau mau kemana Jongin ah?" ucap Kyungsoo yang ikut berjalan mengikuti Jongin._

 _"Aku harus segera pergi."_

 _"Kemana? Pembicaraan kita belum selesai Jongin ah." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin dengan erat._

 _Jongin menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar._

 _"Kita sudah berakhir Kyungsoo ya, kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padamu."_

 _"Tapi aku masih sangat mencintaimu Jongin ah. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan semua kenangan yang pernah kita lewati begitu saja? Aku tau kau pasti masih mencintaiku kan?"_

 _"Kau salah, perasaanku padamu sudah lama menghilang. Jadi aku mohon padamu untuk berhenti mengejarku. Lupakan aku dan belajarlah untuk mencintai suamimu. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padamu Kyungsoo ya, tidak akan pernah."_

 _Kyungsoo menangis, ia begitu terluka mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia tidak mau terpisah lagi dari Jongin. Ia sangat mencintai Jongin dan ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa pria itu._

 _"Aku pergi, terimakasih untuk makan siangnya."_

 _"Jongin ah.. Jongin ah.. " Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis pilu melihat lelaki yang amat sangat ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri seperti ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam harinya, Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya dengan minum-minum disebuah bar khusus. Ia baru keluar dari bar sekitar pukul setengah satu pagi. Ia mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk sambil menangis pilu. Keadaan hatinya benar-benar sangat kacau saat ini. Penolakan yang ia terima dari Jongin benar-benar membuatnya hancur._

 _"Hiks.. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jongin ah.. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. Hiks.. "_

 _TIINN_

 _Karena terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya, Kyungsoo baru sadar jika di depannya ada sebuah truk besar yang sedang melaju dengan sangat kencang._

 _Sontak saja Kyungsoo langsung membanting stir kearah kanan hingga ia berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan maut itu. Namun sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengontrol laju kendaraannya dengan benar hingga akhirnya ia justru menabrak seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan._

 _BRAAKK_

 _Benturan itu sangat keras, kaca depan mobil Kyungsoo pun bahkan sampai retak dan berlumuran darah. Kyungsoo sempat terdiam shock. Ia melihat wanita itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri dari kaca spion mobilnya. Merasa panik, Kyungsoo langsung menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan wanita itu dengan kecepatan tinggi._

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

.

.

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrak wanita itu karena aku terlalu hancur akibat penolakan yang kau lakukan kepada ku. Jika saja kau mau kembali padaku waktu itu, aku pasti tidak akan mabuk-mabukan dan berakhir dengan menabrak orang lain."

"Tetap saja apa yang kau lakukan itu salah Kyungsoo ya, seharusnya kau membawa ibunya Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Bukannya malah meninggalkannya begitu saja di jalanan. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan perbuatanmu Kyungsoo ya, sekarang polisi sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menangkapmu disini."

"Apa? Kau sengaja menjebakku Jongin ah? Kenapa kau tega sekali?"

"Kau harus mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas apa yang telah kau perbuat." ucap Jongin sambil menatap tajam sang mantan kekasih.

Kyungsoo terlihat panik, ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Jongin dengan sigap mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo agar ia tidak kabur.

"Lepaskan aku Jongin ah."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur Kyungsoo ya."

Kyungsoo semakin panik, ia lantas mengambil sebuah gelas kaca diatas meja mereka dan langsung melayangkannya ke kepala Jongin.

PRAAANNG

"Aaaakkkhhh.. " Jongin meringis kesakitan, ia menyentuh kepalanya yang berdarah terkena pecahan kaca.

Kyungsoo langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga tersungkur. setelah itu ia langsung berlari keluar dari restoran.

KLIIINGG

"YA! JANGAN LARI KYUNGSOO YA."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghirup udara sore hari ini dengan tenang. Dengan pakaian serba tertutup, pria bertelinga caplang itu mengunjungi sebuah taman bunga matahari di daerah Sanggyupjong bagian utara. Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktunya ditempat ini selama beberapa waktu terakhir jika ia sedang ada masalah. Seperti sekarang contohnya, hati dan perasaannya sedang sangat kacau dan ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Airmatanya tanpa sadar ikut menetes ketika mengingat kebohongan yang telah Kyungsoo lakukan terhadapnya. Ia sama sekali tidak membenci Sehun, ia hanya tidak menyangka anak yang ia besarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang selama ini ternyata bukan darah dagingnya. Ia seperti seekor keledai bodoh selama 20 tahun pernikahan mereka. Seharusnya ia sadar jika Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Ia hanya dijadikan alat agar Sehun mendapatkan status yang jelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris, ia terus mengusap airmatanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Ia melirik setangkai bunga matahari dihadapannya yang terus bergoyang kesana kemari karena diterpa angin. Bunga yang amat sangat cantik itu mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun. Sosok cantik yang telah ia sakiti karena amarah yang menguasai dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun ah.. Maaf karena telah menyakitimu. Maaf karena sudah terlalu banyak penderitaan yang aku berikan untukmu. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, aku ingin memelukmu dan aku ingin mengungkapkan segala perasaan cintaku padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa karena terlalu malu untuk bertemu lagi denganmu Baekhyun ah.. Aku selalu berdo'a untuk kebahagiaanmu Baekhyun ah, semoga kehidupanmu jauh lebih baik setelah aku pergi."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap sekumpulan bunga cantik itu yang tertiup oleh hembusan angin. Tekadnya kini sudah bulat. Pergi dari kehidupan Baekhyun adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa ia ambil untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

"Sel sumsum tulangmu cocok dengan Sehun. Kau bisa menjadi pendonor untuk Sehun."

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya lega, malam hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo tadi siang, ia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan tes donor sumsum tulang. Kyungsoo berhasil kabur. Tapi pihak kepolisian sudah berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan juga RM.

"Terjadi sesuatu dengan kepalamu? Sepertinya kau terluka.. "

"Kyungsoo memukulku dengan menggunakan gelas, alhasil kepalaku berdarah dan harus di perban."

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa ia sampai memukulmu?"

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti aku jelaskan. Oh ya, kau jangan mengatakan apapun pada Sehun jika aku ingin mendonorkan sumsum tulangku untuknya. Aku takut ia akan menolak."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, terimakasih Suho hyung."

Suho mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

.

.

.

"Pemilik perusahaan Myunhwan Group pada sore hari ini ditangkap pihak kepolisian atas tuduhan penggelapan dana mega project ABG Group. Jika benar terbukti CEO D.O melakukan penggelapan dana, beliau akan dituntut dengan kurungan penjara maksimal 20 tahun."

"Aku rasa ini karma atas apa yang sudah anaknya lakukan padamu Baek."

"Jangan bicara begitu hyung. Kesalahan Nyonya Kyungsoo tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan kejadian ini."

Malam ini Baekhyun dan Minseok menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan menonton sebuah acara televisi yang menyiarkan secara khusus penangkapan CEO D.O di perusahaannya sore tadi. Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ayah dari mantan majikannya bisa terkena kasus korupsi dengan dana yang sangat fantastis seperti ini.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Pintu ruangan Baekhyun yang memang terbuka diketuk dari luar oleh Jongin. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena mendapati sang mantan kekasih sudah pulang ke Korea.

"Kai? Kau sudah pulang?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum samar. "Aku baru bertemu Suho tadi, dan secara tidak sengaja aku melihat ada kau disini. Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil." ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Minseok yang merasa Jongin sepertinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pamit.

"Aku ingin mencari makanan diluar dulu sebentar. Jongin ssi, tolong kau jaga Baekhyun."

Jongin mengangguk. "Ne."

Minseok berjalan keluar dan sedikit menutup pintunya.

Jongin berjalan pelan menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk disamping pria cantik itu.

"Kenapa kepalamu diperban Jongin ah?"

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil." ucap Jongin menirukan ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian. "Kau ini.. "

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sehun juga tengah berjalan menuju ruangan Baekhyun. Dengan menggunakan tongkat penyangga, ia berjalan pelan untuk menemui Baekhyun. Ia ingin memastikan apakah benar jika pria mungil itu sangat mencintai ayahnya atau tidak.

"Uh? Bukankah itu Jongin Ahjussi? Untuk apa dia ada di kamar Baekhyun?" ucap Sehun pelan setelah melihat sang paman ada dikamar Baekhyun.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu Baekhyun ah."

"Apa itu?"

Sehun sontak terdiam begitu mereka seperti hendak membicarakan sesuatu. Ia lantas memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik dinding di dekat pintu kamar Baekhyun agar ia bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Pertama aku ingin minta maaf soal ibumu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibumu." ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, ini bukan salahmu. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau membiayai pengobatan ibuku sampai keluar negeri."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Dan soal ibumu.. Sebenarnya ia tidak meninggal karena penyakitnya. Tapi dia meninggal karena dibunuh Baek."

DEG

Baekhyun sontak langsung terdiam. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menyelidiki semuanya, ia meninggal ditangan dokter yang aku percayakan untuk merawatnya."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia kembali menangis lagi.

"K-kenapa bisa seperti itu Jongin ah? Kenapa ibuku sampai dibunuh? Apa salah ibuku?"

"Ini semua perbuatan Kyungsoo. Ia dan sepupunya sengaja menyuruh dokter yang merawat ibumu untuk menyuntikan cairan Kalium Klorida dengan dosis tinggi melalui tabung infus yang digunakan ibumu. Karena itulah ibumu tidak bisa bertahan dan harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."

Baekhyun menangis histeris setelah mendengarnya, ia bahkan sampai mencengkeram dada sebelah kirinya saking hancurnya perasaannya saat ini. Kenapa Kyungsoo tega sekali melakukan ini padanya? Tidak cukupkah ia membuat hidupnya menderita? Kenapa harus ibunya juga?

Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan tongkat penyangga yang ia gunakan begitu mendengar ucapan pamannya barusan. Jadi, ibunya Baekhyun meninggal karena Kyungsoo ibunya? Sehun seperti tidak bisa mempercayainya sama sekali.

Jongin kemudian merangkul tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"Aku minta maaf Baek, Kyungsoo melakukan ini karena ia tahu jika aku masih mencintaimu."

DEG

Jantung Sehun berdetak begitu cepat setelah mendengar itu. Masih mencintaimu? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Dia melakukan itu agar kau menjauh dariku. Aku minta maaf Baek, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jika saja sejak awal aku tidak menjalin hubungan denganmu, ibumu pasti masih hidup sekarang Baek."

"Hiks.. " Baekhyun tidak merespon, ia terus menangis sampai membasahi kemeja yang Jongin pakai.

"Kyungsoo juga lah yang telah menyebabkan ibumu koma Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun sontak mendongak dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa maksudmu Jongin ah?"

"3 tahun yang lalu, ibumu pernah ditabrak oleh seorang pengendara mobil kan? Pengendara itu adalah Kyungsoo Baekhyun ah, Kyungsoo yang telah menabrak ibumu."

"A-apa?"

"Kyungsoo menabrak ibumu karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Ia merasa begitu frustasi karena aku menolak untuk kembali padanya. Setelah itu ia mabuk, dan tanpa sadar menabrak ibumu yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan."

Baekhyun seketika teringat saat pertama kali ia tau ibunya mengalami kecelakaan. Waktu itu sudah masuk musim dingin dan cuaca di Seoul benar-benar sangat dingin. Ibunya berjualan lobak sampai malam hari dan tak kunjung pulang ke rumah.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_ __

 _Baekhyun melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu pagi. Ia sangat khawatir karena ibunya belum pulang kerumah._

 _Drrrt.. Drrtt.. Drrrtt.._

 _Baekhyun langsung mengangkat handphonenya ketika benda persegi itu berdering._

 _"Yoboseyo, eomma? Kenapa belum pulang juga? Aku sangat khawatir eomma."_

 _'Kau tidak perlu khawatir Baekhyun ah, eomma tadi baru dapat pinjaman dari Bibi Shin untuk biaya kuliahmu, tapi ia meminta eomma untuk menjahitkan beberapa pakaian untuk pentas seni anaknya minggu depan. Makanya eomma baru bisa pulang jam segini.'_

 _"Eomma tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Baekhyun tidak akan kuliah eomma, Baekhyun hanya ingin bekerja untuk membahagiakan eomma dan Baekhee."_

 _Sohee tersenyum tipis di seberang line sana. 'Eomma tau kau sangat ingin berkuliah Baekhyun ah, kau tidak bisa membohongi eomma.'_

 _Baekhyun menangis. Sejujurnya ia memang sangat ingin berkuliah._

 _'Tidak usah menangis Baek, eomma juga berharap kau bisa kuliah agar bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Tidak seperti eomma yang hanya seorang penjual lobak.'_

 _"Hiks, terimakasih eomma.. Terimakasih banyak."_

 _"Tidak usah berterimakasih Baek, ini memang sudah kewajiban eomma."_

 _Baekhyun lantas mengusap airmatanya pelan. "Eomma kapan pulang?"_

 _"Sebentar lagi, eomma sedang menunggu bus atau taxi untuk-"_

 _BRAAAAAAKKK_

 _Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara benturan yang sangat keras dari tempat ibunya berada sekarang._

 _"Yoboseyo eomma, eomma apa yang terjadi? Yoboseyo, eomma.. "_

 _TUTT TUTT TUTT TUTT_

 _Baekhyun panik luar biasa, ibunya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia mencoba menghubungi ibunya lagi sampai berkali-kali namun tidak ada jawaban. Barulah setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Baekhyun dihubungi oleh seseorang yang mengatakan jika ibunya menjadi korban tabrak lari dan dinyatakan koma._

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF..**_

Baekhyun menangis lagi ketika ia mengingat malam dimana ibunya mengalami kecelakaan. Saat itu ibunya harus pulang larut karena mengerjakan banyak jahitan baju agar bisa mendapat pinjaman untuk biaya kuliahnya.

Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo lah yang telah membuat ibunya koma. Baekhyun bahkan sampai harus berjuang mati-matian untuk membiayai perawatan rumah sakit ibunya yang sangat mahal sendirian waktu itu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar kejam, ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo bisa berbuat sampai sejauh itu.

Tanpa sadar Sehun mulai meneteskan airmatanya. Rasanya benar-benar sulit dipercaya, ibu yang selalu terlihat baik dihadapannya nyatanya tega berbuat sedemikian rupa hingga membuat hidup seseorang hancur. Parahnya, ia melakukan itu hanya karena obsesinya pada Paman Jongin yang jelas-jelas adalah adik sepupu dari suaminya sendiri.

"Maaf karena aku mencintaimu, jika saja aku bisa mengontrol perasaanku sendiri dan mencegah hatiku untuk jatuh cinta padamu, aku yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan menghancurkan hidupmu sampai seperti ini."

"Ini bukan salahmu Jongin ah, tidak ada yang bisa memaksakan perasaan seseorang. Aku juga dulu pernah mencintaimu dan aku tidak menyesal pernah menjadikanmu lelaki terbaik di dalam hidupku."

Sehun refleks menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa begitu sakit. Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia pernah mencintai pamannya. Itu berarti mereka pernah ada hubungan sebelumnya?

Astaga.. Kenapa untuk mencintai Baekhyun saja rasanya begitu rumit? Selain ayahnya, ia juga harus bersaing dengan pamannya sendiri.

"Aku tau perasaanmu padaku kini sudah berubah. Tapi bisakah kau melabuhkan perasaanmu pada Sehun? Aku ingin melihat Sehun bahagia sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu Jongin ah, aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku pada Sehun. Aku mencintai Chanyeol dan aku tidak akan berpindah kelain hati. Meskipun Chanyeol sedang tidak berada disisiku sekarang, tapi aku akan menunggunya. Aku percaya Chanyeol akan kembali padaku."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ucapannya telah menyakiti perasaan 2 orang pria sekaligus. Jongin berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi kesedihan di dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi."

"Kau sudah menjenguk Sehun?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku berencana untuk mendonorkan sumsum tulangku pada Sehun. Aku tidak ingin dia tau."

"Jadi sumsum tulang mu cocok dengan Sehun? Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari dulu Jongin ah?"

"Sehun pasti akan sangat curiga jika aku mendonorkan sumsum tulangku sebelum ini. Orangtuanya saja tidak bisa menjadi pendonor, lantas bagaimana bisa aku yang hanya seorang pamannya saja bisa menjadi pendonor?"

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan terus menyembunyikan semua kebenaran ini darinya? Sehun berhak tau bahwa kau adalah ayah kandungnya, bukan Chanyeol."

"Aku akan memberitahunya secepat mungkin, aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat."

BRUKK

Baekhyun dan Jongin sontak menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang terjatuh. Mereka merasa begitu terkejut ketika melihat Sehun yang jatuh tersungkur dilantai. Jongin pun lantas langsung menghampiri Sehun dan berusaha membantunya untuk bangun.

Sehun menepis tangan Jongin dengan kasar, ia menatap pria yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya itu dengan sangat tajam.

Ia mencengkeram kepalanya dengan erat ketika dirasa rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Darah segar bahkan ikut keluar dari hidungnya dan wajahnya pun semakin terlihat pucat.

"Hidungmu berdarah Sehun ah, kau harus segera kembali keruanganmu. Ayo biar paman antar."

"MENJAUH DARIKU."

Jongin sontak saja membungkam mulutnya dengan rapat begitu ia mendengar bentakan dari putranya sendiri.

"K-katakan padaku.. Semua itu bohong kan.. Apa yang aku dengar tadi salah kan? Kau bukan ayahku, ayahku adalah Park Chanyeol, bukan kau!"

"P-paman bisa jelaskan semuanya Sehun ah."

"KATAKAN PADAKU BAHWA KAU BUKAN AYAH KANDUNGKU."

Teriakan Sehun nyatanya membuat seluruh penghuni rumah sakit melihat mereka berdua. Para dokter dan perawat pun langsung berkumpul di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun karena merasa terkejut dengan teriakan Sehun.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu."

Sehun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Suho, ia terus memandang Jongin dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks.. Katakan kau bukan ayahku.. Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangisannya, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat semua ini.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya dalam. "Maafkan appa nak, appa sudah menyembunyikan semua kebenaran ini darimu. Tapi ini adalah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Kau anakku, kau adalah darah dagingku."

"BOHONG. KAU BOHONG. KAU BUKAN AYAH KANDUNGKU." Sehun berteriak murka, ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang benar-benar diluar dugaannya ini.

"Appa tidak berbohong. Dulu aku dan ibumu pernah menjalin hubungan, ibumu hamil sebelum ia dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol. Appa terpaksa pergi karena Chanyeol sangat mencintai ibumu, mereka berdua sudah dijodohkan dan appa tidak ingin mengacaukan hubungan mereka. Ibumu terpaksa menikah dengan Chanyeol agar kau mendapat status yang jelas dimata hukum. Maafkan ayahmu ini nak, maafkan appa karena telah bersikap seperti seorang pengecut."

"ARRRGHHHH.. " Sehun berteriak kesakitan, tubuhnya langsung kejang-kejang dan semakin banyak darah yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Dia shock, Sehun benar-benar shock berat hingga membuat penyakitnya semakin parah.

"Ayo cepat bawa dia ke kamarnya. Kita harus mengambil tindakan secepat mungkin." ucap Suho mengomando anak buahnya untuk membawa Sehun kembali kekamarnya.

Jongin menangis, bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Nyatanya Sehun justru menolak kenyataan yang sebenarnya hingga membuat ia sendiri sampai sekarat seperti ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun, Minseok, Luhan dan Jongin menunggu diluar ruangan IGD dengan perasaan panik luar biasa. Baekhyun duduk dikursi roda sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia terus berdo'a untuk keselamatan Sehun sembari menangis terisak-isak.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Luhan pun ikut berdoa sembari membaca alkitab di pojok ruangan. Lembar demi lembar kitab suci umat Kristiani itu ikut basah terkena airmata Luhan yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Jongin berdiri disamping Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong, ia seperti sudah kehilangan nyawanya. Ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan terhadap putranya.

"Permisi, adakah diantara kalian yang bernama Baekhyun?"

Seorang perawat laki-laki tiba-tiba saja muncul dan bertanya soal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dengan pelan. "Saya Baekhyun.. "

"Seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol sedang mencari anda. Beliau sudah menunggu di basement belakang."

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol? Haruskah ia menemuinya di saat seperti ini?

"Biar aku antar Baek." ucap Minseok berniat mengantar Baekhyun.

"Biar aku saja, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Chanyeol." ucap Jongin kemudian.

"Yasudah kalau begitu."

"Ayo Baek." Jongin mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun dengan pelan.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ah.. Dimana kau? Ini aku Baekhyun.. "

Baekhyun telah sampai di basement rumah sakit. Ia melirik sekeliling yang memang cukup gelap. Tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali beberapa mobil milik keluarga pasien atau dokter.

"Disini sepi sekali Jongin ah. Tidak ada siapapun."

Jongin ikut melihat kesekeliling basement. Tempat ini memang sangat sepi. Tidak ada siapapun disini.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah pergi."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa. Tidak apa lah, mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol lain waktu.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne."

Jongin memutar arah kursi roda Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam rumah sakit.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika lampu sebuah Mobil Mercedez Benz hitam dibelakang mereka tiba-tiba saja menyala. Kyungsoo berada di dalam mobil itu dengan menggunakan tudung dan topi hitam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup bahagia diatas penderitaan ku Baekhyun ssi." ia mencengkeram stir mobil dengan kencang.

Ia langsung menginjak pedal gasnya dengan kencang hingga mobil yang ia kendarai melaju dengan sangat cepat.

Jongin yang mendengar suara mesin mobil yang menyala langsung berbalik dan terkejut ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearah mereka. Sontak saja ia langsung mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun hingga si pria kecil terjungkal ke lantai Basement.

BRAKKKK

Jongin tidak sempat menyelamatkan dirinya, tubuhnya langsung terpental sampai beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke lantai basement dengan sangat kencang.

BRAKKKK

"JONGIN AH."

Baekhyun berteriak histeris ketika melihat tubuh Jongin terkapar tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang dilumuri darah.

Sambil menangis Baekhyun berusaha menyeret tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghampiri Jongin. Ia angkat kepala lelaki itu dan ia sandarkan diatas kepalanya.

"Jongin ah, bangun Jongin ah hiks aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. "

CKIIITT

Kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan airmatanya mengalir dengan deras. Kenapa harus Jongin? Targetnya adalah Baekhyun, bukan pria itu.

"Jongin ah.. Hiks."

Dengan perasaan panik luar biasa, Kyungsoo langsung memutar balik mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"YA!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang ketika mobil itu melintas dihadapannya.

"Hiks.. Bagaimana ini? TOLONG, SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU"

Jongin membuka matanya lemah, tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Ia berusaha tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis untuknya.

"B-Baekhyun ah.. "

Baekhyun refleks menatap Jongin sambil menangis. "Jongin ah hiks.. "

"A-aku sudah t-tidak kuat lagi. T-tolong jaga Sehun untukku. S-sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya.. "

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Jangan bicara seperti itu Jongin ah, kau pasti selamat, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"W-waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi Baekhyun ah.. J-jangan menangis, a-aku mencintaimu.. " Dengan susah payah Jongin berusaha menghapus airmata Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang penuh darah. Tangannya langsung jatuh ke lantai basement setelah itu dan Jongin pun akhirnya menutup mata. Ia tewas ditangan mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menangis histeris. Ia mencoba merasakan nafas Jongin, namun Jongin sama sekali sudah tidak bernafas. Baekhyun lantas langsung memeluk jasad tak bernyawa itu dengan erat tak peduli tubuhnya yang juga ikut kotor terkena darah Jongin. Baekhyun menangis dengan sangat pilu. Hatinya sungguh sakit mendapati orang yang telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya harus meninggal dengan cara tragis seperti ini.

"JONGIN AHHHHHHH." Baekhyun berteriak memanggil nama pria itu sambil terus memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi roda dengan pakaian serba hitam. Ia kini sudah berada di tempat persemayaman terakhir Jongin di Rumah Sakit Hanseol. Setelah mendonorkan sumsum tulangnya pada Sehun, rencananya Jongin akan langsung dimakamkan hari ini juga.

Baekhyun masih sangat shock, ia tidak menyangka Jongin akan pergi secepat ini. Sooyoung dan Taemin duduk di pojok ruangan dengan berpegangan tangan mencoba untuk saling menguatkan. Terlihat juga Baekhee yang berusaha untuk menghibur mereka.

Baekhyun mencoba menggerakan kursi rodanya kearah mereka..

"Aku minta maaf ahjumma, Taemin ah. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Jongin. Target Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah aku, tapi Jongin justru mendorongku terlebih dahulu dan malah ia yang akhirnya tertabrak. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal."

Sooyoung mencoba untuk menghapus airmatanya. "Ini bukan kesalahanmu Baekhyun ah. Aku juga sangat terkejut atas perbuatan Kyungsoo. Ini semua sudah takdir dari yang maha kuasa, sekarang Jongin sudah tenang disana."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis dihari pemakaman Jongin.

"Ayahku sangat mencintaimu hyung, tapi kenapa kau malah berselingkuh dengan paman Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun sontak mendongak dan menatap Taemin yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ayahku bahkan sudah merencanakan sebuah pernikahan yang mewah untukmu tapi kau justru berkhianat. Kau telah menyakiti ayahku dan aku sangat membencimu hyung. Aku menyesal karena sudah mengenalkan ayahku padamu hiks."

Taemin menangis, ia benar-benar hancur saat mengetahui ayahnya sudah meninggal. Taemin sangat tau ayahnya itu begitu mencintai Baekhyun, sudah banyak pengorbanan yang ayahnya lakukan tapi hanya sebuah pengkhiatan yang ayahnya dapatkan atas semua yang sudah ia lakukan. Taemin benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah mengenalkan Baekhyun pada ayahnya.

"Taemin sudahlah, ini hari pemakaman ayahmu nak. Sebaiknya kita lupakan masalah itu sejenak. Kasihan ayahmu, dia pasti sedih jika melihat anaknya justru bertengkar dihari pemakamannya." ucap Sooyoung berusaha menenangkan Taemin.

Taemin terus menangis, ia tidak bisa melupakan sakit hatinya begitu saja. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman berada satu ruangan dengan orang yang telah membuat ayahnya hancur.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, aku tidak sudi melihatmu di pemakaman ayahku. Pergi!"

Baekhyun menitikan airmatanya pelan, ia sontak saja menjadi perhatian seluruh pelayat yang datang. Baekhyun tau ia memang salah, oleh karena itu ia dengan pelan memutar arah kursi rodanya untuk keluar dari ruangan tempat dimana jasad Jongin disemayamkan.

"Oppa.. "

Baekhee memanggil kakaknya itu pelan, ia kemudian berlutut dihadapan Taemin hingga membuat remaja berparas cantik itu terkejut.

"Baekhee tau oppa Baekhee salah, tapi Baekhee mohon dengan segala kerendahan hati untuk memaafkan perbuatan oppa Baekhee. Oppa Baekhee melakukan itu karena semata-mata untuk melindungi Baekhee. Jadi Baekhee mohon maafkan oppa Baekhee, maafkan segala kesalahannya dan tolong ijinkan oppa Baekhee untuk mengantar Jongin ahjussi sampai ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Baekhee mohon ahjumma, oppa."

Taemin begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan anak kecil berusia 10 tahun itu. Dia berlutut dihadapannya dan memohon pengampunan atas kesalahan kakaknya. Taemin yang pada dasarnya memang sudah sangat menyayangi Baekhee langsung membawa gadis kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah, oppa ijinkan kakakmu untuk mengantar Jongin ahjussi sampai ke pemakaman. Tapi oppa melakukan ini karena Baekhee, bukan karena oppa benar-benar memaafkan perbuatan kakakmu."

Baekhee tersenyum kecil. Tidak apa-apa jika Taemin masih belum bisa memaafkan kakaknya, yang terpenting kakaknya tidak diusir dari tempat ini.

"Terimakasih Taemin oppa."

"Ne, sama-sama. Oppa sangat menyanyangi Baekhee."

Baekhyun tersenyum di dalam tangisannya. Ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai adik yang begitu peduli padanya seperti Baekhee.

.

.

.

Pemakaman telah usai semenjak 15 menit yang lalu. Jasad Jongin sudah disemayamkan dengan layak di taman pemakaman umum di wilayah Gyeongido. Banyak saudara dan kerabat Jongin yang mengantar pria itu hingga ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Para pelayat mulai pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman satu persatu. Kini hanya tinggal tersisa Baekhyun, Baekhee, Sooyoung, Taemin dan Daniel.

Daniel berjalan pelan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Selamat pagi Baekhyun ssi. Perkenalkan saya Daniel, saya adalah asisten kepercayaannya Tuan Jongin. Sebelum beliau wafat, beliau sempat menulis dua buah surat yang ia tulis selama kami berada di Jerman. Ia menulis surat ini untuk anda, dan satu surat lagi beliau tulis untuk putranya Park Sehun."

Daniel lantas memberikan kedua surat itu kepada Baekhyun dengan sopan.

"Sekiranya anda bisa memberikan surat ini kepada Tuan Sehun." ucap Daniel lagi sebelum akhirnya ia pamit undur diri.

Baekhyun menatap dua buah surat ditangannya yang dibungkus oleh amplop berwana biru dan kuning. Amplop berwarna kuning untuk Baekhyun dan yang berwarna biru untuk Sehun.

Ia menatap Sooyoung dan Taemin yang juga tengah menatapnya balik.

Baekhyun pun lantas membuka amplop berwarna kuning dan membaca suratnya kemudian.

 _"Seperti mendapat hadiah yang tak pernah diharapkan, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa wanita yang telah melahirkan seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Hatiku hancur, dan aku merasa begitu terluka. Ini bukanlah keinginanku. Aku berharap dapat melihatnya sembuh dan hadir di upacara pernikahan kami yang begitu aku idam-idamkan. Tapi sayangnya Tuhan berkehendak lain, Tuhan jauh lebih menyayangimu daripada kami. Aku berharap kau bahagia disana eomma. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu."_

Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya pelan, ia berusaha menguatkan diri untuk melanjutkan membaca isi surat ini.

 _"Dan untuk seseorang yang menjadi penerang di dalam hidupku. Aku minta maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu, sejujurnya aku sudah tidak punya keberanian untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku hanya berani menyampaikan segala isi hatiku melalui tulisan di secarik kertas lusuh ini. Aku benar-benar bersyukur pernah mengenal dirimu di dalam hidupku. Kau adalah alasan terbesar bagiku untuk tetap bertahan setelah aku kehilangan istriku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau, aku mencintaimu lebih daripada aku mencintai istriku dulu. Banyak waktu yang telah kita lalui bersama dan aku telah belajar banyak hal darimu. Meskipun aku tidak bisa memilikimu lagi dan meskipun aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, aku tetap bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mempertemukan kita. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu cahaya hidupku, perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah. Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu bahagia dan tolong ingat aku sebagai kenangan yang baik untukmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu sayangku, aku akan selalu hidup di dalam hatimu._

 _Tertanda, Kim Jongin."_

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya keatas berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, tapi ia benar-benar tidak sanggup. Pertahannya kembali runtuh dan ia kalah oleh airmatanya sendiri.

"Hiks.. Jongin ah.. "

Sooyoung yang melihat itu langsung mengambil surat ditangan Baekhyun dan membacanya dengan pelan. Setelahnya pun ia kembali menangis dan meremas surat itu pelan.

"Sebegitu besarnya kah rasa cintamu untuk Baekhyun Jongin ah?" Sooyoung mengusap nisan sang putra dengan penuh perasaan terluka.

Taemin lantas ikut membaca surat itu dan menangis juga setelahnya. Ia memeluk nisan sang ayah sambil memanggil ayahnya itu yang tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat. Ia merasakan sebuah penyesalan yang amat sangat besar di dalam lubuk hatinya.

'Maafkan aku Jongin ah, maafkan aku.'

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya pelan, setelah melalui serangkaian proses operasi akhirnya pria berkulit pucat itu membuka matanya juga.

Ia melirik kesamping dan mendapati Baekhyun, Luhan, Minseok, Taemin, Baekhee dan Sooyoung yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya.

Sooyoung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memeluk cucunya itu. Ia begitu bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa pria berkulit pucat ini adalah cucu kandungnya.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?"

"Kami semua disini karena kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Syukurlah kau sudah siuman." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan pun lantas membantu Sehun untuk duduk karena sepertinya pria itu agak kesusahan untuk duduk sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa penyakitku semakin parah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Penyakitmu sudah sembuh Sehun ah, ada seseorang yang sudah mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untukmu."

"Siapa?"

"Ayahmu, Kim Jongin."

DEG

Tubuh Sehun langsung menegang. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau biarkan pria itu mendonorkan sumsum tulangnya untukku? Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menerima donor dari pria itu." Sehun terlihat sangat marah, ia tidak sudi jika harus menerima donor dari pria yang telah membohonginya selama ini.

Hal itu sontak saja membuat Taemin dan Sooyoung menunduk sedih.

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu Sehun ah. Biar bagaimanapun ia adalah ayah kandungmu."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong Baekhyun ah. Park Chanyeol adalah ayahku. Dia yang sudah membesarkanku, bukan pria pengecut itu."

"Jongin melakukan itu karena ada alasannya. Dia sangat menyayangimu Sehun ah."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Ia sangat membenci pria yang mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya itu.

"Hyung.. " Taemin memanggil kakak tirinya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Appa sudah tidak ada hyung, dia sudah meninggal. Tidak bisakah kau menyingkirkan perasaan bencimu itu pada appa? Dia tidak pernah membencimu hyung, appa sangat menyayangimu."

Sehun sangat terkejut ketika ia mendengar bahwa pria itu sudah meninggal.

"Apa maksudmu? Mendonorkan sumsum tulang tidak akan membuatnya mati."

"Ia meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Ia ditabrak oleh seseorang hingga ia tewas. Tadi pagi kami baru saja selesai memakamnya."

Sehun mendadak tergagu, tubuhnya langsung lemas detik itu juga. Seketika ia jadi teringat segala kebaikan yang pernah dilakukan Jongin selama ia masih hidup. Selain Chanyeol, Jongin adalah orang yang sangat perhatian kepadanya. Ia ingat dulu saat ia masih kecil, ketika Chanyeol menolak membelikannya mainan baru karena sudah terlalu banyak mainan dirumahnya, ia akan selalu berlari pada Jongin dan meminta pria berkulit eksotis untuk membelikannya mainan baru. Jongin akan selalu memberikan apapun yang ia mau, ia sangat memanjakan Sehun hingga ia pun menganggap Jongin sebagai paman terbaiknya. Airmatanya langsung mengalir detik itu juga, Sehun berusaha menepis rasa sakit dihatinya namun ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaanya sendiri. Ia merasa begitu kehilangan sosok paman terbaiknya.

"Sebelum Jongin meninggal ia sempat menulis surat untukmu." Baekhyun menyerahkan amplop berwarna biru itu kepada Sehun.

Sehun lantas membuka amplop surat itu dan membaca isinya.

 _"Tidak terasa 20 tahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat, salah satu anak kebanggaanku telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang begitu tampan. Selama 20 tahun ini aku berusaha untuk tidak pernah melewatkan tumbuh kembang darah dagingku sendiri. Aku sering menangis dikala malam tiba jika aku mengingat tindakan pengecutku dulu yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Tapi aku berusaha menebus kesalahan itu dengan tidak melewatkan tumbuh kembang putra pertamaku. Hatiku mencelos sakit ketika ia hanya mengenal diriku sebagai sosok seorang paman untuknya. Tapi aku selalu berusaha tersenyum dan bersikap baik-baik saja dihadapan putraku. Tiada kata yang mampu menggambarkan betapa aku begitu menyayangi anak-anakku. Hidupku serasa begitu hancur ketika mengetahui salah satu putraku mengidap penyakit berbahaya, aku ingin menolongnya tapi aku takut ia merasa curiga. Alhasil aku hanya bisa berdo'a agar Tuhan segera mencabut seluruh penderitaan ditubuh putraku dan mengalihkannya padaku. Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, hingga pada akhirnya aku merasa tidak tahan dan secara diam-diam berencana untuk mendonorkan sumsum tulang milikku pada putra pertamaku. Aku berharap setelah ini dia tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Dan teruntuk Sehun putraku, maafkan appa karena telah membohongimu. Tapi appa melakukan ini karena sebuah keterpaksaan. Appa tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membohongimu apalagi sampai membuangmu. Appa sangat menyayangimu Sehun ah. Maafkan appa atas segala perbuatan appa. Maaf karena kau harus mempunyai ayah seperti ku. Appa akan selalu berdo'a untuk kebahagianmu dan juga untuk kebahagiaan Taemin."_

Sehun termenung, ia jelas tau ini adalah tulisan pamannya. Paman yang ternyata adalah ayah kandungnya. Ia meremas surat itu dan kembali menangis dengan penuh penyesalan.

Sooyoung dan Taemin lantas langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan pelan dan menangis bersamaan.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Minseok juga tak mampu untuk menahan airmata mereka. Baekhyun menangis sambil memeluk Baekhee dengan erat.

'Aku harap sekarang kau bisa tersenyum bahagia Jongin ah. Kami semua mencintaimu.'

.

.

.

2 minggu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, Kyungsoo dan RM sudah ditangkap oleh pihak kepolisian dan hari ini adalah sidang terakhir yang dilakukan oleh pengadilan. RM dijatuhi hukuman 20 tahun penjara sedangkan Kyungsoo dijatuhi hukuman seumur hidup atas segala tindak kejahatan yang telah ia perbuat.

Baekhyun dan Sehun keluar dari ruang pengadilan dan menunggu para polisi menggiring RM dan Kyungsoo kedalam penjara.

Kyungsoo keluar dengan tatapan yang kosong, tangannya diborgol dan ia digiring oleh beberapa petugas keamanan.

"Eomma.. " Sehun mencoba memanggil ibunya itu.

Kyungsoo langsung berhenti, ia pun menatap sang anak dengan pandangan kosong.

"Eomma tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan datang setiap hari untuk menjenguk eomma. Aku tidak akan membiarkan eomma merasa kesepian."

Kyungsoo tidak merespon, ia justru mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Kau tidak marah padaku? Kau tidak ingin memukulku?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, ia menatap wanita yang pernah menjadi majikannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Tentu saja aku marah, rasanya aku ingin mencakar wajahmu sampai hancur. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan itu, aku akan melupakan semuanya. Dan aku berharap kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi setelah ini."

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam. "Hidupku sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi sekarang. Aku sudah membunuh pria yang sangat aku cintai. Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup di dunia."

"Eomma jangan bicara seperti itu, eomma masih punya aku. Eomma tidak sendirian."

Kyungsoo semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam, ia menangis dengan sangat lirih. "Aku sudah membunuh Jongin hiks aku sudah membunuh pria yang sangat aku cintai hahaha."

Baekhyun dan Sehun saling berpandangan dalam kebingungan. Kyungsoo menangis, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa kencang seperti orang gila.

"Ayo cepat jalan, kau harus segera kembali kedalam sel mu." para polisi itu langsung mendorong paksa tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo untuk kembali kedalam sel.

"Hahaha aku telah membunuh Jongin, aku telah membunuh pria yang aku cintai. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian Jongin ah, aku akan segera menyusulmu hahahaha."

Kyungsoo terus tertawa dengan sangat kencang di sepanjang lorong menuju sel penjara.

Baekhyun langsung menatap Sehun dengan pandangan serius. "Aku khawatir dengan ibumu Sehun ah, aku takut ia mengalami depresi."

Sehun mengangguk sambil menatap sosok ibunya yang semakin menjauh pergi.

"Aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mau pindah ke luar kota Baekhyun ah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia sudah kembali tinggal dirumah Minseok setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Iya, aku akan pindah ke desa Jeola di kota Busan. Di sana adalah tempat kelahiran nenekku. Aku akan tinggal dirumah peninggalan nenekku dan membuka usaha kecil-kecilan disana. Aku juga akan membawa Baekhee untuk tinggal bersamaku nanti."

Minseok sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun ah."

"Aku juga pasti sangat merindukanmu hyung."

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Sayang, di depan ada Sehun. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun." ucap Jongdae di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya Baek?" tanya Minseok kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Suruh ia untuk menungguku hyung."

.

.

.

"Sehun ah.. "

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum ketika Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Ada apa Sehun ah?"

"Kenalkan ini pengacara Lee, dia adalah pengacara pribadi ayahku."

"Ayahmu? Ayah yang.. "

"Park Chanyeol."

"Ah.. " Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, ia masih begitu sensitif jika mendengar nama Chanyeol.

"Silahkan duduk tuan." Baekhyun langsung mengajak mereka berdua untuk duduk diruang tamu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan kalian berdua. Ini mengenai surat wasiat yang sudah dibuat Tuan Park untuk kalian berdua."

Baekhyun dan Sehun tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Surat wasiat? Apa Chanyeol sudah-"

"Tidak seperti itu tuan, Tuan Chanyeol masih hidup. Beliau hanya sedang menenangkan diri saja disuatu tempat." ucap Tuan Lee memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Dimana? Bolehkah aku menemuinya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh harap.

"Saya juga tidak tau dimana Tuan Chanyeol berada sekarang. Beliau hanya memerintahkan saya untuk membuat surat wasiat untuk kalian berdua."

"Tapi kenapa saya juga? Saya bukan termasuk anggota keluarga Chanyeol."

Tuan Lee menggeleng. "Saya juga tidak tau tuan."

"Sebaiknya kita dengarkan dulu isi surat yang diwasiatkan untuk kita Baekhyun ah." ucap Sehun mencoba menengahi.

"Baik, silahkan tuan."

Tuan Lee lantas mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari dalam tas kerjanya dan membacakan isinya kepada Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Dalam surat ini tertulis bahwa Tuan Chanyeol telah mewariskan 80% harta miliknya termasuk rumah, aset perusahaan, hotel, cafe dan lain sebagainya kepada Park Sehun sebagai ahli waris pertama dan 10% persen bagian untuk Byun Baekhyun sebagai ahli waris kedua."

Tuan Lee menyerahkan surat resmi yang telah dibubuhi tanda tangan Chanyeol diatas materai.

"Kenapa Chanyeol sampai melakukan ini?"

"Saya juga tidak tau pasti apa penyebabnya. Tuan Chanyeol hanya berkata jika beliau ingin menenangkan diri dan memulai kehidupan baru. Ia juga sudah melayangkan surat gugatan cerai terhadap Nyonya Kyungsoo ke Kantor Pengadilan Agama Kota Seoul."

Baekhyun mulai menangis, ia begitu merindukan sosok yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya itu.

"Apakah aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahku satu kali saja?" ucap Sehun yang juga sangat merindukan ayah asuhnya itu.

Tuan Lee menggeleng. "Sayangnya saya juga tidak tau dimana keberadaan Tuan Chanyeol sekarang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih atas waktunya Tuan Lee." Baekhyun kembali berucap.

Tuan Lee mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu saya permisi. Kalian bisa datang ke kantor saya untuk segera mengambil hak waris kalian."

Baekhyun dan Sehun tersenyum. "Ne."

Mereka berdua langsung mengantar Tuan Lee sampai kedepan pintu. Setelah Tuan Lee pergi, Sehun dan Baekhyun kembali duduk bersama diruang tengah.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Baekhyun ah?"

"Aku akan pindah ke Busan dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Rencananya aku akan membuka usaha kecil-kecilan disana. Aku juga tidak akan mengambil uang warisan yang Chanyeol berikan untukku. Lebih baik jika uang-uang itu disumbangkan ke panti asuhan atau orang-orang yang lebih membutuhkan."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau masih punya niatan untuk menikahiku?"

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Tidak, aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau memang tidak mau. Aku akan mencoba merelakanmu pergi jika memang itu bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terimakasih Sehun ah, aku juga berharap kau segera menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan kuliahku. Aku juga berencana untuk membuka sebuah bisnis baru. Aku ingin memperbaiki hidupku mulai sekarang."

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk menikah dengan Luhan hyung? Ia sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku belum berpikir kearah sana, aku hanya ingin memperbaiki kehidupanku dulu mulai sekarang."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Pemikiran yang bagus Sehun ah. Aku sangat mendukungmu."

Sehun tersenyum. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Baekhyun ah."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau benar mencintai ayahku?"

DEG

Baekhyun sontak terdiam, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Jika kau memang mencintai ayahku, kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menemukannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku pikir Chanyeol pasti merasa terpukul setelah ia hampir membunuhku waktu itu. Sepertinya ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi jika kita memang berjodoh."

"Teruslah semangat Baekhyun ah, mari kita bersama-sama menyongsong kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi mulai sekarang." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun pun lantas ikut tersenyum. "Kau benar Sehun ah. Semangat!"

.

.

.

1 minggu kemudian Baekhyun sudah pindah dan memulai kehidupan baru di desa Jeola yang terlentak di wilayah terpencil di sudut kota Busan. Ia membuka sebuah kedai ramen sederhana tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Baekhee ya, tolong jaga kedai sebentar ya. Oppa mau ke panti jompo yang diseberang jalan sana. Kita sudah satu minggu disini tapi kita sama sekali belum menyapa mereka. Oppa jadi merasa tidak enak."

Baekhee mengangguk. "Baik oppa."

Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju panti tersebut sambil membawa dua rantang makanan berisi ramen hangat untuk para penghuni panti.

.

.

"Chan Lee sii, tolong kupaskan buah apel ini untukku."

Pria tinggi bertelinga lebar yang tengah sibuk menyapu halaman itu langsung tersenyum ketika seorang pria tua memanggil namanya. Ia menyimpan sapu yang sedang ia pegang di dekat tong sampah.

Pria bernama Chan Lee itu langsung mengambil buah apel di tangan sang kakek dan mengupasnya dengan menggunakan pisau. Ia juga memotong buah apel itu menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil.

"Aaaaaa.. "

Si kakek langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar ketika Chan Lee mengarahkan sepotong buah apel kemulutnya.

Chan Lee tersenyum, ia sangat senang bisa membantu para lansia ini dengan sepenuh hati.

PRAAANG

Chan Lee langsung menoleh kebelakang begitu ia mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh.

DEG

Tubuhnya langsung membeku detik itu juga. Disana, tepat di depan gerbang panti jompo. Seseorang yang amat sangat ia rindukan berdiri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Baekhyun ah.. "

.

.

Mereka berdua berdiri dihalaman belakang panti ini dengan saling menunduk. Suasananya benar-benar terasa canggung bagi mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Chanyeol ah?"

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku tinggal diseberang jalan sana, tadinya aku datang kemari untuk memperkenalkan diri sebagai tetangga baru."

"Kau pindah?"

Baeknyun mengangguk. "Aku pindah, aku ingin memulai kehidupan baru disini. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Chanyeol ah?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk pergi setelah urusanku di Seoul selesai dan entah kenapa aku justu berpikir untuk pergi ke Busan dan menenangkan diri disini. Saat itu aku tidak tau harus pergi kemana, aku tidak sengaja melihat panti kecil ini dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menawarkan diri untuk menjadi relawan disini. Aku sengaja mengubah identitas asliku agar orang-orang tidak mengenaliku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Aku.. Ingin minta maaf padamu Baekhyun ah. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah memberikan banyak penderitaan di dalam hidupmu. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku Chanyeol ah. Aku juga salah karena tidak berkata jujur padamu. Aku ingin kita melupakan masa lalu dan membuka lembaran kehidupan kita yang baru."

"Kehidupan kita? Maksudmu?"

CUP

Baekhyun langsung mencuri sebuah kecupan manis dibibir tebal si pria tinggi yang sukses membuat Chanyeol mematung.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol ah. Aku ingin kita menikah dan memulai kehidupan yang bahagia untuk selamanya."

"K-kau serius?" ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tergagap karena terlalu terkejut.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku serius Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan tersenyum, ia langsung meraup bibir yang amat sangat ia rindukan itu. Ia membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah ciuman yang sangat memabukan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun ah. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis, keduanya saling merengkuh tubuh masing-masing dan hendak berciuman kembali sebelum sorak sorai terdengar dari para penghuni panti yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka secara diam-diam.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak terkejut dan merasa begitu malu pada awalnya, tapi mereka langsung tertawa bersama setelahnya dan saling memeluk dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Jongin ah, maafkan aku. Tolong maafkan aku.. "

Seoul sedang diguyur hujan malam ini, Kyungsoo terus menangis di dalam sel nya seorang diri. Kyungsoo terpaksa dipindahkan ke tempat sel tahanan khusus karena ia sering berontak dan melukai narapidana lain.

Ia mengikat sebuah kabel bekas panjang yang ia ambil secara diam-diam dari ruangan inspektur kepolisian setelah ia selesai makan siang tadi keatas langit-langit ruangan tahanan dan membentuknya seperti sebuah tali tambang.

Kyungsoo lantas langsung naik keatas kursi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dan memposisikan kepalanya pada lubang tali kabel yang ia buat.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu Jongin ah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian disana."

BRAAKK

Ia langsung menendang kursi tempatnya berpijak hingga kini tubuhnya melayang-layang diudara.

Kedua kaki Kyungsoo terus menendang udara kesana kemari selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan menggantung di udara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Tamat 🎉🎉🎉🎉

Akhirnya FF yang penuh dengan kontroversi ini selesai sampai disini wkwk.

Author say thank you banget sama kalian yang udah follow, fav, review dan ngikutin ff abal ini dari awal sampai akhir.

Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalo ff perdana author ini bisa tembus sampe 600 review lebih hiks.

Love you all.

Sampai ketemu dilain kesempatan.

Bye Bye :)


End file.
